End Game
by Da'khari
Summary: REPOST - This was my first FanFic ever, revised and reloaded. It starts at mid-season 6 and takes a definite Samcedes spin on the whole of the series and beyond, it has all the main characters of the season in it - If you love happy endings you'll love this one.
1. Chapter 1

We know why they were bought back to McKinley, Brittany, Mercedes and Santana was the first to turn up, followed by Puck, Quinn and Artie being pushed by Sam and lastly Tina they had group hugs and started to look about getting the Arts back up and running in McKinley High. Rachel showed signed of flirting with Sam but Mercy thought nothing of it, they'd connected again over the 6 months they'd spent in New York together and Rachel knew how much Sam meant to her, so she didn't flip.

The next time Mercy came to Lima was because she had a call from Kurt saying it seemed like Rachel was making a play for Sam "What the hell is she doing" Mercy asked

"I'm telling it like I see it Diva, Rachel is making a play for Sam she told me he kissed her and called you a hag" Kurt said

"That did not fucking happen he called me a what? Don't even repeat it I'm on my way this shit has to be stopped, is he all for it?" Mercy asked

"Well Diva he's been kissing her I know that and Blaine was teaching them the piano but he stopped when he saw the sparks"

"Sparks!" Mercy shouted "I'm coming down"

 **In Lima 2015**

"So you wouldn't be bombed out if I asked her out" Sam asked as they sat in the locker room after he'd just finished singing to her, telling her he wanted to be close to her

"I need you to heal her heart" she said, as sarcastically as she could, _like I need to you to tell her to fuck the hell off because you want me,_ Mercedes thought.

"Okay but tell me you're at least a bit jealous" he said

 _I'm jealous Sam mega fucking jealous but I'll deal with it if that's what you want_ "Okay" she smiled saying "if it makes you feel better, I'm a bit jealous"

 _So he don't want me, is that what he's saying? stuff the hag okay stuff the hag and fuck Sam Evans,_ she thought as she walked out of the locker room; her intention this being, for the very last time.

"Mercedes, Mercedes" Sam shouted after her but she refused to turn around he had gone too far for the very last time.

 _Why did I let him treat me like that? I love you but I need a bitch, and now to ask for my fucking permission to be with Rachel Lentil Berry is just the icing on the damn cake, hell yes be with her I just don't damn well care any more,_ just then she felt her phone vibrate "Oh shit what the hell does she want now" she said cutting her eye at the phone as Rachel's name flashed up

"What's up Rachel you been ringing my damn phone off" she asked as she entered the choir room Rachel pushed a plane ticket across the piano as she walked towards her "you're going then" she asked _'Wait Is this bitch crying, I've taken away the one man, in the world you love but hey feel sorry for me because you've given me another opportunity to make it and I'm what? Scared, shit this can not be happening, you better hold your tongue Mercy, remember what grandma said, men ain't worth fighting for if he wants you he'll come._ She took a deep breath "Rachel this is just nerves you'll be fine once you get back on that horse, trust me" she smiled "What do you need to remember?" she asked her putting her arm around her shoulder

"I'm Rachel berry and..." she heard Rachel mumbling as she went off in her thoughts

"Yeah you're going to bag that audition tomorrow" she said, Hoping she'd said the right thing _'because if you don't I can't come back here, I can't sit and watch Sam and you together'_ she thought looking up to see Rachel leaving the room singing something or the other. Her phone bleeped, it was a message 'Mr Schu; dinner at mine tonight bring your tipple 8 pm' she rolled her eyes _'Oh Jesus have I got an excuse I really don't need to be there to watch that shit'_

"Did you just get the text from Mr. Schu?" Tina asked coming from somewhere behind her

"Jesus, yes I did but I don't think I'm going T" she replied

"Why what's up?" Tina questioned

"Sam and Rachel are going to be a new couple, I can't lie its killing me"

"Didn't you tell him to go ahead?" she asked "I just heard Rachel bragging about it"

"Yes I sort of did but I didn't think he would, I thought what we had was strong, I thought he'd refuse" _'Wait did she say Rachel was already bragging about it and I've just left him in the locker room, how the hel...'_

"Girl, you know Sam you have to break it down for him, be specific"

"I think it's worse that its Rachel I, told her everything about our relationship and she's gone there, I don't want to, but my feelings towards her are bad, that's not me and its making me feel even worse"

"What do you want to happen?" Tina asked

"I want him to love me of cause, but I'm not forcing him into it no way, and I'm in the running to go on tour with Beyoncé for about two years and I don't want him waiting for me, if I get it, it just hurts you know"

Tina hugged her "That's great news Diva why does no one else know? So hang on what happens if he falls for Rachel?" she asked

"I'll let him go of cause, after Mr. Schu's party I'm not coming back, I …."

"What do you mean you're not coming back what's up Diva?" Kurt came from behind them asking as she rolled her eyes, she knew she couldn't not tell Kurt of all people what was up

"I'm leaving Lima after the party and I'm not coming back, I've outgrown the place" Mercedes said with diva-tude.

"You may be fooling Blaine and Tina but you're not fooling me, we will talk" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine away with him "I knew she wasn't over Sam giving him away to Rachel like that it's madness" he said as they walked

"Let's go Breadsticks celebrate and talk this through, you're too upset to be alone right now" Tina said

"I'd prefer to be alone if you don't mind T, I need to get this out of my system, no celebrations please I'm losing the love of my life I don't want to celebrate" she replied

"Hey I'm on the other end of the phone if you need to talk" Tina said as Mercedes walked away from her

Mercy got to her bedroom and cried for the longest while before dragging herself up and getting dressed to go to the dreaded party, _I'll mingle for a while and then leave when everyone isn't looking_ "It's a plan" she said to herself, _I'll be on the 10 pm flight out of here and away from Sam and Berry_. Mercy threw her suitcase in the boot, jumped in her car and got to Mr. Schu's for about 8.30 pm

Meanwhile Sam was in his house getting ready for the evening "I'm gonna see Mercy tonight" he said to himself punching the air _'Yes Miss Jones you are going to get it tonight the full Sam I Am experience you are going to beg me to get back with you, more like I'm going to beg you, but it's going to happen'_ he thought smoothing his shirt down and checking his arm pits and breath. _'No sleep last night again Sam I Am, you need to get your shit sorted with Mercy and stop jerking off thinking about her it's disrespectful, she's going to be your wife for Christ sake'._ He looked in the mirror telling himself _'I wonder why she asked me to help heal Rachel's heart she knows I don't see her like that, this is a funny one because she usually totally finished with me, but this time she hasn't surely that means something she's about the make her mind up, we're going to be together, I can feel it'_ he thought _'and I'm so ready for that. I think she was more than a little jealous about this Rachel's got a crush thing though, she didn't speak to me when I called her, and I didn't see her smile but she was being serious so... Stop over thinking things Sam Mercy's already said if she is ever going to be ready to take that step she'll call you why are you bugging she's yours stop trying to second guess something that's not happening. I need a song for her to tell her how I feel I'm going to lay it on the line for her tonight in the biggest way you won't know what hit you Mrs Jones'_ he Thought as he hummed his familiar song while he tidied his room and got his guitar packed way.

As he jumped in his car to get to Mr. Schu's house he got a call from Rachel

"Hi Sam are you picking me up?" she asked

"Something wrong with your car?"

"No I just thought if you weren't drinking you could drive" she replied

"Okay, I was going to swing by Mercedes' and pick her up but you're on the way so I'll get you first"

"Did you plan that?"

"No why?" he asked

"Because I heard her say she was getting a lift from Tina and they were going to Breadsticks first so she may have gone" she lied

"Okay I'll just pick you up them 10 minutes" he said finishing the call

Sam picked Rachel up and went to Mr. Schu's house only to find they were the first there. Rachel was going on about some sing fest and gushing about songs to sing, Sam went to get a drink and when he got back Mercedes was walking in, suddenly Rachel held onto his arm "What are you doing" he said to her but the comment went on deaf ears. Mercy walked into the main room as Sam was handing Rachel a drink, surprised that they were already there along with Santana, Britany, Artie, Sugar, kitty, Puck, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Tina and some of the newbie directions.

 **Mr, Schuester's House**

Sam came straight over to her "Hi Mercy, you okay you left sharpish today, do you want drink?"

"I'm fine Sam I'll get it myself thanks" she said finding where Rachel was in the room and noting her watching their every move "You better get back to your date" Mercedes squeezed out with a smile.

"Did you go Breadsticks with Tina in the end then?" he asked ignoring her comment

"What are you talking about? I said you better get back to your date" Sam looked at Mercedes blankly but let it slide

"O..kay.. my date?" he asked as he walked away _'What the hell is she on about?'_ he thought looking back at her as he went

Everyone was sitting around talking Mercedes tried her best to be in a different room to Sam and Rachel but they seemed to be following her around the house. Sitting on the sofa opposite her when she was having a conversation with Kurt, in the kitchen when she was getting a drink cuddling on the sofa even just to rub it in.

' _Why the hell is Rachel following me about all the while'_ Sam wondered but said nothing _'healing her heart'_ he kept telling himself when he got the urge to go over to Mercy and find out what was going on

"Okay folks let's get this song fest on the way" Mr. Schu announced

"I didn't know it was a song fest" Tina said looking at Mercedes

"Rachel suggested it when they arrived and I thought it was a good idea, obviously we wont get everyone in, so as she suggested it she can start us off" Mr. Schu said

"Okay folks as I said it I suppose I do need to start the ball rolling I need help girls" Santana, Brittany and Kitty ran to her aid "Mercy and Miss T I need you here too please" Mercedes went with a heavy heart and Tina knew why; Sam noticed. The music started and Mercedes threw her head back before she really knew what she was doing and rolled her eyes; again Sam noticed, as Rachel started singing ' **Love Letter' by Clairy Brown & the Bangin Rackettes**

 _'What the hell am I doing helping her to take my man, who in the name of bitch are you Mercedes Jones some sort of sap?, you suck, if this is you're fight you don't even deserve him. Look at him taking her all in, those are eyes you had for me not less than six months ago, you tool. You are so false, I'm so lucky you didn't get any from me, another notch on your damn bedpost; you got that girl' s_ he smiled looking at Rachel as she forced out her backing noise before focusing back on Sam

 _'What are you looking at me for, I'm yesterday's news Sam I Am, your future is over there'_ Mercedes thought while nodding in Rachel's direction as Sam was still looking at her his face moved to see what she was directing him to and Rachel was looking directly at him.

"Wow Rachel that was good" Kurt said when the song finally finished but not clapping "But it would have sounded better with Diva up front" he said smiling at Mercedes as he spoke "I have a concern" he said looking around the room "This thing between you and Sam only started this afternoon so wasn't that a bit of an inappropriate song to sing at this stage" he asked

"Hey, I just want to make it clear that Rac ..." Sam started but was cut off by Rachel

"I think I need to move as fast or as slow as Sam wants I'm up for anything Kurt and I want Sam to know that" Rachel replied looking around the room specifically at Mercedes, _'This bitch is using my conversation with Sam against me, she wants to fight bitch does she? Well Miss thing I didn't finished with Sam so as much as you think you have him he's working on you for me bitch'_ Mercy coming out of her thoughts just in time to see Rachel fake fell into Sam's chest causing him to grab hold of her rather than finish what he wanted to say.

"Slack at its finest" Kurt said before turning away while looking at Mercedes face

Mercedes made her way to the kitchen and Tina followed her luckily no one was there because she had tears in her eyes "I can't do this T I have to go I can't do this"

"Mercy you have to sing your song or everyone will know something is wrong, you always sing" Tina said

"He's trying to hurt me acting like this"

"Like what, you know that's all Berry" Tina told her

"He's getting into it allowing her to paw him and sing to him and shit, he's falling for her, well she can have him I'm serious T I'm done" she said wiping her eyes

"Come on you two Sam is about to sing his song" Blaine said as he burst into the kitchen not noticing the delicate situation.

Tina and Mercedes went back into the main room and sat at the piano the furthest point from where Sam was, hugging each other.

Sam called out "Blaine will you help me out with this please, I'm singing this for my girl" he said staring directly at Mercedes, the room went silent as Sam had publically dissed Rachel by turning to Mercedes as Blaine started playing the piano and he strummed his guitar before he started singing **'** **It will Rain' By Bruno Mars** winking at Mercedes as he sang. Suddenly Rachel was in his line of sight, smiling and Sam was looking at her and singing his song as he moved so did she until Mercedes was no longer in his line of sight. He played her game until he'd set her back where she was standing before he turned back to Mercedes sharply singing _"_ _Saying, there goes my girl"_ but she wasn't looking at him _'God she's upset'_ he thought and his heart broke but he carried on singing to her anyway, mad with himself for letting that happen.

 _'Resist Mercy it's all a lie he called you a hag remember, and chose Berry over you forget him, don't get sucked in just sing your get lost song and leave, that's the plan stick to it'_ she told herself.

When Sam finished he looked at Mercy trying to figure out the look on her face she didn't believe him he thought and he knew why "Tina I really have to go, I can't do this I'm pained" Mercedes said

"Mercedes, just sing your song and I'll leave with you" she replied "Next up is Mercedes because we have to be off, official business" Tina said pulling Mercedes up in the middle of the applause for Sam

"Yeah well, everyone knows I'm leaving for LA again I just want to sing you all one of my songs I plan on recording real soon, it's going to be while till I see you all again and it's going to be hard, she said looking at Kurt and Tina for courage

The music started and everyone gathered around as Mercedes started singing **'Stone Cold' by Amber Riley** Rachel had a definite smirk on her face having won the short fight, she thought. When Mercedes finished singing everyone except Rachel went forward to hug her "Bye everyone" she said detaching herself from the crowd and walking out with Tina not even looking back at Sam.

"You didn't hug Mercedes" Sam said to Rachel

"Yeah" she replied walking off into the kitchen to get a drink, as she walked in everyone looked at her.

"Rachel no one else is going to say it so I will" Kurt said "bad form doing all that in front of Diva, what has she ever done to you?"

"Hey my man still has feelings for her and the last thing I want is for her to have them back"

"So you hurt her for a man?" Blaine said

"Who hurt Weasie" Santana said walking into the kitchen spoiling for a fight

"No one" Blaine said quickly

Rachel walked out the kitchen with her drink in hand and cutting her eye at Kurt and Blaine as she left. Sam was sitting on the side of the armchair talking to Kitty and Artie "yeah it sucks big time" Artie said

"What sucks" Rachel asked

"Sam was just saying he thought Diva and he were close, but she didn't tell him about this gig she's gone off to, and he didn't feel right about that goodbye just" Artie said filling her in

"Yeah but I'm confident she'll phone me later" Sam said

Rachel hadn't planned for that and was put out by the comment, Sam was too concerned about Mercedes exit to notice Rachel's reaction.

The party went on for a short while after when Mr Schue shut it down because it was a working day tomorrow. Sam took Rachel home and went home himself checking his phone for a call from Mercedes, there wasn't one, which he thought was strange, and he fell asleep waiting.

The next morning he woke up checking his phone again "she must have left by now" he said to himself "I can't believe she didn't call me" he threw caution to the wind and called her phone, it rang four times before going to answer machine "That never happens" he said to himself "something is definitely wrong" he called Tina who picked up on the second ring

"Hi Sam" she said

"Hi T have you heard from Mercedes?"

"Oh now you're bothered?"

"What do you mean, I'm always bothered"

"Yeah I heard from her this morning, about fifteen minutes ago, why?"

"You mean she knew I was calling and didn't answer?"

"You'd have to ask her that Sam"

"What is going…"

"Look Sam I'm Diva's friend first so I've picked my side you know what I'm saying bye"

Sam sat looking at the dead phone for a while "What is going on?" he asked himself before pressing Blaine's number into his phone. Blaine answered on the third ring "Bro I don't know what's going on but Mercedes isn't answering my calls and T has the biggest attitude with me seriously do you know what's going on?"

"Hi Sam, morning to you too" Blaine said

"Sorry, Morning Bro this is serious"

"All I can say Bro is you need to speak to Rachel, seriously I don't know what's going on but it's usually her at the centre of everything, if I'm truthful I don't understand you going there but who am I, I went with karofsky"

"Well I went there as you call it because Mercedes asked me to help heal her heart if you must know"

"You mean Mercedes Jones the woman who worships the ground you walk on, passes you off to whoever you want to sleep with because she ain't giving it up, the one you can do without sex for Mercedes Jones are we talking about the same person here Sam?"

"Yeah the same one"

"Don't even go off on me for this but, if someone had told me I was better than sex, the last thing I'd expect them to do would be to go off with the first girl that showed interest, to be fair"

"I haven't gone off with Rachel I'm just showing her attention to help…"

"Heal her heart yes Sam I heard you but did Rachel hear that, last night you were together that song she sang was not healing a heart my friend, and the one you sang back wasn't either"

"Dude I sang that to Mercedes not Rachel"

"You might have started singing it to Diva but when I saw you, you were singing to Rachel my friend"

"Dude this situation is getting out of hand I was not singing to Rachel"

"Who's on the phone Blaine" Kurt asked in the background

"Sam" Blaine answered

"Ask him if he's satisfied now Diva ain't coming back?" Kurt said

"What does he mean she ain't coming back" Sam shouted through the phone "I'm on my way"

"And tell him before he thinks it not to come to our house right now he's lost me my best friend and I'm not in a good place" Kurt said while Blaine held the phone up for Sam to hear.

"Bye Sam I've got to calm this shit down speak to you later" Blaine said as he put the phone down

Sam sat on his bed remembering the events of the previous night, "I did nothing wrong, I did nothing frigging wrong" he said punching into his pillow all the frustration came out in a shout into his pillow and he lay thinking, he eventually got up, had a wash and left the house without eating.

He got to work and sat in the changing room then decided to call Mercedes again, the phone went to answer machine "Mercy I get I've done something wrong, but you have to let me know what it is so I can fix this, please call me babe" his heart heavy

"Sam the boys are waiting on the field, get your ass in gear" Coach Beast said shaking him out of his thoughts

"I'm there Coach" he said getting up to go find them

Over the week Sam constantly tried to get in touch with Mercy but she wasn't answering her phone and no one was giving him information about her whereabouts Sam was in panic mode, somewhere inside he just couldn't believe that Mercedes had just up and left him like that, because what they have is special, they had agreed they were end game.

At lunch Sam went to the canteen as usual to get something to eat and went back to the staff room to eat and reflect. He wasn't in the door before he saw Rachel almost crying in the staff room "Hey what's up" he asked

"They sold my home I'm homeless" Sam went to console her but she carried on "I don't want to hear about your past homelessness issues this isn't the same, I have childhood memories in that house I'm not ready to leave it _'Good for fucking you miss thing but i was just trying to be a friend'_ he jumped back thinking a smile coming to his face as his opportunity rared its head. Sam got his phone out smiling while he asked the alumni to come back on an SOS mission, he knew if it was an SOS call Mercedes would answer and even turn up.

As they all gathered in the choir room Sam was pleased his mission was accomplished Mercedes was sitting in the room, all be it looking angry. Sam smiled at her bitch look before he began by saying "Rachel is having difficulties transitioning and needs our support" looking for the legendary eye roll, which she didn't disapoint in giving, bringing a smile to his face _'No matter what mood this woman's in, she bringing a smile to my damn face'_ he thought as he heard her talk

"What now seriously I just finished mentoring that girl for over a week what could she possibly need now?" Mercedes said with the eye roll

"What's the plan" Artie said

 _'What's the fucking plan?'_ Mercy thought _'The plan is stick my damn foot in her face and think about the consequences after'_ Mercedes was shaken out of her thoughts when she noticed Sam standing over her "Sorry what did you say babe, I mean Sam"

"I said I wondered why you left without telling me three weeks ago and refused to answer my calls?" he asked

Mercedes looked around to see the room was empty except for the two of them "I'm trying to keep a low profile where you're concerned Sam I know you and Rachel are just starting out and I don't want to be that constant reminder" she said as convincingly as she could.

' _No fucking way'_ "So what was the gig you went off to?" he asked

 _'I don't have an answer ready this is what comes of lying Miss Jones'_ "Well I thought it was a big one but I didn't get it so I don't even want to talk about it I'm still upset"

 _'You are so lying right now Miss Mercy Jones'_ "Sorry Mercy but you do know you're destined for big things and that I believe in you, don't you?"

 _'Shit, he knows I'm lying, defence quick'_ "Sam you should be saying those things to Rachel now see that's what I'm talking about"

"Mercy you asked me to help heal Rachel's heart not fall in love with her, that's never going to happen with her because you know I'm still in love with you, I haven't hidden that from her or you she knows what this thing with her is" he smiled "Shit you asked me to do this"

"Sam can I be totally honest here" ' _Please Mercy be totally honest with me'_ I'm totally pissed off that you chose to be with Rachel even though it was me that asked you to do it, _'What, What you're pissed off with me you asked me to do this for fuck sake'_ I left last time with the intention of never coming back but then you call and I'm back to square one rolling over at the thought of you needing me, _'You still love me, thank God you still love me'_ and I'm pissed off with myself for being this way"

"Mercy I... "

"Sam there is no fix for this you've invested in Rachel, 'O _r at least she's invested in you'_ I'm not going to ask you to do anything about that, I don't intend on being around for a while after the wedding and I would appreciate it if we kept contact to a minimum"

"I can't do that Mercy I told you I love you _'God did he just say he still loves me?'_ now I know you love me back I'm still in this waiting game we have going on. I know you're not ready just yet and we agreed I would see other people until we find the same page again but if anything ever gets anywhere past a kiss I swear I will let you know but that won't mean I don't want us I just want to be up front with you. Mercy you know I promised I'd try and wait for you and right now I don't intend on having sex with anyone else again until we're back together"

"Sam you're disrespecting Rachel with this conversation and I feel bad for having it with you"

"I'll stop because it's getting a bit heavy for the choir room but I mean every word Mercy nobody comes before you, I'm sorry if I hurt you in doing this healing thing with Rachel but I read your intentions wrong, I would have never agreed to be her boyfriend she's not my type, you know that.

 _'All the more reason I can't watch you two together babe'_ "I'll be back for the wedding but after that I can't promise anything Sam so you're best sticking to Rachel, _'Why are you being like this Mercedes, he just more or less told you what you needed to hear'_ I will help with the Rachel issue now but please don't call me again it's too painful" she said getting up and walking away

 _'She wants to give in and that is not a Shane's waiting look, feelers Sam feelers'_ "Mercy" he shouted after her making her stop walking "Tell me the truth; does Tank exist?"

"Yes" she said without looking back as she carried on walking _'No eye contact which is a dead giveaway girl you just lied to me, if he exists its not as your boyfriend, why are you doing this'_ Sam questioned as he watched her walk away

Sam asked the New Directions to do a sing off in Rachel's basement as part of her moving out present and everyone paired up by spinning the wheel except Rachel and Sam because he picked Rachel. Mercedes ended up doing a song with Roderick he was the cool one with the Otis Redding voice they decided to do 'All about that base' the tune of the month.

Mercy and the new new and new Directions all got to Rachel's basement _'Still being as protective as ever over that damn empty drinks cabinet and I am still wondering how her loving fathers had just up and left the selfish bitch just like that with no warning well maybe there had been she was just too self-absorbed to see it. Whatever I think, I'm not saying the bitch deserved it but she couldn't have planned it better herself to be at rock bottom with nothing of course she needed help; get the fuck up and do something about it kind of help, which is what I gave her last week I cannot believe I'm here rolling over again for Berry'_ she thought as she walked round saying hello to everyone

Sam walked in the basement with Rachel pulling at Mercy's heart strings, as he mouthed 'Sorry' but she blew it off "We have our host" Artie announced "let's get this party started thank you for coming to the final farewell to Rachel's childhood home party" everyone started clapping and Mercedes and Roderick started singing. Rachel was sitting in a chair with Mercedes front and centre and Sam behind her at the bar, she'd noticed Sam looking at Diva when they walked in and had tried to distract him but it wasn't working so she decided to zone in on her so she couldn't communicate back. Sam watched as Mercedes danced provocatively with most of the guys in the room he knew they were new members of the glee club and Artie who was his Bro but she knew how hacked off it got him when she felt Artie up all the while, let alone these new Jocks he didn't even know. He was bobbing around, singing, throwing glasses in the air, making gestures about her body but she wasn't taking the bait she wouldn't look. He was just about to stop serving and front up when suddenly Rachel was in front of him suggesting they go to her room to sort boxes out and other stuff. From the corner of his eye he could see Mercy was still playing her game feeling up men and now dancing with Kitty, if he wasn't so angry he'd be turned on by that. ' _Stuff it he thought she told me to forget her I will'_ and he went upstairs with Rachel.

 _He didn't even see anything coming when he walked over to the bed, it was the only place in the room to sit and he needed to talk to her seriously, they were talking and then somehow they kissed pecking at first but then Rachel dragged him into a full make out kiss, he felt something, he knew that, but what it was he was unsure until he went back to the party_

They went back to the basement to do their song and Sam couldn't look Mercy in the eye, she sat in a chair in front of him the whole time he sang and he couldn't look at her he felt ashamed of what he'd done with Berry in her room. Kitty came in to do a picture at one point and he sneaked a look at Mercy's face, her stare was ice cold, he had gone too far. Mercy waited for the song to finish helped with the packing away and left with barely a word to Sam, just some fake gestures, definitely pissed. He was deflated Mercy face told him plain as day she ain't coming back, not this time "Ain't no way, no damn way.. How fucking ironic" he said damning his jealous

 _As she said she would she came back for the wedding, which turned out to be a double one, and apart from taking a photo with Kitty, Tina and me which I purposely played around in that much she called my name and tapped me to stop just once there was no other communication. She danced provocatively with the trouble tones, sang the most orgasmic rendition of 'At Last' for the brides and grooms and she was alone for the whole event, no sign of Tank freaking Tank what kind of name is that?. I was seated by Rachel who didn't speak to me for most of the day for fear of upsetting Carol and Bert about replacing Finn, and then I looked around after the couples dance and she was gone. Trust Rachel to choose then to stop caring about Bert and Carol's feelings for that dance I couldn't get away to find my heart._

It was about 2 weeks after the wedding Sam started to seriously question his actions for the first time when he found himself in Rachel's room, her asking for them to make out again, he was still unsure of what he was feeling. They didn't have may make out sessions considering he was supposed to be her person, he didn't feel like her person, he didn't want to crate the environment for them to be alone all the while and saying he loved her was fine when he meant as part of the Glee family but on a one to one, seriously it wasn't there "Mercedes is coming this week I asked her to pop by, she said she was coming to see her Mom and I asked her if she had time to pop in" Rachel informed him after her third attempt to get him involved in a make out session failed

"It'll be good to catch up with her I haven't spoken to her since the wedding, it's finding the time you know?" Sam said. ' _Not wanting to tell the truth which was that Mercy hadn't taken any of his calls since she left after the wedding and he had left begging messages which she hadn't even acknowledged. He had tried to Skype her but she didn't answer and he had called off Blaine's phone once and she had cut it off as soon as she heard his voice. Sam knew this was partly the reason why he was questioning his fake non-relationship with Rachel, because deep down he didn't think it was worth losing Mercy over but, he knew she'd be even more pissed if things went any further downhill for Rachel_. He was to blame really, he hadn't nipped it in the bud when she'd referred to him as her boyfriend on various occassions, especially when it mattered, like when Kurt or Tina were around, they'd all been out a few times and taken pictures which she'd posted on their chat group, actually nearly everything they did was posted. She hardly spent any time on her own she was either with them, Sam, Blaine, Kurt and Artie or trying to get him over to her place, but the photo's didn't portray the group it was always just them. _'Seriously I don't want this'_ he sighed

"I don't know when she gets to Lima but she'll be in tomorrow we'll go Breadsticks with everyone yeah" Rachel said leaving the room

"Yeah" he said watching her leave the room Sam knew Mercy wouldn't have said anything about what was happening to her parents so he picked up the phone and called her house. "Evening Mr. Jones it's Sam" "Yes thank you and yourself and Mrs. Jones" "Good to hear" "Yes you might be able to, Mercy said she was coming to visit this week any idea when?" Sam asked "Oh the Glee Family are having a catch up and we wanted to invite her, so to make it when she'd be around we need the time and day" "Yes she will" "3.30 today Sir?" "So she'll get to you for what 4 pm ish" "Okay thanks stay well Mr. Jones bye"

Sam made his excuses and left Rachel's by 3.45 pm "I'll call you, if Coach hasn't got anything for me to do and I'll see you tomorrow in the canteen" he said not letting her see his face _'although he knew she didn't know him that well anyway to be seeing his thoughts in his face'_

Sam was sitting down the road from Mercy's house in his car, Mercy noticed his car as soon as she turned the corner and ordered the taxi to stop. Sam went to the car and took the bags out and put them in his car while opening the passenger door for Mercy to get in, she did, she knew him in this mood he didn't care and she didn't want her family hearing what he had to say, hell she didn't want to hear what he had to say. They drove to his house in silence, he got out the car let her out and they walked into the house and up the stairs.

"Well?" he said, blowing so hard Mercy thought she might have to shout to be heard

 _'Here goes shit'_ "Sam do we have to do this?"

"What!" he shouted making her Jump _'Was that a real damn queston?'_ "Mercy I am so mad right now you need to talk to me fast"

 _'Play cool girl, play cool'_ "Sam you're with Rachel we don't need to have these heart to heart conversations anymore, what does it matter how I feel"

 _'Heart to fucking heart do you know, care or_ _understand what this is doing to my fucking heart right now Mercedes Jones?"_ He thought as he stood looking at her until she looked down at her hands and then he saw her shoulders moving Mercy had started crying _'Shit my heart'_ he melted thinking

"It hurts Sam it fucking hurts I can't do it anymore, I died so many times inside I need you to leave me alone because I can't stand the pain"

"And so the way you do that is to totally freeze me out?" he asked

"It didn't work I'm still in love with you, these damn feelings just won't go away, I contemplated sleeping with someone but my promise wouldn't allow me to"

"You did what? Who?" Mercy didn't answer "How far did you go? With who? Mercy!" he shouted again

"It was a thought Sam, nobody just a thought but I had it, and I wanted to hurt you like you're hurting me"

"Mercy you know I'm not going to sleep with anyone but you, I made that promise, remember?" he paused watching her thinking how he should handle this "Mercy I'm going to tell you something now and I'm going to tell you every day until you understand and accept it"

"Sam please don't tell me that you love me you can't love two people at the same time"

"Very true, so tell me something you know to be true about me?"

"You're a dork"

"Something else" he giggled

"You never lie to me"

"Good so with your belief you know, can't love two people at the same time, I'm going to tell you something now so listen" he said taking her face in his hand and moving it upwards to make her look into his eyes "Don't ever doubt that you are the love of my life, I love you"

"Sam I ..." she said falling into his arms and crying, as he held her and let her cry

"Turns out there is nothing there for Rachel, I'm sure she sees me as a good friend now which is where I wanted to be all along so we're good, heart healed. I think Kurt's her bestie again and Mr. Schu's back, did I tell you I was a good actor?" he said when she'd calmed down the crying

Mercy laughed "I was ready to walk away kind of good acting, I know all the gossip Sam I'm in the loop"

"Two thirds of that shit is in her damn head" he laughed "Babe I don't add to it because I'd hope you know me better than that but obviously I have some work to do" he said kissing her forehead "But babe seriously, don't freeze me out like that again I thought I was dying I couldn't contact you, man I was going down"

"I know baby, I won't do that again, I so love you and I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too for everything" he said giving his puppy sorry look as he hugged her "I hear you're coming to school tomorrow, what's the occasion?" he asked still hugging her

"Really?" she asked with a smile on her face "To see a certain dork, work through some pain, get my Diva on" she laughed

"Really?" he asked laughing as he held her away from him so he could see her face

"Really, now who's the best actor?" she asked laughing "We still need to be good friends to Rachel though I don't want her to feel like the third wheel just yet" Mercy said "And Sam I know I need to be specific so what I'm saying if you refer to her as anything other than your friend I will take you to the carpet"

"Understood" Sam said "Do you want to go to Lima Bean for a while before I take you home, I'm scared for this to end?"

"Sam you know if we're meant to be together we will be, and we'll both know when the times right, remember you're still healing Rachel's heart, in a platonic way" she said getting up to head to the Lima Bean where they had their usual hot Chocolate with Sprinkles and a bun to share, the conversation lasted 3 hot drinks and 2 buns before Mercy remembered that her parents would be worried about where she was and asked Sam to take her home, when he got there they said their goodbyes.

"Tomorrow Babe" she said

"No love then"

"Bye Babe I love you" she smiled back at him

"Bye Mercy love you so much more" he smiled contented

"No kissing babe that is just so wrong on so many levels" she said moving her mouth from his path, I know you came from her place I could smell her on you

"I was at her place maybe sitting on her bed, but we weren't doing anything, I'd have told you first"

I know" she laughed

The next morning was filled with all things Rachel, as usual she had been to some interview and was getting a portfolio ready for a follow up interview she imagined was going to happen. While Mercy and Blaine were behind her going for theatre Sam thought she should so back to NYADA and start again. There was some constructive conversation around that which ended with Rachel saying "You're all really good friends but I want to make her own mind up" and she was going to tell Kurt the good news.

"That's positive her seeing Kurt as her person maybe whatever she thought this was has ended naturally" Sam said to Mercy who made no comment.

Mercy went back to LA after the meeting at Breadsticks, everyone said goodbye 2 hours before her actual time as Sam had asked if they could say bye separately and she had agreed. They promised to keep the lines of communication open but Mercy stressed to Sam that they were not officially an item just yet because she still had no idea how long she was going to be away. Sam reminded her how things were and they left after agreeing strings but not tied yet.

 **Monday:**

Sam sat in Rachel's flat thinking again about Mercy and what she might be doing, he had tried to contact her but her phone was busy so he sent her a text and was wondering why she hadn't replied to it after 10 minutes. ' _She could be talking to her Mom that always takes ages or my Mom or even my damn brother he's always blocking up her phone I swear I will smash his ass next time I see him if I find out it's him, he thought._

"Hi Sam penny for your thoughts" Rachel said her voice shaking him out of his thoughts, as she came out of her bathroom

"Hi Rachel nothing to pay for just thinking abo..." ' _see there you go again Sam saying things you don't even mean. What is wrong with you?'_ He thought "Let's go we are going to be late for our classes" he said as he picked up his bag and walked towards the front door with Rachel closely following him.

Once in the car Sam turned the radio up high which meant there was no window for conversation. As they approached the school Sam saw Coach Beastie and ran off to catch him saying a quick bye to her, realising it was really hard work keeping to Mercy's simple rules with a needy Rachel on location

"Am I going to see you later?" she shouted after him

"We can meet in the canteen for lunch, with everyone" he shouted back.

 **McKinley High - Canteen**

In the canteen that lunch time only they sat together eating sandwiches

"Should we do something tonight Sam? Maybe see a movie or stay in and watch a movie if I promise a heavy make out session afterwards or during" she said smiling

"We stayed in last week" Sam said "Why would we have a heavy make out session Rachel we're friends? let's go out maybe with Kurt and Blaine again or we could ask Mercedes to come this weekend and bring Tank I'd love to meet him"

"Why would we want to meet Mercedes' new boyfriend"? she asked

 _'Because he's not her damn boyfriend and I wonder what the fuck you had to do with that lie she told me'_ "Oh you never know he might fit right in with the group and it would be great for her to have someone to hang out with"

"I don't think it's a good idea and I wouldn't feel comfortable having a date with your ex and her new partner, wouldn't you feel funny about that?"

"It wouldn't be a date we'd just be hanging out and I think that's a strange attitude to have don't you? I was her boyfriend eight months ago it should be me feeling strange not you and, you're her best friend aren't you? besides she was fine being around us when we started hanging out"

"No I just don't need the constant reminder" she replied getting up sharply as Sam side eyed her thinking _'I need to dig a bit deeper into this conversation but this is not the time or the place'_ as they left the Canteen and walked towards the choir room.

 **McKinley High – Choir Room**

As they entered the room Artie and Tina were vocal training Mason and Madison, some of the newbies, Roderick was sitting alone listening to his MP5 player and Jane and Spencer were sitting listening to Kitty and Unique talking about their Glee choir experiences. Blaine and Kurt were having words in the far corner of the room while Becky sat front and centre at the piano playing the same note loudly apparently warming up.

"Has anyone sourced new auditions yet" Rachel shouted across the room to everyone

"No offence Rachel but isn't that your job" Spencer asked in a questioning voice, as everyone moved to an empty chair in the choir room.

"It's everyone's job Spencer" she fired back.

"Actually" Sam started but decided to withdraw his comment.

"I'm bored let's get this show on the road bitches" Becky said as she banged the lid down on the piano and walked towards the chairs to sit down.

"I know she has what some might call a disability, but she needs to be stopped" Artie said as he made his way to the chairs moving two to get his wheelchair in the centre spot. Artie was on a break from film school for 3 months and returned in reply to Rachel's SOS to rebuild the Glee Club.

"Alright seats please everyone, Kurt are you joining me today? she asked as she sat on one of the chairs at the front of the group. Kurt looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath before moving to the front to take the other vacant chair. Sam sat on the chair by the drums watching the group and reminiscing.

"Now the assignment for this week is going to be, drum roll please 'Relationships', as you know Kurt and I are in stable relationships" Sam looked at her totally shocked at the statement "however; we are aware that relationships between glee members come and go in the school years so we thought we'd do an assignment which forces you to look at relationships between various musical artist and before you sing the song you need to give a synopsis of why those relationships were good or bad for that matter"

"Did we agree this assignment?" Kurt asked

"Yes"

"I don't remember having this conversation Rachel" he told her as the class listened

"We've already done the pairings which go as follows" she said looking at Kurt blankly, before she was interrupted by Kitty

"I am not being paired with Artie no way, he is not my favourite person right now, after leaving me high and dry with not a word since he left school and now I hear he's with Sugar again"

"You're not Kitty" Rachel said smiling, Artie said nothing he knew he had done wrong not even finishing with Kitty before he left school and building her hopes up because he was too scared to let her down. "Okay here's the pairings Mason & Jane, Madison & Spencer, Roderick & Kitty, Tina & Artie, Becky & Kurt and Blaine & Rachel, Good luck everyone" she smiled

"Why wasn't I a part of the group for partnering up" Sam asked Rachel as they left the Choir room as hour later.

"Well I thought you would be working so I didn't factor you in, did you want to sing?" she asked

"Oh now you're thinking for me is that it?"

"No that's not it, I just thought…"

"That's what I mean you thought, why didn't you just ask?"

"I don't know Sam it's not a big deal is it? there was no one to pair you up with anyway" she said through clenched teeth.

"Okay I'll link you later and we can talk then, I have concerns"

"Okay bye, love you" she said as he walked away

"Bye" Sam said, questioning her use of the word 'Love' all the while, ' _something is so fucking wrong with this picture and I need to get it straight before Mercy comes back'_ He sat in his office wondering what his best approach would be, Rachel was a talker, she liked to hear herself and she definitely lived in a bubble, he needed to find out what she thought was going on between them before he made any decisions on how to approach this, the fact that he had promised Mercy he'd help heal her heart resting heavy on his mind, he took his phone out and called Rachel "Hi, can we meet at Breadsticks tonight, just us we need to talk"

"Yeah sure I need to run my song choice by you see what you think"

"Shouldn't you talk to Blaine about that first and agree it"

"Oh Blaine will go with what I wan..."

Sam wasn't listening again _'Did we not just have a conversation about this and I told her it wasn't a very nice thing to do and here she is again doing it to Blaine now'_ Sam thought. "Anyway Rachel Breadsticks about 7 pm okay?"

"Okay Love You"

"Do you?" he asked putting the phone down before she could answer

He was feeling a bit angry at Rachel's attitude towards Blaine and Mercy as he went over conversations again in his head to make sure he hadn't got things wrong " _No she definitely overstepped the mark again and she said 'love you' again I really need to close that down before Mercy gets wind"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Breadsticks**

Sam walked into Breadsticks almost expecting to see Rachel sitting waiting but a quick scan of the seating area told me she hadn't arrived yet. He ordered a hot chocolate with sprinkles and went to find a seat in a quiet area to have their conversation. He took his jacket off and sat down before he saw her coming through the door and waved for her to come over and join him. As she approached he got up and greeted her while asking what she wanted to drink "I'll have the same as you" she said

"Oh hot chocolate with Sprinkles"

"Hell no"

"I want an herbal tea with no sugar" she said scrunching her nose in disagreement as he went to get her order, when he returned to the table she was settled and waiting for their conversation. "Well I thought I had the song I wanted to sing but now I have to choose from two so I need your help on this, it's important I don't let the side down" she smiled

"Why are you not having this conversation with Blaine again?"

"Because you're my person and I should have these conversations with yo..."

"No I'm not Rachel, and when your singing a duet, the person you're singing with is your person so you need to have this conversation with him. Anyway, I asked you here to have a specific conversation so, could I have the floor for a while please?"

"Yes go ahead" she said frustrated that he'd just stopped her flow

"There are two thing I want to discuss with you firstly I want to know where you think, whatever you think this is, is going?"

"Well we're still trying to find that out aren't we? I mean we don't really know everything we need to know about each other yet to make decisions. I thought we were just playing it by ear for now"

"And did I say or do anything to make you think we were, playing anything by ear?" he asked sarcastically

"Well we kissed a few times you asked me out and we went to Mr. Schu's together"

"Rachel you told me I kissed you a few times before I actually did it, we were supposed to get a friendly lunch, which turned out to be dinner after school one day and we went to Mr. Schu's together because you asked for a lift" he looked at her blankly saying "And did I actually ever say Rachel will you be my girlfriend or even ever announce you were my girlfriend?" he asked _'Seriously I don't think she's getting it okay affairs of the heart Sam, if someone speaks Mercy language you get it so use the concept'_ "Don't take this wrong but, how did you feel about Finn, how long did it take you to know whether things were for the long haul or not" he asked

"Well Finn was different I saw him in the corridor that first day at school and knew that I had to have him in my life, so immediately really" she looked up smiling to say, obviously living that day over again in her mind. "It was really hard for me to be with you at the wedding I felt like I was totally betraying Finn's memory especially in front of Carol and Bert, but it had to be done, I had to move on". _'_

 _It was hard for you? imagine having the one person in the world you love watching you buttering up some bitch because she asked you to, how hard was that? don't even ask'_ "Sooo, really you knew straight away yeah?"

"Yes Sam I think that's what I'm saying, anyway, where do you think we're going?" she bounced excitedly to hear

"If I'm going to be honest with you" he said looking in her eyes with sincerity "I wonder how we got here most days, we have nothing in common, I like you yes but almost as a brother likes his older sister and the love I feel for you is as part of our Glee family. I don't get butterflies in my belly when I see you, you don't take my breath away with a kiss and I don't want any of those feeling with you, I've never asked you to be my girlfriend because as I've told you before, you're not my type, and I don't understand why you feel that is what you are. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh but it's the truth" he said all at once before she could stop him.

"Say it as you see it Evans" she said tears in her eyes "What makes Mercedes better than me then? how comes you felt those things with her and not me? how comes she was your girlfriend?" she asked standing up "Listen up everybody Mercedes and I have an announcement, we're officially dating again" she said mimicking his actions with tears in her eyes "So fucking smug"

"How do you know I felt those things for Mercy?"

"Come on Sam we were in New York together and as the only other female to talk to Mercedes confided in me about everything to do with your relationship, including the celibacy thing, the marriage, house and dog thing and the candles discussion. Hell I told her you two were soulmates".

 _'What the fuck?'_ "So wait you knew Mercedes and I felt we were endgame?"

"Yes"

 _Did I hear that right did she say yes and then she actually wen...'_ "And you still came after me, asked her to finish with me and faked that I was with you"

"Yes"

 _'Oh My God she actually hates Mercy, for fuck sake she hates my future wife, what he fuck am I doing here?'_ "Rachel I'm not happy about what I'm hearing here, this sounds like some sort of messed up shit" he gasped his hand on his chest for the bolt of realisation he'd just come to

"Messed up shit, Messed up shit is that what you call it messed up shit" Rachel started shouting in the Cafe as Sam looked around before going an even brighter shade of red "You are so far from the truth it's painful. I have always had what I want, the solos, the man, the fame, the money everything and I end up coming back to Lime as a Lima fucking loser while 'Mercedes Jones' gets the Man, the stardom, the record deal, that was mine, that's some messed up shit" she said looking at a dumbfounded Sam "Well I knew she would have given up everything for you, if you asked, I knew that, she took everything I wanted and I just thought well I'll have that man you worship so damn much because you can't have the mother fucking lot" she stopped suddenly aware of her surroundings but seeing the hurt on Sam's face made her want to hurt him more so she carried on "And you know what Sam, I persuaded her that letting you go was the best thing for you, I told her that in New York and I told her that again here in Lima. I helped her make up Tank to push you further away because I wanted you, I've wanted you since you came to New York with Blaine for auditions, in senior year. I made her believe that I needed to get over Finn by getting back on that horse, that horse being you, and Mercedes being the ever kind heart just rolled over. She thinks she's doing me a favour, can you believe that?"

"I… I can actually" Sam said totally shocked "W.. We had a conversation before I agreed to befriend you and we told each other we loved us and we believed in us" he said, as his mind was going ten to the dozen on what she was telling him "So Rachel although you think you've split us up we were trying to put you back together Mercedes knows that all this, whatever this is, is temporary" he said moving his arms back and forth between her and himself, as he made his decision he'd heard enough "You know what Rachel, I need to go" he said getting up

"What do you mean? we're on a date my herbal tea is cold could you get me another please?" she said as if nothing had been said

 _'Something is seriously wrong with this bitch'_ "Rachel I just don't think you understand no ….um" he stood thinking of the word he needed "Comprehend the seriousness of what you've just told me, we are not on a date I asked you to come here for a discussion and if you want another drink buy it your fucking self"

"Well….. you said you had two things to discuss and we've only discussed one" she said trying to keep him there

"Well in discussing the first one you answered the second"

"I'm not stupid Sam, I see the way you two look at each other when you're singing, talking or just sitting constantly eye sexting, how do you think that makes me feel? I don't want Mercedes around us she's a distraction you don't need" Rachel ranted "Besides as I said Tank doesn't exist, and I don't want you showing me up by going all Lima heights on some dude she don't even know kissing on her in public"

"Rachel, lets get this straight, there is not or never was there anything going on between us, we had one supposedly meaningful kiss in your bedroom a while back and for me that just clarified that you'd always be a friend" he said before something clicked for him "Wait, according to you, what does Mercedes think this thing between us is?" remembering the phone conversations she'd had with Mercy

"She thinks it is what it is, you made several passes at me and told me you loved me several times, but stopped yourself going any further with me because you thought you were still in love with her. You were having an internal conflict and she needed to set you free to pursue other relationships, you've been wanting to take things further with me for a while but I've been holding back telling you, you needed to tell her the truth about us because your begs are getting ridiculous, which is the truth oh, and you keep referring to her as the hag"

"I called her a what?" he asked waiting for an explanation "Rachel, did all that kissing stuff that I don't remember really happen between us?"

"Yes Sam it did"

"I need to go sorry, I can't be around you any more please leave me alone from now on" he said getting up and leaving the cafe

 **Sam's Bedroom**

What the hell just happened, I thought all this brain fucking shit was over with at School now I have this bunny boiler on my case and the woman I love thinking bad things about me.

Sam shared an house with Coach Beaste, he rented the second floor almost self contained bedsit with walk in wardrobe and separate bathroom in the same space, the only thing he visited the rest of the house for was food.

 _'I see it now the way she was all over me when we went to Mr Schue's house for evening meal and get together that time,_ "Mercy was right" _There was no need for her to be like that, the evening wasn't about that, she was just hanging on my every word making me feel good and I fell for it all. Shit I sat opposite Mercy most of that night with her pawing all over me, I must have looked like I was laughing in her face_ "She mentioned that the other day and I really didn't know what she meant, I just didn't think it was the time to argue so I didn't address it properly" _Mercy was laughing too much, I kept following her around trying to get to ask her what was up but Berry turned up at every move all over my shit. I remember Berry singing that song and Mercy's face was like thunder, but then when I sang to her she cried, she would if she thought I called her a what? hag' "_ I must look that up" _'No wonder Blaine said that to me the day after and then her song she told me she was cutting me off, she told me and me being a prick didn't even get it, I just stood smiling at her._

 _'Helping Berry move house was taking things to the next level for her'_ he thought rolling his eyes _'I can see that now too, all that leaving in the middle of Mercy and Roderick's song, which I was so jamming too, more mind fucking on her part, she damn well and knew what I'd said to Mercedes about her singing being on par with sex and she dragged me away to her bedroom, I was just as much to blame there jealousy got me doing things I shouldn't have done. I should have known she was always so into me when Mercy was around I should have known. What can I do now….._ "Light a cigar and go out like a fucking man Evans, No not just yet my man, you promised to fight to get her back remember" Sam got on the phone and messaged the only people he knew he could The Dream Team "Artie,Mike, Kurt, Blaine and Tina 'Samcedes Alert I need help Now' he wrote sending the message before falling back on his bed whispering to himself "What the hell am I going to do now"

Within 10 minutes he had a response from all saying they were on their way. Shortly after that he received a message from Santana 'What's happened to Weasie now, I hope Berry hasn't hurt her because we've already had that conversation so she knows how that ends' 'Britt and I are waiting for response from others to decide whether we are coming down or not hopefully we won't see you'

The Message from Puck and Quinn read 'what is happening to our girl I knew Berry wouldn't stop she is going to get a bitch slapping'

Blaine and Kurt arrived first and wanted to know the damage to Diva, "She hasn't even been involved yet but we need a plan" Sam said then Mike and Tina came with Artie and everyone went to Sam's room with snacks and drinks. Sam explained the situation to everyone while gasps and swears were heard at intervals "I cannot believe that Rachel would do such a thing to Mercedes of all people" Mike gasped

"I know they're both sisters but I'm sorry" Tina said "I'm definitely always in Mercedes' corner on everything, she doesn't have a bad bone in her body"

"Well" Blaine said "I don't like to say I told you so but" looking at Sam knowingly "Anyway its Rachel's birthday on Thursday and I for one think this is a great opportunity to serve her a cold dish"

"Sam get Mercedes here for Thursday" Mike demanded "I don't care how you do it just get her here"

"Kurt we don't want the newbies to be a part of this so it's your Job to make sure they're distracted on Thursday" Tina said

"Will do" he said

"Tina once I get Mercedes here you'll need to keep her occupied you know" Sam said. Tina nodded.

Everyone stared at Sam before almost in unison saying "So what's the plan"

"Give me tonight and I will get back to you" he finally said.

Tina sent a message to Santana, Brittany, Puck and Quinn "She won't know what's hit her get your bitch songs ready and it all goes down on Thursday so if you're feeling it be here".

Everyone said their good nights after a while and Sam was left with his thoughts. Sam fell asleep thinking about how he was going to pay back Rachel Berry for what she had said about and done to Mercy and him.

 **Tuesday:**

He woke up Tuesday morning feeling refreshed of sorts and even got into the shower before he remembered he needed to get Mercy back to Lima and come up with a plan to get Rachel Berry her comeuppance. "Damn Damn Damn" he said one for Rachel one for the butt rip he was going to get from Mercy and one for the cold water that had now proceeded to come down the shower hose. "I need a damn break" he quickly dressed and got to School in time for the first call outs.

 **McKinley High Choir room**

Good morning Class everyone to their seats please as quickly as you can, we have a lot of songs to get through so we will be doing two early morning performances and three after school performances today & Thursday Morning for early starts any preferences. Madison & Spencer and Mason & Jane agreed to take the morning session "so who's up first" Rachel asked. "We will" Madison and Spencer said doing their talk before singing their version of ' **I got you babe' by Sonny and Cher** " At the end everyone clapped and congratulated them on their assignment well done.

"Are you okay Rachel you seem a little off today" Kurt purposely stayed behind to ask

"I'm fine I just had a bit of a funny conversation with Sam last night and I haven't seen him yet to make it up that's all" she replied

 _'Funny I don't think that's his interpretation of it somehow'_ "No trouble then?"

"No no everything is fine I just need to see him that's all"

 _'Seriously no trouble you go after one of our own and you stand there saying no trouble you have some front girl I'll give you that'_ "Okay, I'll leave you to it then bye" he said rolling his eyes as he walked away from her shaking his head _'I can't believe we said we were best friends in New York'_

"Bye Kurt" she said as she stood in the choir room wondering if she had gone too far last night with telling Sam some home truths _'after all he was only trying to get clarification on where we were at in our relationship, and I went ape shit on him. I need to remember that he isn't Finn so he's not used to my outbursts and doesn't understand the complexities of having to stay on the top of the game. Once I see him and give him the run down he'll be okay and back me up for the good of my career path,_ she thought doing a positive nod, packing her things and leaving the choir room.

 **McKinley High – Male changing room**

Sam sat on the benches looking at his mobile phone, _'how am I going get her up here? And how the hell am I going to explain all this shit to her? What the hell am I doing? I don't even have the heads up on what Berry's said to her and she'll go to the grave with that shit, Why would she listen to me again? fuck all that Evan's get the love back and you've won half the battle'_

"Hey Sam you made that call yet? we need to get things in motion my friend, we only have a day really it's all action after that" Kurt said "And bro you better kick yourself to touch, Rachel is on the warpath and she is expecting you to forgive her"

"Forgive her? no way bro, you better keep her away from me because I won't be held responsible for my actions, and I don't usually hit girls but I could, I really could in this case, just keep her away, get someone to help with that". Sam almost ordered

"I hope you're planning more than just a sing off about this, because I for one will not be satisfied with that especially if Diva gets hurt, I want a beat down so you better enlist the girls namely Satan" Kurt said as he exited

As the door shut Sam pulled out his mobile "I have to make the call" he said and dialed the number, she picked up on the second ring

"Hi Sam I didn't expect to hear from you, how are things down there in Lima? I'm planning on coming down there around Thursday only for 4 days I have a break in my schedule and I just miss you, you know, so what do you think will I be cramping your style coming down?"

 _'Way too bubbly'_ he thought looking at the phone"No No you won't Mercy it'll be great to see you maybe we can actually get some more time to talk again without sneaking around. _'Burst that bubble Sam.. think'_ How is, was it Tank his…."

"Oh fine, he's busy, I'm busy you know how that is right? How's Rachel? Is she okay? Things between you are okay I'm sure anyway I have to go busy bee I'll catch up on Thursday then I'll come to you, bye Sam"

 _'She threw it right back at me'_ Sam sat looking at the phone no love then, no love you nothing "Shit" he said before he shut his phone off "Berry's been seriously talking to her, actions stations"

Sam quickly made another call to Santana, Brittany and Quinn asking them to try and make it down as things with Berry were more than lightly going to get physical. They were on it they said "We know what's going on and we'll be there on Thursday with razor blade ready to cut a bitch" Brittany said. Sam cut his phone off, he couldn't believe they were going after one of their own this way, but she had over stepped the mark and needed to be reminded of what family was about.

Coach Beaste walked into the changing room just as Sam hung up, "Am I paying you to sit in the rafters?"

"No Coach Beaste I was just on my way out"

"Don't tell me Sam there is only one person you sit in the changing room on the phone with but, I thought you were with Berry now? I know that's not your style so I won't even go there but just be true to yourself Sam and, its Sheldon"

"I will, I am thanks Sheldon and for the record I'm not with Rachel we're friends"

 **McKinley High Choir Room**

Well who is up next with a powerhouse song let's see if we can get two in this session and then we can leave the scoring to the end of the week. Tina and Artie agreed to go next Artie talked about the duet before they sang their version of ' **Jackson' by Johnny Cash and June Carter** " of course everyone clapped at the end

"Anyone for the next spot" Rachel asked

"Well bitches I've wanted to do my song from the beginning so I guess me and my gay arm candy will be doing ours now" Becky said as she stood and gave a synopsis of their chosen duet couple, before Kurt sang most of their version of ' **Half of my Heart' by John Mayer and Taylor Swift** " everyone clapped and whistled for the duo as they returned to their spots, Becky taking her bow

"Thanks everyone as I said earlier feedback will be given at the end of all of them so you are free to go now, Blaine could I have a word please?"

"Yeah sure Rachel" he said looking at Kurt as he went towards her

"I was wondering if you had spoken to Sam today or even last night, I haven't had the chance to see him today we've both been busy but, we had a bit of a thing last night and I just need to see him to explain myself you know"

 _'A bit of a thing, girl you've got that so damn wrong you all but assassinated Mercedes'_ "Yes I saw him for a short while last night" _'Long enough to hear all about your fowl shit'_ "but he didn't mention anything" _'I'll ask but at this point I seriously question if I actually care'_ "Are you alright Rachel?"

"Yes, thanks anyway Blaine, if you do see him point him in my direction please, see you" she said as Blaine almost flew off

Kurt was waiting in the auditorium for him "What did she say"

"Just if I'd seen Sam"

"What did you say"

"Yes, but it didn't seem like anything was wrong, he didn't say anything"

"Great now we're lying" he said a bit disappointed "But it's necessary don't you think?"

"Absolutely" Blaine said a wicked smirk on his face

Kurt sent a text to Sam 'Still on the warpath approach with caution' Blaine and Kurt looked at each other "What in God's name are we doing?" Kurt asked not waiting for a reply as they faced forward and walked out of the building.

 **McKinley High Parking Lot**

Sam proceeded with caution as instructed and got all the way to the parking lot when he heard a voice call out to him from behind "Hey Sam wait up, I've been waiting for you since practice finished we need to talk" Rachel shouted from the door he'd just come out of

"What again" Sam said under his breath "What about Rachel I thought we were all talked out?" he asked as she walked towards him

"It just felt like you left in the middle of the conversation yesterday and I didn't know what to make of it and I guess I needed to clarify some things and you needed well, what you needed. Can we go somewhere to talk somewhere mutual or my place or yours we just need to sit and talk?"

"Sitting talking, didn't do me too well yesterday Rachel I'm fine here, there's noone around say what you need to say"

"Sam I feel like you don't understand my life, I live in a dog eat dog world. The career I have chosen means you go out there and get it nothing comes to you. In fact my whole life has been you want it you go out there and get it focused. I've never really cared who I walked on except maybe Finn at one point but even then when I needed to get past him I did at times. I just don't know any other way to be and I don't understand why people hate me for being me. I have feeling for you Sam I haven't figured out what they are yet or even if they're the forever type of feeling but today I feel something and surely you would want to find out if they go anywhere rather than sitting waiting for Mercedes to give it up to you when if we click you would have it on tap. _'Seriously? is this bitch serious? yeah'_ Rest assured that if we do click I would be prepared to move heaven and earth to make sure that you were with me I wouldn't make the same mistake again of leaving the person I love behind I would take you with me, if you were it, _'The mistake you made, the same one you talked Mercy into making, is that the one?'_ you can be a coaching assistant anywhere can't you".

 _'Coaching assistant, seriously a fucking assistant'_ "Wow what a offer" came out without him giving it permission he was so angry "And Rachel for the record, I don't need to understand your life it is of no significance to me" he told her through clentched teeth

"Sam I am going to be a star and when I am I want you with me"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Whatever you want, Mechanic, Working in a shop, Playing guitar, College whatever you want"

"And we're talking about the rest of my life here aren't we?"

"Most definitely"

"I thought so, so stuff you too Miss Berry, working in a fucking shop, mechanic, college is that as much as you see in my future?" he asked clearly upset "Rachel I see you as a friend of Mercy and mine when we're married coming to our house playing with our children do you understand no past, present or future for us together" he said slowly trying to get the facts over to her _'is she understanding me? is he even taking this in she looks blank, fuck this'_ "I need a drink, and I need to get the hell away from you, you're fucking toxic" he said walking away "Oh and while I'm in my zone" he stepped back towards her saying "Please tell me what is wrong with sitting and waiting for the person you love to share the most intimate act of love with, was your first time a rape, a drunken fumble or something?"

"No, it was with Finn, that's a cruel thing to say" she said a cry in her voice

"No more cruel than the things you're saying about Mercy to me, why do you deserve love and us not, how dare you, why would you want to take that away from us?" he shouted

"Your twisting my words, it just all came out wrong, I don't mean anything horrible towards Mercedes she is my sister, my family through glee, I don't want to hurt her"

"But still you stepped on her heart to get to me out of spite"

"That's nothing new, everyone in Glee club does it to everyone else, it's what we do"

"It's what we did as juniors Rachel, and sometimes even as a senior, but you're an adult now with all that learning and experience behind you, you know better. You stand there calling Mercy your girl after everything you've done to her, that is not right and you need to acknowledge that, I acknowledge it, I did wrong, there I said it." Sam said "I should have never agree with Mercy to heal your fucking heart, what heart" he laughed for the realisation that she didn't have one

"I take what I want, and I get what I want that's me"

"Whatever Rachel" he said unable to carry the conversation on "Just so we're clear from this point on" he said looking into her eyes for effect as he spoke "We have officially ended whatever this was in your damn head, god knows we were never partners in any sense of the word" he said walking away leaving Rachel in the car lot, ' _such a cold hearted woman, and Mercy gives the impossible task of healing that?'_ he thought as he got into his car and drove away.

 **At Tina's House**

"Okay people what's the next move so far we have Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck coming up and they've now said they want to come on Wednesday because they want to be a part of the competition, how lame is that? but they're the beat down crew so we have to allow them their enjoyment I suppose. Mercedes' coming by default she told me she was coming for a break" Tina said, looking at Sam and shaking her head as he held his head down defeated

"I'm guessing everyone wants the chance to sing a song, so we have to time this right, should we get all the songs out of the way then we have ample time on Thursday to do the beat down and meet up at Breadsticks?" Blaine asked

"Yes that is a good idea" Mike agreed

"We'll try to get Roderick & Kitty as well as Santana and Brittany and Maybe Puck and Quinn done tomorrow evening. Thursday morning we have Mason and Jane and that leaves Blaine and Rachel for the evening, does that sounds good? Mike asked

"And then that's it" Tina finished off, nodding yes to Mike

"Hang on" Sam said "I need to do a song, I'll be the last one before the beat down because I want to say everything then, I'll sing with Mercy, she can adlib I know she knows the song I'm thinking of"

"Okay Sam as it's your beat down, you guys should have the last song" Tina said and everyone agreed.

"We meet at mine tomorrow" Kurt said "We can all fit in the den" everyone agreed socialising until it was time they went home.

 **Wednesday:**

 **Sam's Bedroom**

Sam didn't mind telling anyone who asked that he hadn't had a wink of sleep all night he was far too wound up about this whole situation it was one thing to ask Mercy to come back to Lima, another to deliver the Rachel Berry sandwich and yet another to get her to do a u turn, against everything Berry had filled her head with, and be with him now. Sam knew he had a task not for the faint hearted ahead of him, but the only pressing question he had on his mind was _'Does she still love me?_ _Just keep calm and don't be a prick about this, straight talk and honesty will get you everywhere Evans, oh sweet baby Jesus help me to get this right'_

"Knock Knock Sam" Coach shouted through his door "Me getting to school before you again today is not a good look"

"I'm on my way" he shouted back.

 **McKinley High Car Lot**

The day went by fast as the arrival of the Glee laminae spread like wildfire around the building. Santana, Brittany and Quinn went directly to check out the cheerleaders while Puck went to check on Sam and Beaste in the sports department.

"What the hell I've died and gone to hell and damnation what in Gods name is Berry doing loitering in the car lot please don't be waiting for me I don't want to see you, talk to you, touch you I feel so angry right now" Sam whispered under his breath

"Hi Sam I thought you might have had time to reflect after our conversation any positive thoughts?"

Sam gave Rachel the side eye before saying through his teeth "Nothing's changed Rachel bye"

"Your loss Sam now you will never know, and I doubt Mercedes will be back in the near future she has a new project on board now, so good luck with that long distance, dry humping relationship" she snarled "And Sam" she shouted stopping him as he walked away "You are so damn stupid, I cant believe your actually putting up with her damn crazy all this time a month even two but nearly twelve months, seriously you're the crazy one"

"Thanks Rachel I'll be sure to pass that all on when I see Mercy again" he shouted back at her

"I'll probably see your 'Precious little Mercy' before you" she whined "I'll be back on my tours again soon, enjoy your life Sam" she shouted back, looking around for how silly she felt afterwards

 **McKinley High School Choir Room**

Rachel was already in the Choir room when Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck arrived, "Hey Berry is it alright if we join in your little off the cuff assignment"

"Yes sure it is" she replied as slowly the others started to arrive

"Everyone seats please we have a lot to get through today" Rachel said "Right first up with have who" Roderick and Kitty Santana volunteered and they jumped up.

"So what will you be singing for us today" Rachel asked

"We will be singing **Nobody's business by Rihanna and Chris Brown** " Kitty said as Roderick did a synopsis before their version of the song which got some serious applause

"Next up we have ..."

"Britt and Me" Santana said

"So what will you be singing for u…"

"Shut up hobbit you get on my nerves" Santana said while she made her way to the front, Brittany giving Rachel a very sharp look "We're going to sing ' **Crazy in Love' by Beyoncé and Jay Z** " Santana said as Britt gave a summery before they sung their version again everyone clapped afterwards

"Time for one more" Rachel said "So what will you sing…." Quinn put her hand up in Rachel's face signaling that she needed to stop talking

Quinn turned to the audience and said "Puck and I are going to sing ' **Over you' by Miranda Lambert & Blake Shelton **this relationship has a little bit of controversy behind it, much like ours" she laughed as Puck carried on with the background and they started singing thier version, when they finished everyone stood and clapped till they returned to their seats.

"Well thanks everyone we've squeezed a lot into this session so well done, and don't forget bright and early for the session before lesson in the morning" Rachel said as the newbies filed out of the room.

"It might be nice to catch up with everyone tonight what do you say" Rachel asked as everyone looked at each other

"Britt and I are in Town for a reason we're busy tonight"

"Blaine and I have our first date night in too long and I don't want to cancel sorry" explained Kurt.

"You know me Mike time wins every time Sorry Rachel" said Tina.

"What about you Artie are you busy?"

"Not busy per sae but you would have difficulties lifting me around and I would feel bad getting a girl to do things for me anyway"

"But I wouldn't mind doing for you it's not like its everyday"

"I know, but it's just the principle I think?"

"Well yeah I suppose another time then"

"Yeah" Artie said, as they left Rachel to herself

 _'I miss you Finn, It's at times like these I really appreciate Sam's company'_ she thought, _'I wonder what he's doing now, thinking up some thankless plot to get Mercedes Jones back in his damn life, such a waste. I know he'll never be you and I don't expect him to be, ever, but I really don't want her to have him either, I'm supposed to have everything, including you, why did you leave me? My life would have been so different had you still been around, I'd have finished NYADA as an A Grade student, I would have been a lot more focused and I probably wouldn't have made so many mistakes in my professional life. You understood me, my heart just fills talking to you'_ a tear came to her eye "I really really really miss you Finn" _'You know me,_ _I don't want to be in Lima but it's the only option I have right now_ , _I can feel these so called friends laughing at me saying I'm a Lima loser, well I'll go out laughing if it kills me'_ "Just tell me what to do next" she said letting her tears fall freely, leaving for home when she got her erratic emotions under control

 **Kurt & Blaine's - House - The Den**

"Hi everyone welcome to the meeting for the assassination of Miss Lentil Berry" Satan said

"Yes" everyone roared in unison

"Right Sam what is the plan" she asked

"Well I plan on speaking to Mercy first, to fill her in on what's been going on. I need a few answers from her too so I'd like to do that on my own in the morning and then I plan on her arriving at yours Tina around 12 pm for that stalling game. You'll bring her to Club at about 3 pm we'll sing our song and then batter the crap out of Berry, that bit is down to the Ladies I'm afraid" he smiled before adding "The only thing that will change that plan, is if Mercy decides another fate"

"It's a lame plan Trouty but a plan never the less so I'm in" Santana said

"Sorry, I wished I could do better, I usually have such grand plans, but there's a lot on the line for me right now, I don't have time to think past Mercy getting here" he half smiled "I... I just have a lot to lose, if this goes wrong"

The meeting wound down into a hate meeting, as everyone sat around remembering every hateful thing Rachel had ever done, getting into beat down mode

"What's up?" Blaine looked at the sad in Sam's eyes and asked

"It's just, well, I know this is all for Mercedes and stuff, but if she heard this conversation she'd be ripping us all new ones" he half laughed "Rachel's one of our own, and although deserving, I just think it's sad" he said to a quiet around the room as everyone took that in

Just as everyone was about to leave Kurt's house Sam got a call on his phone, he rolled his eyes and looked around the room.

"What?"

"What is it?"

"What's up?"

"Who is it?" he heard around the room

"Hussssssh quiet" he says as he flips the phone open "Hi Mercy what you up to, still on track for getting in later tonight?" "What do you mean you're here? where are you?" "Taxi? I'm not there, I'm I'm I'm at Kurt's tell the taxi to bring you here, I'll wait save you standing outside" "Chilin with the guys the usual lot you know" he said looking around the room as she named them then rolling his eyes "No she's not here, see you when you get here" Sam said and locked the phone off "What the hell, shit just got real for me" _'she is on her way and I need to get my act together now, NOW'_ Sam jumped up from the floor and shook himself down and made his way to the hall, he was never mentally or emotionally ready to speak to Mercy on a serious note she had a way of closing him down if he came at her with bull shit so he had to be straight and truthful and just hope that he could cope with the fall out, he paced the floor thinking ' _How are we going to greet each other, like old times or like I'm still friends with Rachel? what does that even fucking look like Evans? get a grip. Should I take her to another room and tell her or go to my flat where things would be more private. If she's going to rip me a new one I'm not sure I want the entire club to hear and see it, I'll take her home. Home his mind wondered off to how he had always hoped they would one day be talking about their home'_ "Stop flashing back and forth Sam" _'get your act together, you're talking to Mercy on a real here, step up'_ As he pulled himself together he heard a knock at the door followed by the ringing of a bell, "I'll get it" he shouted to everyone in the den. Sam's walk to the door seemed to take forever and when he eventually got there the door seemed heavier than he remembered.

"Hi Mercy"

"Hi Sam"

They both came in for a hug, getting familiar with each other as they stood together for what seemed like an age but in reality was a few seconds.

"I've missed this" he said

"So have I" she smiled pulling away "Hey everyone's in the den yeah? can I say hi before we go it's been a while?"

"Sure" he said leading her to the den.

"Hi Everyone" she shouted, waving her hands about as she got through the door, everyone jumping up hugging and kissing, a few tales were exchanged before things came to a natural pause and she was able to ask "So... where's Rachel? Why isn't she here? Is she still at club?" she asked looking around the room, no one answered "OOkkkayyy" she said looking at Sam questioningly.

"She's fine" he said as no one offered anything else up

Taking the cue Mercy said "We need to go Sam I'm bushed but, I'll see you all tomorrow yes?" she turned back to everyone asking

"Yes" Santana said "Berry is doing this compo and we entered a Duet so it would be good to see who wins tomorrow"

"That's a date then I'll see you all there" and with that Mercedes and Sam left Kurt's and went to his house

 **Sam's Bedroom**

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" he asked nervous about the pending conversation, noticing his sweaty hands and rubbing them down his shirt

"No thanks Sam it sounded serious so I just want to get this formality over with if you don't mind, and Sam I know that I sort of set you free to do what you wanted, but please don't tell me you and Rachel are getting married that would just kill me right now"

"No nothing like that" he laughed nervously

"What's up then, tell me?"

"Well it is to do with Rachel I…I.. had a conversation with her a few days ago and some things transpired. Do you mind answering a few questions for me before you get the full story?"

"Not at all if it helps"

"It will; Mercy, what did Rachel tell you when you asked her about the relationship between she and I?"

"She said you had kissed her a few times and you wanted to go further but you were still waiting for me and you thought it was a cruel thing for me to do, you know keep you hanging, and she asked me to have a conversation with you and let you go, because that was what you needed to hear to move on, I told her I would but I chickened out and asked you to heal her heart instead".

"How did you agree to let me go?"

 _'Shit he knows, the bitch told him'_ "What is this about Sam?"

 _'You're going to tell me if it kills us Miss Jones so I'm waiting'_ "Will you answer the question, please?"

 _'Seriously I can not believe that Bitch, here goes shit'_ "I feel a bit stupid now but we concocted a fake boyfriend for me Tank, but as soon as I told you the lie I knew there was no need for me to go that far"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Rachel took every opportunity to flaunt your long awaited relationship in front of me even though I asked her not to because it was painful. You were all over her making out and stuff, following me around with her tagging along at the party, sang that song to her, Rachel was right the first cut is the deepest but you would know that already as I wasn't your first love was I? I'm bitter but not twisted I'm not going to come out of a bag on you two I'm trying to get over it, which is why I'm here this weekend to get a little more Sam and Rachel in my face to remind me why I'm supposed to hate you" she hissed

"I must admit Mercy I sort of always knew you weren't being totally truthful about Tank but I just assumed maybe he existed for you but not in the way you told me, if you understand that and you need to stop the acting" _'Calm down Sam, calm down, the last thing you need to be fighting with right now, unprepared, is her diva'_

 _'I knew he fucking knew that'_ "I know you knew that"

"Mercy I'm mad with you..."

 _'Your not even joking right now are you Evans, your mad with me?'_ "Your mad with me she told me about you two, and don't even think about lying to me about it"

"What me lying? after everything we went through in school back in Junior year, coming back fighting for you in senior year, then finding you again in New York last year I feel I've proved to you enough that I am for you I can't understand why you would choice to listen to Rachel over me, you have my heart why would you not want to believe me on this, what did she say?"

"That you guys finally slept together Tuesday night" she said staring at him waiting for his reaction

"Mercy you know me, would I be standing here now, like this, if that were true?" he asked looking into her eyes for the longest time

"Sam" she sighed knowing he was telling the truth "she was so convincing, I believed her, she showed me pictures of you guys on her bed"

"Fully dressed"

"Yeah fully dressed but on her damn bed"

"Okay, where do you see my life going Mercy, be honest, because seriously if Rachel is in there anywhere we have a fucking problem"

"Well" She said as he watched her eyes light up "I know you're interested in drawing and I see you, if you chose to, signing up to one of those big comic companies like Marvel and doing animation once you complete your qualifications or doing freelance even working for yourself. If you wanted you could Coach little league football or be a trainer you're good with your hands and you've got a fit body, you have a brilliant mind; yes I know it works a little slow, but it works. I want you to reach for the stars Sam and know I am one hundred percent behind you. I remember you said New York was a little fast for you and didn't help you think so staying in Lima you could maybe take on Leading the New Directions. Modelling Sammy you could do that again if you wanted" Mercy said getting excited about his prospects. "Sam I feel, with you encouraging me I can do anything and I'd like to think you feel the same about me being behind you. You think outside the box so, doing anything your happy doing makes me happy for you. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sitting here watching you and your eyes light up for my future for our future, do you believe in me that much" he asked proudly _'she still loved me'_ he smiled to himself

"That's a silly question, of course I believe in you, your Sam Evans what's not to believe".

"You see that right there is what makes me love you above all others"

"Sam you need to stop this flirting shit Rachel …..."

"Is a thing of the past for me now I have only one direction"

"Sam have you and Rachel parted company is that why you called me here because you want us to try again, because if it is you know ..." her cheeky grin came out as she spoke

"I know you know it, but if you're still saying shit like that I guess you need to hear me say it" he said grabbing her hand "Stop it" he smiled "Back to business, the questions I just asked you have a lot to do with the reason why Rachel and I have parted company, she lied she manipulated and back stabbed mainly you. _'Why would she do that, she's supposed to be my friend, my glee sister actually and I've never done anything to hurt her or anyone else, is he backtracking?'_ She openly admitted to me that she went after me because you had everything and she didn't see why you should. _'No you wanted her and you wanted me out the way, I was in your damn head, the hag remember'?_ She wanted to hurt you and the only way she knew how was to take away the only thing that you hold closer than your career, me apparently. _' Hold up I never told him that, I told her that though, did she? Could she? Would she?'_ You've never told me that so if that is a conversation you have had with Rachel then you know I am telling the truth. She also told me that if I keep my mouth shut she almost guarantees to give me sex which is something I will never get from you unfortunately, apparently I'm too busy putting up with your crazy. _'What do you mean she would give you, haven't you two already done that? I said that about him putting up with my damn crazy'_ She used her so called grief over Finn to manipulate you into agreeing with this so called relationship and she told you I called you a hag or something like that, if I did, it was something that was out of my control and I deeply apologise but I don't remember doing so. _'What she's not grieving for Finn what the hell are you telling me Evans? What the hell'_ She will, if she gets the opportunity tell you some of the harsh things I said to her but they were, I promise you, in your defence. I wont have anyone treat you that way, she jeopardised what I have with you, you know how I feel about that; that said that's why everyone else is here"

"What did you call me? Hold up what do you mean everyone else?" she asked, too much going round in her mind to concentrate on one thing, the only certainty Mercy had in her mind right now was that Rachel Berry was getting beat down because too much of this information rung true

"She told me I called you a Hag and if I did it was something I did when I was not in control of myself and I deeply apologise for it" he smiled sheepishly "Rachel Berry is getting beat down tomorrow and the only way that can stop is if you order it not to happen, that's what everyone's here for"

"Oh Sam believe me" she said as the conversation sunk in for her "Rachel Berry is getting beat down tomorrow as planned but, I'm doing that shit all on my own all hands off, watch if you want, but that ass is mine"

"Is it too early to ask if your ass can be mine?"

"Yes too early you ain't said no sorry's yet and I don't want to hear them yet I need to get good and mad for this bitch tomorrow"

"Well there is just one thing I took the liberty of setting us up a couple of songs for the competition "It girl" and "Who you love" are you up for any one of those? what do you say will you duet with me?"

"As long as, once we set that mood on stage we follow it through with a kiss"

"You are so on, can we go to bed, I want to snuggle up I haven't had a good nights rest for too long I miss us"

"Sam Evans you are such a hot mess, but seriously I miss us too" she said grabbing his held out hand, as they went through their bedtime routine and fell into bed beside

"Hold up" he said grabbing his phone ad sending a message 'Mercy will be dealing with this beat down herself but all are welcome to watch same place as previously planned same time – out' before throwing his phone on the side cabinet "Mercy"

"What Sam"

"I'm sorry"

"Not now Sam"

"I can't sleep if you're mad with me"

"I'm not mad with you yet, I have to deal with Rachel first"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Well that was the first of the thousands of …."

"Stop Sam, you'll get me mad if you carry on"

"Okay goodnight Mercy"

"Goodnight Sam"

"I Love You"

"I love you mo…, got me then didn't you"

"But you said it anyway"

"I did"

 **Thursday:**

Mercy woke up to Morning dick in her back and Sam holding her tight as usual

"Sam you need to control that thing or turn around you know the rules"

"I do but I didn't want to wake you up by moving it's nearly gone now though"

"You mean it was harder than that"

"Much"

"Did Rachel not help you out, I'm surprised, the way she talked like she was a fountain of knowledge and experience on those things when we were in New York?"

"Are you fishing?"

"No"

"I have nothing to hide from you Mercy we kissed a few times, there was nothing in those kisses, she'd sit around talking about Finn most days, and she tried to do a good job of wiping you out of my memory removing pictures or cutting you out of them and stuff.

"That's sad Sam she needs friends"

"Don't you go friending her she needs a beat down Mercy she went on a hunt to try to destroy you, definitely bad penny syndrome that, wouldn't be surprised if she was involved in your first record deal going belly up, ask her about that Mercy"

"Come on I need to go catch up with Tina this morning and you have an early recital to do don't you?"

"No that's this afternoon" he said as they got up, dressed and left the house Sam dropping her off at Tina's on his way to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**McKinley High Choir room**

"Good morning everyone please take your seats we don't have much time please welcome Mason and Jane to the front for their performance" Rachel announced the glee club clapped them up.

"Thanks all we chose to sing **Bonnie & Clyde by Beyoncé and Jay Z** Mason said as Jane did the synopsis and they proceeded to sing their version, getting applause afterwards

Just one more duet to go that's Blaine and I and then we can vote, we'll save it till the end of play today so back here for 3.15 p.m.

Everyone went off to their perspective classes and Britt, Santana, Mike, Artie, Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine chose to go to visit Mr. Schue, now he'd left Vocal Adrenaline, for some of the day, messed with Sam at his job and then went for a long lunch, met up with Tina and Mercedes done a bit more shopping and then back to McKinley, by 2.45 pm they were all, except for Sam, sitting in the choir room again waiting

Rachel walked in about 3 p.m. to prepare for her and Blaine's song and saw the old crew there "Hi all, to what do we owe the pleasure, again"

"Nothing we came to see everyone" Brittany said.

"Mercedes have you seen Sam?" Rachel asked with her back to them

"What kind of question is that Rachel why are you asking me about your so called boyfriend?"

"No reason I know you two were close at one point" she said turning to face the group for the last few words

"And" Mercedes said "Being close then doesn't equate to being close now does it?"

"I just haven't seen him all day you know"

"Rachel, Sam's whereabouts are none of my dam… oh talk of the man of the hour Rachel here's your man" Mercedes said, her voice indicating she was spoiling for a fight

Sam heard Mercy and knew the bits of that conversation he needed to respond to, which was none "Oh hello everyone I heard there was still singing so I thought I'd come and listen" he said sitting down taking a second to study Mercy as he did _'Shit she's past damn mad, have the girls done that?'_ he wondered as he checked for tell tail smirks on Tina or Satan but found none

"Yeah that's right I remember what singing does for you, give it him Rachel" Mercedes said sarcastically as she stared at her, Sam said nothing he knew she already had her mad going on, and he knew he didn't look good in that classic feces colour she'd have thrown at him right there if he'd have said anything, he just smiled and faced forward

"Well Blaine and I are singing" she said breaking the stare Mercy and her had going on

' _Brave girl'_ Blaine though as he stood watching Rachel trying to give Mercedes a stare down "What are we singing Rachel?" he asked trying to break things up

"Sorry Blaine I forgot to keep you in the loop" she said making Sam roll his eyes and flick his head back in frustration

"Blaine and I will be singing ' **It Girl' by Jason Derulo and Jordin Sparkes** " she finally said as Sam and Mercedes looked at each other 'that was our song' they mouthed and turned their attention back to the performance as Blaine did the synopsis and they sang their version of the song followed by clapping from the crowd "Thank you everyone we're going to put this to a vote now and you can't vote for yourselves" she said

"Hold up Rachel I feel cheated out of this competition somehow, has anyone not sang a duet and able to sing one with me before this closes" Sam asked

"Well Mercedes has just come so she hasn't had a chance" Mike told him

"Neither have you Mike" Rachel piped in

"Rachel you know I'm a dancer" he replied smiling

"Mercy if you don't mind would you?" Sam asked, Rachel rolling her eyes for the personal name he even had for her

"No Problem Sam but I haven't practiced"

"You're in safe hands" he said with a smile on his face "Anything off the top of your head?"

" **Who you love' by John Mayer and Katy Perry** I know you're a Katy fan and it fits"

"Great" Rachel said under her breath, as Mercy went on about summer love starting school and being significant for them making her feel sick and then the music started and even she had to admit they sounded right together. When they finished they were standing in front of each other eyes connecting as they gravitated towards each other, Mercy's head elevating as Sam went down to meet her, their lips met and they kissed like they had never been apart, everything outside of them disappearing, a while later they heard the dull sound of cheers, whistles and applause eventually filling the room and alerting them to the crowd they stood in front of, the performances was good "Sam" Rachel shouted, nobody noticed "SAM" she shouted louder and the room went quiet

"What the hell does this woman want now?" Sam said as he let go of Mercy's face, pissed off at having to stop.

"Sam stop" Mercedes said, holding him by the hand , calming him down "play nice, promise" she said

"Promise" he smiled looking into her eyes as he said that "Yes Rachel what do you want?" he asked looking at Rachel for the last word

Everyone in the room shocked at how calm Mercedes had made Sam with such few words. They were used to seeing him fly off the handle when things didn't go his way, and generally just moved out the way and prayed they weren't the target

"What are you doing kissing Mercedes?" Rachel asked

"Why do you want to know that Rachel?"

"Because I was your girlfriend last time I Iooked!"

"You obviously wasn't listening yesterday in the car lot when I told you, you and I were never a couple I had never asked you out in that way and I also said and I quote; Okay Rachel just so you know we have officially ended whatever it was you thought this was"

"Have you finished Sam" Mercedes asked fed up with the situation being all about Berry and itching to get her shit out

"Yes"

"Well would you be so kind as to let me have a conversation with Miss Thing? I suggest someone escort the newbies out of here because this could get ugly" she said, and at that Kitty marched out with all the Newbies in tow.

"Now Rachel, if I got this wrong just let me know, I have witnesses so we can clear it up pretty quick, did you just say to Sam because I was your girlfriend the last time I looked?"

"I might not have used those exact words"

"I'm warning you Bitch, that I hold on to what is important to me, and those words are important to me so, I ask you again, did you just say to Sam 'because I was your girlfriend the last time I looked'?"

"Yes you did, those exact words" Artie said

"I heard them too, exact words" Tina Said

"I'm not deaf and I heard them too Lentil" Santana told her "me three" Brittany echoed as Quinn's smile got wider and the guys just looked at each other, everyone wondering where this was going to go, at best a stern talking to and a cry they thought smiling at each other for Rachel's sudden scared

"That's what I thought you said, Lets count these strikes" Mercy said stepping closer to her "Now bitch 1. You gonna look up in my face after you done ripped my man out of my bed and kissed him; but, I left you with that, it don't mean a thing and it takes two I figured so I let it slide", Mercy said side eyeing Sam as she said it "Then 2" she said holding another finger up "You come up in my house telling me that my man; who I already let you kiss and let it slide wants you because he's got needs and I ain't fulfilling them, but I let it slide because I know he ain't no virgin and he has got needs" she said pointing in her face as she spoke " 3. Now I hear you've been telling my man things that I told you in confidence, I trusted you with that stuff and, I cannot fucking believe you told my man that the only thing I would leave singing for is him" "that's true by the way I told her that, I wasn't lying" she told the crowd before turning back to Rachel "But, that was not for you to share and you knew that, Bitch" she spat out at her while she willed her hands to stay of Rachel's face "Then 4." she said blowing air out her nose hard "You tell him that you acted like you were still hurting over Finn's death just to get me to agree to him seeing where things were going with you, and 5. you told me a lie and 6. I cannot believe you used the death of my brother, the supposed love of your life, our leader in here to get what you wanted that is the worst mother...". she stopped herself saying as she blew hard trying to keep control of herself "You will notice I keep saying my man yeah? That's because he always was my man Bitch, not yours I asked Sam to look after you because you told me you thought you had a crush on him way back and I wanted him to help you heal your heart nothing else you get that?" Mercy laughed "I was trying to heal your heart, your heart!" she said pointing at Rachel's heart "Your fucking heart" she laughed looking around the room

"Tell me what in Gods name would he be doing with your ass anyway? he already told you your not his damn type, that shit don't go away, you don't suddenly become likeable Berry, shit you've been trippin"

"And the biggest of your 7 deadly sins Berry, you told my man, shit there it is again, that the only reason you went after him was because I had everything and I didn't deserve the career, the college, the man, the record deal, you used him worse than those tricks in the strip club, you Rachel Berry are a seriously evil bitch that couldn't have been born of a woman, treating another woman this way, because you knew his and my weaknesses, because regretfully I told you them, my bad, and you used them against us. I so want to slap the shit out of you right now I feel like crying but that ain't me I will not fight you" she told her holding her chest walking in a circle, still trying to calm herself down "Fuck it" she said as she spun round to face Rachel, lifted her open hand and slapped Rachel across the face with such power that Rachel fell to the floor "But I want to live with no regrets so I had to do that" She said feeling a rage come up inside her that, in truth frightened her, as she went about kicking, punching and dragging Rachel around the floor until there was no hate left

"Satan stop her" Sam told Santana, knowing what she'd accuse him of if he actually stopped this massacre "Stop her!" he shouted as Santana and Quinn stepped forward and held her hand that was about to deliver a blow to Rachel's chest

"Do you want to know something" she stood over her asking as Santana and Quinn held onto her, Rachel on the floor curled in the foetal position "I went out of my damn way to get that interview for you and the theatre audition but I regret ever helping you and the times I hate most are the times when you did something for me, which was very rare, because I know you did it with a bad heart, which is probably why everything I tried through you failed" she said as tears came down her face "You made me go against everything I try to be today Rachel, and the only word I can find to describe the way I feel towards you right now is hate" she cried harder before stopping to say "My bible tells me I got to love you because you're one of God's creatures but sister, for want of a better word, you're a creature alright, not like us all a fucking sick one and you need to keep away from me is that understood, I will kick you down if you speak to me again, do you understand?" Mercy asked and Rachel nodded

"I seriously can't look at you anymore you need to get out my sight but before you do, I need you to know, Sam is the love of my life, you already know that more so than anybody else in here, but, if you'd have wanted him and he wanted you I would have let him go I would have done that for him and for you because I loved you both that much, but now Rachel Barbara Berry you ain't getting my mercy, my pity or my man so step the fuck off to that damn chair" she said pointing to a chair

Mercedes turned to the rest of the group sitting in the choir room "Please guys at this point Rachel Berry is no longer a significant person in my life, I have a problem with being in the same facility as her but because we have the same circle of friends and I have no wish to put stipulations on my friends if the occasion is for Rachel Berry please do not expect me to attend. I apologize for any situations this may put any of you in but it's just the way I feel right now".

Sam finally moved towards Mercedes as he saw Rachel getting up and moving off towards the chair Mercedes had told her to sit on. "Are you alright Mercy" Sam said

"Weasie you need to sit down now" Santana said "You look ill".

"Can I leave you guys to deal with her please I have other stuff to deal with?" Mercy looked at Santana asking

 _'Shit I'm the other stuff I know that, shit, God I've never seen that side of her before, what the fuck, please God never let that happen because I'd have to fight her like a damn man'_ "I have nothing else to say either" Sam said as he stood by Mercedes side watching Rachel move slowly to the chair

"That's good, because I need to deal with you next come on Sam lets go to your house" she said, the smile on Sam's face melted away _'this is going to get so fucked up'_ Sam thought as he followed Mercedes out of the room.

 **Sam's Bedroom**

The ride home was unusually quiet Mercedes didn't say a word and didn't look up or at Sam once she just looked at her fingers and kept twisting them. At one point Sam went to ask a question but Mercedes put her hand up signaling him to stop talking and he did. Sam was totally freaking out by the time he got to the door Mercedes had to take the keys off him to open the door.

"Are you shaking Sam? Really? are you afraid of me? please say no I couldn't stand that".

"Of cause I'm not afraid of you just nervous I may have messed things up beyond repair and the fact that all our laundry has already been aired I'm just a bit worried that we have to come here for you to say what you needed to say to me".

Mercedes opened the door and they both went into the house and up the stairs to Sam's room

"I need to say things to you in private Sam, because you're the person I love and I respect you, it would be a gross disrespect to speak to you inappropriately in public. That really doesn't mean I have anything bad to say to you right now, this just means I want to be alone with you" she took a deep breath before continuing "I'm aware that I said some things just that you may not have been aware of, and I thought you would want to rag me out to be honest about a third party knowing so much about our private life, if you must know"

"No I understand needing someone to talk to outside of our relationship as long as we're both okay with things being shared. But I suppose we both have a lesson to learn from Rachel today".

"I wanted to do this too" Mercedes said reaching up and grabbing his face and pulling it towards hers giving him a kiss on the lips which led to a more intimate kiss and developed into a full on make out session.

"You know we're still not busting that cherry until our wedding night right?" Sam asked as he broke the kiss

"Yes I know, we're both still on that page, but I feel like I'm waking up sexually"

"So I'm going to say stop now then okay?" he said moving back from her "Mercedes, I don't want to say this but I have to"

"We using full names now Samuel"

"No it's a distraction from just" he smiled "Plus; well last night you said you couldn't deal with your mad at me because you were focusing on being mad at Rachel and now that's over well I just want it over so that I can start mending what I've broken you know".

"Well if you really want me to go at you I suppose I was mad at the fact that you started kissing up on Rachel at the first opportunity, and that you said you felt something for her just six months after our meaningful relationship ended. You waited longer than that for me between our summer loving and my senior year eight and a half months actually, what happened?" she asked

"I really don't know, she just started coming up in my face saying I was kissing on her and then one day I must have talked myself into it. I was like get the hell out of here at first and I even knocked her back a couple of times telling her that I was still in love with you; which is the truth. Then she just starting telling me I had started something with her and I owed it to myself and her to find out if there was anything there and honestly I got sucked in. I have never liked Rachel, at junior prom she asked me to go with her as her date to Prom and I flat out said no, that only happened because she went and got you to ask and I was totally overwhelmed remember?" she nodded. "I think you pushed me into it, whatever it was, even harder when you asked me to befriend her to get her out of her funk, heal her heart you called it, it was hard trying to seem interested and the more you were around the more I tried to fit the bill for you. Dumb I know but that's how I think, I was doing it for you as mad as that sounds. I didn't take all her shit serious I saw what she was writing and stuff but as I said I thought you'd know the truth and ignore it all too. I'm truly sorry Mercy"

Sam's puppy Dog eyes had her from the off but he would never know that. "Give me some time and we'll see where we go with that" Mercedes said

"Now the next one may not be so easy to forgive because it hurt me like hell, Sex is awesome, it like one of the greatest things….. But what's better than sex ….. Hearing you sing … and then that kiss that made me believe you meant every word. So what of my total shock that you should leave my performance Sam, My performance to go and whatever with Rachel Berry. I could tell on her face it was because of the song I was singing to you. And you went with her did that really have to happen Sam did it? she moved away from his asking

"I knew that was coming I have no defense other than you were prancing around with those boys at Club feeling them up and stuff and neglecting me and I just thought well Rachel wants to touch me so I went, you didn't even look at me Mercy"

"How was I supposed to look at you when Berry was breathing down my neck watching every move I made she was like surveillance watching my moves, she only got up and danced with me because she was telling me that you preferred her booty to mine or did you not see any of that. Then she got to take you away leaving me to imagine all kinds of things and still trying to carry on singing at the same time that was cruel"

"I'm sorry Mercy but nothing happened with Berry we didn't get past the kissing stage. I was doing the drinks and watching you waiting for you to look at me I don't even know where Berry came from she was just there all of a sudden asking me to help her strip her bedroom walls and carry boxes I did think why couldn't everyone do that but I just went along with it". Sam looked at Mercy before saying "I kissed her that day, call it our first and last kiss, I sat on her bed and kissed her and I felt ashamed of it and I knew you knew the way you looked at me with pure hate and I hated myself for doing it but it meant nothing and I should have told her then that there was nothing between us but I kept up the pretence for you"

"I lost it at the wedding too you singing that song I knew you were singing to me and I kept looking at you but you wouldn't look back at me you just kept looking at and touching Artie you know how that makes me feel and I thought that was it you didn't love me anymore and then when you were doing your trouble tones number I kept trying to get your attention, you knew some of those moves would get my attention, but when you got my attention you done nothing with it what was I supposed to think" Sam said

"That you were there with Rachel, Sam" she said

"Did she tell you that I told her that a small part of me might like her but a bigger part of me still loves you and that would never change did she tell you that? I told her that just before I agreed to go Breadsticks with her, I should have known then really" he said looking at her with regret in his eyes "Mercy please put me out of my misery do I have some serious making up to do or are you kicking me to the curb?"

"You're not on the curb Sam _'Wow Mr Evans you are one lucky guy promise to take care of her heart, your chances won't last forever'_ so let's see what happens from here, I can't pretend I'm not hurt by it, but I have to take my share of the responsibility in all this. I pushed it too, the Berry thing I mean, and I was as misled as you were in parts so, my theory is we both have some making up to do" she smiled "Can we talk about the other pink elephant in the room" she asked

"Which one is that" he asked truly puzzled.

"I work in LA you work in Lima, it's that old distance thing again isn't it"

"Well to be honest with you Mercy I don't have trust issues where you're concerned and I hope you don't have them about me. We've gone six months without seeing each other and still held feelings for each other that has prevented either of us from moving on. Not forgetting we have been around each other for eight months wooing and kissing on each other and not crossed our goes without say line. Personally I think we've had enough trial runs and we can safely say we can cope with a long distance relationship. What do you think?"

"I think you put a good argument and we should stop taking advice from others and just go with our hearts".

"There she is"

"Who"

"My Diva I love you so much"

"My Dork I love you so much more" she smiled "let's go find the crew and see what happened to Berry"

"Are we really interested?"

"Well not in what actually happened to Berry but how it went down hell yes" she laughed sobering up when they looked into each others eyes

"Are we alright? he asked

"Are we alright" she said pulling him to her again as their lips met with small kisses at first leading to longer more demanding kisses as Sam; the more urgent this time, requesting entry to her mouth and Mercedes allowing access, they both stopped thinking as hands started wondering and moaning took over words being said suddenly Mercy pulled back "I want you so much right now" she said pulling at his top

"And that's our cue to stop"

"Do we have to?" she asked with her puppy eyes as Sam looked down at her

"Your body's waking up alright" he laughed as he looked in her wanting eyes "And those right there is going to be the death of me, come on lets go find the others" he laughed while he got his phone out and sent a message to the group 'Where is everyone'

"Kurt's Den Quck"

"Kurt's Den Brittana"

"Home Klaine"

"Kurt's Den Tike"

"Kurt's Den Artie"

"There in a bit Samcedes" Sam replied "Come on Mercy, everyone's at Kurt's Den, looks like Puck's there too I told them we'll see them in a bit"

Mercy grabbed her MP5 player and they left the apartment, they drove to Kurt's in Sam's car holding hands all the way and smiling at each other occasionally.

"I can see this abstinence stuff is going to get much worse before it gets better" he laughed as they walked towards Kurt's with Mercy grabbing at him

 **Kurt's Den**

Kurt answered the door and greeted Mercedes with a hug "Hi Diva proud of you, you brought out the tude in all its glory today and it hit home"

Sam, Mercedes and Kurt walked into the Den and everyone stood up clapping and cheering Mercedes saying "Way to go" "Speech" "Encore" Puck came toward her and hugged her and man hugged Sam and went back to Quinn. Mercedes felt around for Sam, found him and pulled him close to her resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, that was where she needed to be, safe right there.

"I do want to say this I have never condones physical violence and I stand by that even today, bar slapping Bitch Berry today, thankfully. I felt betrayed by someone I have given my all to and I don't think I will ever get that back with that individual but please people do not mess with me and my man because next time, I will cut a bitch. So today in front of all those I hold dear I want to say, clearly, this is my man please handle with care and know that I will bite" everyone laughed as the music started and everyone went to do their thing

"Sam" she said "I just have something in my heart that I want to say to you is that alright" she aksed him

"Yeah sure" he said as they sat on the lounger in front of the TV watching Puck kill the crap out of Artie on the video game "Do you need private?" he asked making to get up

"No not really, I'm fine here" she told him as those that could hear looked round at her surprised "Here goes" she said turning to look up at him "When my friends first started going out with boys and experiencing things I felt I was left on the shelf, and I asked God for various things I thought were asset for the perfect man; you know like wisdom, understanding, patience, good sex, fit body all the things I think young girls ask for when they're looking, but in my heart I just wanted to meet someone who truly loved me for me nothing else just me, Sam you do that for me and I know you don't know, not really, how much I love you for that so I just need to tell you right now, I really love you" as he scraped her to him and kissed her, that was such a big thing for her to do his heart melted

"I love you right back, you're my heart" he told her as they sat

After food was ordered they got down to discussing what went down with Berry. Everyone admitted they were not able to actually beat her down after the tongue lashing and beat down she had from Mercedes but Berry was banished for two months from all their activities and informed that at events if Mercedes or Sam requested that she not be invited that would be the case. Rachel had muttered something about going off to NYADA if Madam Carmen Tibideaux gave her a student placement back and good luck to her with that everyone agreed but it didn't win her any brownie points with the group.

Eventually it was time for Santana and Brittany to head back to their marital home while Puck and Quinn were heading to Shelby's to see Beth before Puck went back to service. Mike would be heading back to Julliard's while Tina went back to Brown's, they weren't together at the moment but things were looking positive for them in the future and their friendship was solid. Artie was finishing his last year at film school and was back in a long distance relationship with Sugar which was working for them right now. Kurt was going back to NYADA and Blaine was going back with him, now they were married, to apply for NYU. "We'll have to have a sing next time we get together on a brighter note I hope" Quinn said as they all left. When everyone said their goodbyes and left Kurt's Den except Sam, Mercy, Blaine and Kurt, Mercedes turned to Sam

"Sam?" she called

"Don't Mercy I know"

"We have to put our grown up heads on and deal with this you know that don't you?"

"Yes I do and I will just later tonight yeah"

"Okay later"

"Let's just help with the clean up and leave those two to it shall we?" Sam asked, as Mercy nodded in agreement and started to help with the cleanup.

Eventually Sam and Mercy left Kurt's and took the drive back Sam's "I need to pop in and see my parents" Mercedes said

"Okay I'll drop you off"

"Thanks" she said before looking at him "Sam I don't know if they will have planned something for later so I'll call you with our plans and then you can join us, we'll tell them our plans together"

"That's fine" he smiled

"Can we call your parents in the morning and let them know just so everything is above board"

"Sure I could phone them tonight if you want"

"I want to be there Sam I..I don't want them to think I am a boyfriend snatcher or anything like that I couldn't bare them thinking bad of me"

Sam laughed "They don't know about Rachel I never felt comfortable telling them about her"

"Oh why?"

"Well they knew how I felt about Finn and I just didn't think it was right so I knew they wouldn't but, I will tell them because I don't want any lies about us"

 **The Jones Residence**

"Here we go" Sam said jumping out of the car and running round to open the door for her "Do you need me to come in"

"I don't need you to, but if you want to you can, it's only going to be about you dropping me off anyway" she laughed

"Why don't you just get settled in and do all the hello and catch up stuff and then I'll come round when you call and we can go from there?"

"Fine that's a plan"

Sam was just about to go in for a kiss when the front door swung open "Cedes your home" Marcia shouted from the door

"Hi Mom" Mercedes called as she ran towards her Mom. Sam stood back watching the two women smiling at how alike their actions were.

"And Sam it's been a long time I might have guessed you two would find each other before you found anyone else but I'm not offended I'm in love too. Come give me a hug" she instructed him, as Sam hugged her she whispered in his ear "I hope you're not still with Miss Berry and pursuing my Cedes"

"You hope right" Sam said rolling his eyes at Mercy before letting go.

"Where's Daddy and Devon; are they here" Mercedes asked a giggle in her voice for Sam's face, as they went further into the house.

"Study room doing nothing I bet" her mom replied.

Mercedes went to the study room with her Mom and Sam in tow after knocking the door she entered, after the hugs and the welcomes Mercedes looked at Sam "Now as good a time as any yeah?"

"Yes" Sam said.

"Mom, Dad, Devon; Sam and I have something we want you to know we…."

"Yes your back together and your moving to LA together the first chance you get" Marcia said

"And you're pregnant and your keeping it" Devon said "told you dad"

"And you want to get married when you finish college and live next door" Dad said

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other before Sam answered "Yes, No not yet, definitely not yet, but yes we would, Yes and definitely no; I think that covered everything".

"WHAT" all three shouted

"Well if you had let me finish that answer would be a lot clearer right now" Mercedes said "Sam and I are back together and we are sure we can cope with a long distance relationship, we really need your support in this. We've been through so much to be together we feel we need the support of our families to ensure this works and we so want it to. We're ready to make this commitment to each other, so what do you say?"

 _'Hold up did she just say she wanted to make a commitment, we want to make a commitment, what a brilliant idea, I've still got her ring at home, you make a wish I grant it babe'_ "Sam" Devon said "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't know that my baby girl was in love with you from the first day she brought you into our house. I could always see in your eyes, and the way you protect our baby girl, I always knew that she was something special to you. There have been many occasions where I have thought you would have given up because I know that my girl can be sassy, that's a family trait I'm afraid, but you have understood and coped with every situation she has thrown at you. I think some boys could take some master classes from you, I've seen some of your moves and you are smooth. Hey just so you know you have my blessing" he said with a big grin on his face

"Thank you Mr. Jones" Sam said as he moved forward to shake his hand, Sam was shocked when he was taken into a man hug as Mr. Jones said "Stop it son call me Devon or Dad" then he pulled away and smiles "Call the squirt D"

Mercedes hugged her dad with tears in her eyes "Thank you daddy".

"Now I'm coming from a different place you see I ain't old and I can kick your ass into next year or black which ever preference you have, if you ever hurt my sister. I know you're the real deal bro we've rolled too long, I've seen it, so you'll have no problems here I'll have your back" D said as he came in for a man hug and pats on each other backs.

"I am so against this, I know what you're thinking I'm never the one to argue and you thought it was plain sailing once you got past these two after what I just said at the door and all but I object, ask me why? Go ahead and ask me why? Ask me? I said ask me?

"Why" Devon and D said

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other worried and then looked at Marcia and both asked the question "Why?"

"Because I've been here three times already spanning over five years you two are forever celebrating being back together and then without notice you're back off again and there's someone else in the picture and then it's back on. Why do you two do this to each other and don't say this time it's for real because I heard that before twice.

"Mom you know the reasons why I've told you every time"

"Recap please because I want to know what makes this time different"

"Moved back the Texas" he said pointing at himself "Left School" he pointed at Mercy "Moved from New York" Sam reeled off

"Anyway like all good things they end and this time it was instigated by our so called friend Rachel Berry" Mercy said her tone giving things away

"What does that child have to do with anything" Devon asked

"Well because her and Finn's, God rest his soul" Mercy said crossing her heart as she said it, "long lasting relationship didn't last the distance she convinced me that ours wouldn't either. She also had Blaine convince Sam of the same, he's best friends with Blaine, so he knew too that cheating could possibly happen which none of us wanted for the other so we amicably agreed to part, with the possibility of us getting back together if the fates allowed it".

"Yes" Sam said "We done the worst thing ever and let friends tell us what to do, but we thought they were genuine friends and we took their advice".

"So, you guys are still to tell me what has changed to make this time any different"

"Well" Mercedes and Sam started to tell the Jones family of all the things that Rachel had said and done and ended with the fact that they have come to a realisation for themselves and want to stay together regardless of what people thought".

"So what's your next step?"

"Well that's something I would like to speak to you both about Mr. & Mrs. Jones if now is convenient to you both?" _'Was that a fucking brick, did I just pass a brick?'_

"Yes Sam we prefer to get this all sorted out before we go any further if you don't mind" Devon said as his wife stepped closer to him.

"Mercy, D will you give me a minute please?" Sam asked

"But we do this together right?"

"Yes Babe, but not this bit, I'll be out in a bit, promise, please just give me a minute" Sam begged

"Okay" Mercedes said as she left the study, Mercy and D went to the games room "What do you think he's saying to them" Mercedes said

"Oh he is definitely asking for your hand in marriage baby girl"

"No he couldn't be we haven't even discussed anything like that"

"I feel it in my bones, what would you say to him if he asked?"

"I know he is it for me, I really do but, I want to finish college and get my singing on the way and I want him to reach for the stars and make it big in Marvel, modelling, football or something like that before we start thinking about Marriage"

"That's a plan baby girl but those are plans that can fit into a 5 year picture, an engagement don't mean marriage within 6 months does it, and engagement means a promise from both parties for a forever how romantic" D Said

"Oh shut up freak" Mercedes said nudging him in the side "Do you really think that is what he's asking them?"

"I hope so, you two deserve each other in the best way" D Said

Meanwhile in the Study Sam immediately became nervous as soon as the door closed behind Mercy and D _'Seriously stay seated if you dare to get up now all your fucking insides are going to be on the damn floor right where you stand'_

"Well I guess you sort of know what this is about so I.. i…. I'll just dive in shall I; _'Don't get up'_ Mr.  & Mrs. Jones I know that you know but I have loved Mercedes since I was a soft more I joined Club to get to know her and although I've had a few glitches I finally got her to see me and there is no other word for it than we connected I mean fireworks, stars everything just by holding hands. We have both done a very good job of avoiding the inevitable up until now and I do believe we have suddenly found the same page. _'Don't you dare stand up'_ While we're on it I just want to make sure that Mercedes knows one hundred percent that I'm there too and, if you have no objections, I would like to ask Mercedes to be mine. _'Say yes, just say yes, put me out of my misery, say yes'_ But before you jump on me I just want you to know I plan on this being like a pre-engagement, in my home town we call it a Commitment, which is bigger than an engagement or sometimes even a wedding. _'Don't stand up'_ As we both need to finish college and Mercy needs to get her singing career off the ground too it won't be in the next 5 years but as soon after that as she will have me I plan on asking her to marry me, getting married and having as many babies as we can. So what do you say is that something you can give your blessing to?"

"Well Sam I'm sure you just told me you plan on deflowering my baby girl but as its after marriage I'm sure, she will be your wife by then so I can pass on that one. We have accepted you in our family since the first day our Cedes brought you to this house, we know you make her happy we see it every day, if you promise to give her less sad days and more happy days you have our blessing" Mr. Jones said looking up at Mrs. Jones who was nodding her approval.

"Thank you Sir, Mrs. Jones, I mean Marcia and Devon thank you so much" Sam stood up to hug them both ' _Shit I got up did I leave_ anything' he thought looking at the chair before leaving the room _'I survived'_ he breathed with a very wide smile on his face.

On hearing the study door open Mercedes and D came out of the games room to see a very excited Sam heading towards the front door "Sam is everything alright Babe" Mercedes asked

"Yes its more than alright but I have to come back later I won't be long I promise" and he left.

Mercedes turned to her mom who was coming from the study "What happened Mom?"

"Nothing bad sweetheart everything is fine" Marcia said as she entered the kitchen "We better get started on the dinner if we are going to eat today" Marcia said "Cedes come and help me will you"

Mercedes and Marcia were busy in the kitchen when Sam returned, he went straight to the Study to see Devon "this is the commitment ring I brought for her, she approved then but I don't know is it too corny for now, would you approve?"

"Sam it's coming from you when has she never approved"

"True I just want it to be perfect you know"

"It will be, mark my words"

"I'm going to do it now in the garden if you don't mind"

"Good luck son" Devon said as Sam walked out towards the kitchen.

"Hi Babe I'm back" he said to Mercedes "good evening Marcia" he said as he entered the kitchen to give Mercedes a hug.

"Is everything okay now Sam?" she asked concerned

"It will be, will you come with me a minute babe"

"Mom I'm stepping out with Sam a minute okay"

"Fine sweetheart" her Mom said a knowing smile on her face

Out on the porch as they sat in the love chair Sam turned to her "Mercy you do know that I love you right? More than anything or anyone in this world"

"Excluding families Sam yes"

"We're talking blood families right"

"Yes Sam" she rolled her eyes laughing making him smile

"Well anyway, back to the subject, I feel like we're always trying to find reasons why we shouldn't be together and that has pretty much been us for the past five years would you believe. We both agree we don't want to play that game anymore don't we?"

"Yes we do"

"So here comes the serious stuff Mercy and I need you to take me serious okay?"

"Yes" she said with a puzzled look on her face

"I love you, you're my better half, my calm, by soulmate, my level, my friend, my protector and my one true love you are it for me Mercedes Monique Jones and I'm hoping that you will do me the honour in the future of becoming my Wife, I want you to wear this commitment ring as a visible symbol of our promise to belong to each other. Mercedes stood with her hands covering her mouth as she took in what Sam was saying, Sam seeing the hesitation carried on saying "This is not a get married now request it is however a get married in the future request I want you to know how important you are to me and I am asking you to wear this ring to never forget that we are the future.

"I don't know what to say Sam"

"Do you need time to think about it, you can have time"

"No Sam … I .. I don't need time of cause I will wear it and I agree after we reach our goals, you're my person my other half and I love that you choose to show me you feel the same by doing this, I'll love you forever you know that don't you?"

"Yes I do now" he replied as he placed the purple band on her finger "Perfect" he smiled

"I'm so excited for us doing this Sam" she said as he pulled her to him and kissed her so deep yet so gently it brought a tear to her eye

"What's up?" he asked pulling her into him more

"You love me" she whispered as he brushed her hair back off her forehead and kissed her on it

"Always have, always will" he said as they lay on the swing chair taking in the moment

"Dinner's up" Mrs. Jones shouted from the kitchen and everyone made their way to the dining room.

As they sat to dinner Mr. Jones looked at Sam "Do we have lift off Sam"

"Yes we do Sir she said yes"

Mercedes showed off her ring to all the family before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek and going in for a hug. Dinner was filled with chat of the pending, commitment party, engagement party, wedding party and Anniversaries. "We need to tell your parents Sam" she said as they cleared the dishes and started the washing up.

"Can we have our commitment party on Saturday before you go back?"

"Why not" she said.

"We'll tell Mom and Dad after this then, is that ok?"

"Yes" she said "Is this going to be a big thing for just a commitment" she asked when she saw him getting excited

"Where I come from Mercy this is bigger than the actual wedding, a Southern man's word is his bond, my dad says that's all we have, so if I make this commitment it's written as said that the wedding will happen it's like an arranged marriage only we know each other" Sam explained

"Oh so I said yes to a commitment, an engagement and a wedding then in one word?" Mercy asked

"Sorry babe I just assumed you knew, do you want to opt out? Sam asked seriously

"No way, I'm in" Mercy said while Sam smiled

Later sitting in Mercy bedroom Sam dialed the number to his parent's house, they picked up on the third ring

"Hello mom how are you all"

"Fine Sam is something wrong"

"No mom the opposite in fact, I have Mercy here with me and you're on speaker"

"Hi Mercy, how are you? long time Stevie and Stacy have been asking about you"

"I'm good and I've been missing everyone too"

"Mom is Dad and the twins there?"

"Yes why"

"Could you put everyone on speaker please, I have something to say and I want to hear everyone's reaction.

"Okay you're on, Hi Sammy" Everyone sang out.

"Mercy's is here too"

"Oh my God hi Mercy we miss you, are you ok"

"Hi Family" Sam said rolling his eyes

"Hi all yes I'm fine" Mercy said slapping his arm lightly for his sarcasm

"Are you all busy on Saturday" he asked laughing at Mercy's action

"Not particularly son, why?" his Dad asked

"Well I wondered if you could come down to Lima for a little party at Mercy's parent's house?"

"What's the occasion Samuel" His Mom asked

"Oh just our commitment party" The family erupted

"When did this happen Sam?" Rose asked through the noise

"Tonight actually"

"We'll be there tomorrow all of us, oh my God this is big" Rose screamed

"Sam I have to go, I have to put your Mom down before she does my back in, tomorrow Son, bye Mercy"

"Tomorrow" they both said into the phone and the call ended.

Sam and Mercedes hugged content with their world "Is this really happening" she asked

"It is Mercy, it is" he said "I'm sorry but I have to go, I have work in the morning and I think it would be a stretch to ask to stay here, on our first night back together"

"You're right, I'll walk you out"

Sam said his goodnights and left Mercedes parent's house doing a fist punch in the air singing "First I was afraid I was petrified …".

 **Sam's room**

Sam reflected on the day very productive he thought and at least Mercedes and he got out of it what he wanted. Tomorrow he may be faced with Rachel and how was that going to pan out, do I fucking need that? Do I give a Fuck? "No I don't" he answered himself

Sam wanted to make a big deal of this commitment because although it was a big thing in his part of the world he wanted everyone to know that Mercy and he were serious. Throughout school they hadn't played at being together but they had hidden the fact that they were together most of the time mainly due to the way the Glee family were, if it was happening everyone had to know about it and Mercy was a private person. In New York although adults they weren't taken serious as most of their friends thought it was just another fly by Glee relationship but he needed everyone to acknowledge that this was the real deal and he couldn't think of any other way to show them it was the real deal that Mercy would agree to. He fell asleep thinking about the commitment party and everything that had gone on through that day, it has been a turmoil of a day.

 **Friday:**

The next morning Sam woke up to 'Cherish' playing on the radio and was brought back to that ' _God Squad Event when they sung to Santana and Brittany for Valentine's Day, that Valentines was so buzzed Mercy had just begun her guilt trip over finishing with that Shane guy and ended up singing him that finished song; 'I will always love you' his heart was breaking, and he had felt weak; in contrast today, it was the first music he was hearing since his life had finally began to make sense. The love of his live had promised to be his, for the second time they were shouting it to the world and it's mother and God was he in love, was it a sin to be so in love? No way, I love Mercedes Jones'_ he shouted in his head before thinking _'I can actually say that out loud now and I will every damn chance I get'_ "I love Mercedes Jones" he shouted in his bathroom

He was still smiling about it as he got dressed, he picked up his phone and sent a message 'Samcedes Commitment (Pre-Engagement) Party on Saturday 7 p.m. till you drop at Mercy's Moms house PC songs only please' he sent the message out and set about finishing getting dressed for his day at work.

 **McKinley High Men's changing room**

"Hi Sam didn't hear you leave this morning keep that up"

"Life is good Coac.. Sheldon" Sam replied

"Keep life good"

"Sheldon I'd like to invite you to my commitment party tomorrow night at Mercedes parent's house"

"That's a bit of bad form isn't it, how does Mercedes feel about that?"

"Just the same as me Sheldon it's her I'm committing to"

"Congratulations Sam you finally figured it out, brilliant but, what's a commitment party? Sheldon asked

"It's a promise party almost like the beginning of an arranged marriage it's something big where my Grandparents come from"

"In that case I'll be there" Sheldon said

"Thanks Sheldon"

 _'I think I want to sing a special song at our party but, I will have to seriously think about what I want to say as I've done that so many times before to so many girlfriends, her included'_ Sam thought. He got his mobile out and sent messages to specific people asking 'Hey folks just a thought but could we make our musical theme Reggae for a change, come with play' he sent

'Hey Diva's parents like that Beres Hammond and he's a Lovers rock artist look him up and we should see more artist, choose a song from the lists no swears please, she says anything with clart in it is a serious swear' Kurt replied

'I know a bit about the reggae beat so I can lead on a song if anyone wants to join me' Artie wrote back

'I can carry a beat, natural habitat' Santana said 'so whoever wants to join me can'

'I can try I'm versatile' Blaine wrote 'so I'll be up for it'

'So that is three plus mine that should do, I want accents the lot guys' Sam wrote back


	4. Chapter 4

**McKinley High - The Canteen**

Sam put his phone away and was still sat with Coach Beastie having his lunch when he saw Rachel walking in "Shit" he said loud enough for Coach to hear him and look at him having already seen her approaching

"Don't worry Sam we got this" he said sensing something was wrong

"Hi Coach, Sam how are things, I'm not really interested I just thought I should ask. I'm off to New New York, Back to NAVANNA, next week hopefully I don't know what will happen to the Glee kids and I'm not sure I care to be honest but I'm going, so" she said looking up at the lights "I'm having a few drinks at my place before I do, go that is" she said looking back at Sam "This Saturday, it's got to be this Saturday, and you're welcome to come, I know you'll want to say bye to me" she said without breath and now she was stood waiting for a response

"Thanks but no thanks Rachel" Coach said, when he saw Sam had no intentions of responding "I'm going to be busy" he said as Sam looked up at him in a plea for him not to say anything so he left it at that.

"Sam" Rachel said getting no response "Oh come on you had your tongue down my throat last month and today you don't want to even look at me, you're gonna miss this when I'm gone, Jessie did, Finn sure as hell did and I'm telling you, you will miss me" she demanded

"Leave it Rachel" Coach said, but she didn't

"Don't tell me that controlling bitch has you not speaking to me now" she laughed "She'll never be me you know that right?"

"Good luck in NAVANNA was it?" Coach said as she stood staring at Sam for a while before she slowly walked away, still looking at him. "Where's NAVANNA?" he asked Sam

"I have no idea, never heard of it" he replied, taking a sip of his drink as he looked at his sandwich, his appetite had suddenly gone

As Rachel got to the Canteen door Mercy was coming in and Rachel, for some unknown reason, turned to her to say "I see you're playing silly games getting Sam to not speak to me"

 _'Really? Really'_ Mercy stopped in her tracks thinking as she looked at Rachel with contempt _'Is it me? was I not clear, this bitch thinks I'm playing with her, those days are long gone girl, you need to wake the fuck up and smell this shit'_ Mercy thought as her hand automatically sprung up and delivered a slap across Rachel's face that sent her to the floor again and quietened the entire Canteen, she set herself straight and continues to walk toward Sam,

Sam along with everyone else heard the slap and spun round to find Mercy standing over Rachel and he knew what had happened, he sprung off the chair and flew over to where Mercy stood "What was that Babe?" he asked as he walked towards her looking around the food hall, luckily not many people in it right then

"I told her no acknowledgment and she did, I'm not joking with her Sam and she needs to know that"

"Okay Mercy, but no more of that please, we agreed she didn't exist for us" he said turning to follow her back in the direction he'd come from, taking a second to note that Rachel actually got up from the slap, grinning in a 'serves you right' kind of way

"She needs to stay away Sam she'll get beat down every time she comes in my face"

"Mercy no more please, promise"

"Okay, I wont do that again in this environment" she said to stop him from going on, with a smile on her face

"What's up anyway babe" Sam said smilling for her semi-agreement, he knew by that grin it would be short lived

"I just came to have lunch, I thought it was about your break time, I brought lunch too" she said holding a lunch bag up

"I was having lunch with Coach, but you know I can eat more, come and sit with us, he knows about our commitment party by the way" he told her as they walked over to the table, Mercy greeted Coach as usual before taking one of the spare seats

"I hear congratulations are in order Mercedes, Sam's a lucky man and I wish you both all the best"

"Thank you Coach" was all she said, her blood still boiling and her mind still on Rachel and her front, that girl wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on it

After a longer than usual lunch, Mercy went to leave but Sam asked her to sit in the stands and wait for him until he finished in about an hour, of course she agreed, there was always going to be an opportunity to beat down on Berry and God help her every time she thought about the girl her blood boiled. ' _My friends haven't done much to hurt me over the years, but this cut to the core, all I've ever done, or tried to do, for that girl was help her and sometimes even be on her side when everyone else was against her'_ "Would you credit it" she sat up in the stands watching Sam training his class and talking to herself ' _I wished I had that much hate in me I'm more hurt right now, no I take that back I wouldn't want to live with that much hate inside me'_ she sat thinking looking up to see Sam standing watching her think

"Come over" he called to her some 40 minutes later

"Whoo man look at that" Ricky shouted as all the team turned to see Mercy coming down the stalls "What the... Look at that booty"

"She got all the right junk in all the right places" Steve another team member sang. Sam normally would have shut them down but he just smiled he actually agreed with them

Mercy eventually got to him "Hey Babe" she said giving him a kiss

"Hey guys, this is my soon to be wife Mercedes Jones, and that is the one and only time you get to talk about her or look at her like that is that clear"

"Yes coach" they said as they dispersed talking about him, and her anyway

"Can we go get a drink or something I need to talk to you about something?" he asked

"Yes sure" she said as they walked back to his office where she sat messing with the things on his desk until he'd showered dressed and they left for Breadsticks

 **Breadsticks**

Once drinks were ordered they sat in a quiet booth "You know our commitment party tomorrow, I still can't believe I'm saying that, we've taken the next step babe" he said so excited for where life was taking them "but anyway, I had an idea about the theme and I wanted to run it by you."

"Do you think we have time to set a theme, its tomorrow?"

You know we're always doing club tunes and sometimes we do like Diva tunes and when we came to yours for that short time one summer we even had a Country music theme with the barn atmosphere and everything and I just thought we could do a reggae themed party this time for your parents like. Kurt said they like that Beres Hammond music so I asked the guys to come up with 3 songs in that genre for the party. What do you think?

"I think that's a great idea but can the guys pull that off"

"Hey they pulled off Empire State of Mind" he laughed

"Whatever, they want to do within reason you told them to keep it PC didn't you?"

"Yes I did"

"That's fine then, I only need you to be there" she smiled at him "I so want to kiss you like, hard right now" she told him embarrassment on her face

"Do it" he said moving closer to her, she didn't waste time she grabbed his lips with hers and stayed there until she was satisfied "I like the new committed Mercy" he smiled when she let him up. Once they finished their drinks they drove to the park and sat and talked as Mercy had asked the night before.

 **The Park**

"How is this long distance relationship thing going to work Sam?" she asked as she lay in his arms on the grass

"Well you'll come up when you can and I come to you when I can and we'll have to make it work"

"What if when you can come to me I'm busy of visa versa, be serious Sam"

"As long as you ain't out of state it will work and who's to say I can't come to you wherever you are in the world I'm working and Beaste charges a nominal fee for rent, I'm still getting funds from Treasure Trailz for the modelling I did so I can, and have, saved a lot so me coming to you isn't a pipe dream" he said proudly "We can skype and whatsapp, text everything in between and when we need to hear each other's voice we'll phone. I must insist though that we make time for at least one long conversation each week regardless of what time that happens and you should always phone me as you have the busier schedule. Unless you're willing to set up a shared timetable so we can share that and fit time in around both of us"

"You have been thinking about this haven't you?" she smiled up at him

"Yes I have, since before the first time we split, you've just never listened to me before"

"Sorry Sam"

"We don't need to go through the temptation thing we've both passed that test I think" he smiled

"Don't judge me Sam, I have to ask this question but" she said holding her hand up "if you don't want to answer, that's fair enough but I'm going to aske it anyway" she smiled up at him "What's sex like?"

I'm not a virgin as you know, but seriously Mercy I don't need to be talking about my experiences with other people with you" he said "Anyway, I think we'll teach each other stuff because I don't know what you actually think but I'm no expert and I'm just as jittery as you believe, what if you decide I'm crap at it and I can't satisfy you" he laughed nervously

"Do you think we should try before we buy?" she asked seriously, with concern

"No" he looked at her saying "We agreed in New York it was going to be all or nothing, there are books, films and shops to teach us and I'm sure we know the basics"

"Maybe you do, I don't" she said looking at him a bit longer than she needed to _'That is not going down right now Lady'_

"Come on let's get back, my family are probably here now and bursting to see you" Sam said as he stood up and pulled her up _'Where the hell has that converstion come from, is she feeling insecure or is this a start to why we can't do this long distance thing again?'_ he was thinking as she fell into him again and attacked his lips "I love you Mercy, you know this right?"

"I love you much more" she said all dreamy eyed as they got in the car. Sam started the engine and looked at her again _'Awakening'_ he thought smiling at her becoming a woman right in front of his eyes _'Seriously'_ he asked himself looking down at the developing bulge in his pant

"Mercy" he smiled "You're going too hard with those eyes stop please" as she laughed

"Okay" she said when she was ready to behave herself

 **The Jones Residence**

"Hi Sam, hi baby girl" Devon said as he opened the door, they never actually ever got to knock the door the car was like a doorbell, always alerting people to visitors arrival "Sam your parents called on their way down from the airport to see what we needed, and said they were going to book a hotel we asked them to stay here, I hope you don't mind"

"No Sir thank you very much for the offer"

"We're all family here now son"

"We are Sir"

"Your Dad's in the den with your brother but the girls have gone out shopping for God only knows what, I shut down you know" he said walking back to his study "I've got maybe an hour of work left and I'll be in" he told them as he entered his study

So as Devon left they made their way to the Den to find Sam's Dad sitting on the couch in front of the TV watching the game, while Stevie was playing some electronic game on another couch by the window "Hey son nice to see you I'm sure, but let me get a look at this little lady who's decided to become an Evans in the future first, Mercy its really good to see you again and under such circumstance, so your taking Sam off our hands thank you so much" he laughed as he walked towards her giving her a hug before stepping back to finish what he'd got to say "No I'm joking welcome to the family" he said placing a kiss on her cheek

"Thank you Mr. Evans and it's my pleasure to take him off your hands" she smiled looking up at Sam

"Call me Daniel or Dad please Mercy" Mercy nodded in recognition of his request, before Dan's attention turned to Sam as they hugged "Son" he said but his tone said everything he wanted to say to his son at that moment, obviously he was waiting for a man to man moment to expand on that

"Stevie" Mercy said looking across the room at him surprised "You've grown so much, how old are you now? come give me some sugar" she said watching him as he walked over slowly and gave her half a hug "What's up little man why the long face?"

"I told Sam I was going to marry you and he took you for himself it's not fair" he moaned

"Oh bless" she said looking at Sam with a frown, Sam huffed, clearly not happy with his brothers take on his happy news "Look at it this way" Mercy said a smile in her voice for Sam's face "When I marry Sam all the family are going to have me so you win, because you don't get the nagging that Sam's going to get just the good times"

"I suppose so" he finally said after some consideration "See Sammy if you would have waited you could have had the best bits of Mercy but I win I get the best bits" he cheered up saying

"Whatever little man, now do I get a hug?" he asked as Stevie went over and gave him a hug fit for bursting someone

"Missed you Sammy"

"Missed you too little Man, Mercy asked how old you were"

"Sorry, I'm 12 now" he replied, looking back at Mercy

At that moment the door burst open and Stacy came running towards Sam "Sammy, Mercy Sammy, Mercy oh group hug I don't know which one to hug first"

"Me missy I'm your brother" he laughed

"Yes and Mercy's going to be my sister, a sister trumps a brother for me because I already have two brothers"

"Stacy you have grown, and how are you?" Mercy asked with her arms open waiting for the charging Stacy to hit base

"All the better for knowing you two are going to get hitched great news congratulations" she said as she grabbed hold of them both, Sam kissing her forehead as Mercy got her wind back from the impact and pulled her further into the hug

"Thanks Stacy" Sam and Mercy said together.

"Mom" Sam said, looking up to see her standing in the doorway, he went walking towards her as she stood welling up and about to burst into tears "Mom don't cry these are happy times, happy times" Sam said walking quicker as the dam burst and hugged her

"Yes I'm crying because I'm happy Sam, come here Mercy, give me a hug" she said fanning Mercy towards her "I'm sorry I find myself unable to move" she laughed through her cry. Mercedes found her way over to where Rosemary was standing and gave her a hug "It's about time but welcome to the family"

"Thank you" Mercy said as she kissed Rose's cheek.

"You don't know how happy this makes me, in our family the commitment ring is almost more important than the engagement and even wedding ring because it's where the actual commitment's made between two people, did Sam tell you how important this was?"

"Not really at first but I'm getting the picture from your reaction, and to tell the truth I'm not put off" Mercy said looking up at Sam, who was grinning from ear to ear

Finally Rose was able to move her feet and they went to find seats, chatting about life in general, Mercy's singing, Sam's future and of course wedding planning

"We need to talk to you both after dinner" Sam said after getting an agreement from Mercy

"Okay once the children are settled we'll have time to talk" his Mom said side eyeing his Dad

"Sounds serious" his Dad commented

"Well it's just something we think you ort to know" Sam told them, looking at Mercy

Dinner was served with lots of chatter and laughter, later that evening, while the children played in the games room Sam and Mercedes took his Mom and Dad to the Study for their conversation.

"Well Mom, Dad, Mercy and I have just recently gotten back together but there's some things I haven't told you about which have happened since I went back to Lima" he paused as his Mom shuffled in her chair a sign she already had questions on the first sentence, but he carried on despite her clear signs "When Mercy and I left New York we broke up again due to the distance, I neglected to tell you that and I'm sorry about that, it was wrong. What I didn't also tell you was that I was seeing someone else, Rachel actually" he said to a puzzled look from his Dad

"Sorry I've got to break the listening code here, who?" he finally asked

"Rachel, remember the girl who came with Finn to come and get me back to McKinley?" he asked as they nodded "her" he said looking at Mercy who was looking at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap, he took her hands and brought it to his lips, "Its okay Babe this is all on me" he told her kissing her hands

"Anyway" he turned back to his parents saying "We started spending time together mainly because we were both back in Lima and bored, well honestly, I wasn't interested, we all knew that, I'd told her as much in my junior year at school, but then Mercy came back and told me she was seeing someone else and, asked me to help heal Rachel's heart; after Finn passed, I know you don't know, but she was down and stuff, and apparently she'd told Mercy she'd developed an attraction to me, I thought I was doing Mercy a favour while dealing with my boredom so I plunged into this platonic relationship with Rachel it was hard work, she's not a very nice person.

"She turned out to be the worst" Mercy added making Sam smile before squeezing her hand and carrying on

"I did it mainly because, Mercy asked me not to reject her for fear of her losing it or something, I don't even remember why but it seemed reasonable at the time and maybe because it was Mercy asking I don't know" he said taking a breath "So to get to the point" he said breathing again as he squeezed Mercy's hand "Of late I'd been questioning her interpretation of our platonic relationship, she was being clingy and kept saying she loved me and stuff, the other day when I questioned her about why she kept saying strange things to me, I was even getting roped into it" he laughed for a second, but sobered up at the look his Mom gave him, as she sat still bursting to talk but clearly needing the facts first "I found out that she had concocted a load of lies which she had fed to Mercy and I in order to spilt us up" he said expecting some kind of reaction but when he got none he made to carry on

"She was so convincing" Mercy told them a tone of disgust in her voice

"Anyway" Sam said smiling at Mercy admitting to the that she had been gullible too "The bottom line was, it turned out Rachel was jealous of Mercy because she had followed her dream while she'd failed at everything she ever wanted and had to return to Lima". "She did some nasty things to Mercy and me, and I'm not going to lie as part of her comeuppance we've said and done some horrible things back to her. Mercy doesn't want you to see her in a bad light and neither do I really, so we felt you needed to know how we come to be back together, even though technically, you weren't really aware that we'd parted and we didn't want to lie to our parents because we feel it makes for a bad foundation for our relationships.

"Actually" Mercy added squeezing Sam's hand again "The whole glee club thought it was bad what Rachel done to us and she's been banned for 2 months from having anything to do with the original group, and after that we've asked if the gathering's Rachel Berry focused not to invite us; on other events the guys have said they will confide with Sam and I before extending an invitation to her" she smiled

"That's it, it's all out" he said sitting back to get the response

"Well you have been busy Sam, why did you chose not to tell us you were going steady with Rachel?" his Dad asked

"Because it wasn't a true thing, I didn't treat her badly or anything I was just her shoulder for a while" he jumped in defensively saying "I did it for Mercy because she asked me to, but I guess I done it for Finn too, he wouldn't want her sitting moping about him, that was in my head too"

"I actually get where your heart was coming from Sam" his Mom finally said "And I don't think it was a bad place, but you still can't mess with people's feelings like that it's not fair" she said before looking at Mercy "and Mercy why did you think it was right to send the man you love into another woman's arms?"

"I guess it was all part of Rachel's manipulation she sort of led me to believe that that is what friends do for each other, and seeing her and Sam together it wasn't hard to believe that, that was what he wanted too"

"Oh I see" she smiled as she saw Sam's face not happy about Mercy being questioned about his wrongdoing

"And I am not going to lie to you Mr. & Mrs. Evans" Mercy carried on

"Rose and Dan please Mercy" his Mom smiled

"Sorry Rose, Dan" she said looking at them as she called their names "If they had have fallen in love I would have walked away and left them to it because I want Sam to be happy and if that's not with me then so be it"

"Wow we are so proud of you Mercedes Monique Jones" Her Mom and Dad said coming from the doorway as Rose touched her heart in classic Sam style and went towards Mercy pulled her up and hugged her while Dan sat in awe of his son's soon to be fiancée's commitment to his son.

"Tell me this is not the perfect coupling Rose" Marcia asked as she walked towards a now standing Rose and Mercy

"I can't tell you that Marcia because I feel they are too" the two women hugged each other, tears in their eyes

"Come on" Marcia said drying her face "We have a Commitment, Engagement and Wedding to plan" she shouted as they both jumped in the air.

"Hold on" Sam said cooling the mood "You do know this isn't going down, until after graduation and job security and everything?"

"A wedding can't be planned overnight it takes months, years to get everything just so" Rose stated.

The parents went on into the night discussing plans while Sam and Mercy got Stevie and Stacy to bed before sitting out on the patio

"That went well don't you think?" Sam asked as they cuddled

"Very" she said balling into his arms as they watched the stars dance across the sky, pretending to be into astrology, until it was time for him to go "Will you be coming to mine? I can't lie I need you near me tonight" he asked

"Yes I was going to suggest it if you didn't, I just don't want today to end, let me get some things" she said as she jumped up off the love chair and flew upstairs to pack some things, on her way back through she popped into the den, hugged everyone and said "Goodnight"

Sam went in maybe five minutes after and did the same and when Mercy came out to the car they left

 **Sam's Bedroom**

Sam and Mercy had completed their bedtime rituals and were cosy on the bed watching Video's and eating popcorn, when Mercy found a question to ask

"Sam how do you think our families are going to react to you being white and me being black"

"Is that even a serious question Mercy when did we start worrying about what people thought about our relationship again, we are what we are, drawn together by no less than God, we tried fighting it so many times for so many reasons and I've give up I hope you have too now. We belong together if fools can't see that it's their problem because we are endgame"

"Okay Sam yes, I've stopped fighting it, I just want us to be ready for that kind of reaction, tomorrow some of my family can be foul about shit like that" she said throwing popcorn at him one by one

"What?" he asked a smile on his face for where she wanted to go now

"Can I ask you something else Sam, just one question" she said putting her finger in her mouth _'Fucking trouble'_ he thought

"Go on" he smiled _'She's going to ask shit about sex again this awakening shit needs to stop'_

"How far is too far when, you know, we're making out?"

"If I say stop, that means I've got as far as I can go without losing control and ripping your knickers off and taking you right there and then, does that answer your question?" he smiled _'That's answered every damn question you'd ever need to ask right now Miss Diva, sleep'_ he told her in his head but just pulled her into their sleep position

"Well sort of" _'Sort of? that was as plain as day Diva'_ "I mean me just standing naked in front of you wouldn't send you over the edge would it?"

' _What the fuck did she need to go and put that shit in my head for, what is wrong with her tonight, now I've got a damn problem with her fucking body waking up thing, I'm lit up Babe surely you can feel I'm already lit up, work with me'_ "The thought of you standing in front of me naked is sending me over the edge Mercy just Stop" he said rolling his eyes as he pulled her closer trying to get that negative reaction she always gives when he did that

"Just one more question Sam" _'Was that a smile in her voice, she's playing with me, and you are not telling me you can't feel that Mercy'_ he said pushing himself a bit closer trying to shut her up

"Mercy please" he finally said when she didn't react badly to his usual movement

"Just one I promise" she said as he rolled his eyes at the promise of it all

"What?" he finally gave up and asked

"What does it mean when my down there starts seriously pumping, like it is now?"

"Mercy, go to sleep now" _'This damn games gone too far'_ he thought jumping out the bed to visit the bathroom

"Come on Sam what happened to learning together?" she shouted after him "What you doing in there?" she asked but he didn't answer until he came out some 4 minutes later

"Well" he said a bit red faced "It's the same as my morning feeling like you want sex" he told her "You'll learn to deal with it"

"Eerrmm" she said making him stop in his tracks "I think that's a you'll learn to deal with it Mr, I talked to my girls, I know that's your job" she laughed _'What the fuck'_ Sam rolled his eyes thinking _'She is going to kill me'_ he thought banging himself down on the bed

"Mercy I'm saying this for you as well as me, I don't care what you say, think or do we are not busting that cherry until we're married and that's final" he told her seriously "This is just as hard for me, harder now you've had your damn awakening or whatever it is, and I need you to work with me on this"

"Fine" she said with Sass "Just show me what you do when you go to the bathroom, because I need to do that for myself tonight"

"No Mercy, it might be safer to get a DVD for you to watch, is that okay?"

"Okay, but that's a long time to go with this feeling"

"You're turned on, a cold shower might help"

"Okay I'll go and have one" she said jumping off the bed talking as she went "I've actually had these feeling before but I've never felt the urge so strong before, does it get worse?" he didn't answer "Sam" she shouted from the bathroom frustrated for him not answering her

"Once you see the DVD tomorrow it will get easier Mercy" ' _This is fucking killing me'_ he thought to himself, "Hurry up Mercy I need a shower too" he called to her

Sam woke in the night to hear the shower running again "Poor Mercy" he said and called her back to bed, he remembered it well from when they first got together

 **Saturday:**

In the morning when he woke up she was looking down at him just staring "What's up Babe" he said with a smile on his face for her face being the first thing he'd seen this morning

"I've had no sleep Sam I've been in the shower most of the night every time I came back to bed the ache comes back again, I'm friggin tired you need to show me what to do now" _'Is this what she's waking me up about, I've got the biggest boner right now, I'm finding it hard to hold back and she comes at me with this, fuck Evans you are done, you're going to break this damn promise'_

"I said no Mercy it's not safe for me to do that now trust me, you'll be fine today and tonight we'll watch the DVD through skype then we'll have a conversation over the phone I promise, then you'll know what to do" _'Fuck I'm stronger than I thought I was, my body's telling me to do the exact opposite to what I just said I guess I've just been the strong one'_ "Just let me get a shower and I'll be ready he said as he jumped out of bed I'll take you home because I have a few thing to do before the party" he said wanting to get temptation out the way

'T _wo days and I'm wearing him down already Satan was right, go in hard, shit I'm not even acting this, I want my man, where the hell was I going with that till marriage crap, you're going to know it's till Commitment Mr Evans'_ Mercy got up got dressed and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast but Beast was already up and cooking, "I've done bacon sandwiches as I guess you two are eating on the run today busy day and everything".

"Your right Coach" she said

"Sheldon please" Coach said, Sam came down the stairs saw Mercy's face ready to ask another awkward question and grabbed her hand making for the exit

"Take the sandwiches with you Sam" Sheldon shouted as he threw the bag across the kitchen table to a moving Sam

"Thanks for these" Sam said as he almost ran out of the house, with Mercy attached

"Mercy please don't discuss our bedroom stuff unless we're alone and definitely not in front of Beaste"

"Okay" she looked at him puzzled "But what was I going to say about the bedroom?" she smiled

"You're playing with me I thought you were going to say something, your face"

"Poker face remember?" she laughed "But honestly, I don't know when that stuff's going to come out of my mouth, I think I'd be more in control if I wasn't a virgin" she said as Sam half looked at her his face saying _'No'_ his body happy for the information and his eyes begging her to stop "Shit your eyes always get me, stop it" she said tapping his shoulder to stop looking at her with his sad eyes "But give me something Sam" she finally said

"DVD now" he said "That's my compromise"

"I'll take it" she said bouncing about excitedly

"Okay, I need you to go to your room as soon as you get in and make sure you lock the door and then I'll phone you when I get to where I need to be we're going to deal with your feelings, I need you to be happy" he told her as she nodded

"Your job" she smiled

 **Jones Residence – Mercedes Room**

As soon as the car stopped Sam let her out and Mercy ran to the house, "Call Sam" she told him like he was really going to forget to call her, Sam went to the store brought the DVD he'd had his eye on for some time and got back home warp speed and went to his bedroom stripped his bottom half and once settled he called Mercy

"Hey Mercy are you in your room and have you locked the door?" he asked as soon as she picked up the phone

"Yes I am and I have"

"Okay, what have you got on?"

"You know what I've got on I've just left you"

"Put the phone on loud speaker but low Mercy and take those clothes off all of them"

"All of them?"

"All of them" he said, waiting for a while for her to remove her clothes

"Are you undressed?"

"Nearly just my bra and knickers left"

"What colour are they your knickers and bra" he asked getting into mode

"Blue and black lace"

"Take them off babe and lay on your bed but first, can we do a skype so you can watch this DVD with me" Sam asked "it's a bit x-rated babe but there's no actual sex in it just alternatives who knows we might see something we like" he said waiting for a reaction which he didn't get "I want you to watch this with me it'll show you what you need to do to get rid of the feeling your having but it'll show you what I do as well is that alright?"

"Fine Sam" Mercy said setting up the skype as Sam set up the DVD and positioned the laptop in front of his TV

"Babe don't come in front of the camera, that's too much excitement for me"

"Have you got a good view Mercy?"

"Yea fine I can see your TV and what's on it, isn't that the news Sam?"

"Babe give me a minute and turn the volume way down"

"Can you see that Babe" Sam said after starting the DVD and adjusting the laptop

"Yes babe turn it on then"

"Impatient much" Sam said smiling

"You're playing with me Sam"

"It's called foreplay Mercy it's part of love making"

"Just follow what the lady does Mercy and watch what the man does too, ready? lesson one" Sam said and clicked the start button and the DVD started

"Talk to me Mercy"

"I'm following instructions Sam you should be doing the same"

"So you're doing what this lady is doing now?"

"I'm going by the DVD Sam, I'm imagining it's you doing this to me" she said as time and distance became irrelevant, it was unclear when things got serious for the both of them as the noises of themselves were drowned out by the imagination of the other being in the same room and the noises of satisfaction that took place almost simultaneously as they called each other by name "Oh yeah, that felt so good I think that is going to be my favorite pass time baby, you better have money for your phone bills and DVDs" she laughed

"The sooner we get comfortable doing this in front of each other the better cause I need to see your face when you do that for me Mercy, I wished I was there to hold you right now babe, I love you"

"I love you more Sam, you're here I can only imagine your arms around me right now"

Suddenly there was a knock at her door and her Mom shouted "Cedes is everything alright with you and Sam sweetheart you just came in and went straight to your room I'm a bit worried"

"Everything is fine with Sam and I Mom" Mercy shouted back through the door. "Sam I've got to go, I'll see you later, I'll be the one blushing" she whispered laughing

"Bye Mercy"

"Bye Sam"

It was 5 hours to the party and Mercedes was wondering _'what should I wear, should I go shopping? but I have so many outfits that I've not even worn yet. I think I'll wear purple it's my lucky colour and that dress just knocks it out the ball park Sam will love it and I'll feel like a million dollars. I already have the perfect accessories for it and if I start my hair I can get it up off my face I like that look on me_ "I'm going to look the part if it kills me" she told herself as she looked in the mirror. "Just time for a nap before I start getting ready" she set her alarm for 4 p.m. and settled on her bed. Thoughts of the skype session she'd not long had with Sam filled her mind as her eyes closed for her to find sleep with a smile on her face _'We'll be having sex by tonight'_ she planned

Mercedes was woken by ringing and reached out to stop the alarm, but it didn't stop "What the" she pulled her head from under the sheet to see what was happening to find her phone was ringing

"Come on Weasie we need to have a chat before the party" Santana said down the phone

"What time is it" she asked

"2 pm why don't tell me Sam's there?"

"No no I was just having a nap"

"Well this is important, come on we're at the Lima Bean"

"Okay give me about 20 minutes" she said before closing the call down, reluctantly freshening up and leaving for the Lima Bean Café.

 **The Lima Bean Café**

As soon as she walked into the café Mercy was drawn to the laughing coming from the far booth and as she thought it was her girl Santana or Satan, lovingly referred to as that because of that wicked streak se sometimes possessed, as she neared she saw Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Quinn, sitting on one side and Kurt, Blaine, and Artie on the other. "What's up why are you all here?" she said looking around the booth

"Well Mercedes we wanted to have this conversation before your big announcement at the party" Tina said

"And nobody thinks your silly or anything like that" Artie echoed "Have a seat" he told her as she sat in the vacant spot

"I got to ask Merc, are you sure about this thing with Sam I mean why Sam?" Santana said

"Do I have to go through this with you all right now?" she asked

"We just feel like we wouldn't be being very good friends if we didn't ask" Quinn said "And don't think Puck didn't want to be here because you know how he feels about his Sexy Mama"

"Okay I realise there are probably things about Sam and I that you don't know because most of our relationship has been private, we really fell in love the summer of 2010 we were going out from maybe a week after we all found out about him living in that motel. We chose to keep it quiet mainly because I didn't want you all in my business. We sort of split up when Sam moved back to Texas and as you all know he came back for me just before Sectionals in 2011 with his 'gonna fight to get you back' speech in the corridors of McKinley. Thing is we were still in love and that love has gotten stronger eventhough we've done everything to try to make it stop. I finished with him when I left McKinley High and we hoped that was it Sam dated Britt as you know and I thought that was it, crush over".

Sam called me just after you and he had that discussion in the auditorium Santana about Brittany and he said he understood that Brittany belonged to you but you weren't there right now and he felt that Brittany would go over the edge if she had no one to cling to and he felt he would go the same way. He was very upset and needed to know that what he was doing was alright. I was upset because it was clear that Sam hadn't gotten over me and at that moment I realised I loved him still too. After that realisation those few weeks when Sam was with Brittany was painful for us both, all of us really cos I know you hurt too Santana" Santana agreeing by nodding her head. When he and Britt split up I came to see him a few times he was a bit disorientated and we talked a lot over skype and texts and stuff and eventually I helped him out of his funk and we completed some college applications and he got a few interviews. He called me when he got a crush on some school nurse to ask permission again to see her and I gave it. Sam ended up in New York with you guys but he called me every day, he wasn't doing too well there and eventually I decided to go to New York and get my man. I always set Sam free, usually, when I leave but this time he said we've tried the long distance relationship thing without knowing it and he was only seeing other girls because he was trying to give me what I want by moving on. He doesn't want to give me what I want anymore and he wants us to make a commitment. I don't want to keep hurting myself by giving him permission to see other women and then stressing over it when he does. We're both so over the boyfriend girlfriend stage and need to take the next step into getting serious we both consider each other end game and we want everyone else to acknowledge that especially after this thing with Berry" she looked up with genuine sadness in her eyes "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that Sam and I have been together for 5 years now it's just that it's not been common knowledge and the nature of our relationship may not have been conventional but it was what we wanted for each other at the time and I love him and he loves me".

"So Mercedes why have you never had other boyfriends" Blaine asked

"Sam couldn't handle that Blaine he's a very jealous man and I know how he gets about stuff like that, so it's just easier"

"What do you mean" Blaine said "Remember the Shane situation, he went all he man with that one totally stressed and some of you were even roped into his game plans. Just watch him the next time you get the chance and you'll see for yourselves" Mercy said, smiling at the memory

"Mercedes I don't even know why I'm surprised you've always been a very cautious person and I should have guessed that you had valid reasons for your actions you're not like some of us who jump in and ask questions later" Tina said

"Praise" said Quinn

"Looks like Trouty's got your back" Santana said

"Yep that he has" Mercy said

"All I can say is I am satisfied that you are doing the right thing and I support you" Kurt said

"We all support you" Quinn said as everyone echoed their agreement

"Thank you all for your support" Mercy said

"Now you need to go because Sam's coming in a bit for the same thing" Blaine said

"Okay see you all later" Mercedes said as she stood up, hugged everyone and left the Café

About 10 minutes later Sam entered the Lima Bean Café once he found them he sat down and looked around, "Where's Puck" he asked Quinn

"In service" she said in a you already now that was

"Okay; I thought Mercy would be here" he said tapping the chair like drums with his nerves now setting in

"She was, she not long left" Brittany said

"Oh" Sam said looking a bit put out for having missed her, he needed that hug

"Sam" Blaine said "Don't be offended Bro but I got to ask are you sure about this thing with Mercedes? I mean why Mercedes?"

"When did you first noticed I was there?" Sam asked

"In Duets week when we rehearsed and sung Lucky I'm in love with my best friend" Quinn said smiling at the memory

"When Finn brought you to the Choir room and you sung Billionaire with us" said Artie "Brilliant jam by the way" he said fist bumping him

"When you introduced yourself as Sam I am and I don't eat green eggs and ham and again when you done Dammit Janet, those gold shorts" Kurt Said "all that nuttage" he said to Blaine's nudge

"When Mercedes and I noticed each other for the first time you were all singing Empire State of Mind I know that because our breath stopped and started at the same time the second our eyes met"

"Sounds intergalactic" Sugar laughed

"Actually a good way to explain it" Sam replied seriously "An outer body experience" he smiled

"But that was the first song of our junior year you came along after that" Santana said as she thought about it, bringing the conversation back to the forefront

"I joined Glee Club after that but Mercedes was the one who pulled me to join I wanted her from the first time our eyes met when she was on the steps singing and dancing to that song. I'm sorry, I know that might be upsetting to hear for some of you but it's the truth. I didn't pursue her because I thought she was untouchable, out of my league and she was really hard to read and everything. Even information was hard to get no guys knew anything about her"

"I wanted to knock Puck the fuck out when he kept calling her 'Sexy Mama' and Artie for constantly touching her ass, but I had to hold it together and tell myself she was not mine, yet"

"I breathe but I don't breathe until I hear her voice or see her face even when we aren't together. Everything I do I have to run it by her just to have her in my life"

"I am totally whipped and I am not ashamed to tell you that because she is my end game"

"I know there might be questions about previous girls I've gone out with and "body types" as Mercy always puts it, but I think she understands now that she is my "body type" she just gets me and accepts me for who I am we laugh at each other's jokes, love the same things but somehow still manage to be individual" he said going into thought "I love her and she loves me it's as simple as that"

"That's good enough of me, I understand that feeling" Blaine said

"Yeah me too" Kurt echoed looking at Blaine

"Damn Trouty you got game" Santana said

"Too much game" Artie said giving him a firm

Quinn smiled and touched his hand "Look after my girl" she said looking into his eyes

Tina and Brittany gave him a hug "We know you have Mercedes' back" Tina said

"Hey I got her back, front, sides, top and bottom she said she'll be mine so let's go celebrate" Sam said jumping up off the chair in excitement

They all left the Lima Bean Café to get dressed to attend the commitment party at the Jones residence.

"Got you songs Ready?" he asked

"Yep" came back as everyone jumped in their mode of transport and left the venue


	5. Chapter 5

**The Jones Residence – Commitment Party**

Santana and Brittany were early to the party and started helping with getting the guests settled while Mercedes was putting on last minute touches. Tina, Artie and Quinn came together and Blaine and Kurt came with Kurt's parents. Sam emerged from the kitchen with a tray of drinks for distribution and stopped in his tracks as he saw Mercedes coming down the stairs in a beautiful purple dress which fit every curve on her body, her hair up with ringlets dropping sexily over her face and the highest heels he had ever seen her in he put the tray on the coffee table and went to her.

He drew her to him flush against his chest and kissed her full on the lips "You look stunning Mercy I should order you straight back upstairs to ravish you" making her giggle as she pulled away from him "I'm going to get you back for this" he whispered in her ear and she walked towards the waiting crowd and he picked the tray back up and followed her.

Mercy was working the party weaving in and out of the little groups saying hello and getting into conversations. Sam stood with Artie and Blaine watching her every move subconsciously, suddenly Mercedes was at his side "Sam will you come with me please there are some people I want you to meet" she said and grabbed his hand and leading him away from Blaine and Artie. "You need to stop watching me like that Sam you're making me hot" she whispered as they moved "Sam this in my Aunt Janet and Uncle Tex from California they wanted to meet you"

"Hello Sam lovely to finally meet you I've heard so many good things about you I hope you live up to them" her Uncle said

"Nice to meet you too Mr.…."

"Oh Auntie Janet and Uncle Tex please" her Aunt butted in saying

"Auntie Janet & Uncle Tex and thank you both for coming all this way to help us celebrate our commitment" Sam said politely

"Is it going to be a long engagement or commitment whichever, or is there an urgency?" Auntie Janet asked

"Long enough for us to finish college and set ourselves up career wise"

"A man with a plan I like" Uncle Tex said sounding happy about that

"Oh there's D the Man excuse us Sam, Cedes see you later" Uncle Tex said dragging Aunt Janet with him, there were many meetings like that throughout the night

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a bit of a treat for you all tonight Mom & Dad or Marcia & Devon or Mr. & Mrs. Jones however you know them are noted for keeping good parties and they are always themed. As you know this was done on short notice and they didn't get time to do a theme but we thought we could do something for them and give back, you see the theme always fits the occasion like when they done an after prom party for us glee kids the theme was Prom of cause and when they done a welcome party for Sam and his family the theme was Country because that was the music they were into, they always find time to make it personal to their guests. Tonight we want to set the theme as Mr. & Mrs. Jones favourite kind of music which is reggae" Kurt said

"So tonight we want to kick off the show with a little something called **That Girl by Jah Cure** for Sam  & Mercedes Commitment Party" Brittany said as Blaine, Artie and her started singing the chorus then Artie took the first bit of the verse and Blaine took the next bit all three sharing the song as it went through as Mercy stood smiling for their interpretation

As they sang an unwanted guest arrived "Hi Mr. Jones Mrs. Jones" Rachel said

"Hi Rachel were you invited?" Marcia asked her surprised

"Yes I got a whatsapp from Sam inviting me on Thursday night"

"Oh everyone is through there" Mrs. Jones said with a puzzled look on her face, Marcia went directly to find Rose to sort this hot mess out, the two ladies conversed and headed to the patio to manage the fall out.

As the song finished everyone was clapping loudly, someone going extra on the whooping made everyone on the stage look to see who was making such a song and dance about things and saw Rachel standing there all the Glee kids faces changed alerting Sam and Mercy that something was wrong. Mercy followed line of eye of the people on the stage to find Rachel standing in her garden, she made to step to her but found she couldn't move looking back she saw that Sam was holding her tight "No Mercy calm down first, all our families are here" he whispered in her ear as he held her

After taking a moment to calm down Sam grabbed her hand and walked over to where Rachel stood "Rachel what are you doing here?" he asked while Mercy just smiled falsely and stood itching to slap her down again

"You invited me Sam I got the whatsapp on Thursday"

"Oh I might have used an old group account by mistake" he said looking very red faced as he took his phone out to check "Yeah, I did" he said giving Mercy his sorry look "But you already know, we really don't want you here, and you would be doing us a favour if you left now" he added seeing Mercy face not very impressed with his actions

"But I have an invite so I'm staying"

"No Rachel it was a mistake, so we're asking you to leave, now" he said almost shouting

As the situation began to attract attention the Glee kids decided to do another song. "Hi everyone" Kurt said taking entre stage, "Another of the artist we are covering tonight is Mr. & Mrs. Jones' favourite artist **Beres Hammond** so lets crack on with the next song which is **She loves me now** delivered by our very own Santana, Quinn, Artie, Blaine and me Kurt" he smiled as the music started and they each took sections of the verses singing the chorus together to the end of the song, all still monitoring the conversation happening with Mercy Sam and Rachel, looking at each other when they disappeared inside

The conversation with Rachel had gotten heated while the glee kids were singing, so the Mom's had taken the situation into the house along with all three "Rachel" Marcia said "I find it unsettling that you can come to our house like an invited guest after everything that has recently happened between Cedes, Sam and you. What on God's green earth made you even consider coming here tonight"

"I was invited and the group said I couldn't come to glee events unless I was invited by Mercedes or Sam, Sam invited me" she said a definite smile in her voice

"Is that right Sam, Mercedes is that what was agreed?" her Mom asked, Mercy wasn't speaking, Sam kept hold of her hand so he could feel if she was going to make a move because he could actually hear the conversation going on in her head, telling her to slap bitch's face right off its neck right now and think about the consequences while she was rotting in jail

"Yes it was, but there was a total 2 month ban so she should have known it was a mistake" Mercy surprised him by answering

"So why did you invite her Sam" Rose asked

"It was a genuine mistake Mom I have two Glee accounts on my Whatsapp, I haven't deleted the old one because Finn's in it and I just wanted to keep his contact as a reminder. I must have used the wrong group when I sent the message to the Glee club" Sam looked at Mercedes with regret "I'm so sorry Mercy it's my fault" he said as Mercy wriggled her hand out of his and stepped forward, if she was going to hit Lentil now there was nothing he could do about it because no way was he ever going to put his hand on her like that, and dead man walking to do it in front of her damn family, he rolled his eyes, and literally stopped breathing when he heard Mercy's voice utter her name

"You know what Rachel you do yourself more harm than me being here, I'll give you this one you can stay, but please not in my face" she said side eyeing Sam

"Our Face" Sam added not pleased with himself, but shocked at Mercy _'Dealing with her feelings sort of mellowed her out, it seems'_ he smiled _'Note to self'_

"Can I just give you both this present please? I won't stay too long" Rachel said "And I wanted to apologize to you both I know it's a bit soon but I mean it I am truly sorry".

"It's too soon Rachel" Mercy said cutting her eye at her and walked away Sam dare not say anything he just followed Mercy. Marcia took the present from Rachel and offered her a drink which Rachel declined.

Back on the Porch the remaining glee kids we mingling with the crowd and waiting for a cue to do the next number. Sam after apologizing yet again to Mercy came to the stage and announced that the show was not over yet they had two more songs to go before the disco takes over for everyone to dance into the night.

Santana came onto the stage and announced "This next one is from us to Mercedes Monique Jones & Mr. Samuel Daniel Evans and that is the first and last time you will ever hear me call you by your full names I love you all hey we love you all", and the music started.

"I hope you like it" Artie said as he did his little bit at the beginning of the song while everyone including Sam and Mercy laughed before Santana started as the main singer with the others backing as the sung **'Special Way' by Sylvia Tella**

Mercedes was standing in front of Sam, he got his arms around her waist and was talking in her ear while preparations were going on for the song "You forgive me?" he asked

"One night only forgiveness comes as standard Mr. Evans" she said not looking at him

"And you are looking so damn fine in that dress I can't wait to get home and get on the phone with you"

"Does it have to be over the phone I want to feel your hands all over me Sam"

"Mercy we have guests and a party to get through, don't say things like that to me right now"

"As our Moms and Dads are here right now I'll stop cause I know you don't play fair" she laughed

"Thanks but you need to stay where you are right now I have a bit of a problem brewing down there" he told her pushing himself on her

"Okay Sam" she said like she was pissed at him doing that, but her body was lapping it up as she started dancing to the beat, Sam worked with it for a while but pretty soon Mercy had him under pressure with her moves, he had to give in and say something

"Mercy don't move like that it's not fair and you won't like it if start"

"It's the music Sam I love this one come on give me some of those White Chocolate signature moves" Sam smiled and started doing his classic body roll moves behind her, repeating Beaste in his mind as he rocked

"Yeah move it for me Chocolate Thunder" he said getting more turned on with every move, he really couldn't for the life of him picture Beaste right then

"Okay" Mercy finally said, when Sam pushed her so hard she actually had to step forward to stop herself falling over "You need cooling down I'm going to get us some drinks" she laughed saying as Sam caught her to stop her flying forward laughing himself "But seriously" she whispered to him "I can't wait till we start doing that for real" she said walking off and leaving him looking at her ass move, taking a while to remember he had something to hide standing there drooling

As Mercy entered the kitchen she was greeted by Jamone and David two of D's friends, they were playful and had known her almost from birth "Well Cedes I hear little sis is tying the knot with some white boy who's worth his salt let's have a look at him then" Jamone said tapping her head

"Hi guys" she said as they landed kisses on her cheek "I'm just getting us some drinks and I'll take you to him" she grabbed the drinks and headed towards the party with David and Jamone in tow.

Jamone tickled her in the side just as they came out of the kitchen and Sam saw it his fists immediately clenched ' _What the fuck'_ he said to himself, thinking for a second it might be a relative and tried to calm down, Santana saw her coming out with the two guys paying her a lot of attention and brought it to the other guys' attention.

Blaine looked at Sam and saw his face was like thunder "look at Sam" he said loud enough for everyone on stage to hear

"Do we need to intervene?" Artie asked as their attention turned to Sam

"No let's see this play out, Mercedes knows what she is doing" Santana replied.

Sam wanted to move towards Mercedes and the two guys but his feet were begging him not to move ' _He's put his arm around her, he's too familiar, who the fuck, no he wasn't going to just stand there and watch some guy paw his girl he was going to knock him … no look at this other mother fucker with his hand all on her face is he going to kiss her? He's going to kiss her, No fucking way"_ Sam thought to himself. His feet finally released themselves from their spot, and at that exact second, as if from nowhere, D's hand grabbed his shoulder "Hey Sam"

"I can't speak right now D I have something or should I say someone to slap down" he told him "How they gonna come to our Commitment party and paw my damn girl?" he asked him trying to shake D off

"I hope you're not talking about my home boys that have known Cedes since birth, I can see it in your face Sammy boy you are mad, they just playing with you play them back" he smiled saying to Sam as he watched the two guys getting closer to them focusing on Mercy who was smiling at him telling him everything was alright, making him calm down a bit. He quickly adjusted his thought pattern

"Okay let's do this" he said to himself as D let him go, and suddenly Mercy was standing in front of him with these two guys _'It's just... I don't care what it just is I got to say something, I'm not having it'_

"Sam" Mercy said still smiling "This is David and Jamone two of my brothers home boys they're constantly playing pranks on me and to be honest being total bitches in general but they are part of the family so, as much as I want to, I can't disown them. They just done all that on the way over to piss you off generally and I guess they'll do a lot more before the night's out" she said as she turned to Jamone and David to say "Did I tell you Sam was the Quarterback at high School? I may have forgotten that bit" she said with a smirk before she went to stand behind Sam only her eyes showing _'That's my permission'_ Sam thought

"Hi guys" he came forward saying "You'll get to know me, as I plan on being a permanent fixture in Mercy's life but, there is something I need to make clear from the off, I joke just as much as the next guy and more at times but the one thing that is not part of any joke to me is Mercy and you may be family but if I see you touching her like that again I will take you guys to the turf" he smiled "I hope I made myself clear guy's that said pleased to meet you and I hope we can be friends" he said holding out his hand to shake, Jamone and David looked at each other before shaking Sam's hand

"We hear you my man" Jamone said

"Loud and clear" David said

"Oh so now he's a Man yeah" Mercy said laughing at the guys "You mess with me you mess with my man learn dat" she said walking away with Sam's hand in hers as they stepped off they heard the stage music start up again looking up they saw Rachel on stage "What the Fu..."

"What the hell is she doing" Sam said walking faster to get to the stage, to find Marcia standing in front of them, stopping him in his tracks

"Leave her, it will look worse if you approach her now, family" Marcia said looking around

"I just want to sing a song for Sam" Rachel announced as she started singing **'I've fallen in love' by Donna Rhoden**

"Get up there and back her" Marcia turned to say to Santana, Tina and Quinn and they hurried off

"I don't know the song" Tina said as they went

"Neither do we" Santana said smiling as they got up on stage to back Rachel, she didn't even know they were there

"Dance" Marcia said to Sam and Mercy "Dance" she said again as they stood open mouthed at the whole thing, they looked at each other, Sam grabbed her hand and started rocking to the song

"Don't even sweat it" Sam told her as they moved in unison

"Oh she's going to sweat this mother Sam believe me" she replied as they rocked to the end of the song

"We have to go on stage to thank everyone for coming" Sam turned to her saying as they turned towards the stage to see Rachel flying off in the direction of the back gate

"We need to go grab a bitch and slap until I get off" She said angry at what just happened

"She's gone now, lets get this party mood back on, Moms and Dads" he said to Mercy's blank face "Thank you" he said pointing at the stage to remind her

"Yeah, okay let's go, Mom will you get Dad, Rose and Daniel and make your way to the stage please" Mercy instructed and Marcia went off to collect everyone. By the time Sam and Mercy got to the stage their parents were coming up the steps.

Devon opened up to conversation with "Good Evening everyone and thank you all for coming to help us celebrate the official uniting of our daughter Mercedes and our son Sam I know that sounds a bit incestuous but you may not all know that Sam and Mercedes has been a household name in our house for over 5 years now so we do see him as a son already"

Dan butted in with "Nothing warmed our hearts as much as Sam and Mercedes finally getting their act together and realising what we've known for some time and that is that they are endgame. We would traditionally say welcome to the family now, but that's a given so I guess we'll say here's to seeing the family grow, if you know what I mean. This Commitment is to us more important than the actual wedding as we like to say our word is our bond where we come from, and now Sam and Mercy have made that bond I'm so happy right now I could burst" he filled up saying "We wanted to sing or try to sing our collective message to Sam and Mercy so if you'll bear with us notes may be out and things, but hey we're the oldies, we have no shame. One of our favourite songs is from **Gappy Ranks called 'Heaven in her eyes'** Devon and Marcia always played this for us and we have come to love it just as much as them so for our children here's what we always knew and you've just found out, here it is"

Dan started off with a very impressional yeah yeah yeah with accent and everything making Sam laugh, Devon took the verses and Rose and Marcia did the backing on the choruses and it went well.

Every one clapped at the end of the performance as Sam and Mercy looked in amazement "You still got it" Mercy said to her Dad

"And you dad" Sam said nudging his Dad "I thought you were all Country" he added while he was shaking his hand before going in for a hug

"It took me all night to learn how to say Yeah Yeah with Devon's accent it's an art form you know son?" his Dad said making Sam laugh again before they went and hugged the Moms stepping aside as Rose fanned them out the way and stepped forward.

"I'm up next" Rose said smiling at the crowd "I'm overjoyed at this because firstly, it's been Sam's dream since we came to Lima back in 2010 and although he has had a lot of obstacles along the way his main focus has never changed. In everything he has said and done even when we moved to Texas has had Mercy in the middle of it. Mercy herself has been an inspiration to our family in our time of need along with other Glee Club members but she was the one the whole family fell in love with and even though she was far away at times she was always in our prayer and thoughts and now she is back with us. The power of prayer" she said looking in the air "I just want to say thank you to Mercy for saying yes to Sam and in turn yes to us" Rose looked at Mercy "Thank you" she said giving her a hug before bringing Sam into the hug.

"That was emotional" Marcia said as she took centre stage "I have along with Rose been this couples mentor, teacher, doctor, parent and guide over the past 5 years and it's great to see that all our hard work has amounted to this beautiful couple standing here today. I am so proud of Cedes and Sam they've taken on so many obstacles and come through them together I know that this is a forever kind of love and I want to thank you all for taking the time out to come and help us celebrate this occasion in our families. Cedes loves deep, I've always known that about her and have seen her show love to various friends along her life's way but her love for Sam is on another level. If anyone has ever watched them together they will have seen that her love for him needs no words or grand gestures, there are no boundaries or barriers it is pure, the kind of love any man would wish for. Sam's love is passionate, jealous, humble, in abundance and has no boundaries where Cedes is concerned they're a joy to watch. Now I too understand the power of prayer" she said looking at Rose "You don't need luck you two so I will just ask you all to raise your glasses to Sam and Cedes"

"To Sam and Mercedes" everyone said in unison

"Thank you everyone" Sam said as the crowd settled down. I am just overwhelmed with the words and song our parents have just said totally chocked up, I just want to say everything they said is true I've always known that Mercy was my endgame and since I learned to accept that fact I haven't let anything come in the way of it. I love her with all my heart, hell she is my heart" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Everything he said" Mercy said with a smile after recovering from the kiss "No but seriously 5 years is a long time and to have known that you had met your other half within 10 seconds of looking into their eyes, it was frightening believe me when I tell you that, and only being in junior year makes it all the more frightening so yes I fought it for a while but, how long could you fight this ladies" she said laughing as she pointed to Sam's face making him blush. "I have to get serious again because Sam's not all about a face or a body he's a beautiful person inside and out, he is kind, thoughtful, loving, honest, has good morals and he checks for me and that has to score him brownie points with me oh and yeah" she paused with a cheeky smile on her face looking at their guests "I love him" she told everyone before looking up at him "I love you Sam" she said when she got his attention

"I love you more Mercy"

"Aahhh" the crowd said to their exchange of love as they kissed, Sam pulled out of it and started talking to the crowd

"Well Mercy" he said to her "We had a conversation the other day about people's perception of our relationship and that inspired my song choice for tonight, if you don't mind singing with me I'd like to dedicate this to us even though it's from our Mom and Dad's music collection it's called **Star across the sky by Romain Virgo** Sam grabbed his guitar as the band started playing behind him. Sam started and sang the verse Mercy joined in for the chorus and after that they took it in turns to sing lines until Sam closed with the last line, before kissing her again "Do you believe us now?" he asked

"I've always believed us" she smiled up at him "Just took you a while to get it" she said as he looked at her puzzled

"I'm sure I've been waiting for you" he told her

"Actually, I've been waiting for you"

"Thanks folks that was the end of the live show for tonight" he looked up saying as the clapping and whooping died down, wanting to get into this conversation with Mercy in private

"Hold the phone" Artie said as they got off the stage "We the Glee Club couldn't let this occasion go by without singing something to our friends Mercedes and Sam so in keeping with this male reggae artist theme, we found and little song that we wanted to end on if you don't mind, we thought it wrapped up our conversations from this afternoon"

"No go ahead I want to hear this" Mercy said "Do you mind Sam" she turned to ask him

"No not at all"

"Its a little song called **Something Strong by Tarrus Riley** from us to you because we know you have it like this" said

 **(Adapted)**

 _ **Blaine (All)** Hey! (they got it going on) Hey-ey-ey! (they got it going on..)_

 _ **Artie** No separating, him and his lady. They're firm as the rock of Gibraltar, and mountains around Hi-rusalem. You labour in vain if you try to bring them pain cuz you'll never will You cannot go round them, she said Sam, nothing divides us_  
 _ **Chorus: All**_  
 _Now there's more than a million reasons to quit, but he well never split More than a million reasons to quit, but she is holding on_  
 _Love is what dreams are made of and in his visions all he sees is her We got something strong and so were holding on_  
 _ **Blaine**_  
 _Dem never know him serious, never want go link on another Till around at that time to carry home to mother_  
 _Dem put up all type of tracks and barriers Fi ah show them that true loves a conqueror_  
 _ **Santana** : More than a million reasons to quit, but we will ever split we got something strong and so were holding on_  
 _ **Blaine & Kurt**_  
 _This love is the truth, yeah, and we've got the fruits to prove it. Still I keep a wide eye for parasites who try to defy_  
 _Now people gone try things, some find pleasure in spoiling a good thing Still I let them know that in our life there is no weaklings._  
 _ **Chorus: All**_  
 _ **Blaine (All)** Hey! (We got it going on) Hey! (We got it going on) yeah_  
 _ **Kurt & Artie**: No separating, you and you're firm as the rock of Gibraltar, and mountains around Hi-rusalem._  
 _You labour in vain if you try to bring them pain, but never will You cannot go round them, she said Sam, nothing divides them_  
 _ **Chorus: Al …** yeah!_  
 _ **Santana & Mike** This love is what dreams are made of and in his visions all he sees is her they've got something strong and so they're holding on._  
 _ **Blaine** Hey! They've got it going on yeah, yeah Hey! They've got it going on, oooo_  
 _ **Kurt & Artie:** Dem never know me serious, never want go link on another Till around at that time to carry home to mother_  
 _Dem put up all type of stumbling barriers we a show them that true loves a conqueror_  
 _ **Blaine** Ohhh! they got it going on, yeah_

"I was really getting my groove on for that one" Mercy said as she turned to face Sam after rubbing on him for the entire song

"You sure were I can feel it" he whispered in her ear

"God yeah, I wanna cry"

"Cry baby we ain't getting out of here just yet"

"Can we just go upstairs for a bit please?"

"I need to marry you quick you are killing me Mercy, I told you I haven't got myself under control like that yet, so no we cannot go upstairs, but you need to learn to control your body, so we will both wait till later yeah? Sort yourself out babe they're coming over"

"Okay" she said turning to see the crew descending "This is the test"

"What tes..." _'What did she mean by test? her tests always end up with me begging her to stay, we're at our damn commitment party, what does she mean test'_ his eyes focused on her face as he tried to see what she was thinking

"If I didn't know better I would have said you two were having sex right now" Santana said looking in their eyes

"Definitely sex eyes" Tina agreed

"God your good, Sam the Man" Artie said as he sent a high five Sam's way _'What am I good at?'_

"Hey thanks for that song guys, the whole show was awesome" Sam said getting his focus back

"What happened with all that Rachel thing, singing and shit, did you get to beat her down again?" Brittany asked

"No I didn't" Mercy said obviously disappointed "I wanted to so bad, all our families are here and our Moms mediated before we got the chance to get anything out of hand. She actually ended up staying as you heard, but I haven't seen her since the song thing, she may have gone, I hope she's gone anyway, somethings not right with that girl, she did offer a lame apology, and I know I'm going to forgive her eventually, it's just not now sorry guys"

"Don't apologise we haven't forgiven her yet and she did this to you so it's early days yet" Blaine said

"She left, I saw her go she wasn't here long after the song, the Mom's were like hawks on her after that" Kurt laughed

"Well we're going to get our dance grove on" Brittany said while dragging Santana towards the dance floor, Blaine and Kurt followed with Artie and Sugar close behind them and then Tina moved off calling Quinn.

Quinn dragged Mercy out of Sam's arms "You're going to have to set her free Sam she needs to dance with me" Sam let go without Mercy having to encourage him and she turned to him and smiled

"Are you okay babe?" she asked letting Quinn's hand go as she turned back towards Sam a look of concern on her face

"Yeah, we're just struggling a bit with the hormones thing and I thought time away from each other would help, its hard Mercy"

"That's not it Sam but we will talk later" Mercy said as she walked to the dance floor to be with their friends

 _'Mercy's right she knows me too well, but what is really going to happen when she has to go back to LA tomorrow and which means I'm going to be alone again, is she going to push this get him someone thing because seriously, she's not going to like my damn mad if that's her plan, I have to put a positive spin on this leaving thing before Mercy got back to me, the last thing I want her to have is doubt_. He went to speak to his Dad about this one and knocking the Study he heard them talking

"Come in" Devon shouted at the door

"Its only me" Sam said as he put his head round the door

"I know that face what's wrong?" Dan said as he saw Sam's face.

"Can I speak frankly to you both?"

"Yes son, is there any other way?" Dan asked

"Well Dad and Dad Mercy's leaving tomorrow and I think she may get scared and call the whole thing off, or we are going to flop at this long distance thing or something bad is going to happen which is all going to be my fault and I'm going to end up losing her again and I love her too much to lose her and oh my God my heart already hurts and she hasn't gone yet and….

"Sam! Calm down there are a lot of what suppositions in there, has Cedes said anything to make you think any of these events may pan out?" Devon asked

"He has a tendency to over think when he's stressed Devon it's something he has had to learn to live with" Daniel said as he went to Sam and grabbed him by the shoulders "Calm down son you love Mercy and she loves you and that is all that matters and whatever happens you two are end game remember"

"Yes Dad" he said

"It's just that I'm in here and she is out there and I miss her already I mean I need to go hold her do you get what I'm saying, she's a part of me and if she isn't there I just feel broken and lost. And you may not know this but Mercy has a tendency to push me into relationships so that I don't feel this way, but I mean to resist her temptation this time and every other time from now on, so I am going to need your support more than usual from now on"

"Sam you get Cedes permission and you can go sit in her room anytime you need to if that helps"

"Okay Devon I'll take you up on that"

"Crisis over then Sam?" Dan asked

"I think so for now anyway"

"You have a party going on lad, get out there" Dan said as he pointed to the door for Sam to leave and watched him walk out and shut the door

"God I remember those days like they were yesterday, it's still there sometimes but he'll learn to live with it" Devon said

"We had to" Daniel said as they clinked their glasses together and took another sip of their malt

Mercy was still on the dance floor and when she saw Sam she called him over to join them. He went over and hugged her placing a kiss on her nose. "It's because I'm leaving tomorrow isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah but we'll be alright wont we?"

"You better believe it soon to be fiancé" she replied making him smile.

They danced into the night and at around 3 a.m. Kurt and Blaine said they were leaving as the parents had gone to bed but the party could commence at their house with a lot more alcohol if everyone wanted

"We haven't had a glee club lock in for ages" Brittany said and everyone agreed

"Yeah lets" Mercy agreed "As I am back to LA tomorrow lets party hard" Sam's heart sunk a little and Mercy felt it so she wrapped herself into him more

"I wanted some alone time with you Mercy you leave tomorrow" he told her

"We can get that at Kurt's you know that and we don't trust ourselves alone just now do we? Control that's our lesson at this point isn't it?"

"You kill it you do Mercy, you already have the art of blowing hot and cold, is that something built into women?" Sam asked.

"No, I just have my sensible head on at the moment it may not last though" she said as they helped clean up the mess before they all left for Kurt's house. Those that could got in their respective transport and drove to Kurt's house, the other got lifts while Sam and Mercy got a taxi.

 **Kurt & Blaine's House – The Den**

"Let the music play and let the alcohol flow" Artie said almost as soon as they entered the den.

Sam & Mercy found the two seat couch in the far right hand corner of the room near the guitar stands, Santana & Brittany went to the bean bags that where in the middle of the room on the floor Blaine & Kurt went to get the party food, Artie & Sugar went to the piano while Tina and Quinn sat in the window seat all bobbing to the dance music that was playing trying to pump some life into the party. Kurt came in with a punch bowl full of drink and Blaine brought the cups. "Drinks are up" Kurt said as they entered the den.

As they all settled in with their drinks Santana started to talk "You know I'm amazed at where we are in life having had all our dreams together at Glee club, I mean who would have thought that after all my issues I'd end up being a backing singer for Mercedes and it's such a great life I get to be with Brittany every day as her wife now whoo and Mercedes and I have become best friends which is something I didn't see us as at the start of club"

"I'm doing what I love dancing with the stars and Miss Jones you are a star and working with my wife best of both worlds" Brittany said hugging Santana

"I'm finishing my last year at Yale and I'm on par for a first, I've started my novel, I'm getting interested in real estate funnily enough and Puck and I seem solid and I think we are end game so watch this space"

"Oh that is great Quinn I am so happy for you two" Mercy smiled

"I haven't worked things out with Mike yet, we don't know what we are together but career wise I'm doing well I'm on par for my first at Brown University in Accountancy and my design course is setting me up for a good future. Tina said.

"Well you all know my filming career has taken on a new spin since I done the first Mall cover for Mercedes 'Shaking my head' video and it hasn't stopped yet and hopefully it won't" Artie said "love I'm still waiting for but if I'm not married by the time I'm 30 Tina and I are going to tie the knot right Tina" Artie said with a smile

"Right Artie" Tina said with wink

"No seriously Sugar and I are still trying to work out what we have together I'm hoping we can call ourselves end game very soon" he finished

"I'm still living off my dad but I am thinking of going to college soon to do something maybe design I have a flare for that, it's getting boring living off Mom and Dad" Sugar said

"How does anyone get bored of money" Tina asked puzzlingly and everyone shrugged their shoulders

"I've had some work with June which is getting me the publicity I need and although NYADA didn't work out for me I still have some pull in her circles. Kurt and I hope to go back to New York and I plan on picking up where I left off with June and of course I now have my life partner new hubby Kurt " Blaine said.

"I haven't had any offers yet, except for the one from my new Hubby, but that is mainly because I'm focusing on being an all-rounder by taking every available class at NYADA once I'm near the end of my studies I intend on starting looking for auditions" Kurt said

"You will too" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek

"I'm good I have dates for my gigs lined up for the next year, my extension classes in design and music work around me which is good, I'm on schedule for being nominated for best new comer and I have my Man so life is good for me right now" Mercedes said turning round and giving Sam a nose kiss.

"Sam I am has come a long way too I've been a model for Treasure Trailz and I'm still getting paid for that, I have a job Coaching at the moment and I'm looking into going to College to do Animation & Business Studies and the best news of all Mercy's my soon to be fiancée I am so good right now" Sam done a fist punch in the air and leaned forward to give Mercedes a kiss on the lips.

"We're doing so well for a bunch of nerds" Artie said

"We are" everyone shouted with a "Cheers" they carried on drinking and talking into the early hours of the morning at about 5.30 a.m. Sam woke Mercy up come on we have to go, I've called a taxi"

 **Sunday**

Mercedes got up and followed Sam to the taxi. Once in she asked "Why are we leaving so early where are we going?"

"Back to mine to collect stuff and then to yours" Sam ran into his house and wrote a letter to Beastie 'Sheldon, Mercy's off at 11 am this morning and I need to be with her before she goes so I'll be late back don't worry – Sam' before runnig upstairs to get himself a change of clothes and his wash bag and left the house in exchange for the cab.

"What did you think of our Commitment party?" he asked as he got back in the cab

"I thought it was a good night, even Rachel couldn't shake my good mood and I still love you" se said looking up at him for a kiss, which he gave "And you?"

He gave the taxi the destination address before answering "Same except we should have finished with a DVD in our rooms" he smiled

"Yeah I'm kind of sad that's not going to happen again before I leave but it's something to look forward to I guess"

"But we got something better, we got us" he smiled as he sat back just holding Mercy for the rest of the journey. The silence they were both familiar with, Sam had started mentally counting down the minutes and Mercy knew it because she was too.

 **The Jones Residence**

They entered the quiet house and went to the games room D and his friends were laying all over the place, "let's go to the study" Sam said

"Are you crazy my Dad would go mad"

"It's a better option than going to your bedroom"

"They'll be alright with you in my bedroom, so long as you were fully dressed and the door was left open" Mercedes added

"Okay, I won't argue with that, bedroom it is" Sam said as they made their way upstairs. He set his alarm for 9.30 am and the both flopped on the bed as he pulled her into his arms and lay his head on her cheek.

"Mercy your leaving me today"

"I know Sam, and I am so sad about that, but I'm happy because it's different this time your mine"

"I think that makes it harder for me, to let you go I mean"

"I have to go Sam"

"I know that, it's just been so perfect you know"

"Hey, but we got phone sex to look forward to, trips, calls, hello's"

"And goodbyes"

"Sammy good thoughts please, or we won't get through this"

"When will you be back?"

"About 7 weeks"

"That's not too bad, I can live with that"

"But that's not a set time as I never know what spin offs I can get from the gigs I do so don't put that in your diary Sam, Sam are you listening to me?"

"Yes Mercy, I am"

"Let's get some sleep shall we? we can talk tomorrow, well in a bit"

"Yes Goodnight, I love you"

"Goodnight Sam, I love you more" neither of them finding sleep straight away

The alarm went off at 9.30 am as set, Sam woke up to 10 pairs of eyes watching him sleep with Mercy in his arms "Mercy we have company wake up"

Mercy opened one eye "What did you … oh my God Mom, Dad what are you doing here" she said jumping out of her sleep, but felt Sam's grip tighten

"You both looked so cute we couldn't resist coming in and seeing you together

Sam pulled Mercy back towards him as he said "Now you've seen us wake up could we have some privacy please?" Everyone reluctantly left them alone "I have my morning stuff going on babe, it just didn't seem right with them all standing there"

"That thought and feeling is going to make me wake up babe and we know that's a problem for me"

Let's get you packed and then you can go shower first, you know you ain't getting out of here without breakfast so we got to rush babe" he said

"Okay action stations" she said looking around her room, the suite case was packed within 15 minutes and Mercy was in and out of the shower before 10 am Sam was in and out in 5 minutes and they were downstairs by 10.15 am eating breakfast and chatting with the families. "Can I say bye to everyone here? Sam wants to take me to the airport, we want some time together before I go, is that okay?" Mercy asked

"Fine" various people said around the table.

At 10.30 am the door knocked, it was their friends coming to say bye to Mercy "Group hug" Tina said "And we'll see you soon"

"Stay safe Mercedes, I can't believe you and Sam snuck off last night without saying goodbye, making us all come out here this morning but, we understand why" Kurt said

"When will you be back" Blaine said

"About 7 weeks but I can't promise that with my schedule" she told them they eventually said their goodbyes and left the building

"Okay it's time to go Cedes you got to be there for 11.10 a.m. come give me a hug" Marcia said as Mercy went over and hugged her Mom, Rose, Stevie, Stacey and D,

She popped her head round the study door and told their Dads she was about to leave "Come give me some sugar baby girl" her Dad said at the same time Daniel stood up and after Mercedes hugged her Dad she hugged Dan and left the study.

"Come on Mercy we are against the clock now", Sam said while grabbing her bags and heading towards the door, he put them in the boot while the family gathered at the door to wave her off. Mercy walked towards the door with a pout saying sad goodbyes to Stacey and Stevie who were openly distressed at her leaving.

Once in the car and driving along she turned to Sam "That was harder than I expected poor Stacey and Stevie I feel so bad for them"

"I know, I hope it gets better"

"I hope so too because I can't go through that every time I leave it will kill me" Sam side eyes her and went to turn the radio on

"Listen" he said excitedly "The first song that comes on will be our song that we will sing whenever we miss each other" he told her

"What if it's a crap song then what will we do?"

"Whatever it is it will remind us of this time so pot luck yeah?"

"Yeah okay" she agreed as Sam turned the radio on to their usual station

"That was Beyoncé singing Listen for Tony and Ruth Happy Anniversary from your children Danny, Keith and Sarah" they heard the DJ say as they sat looking at each other

"Requests" Sam smiled "We should have done one"

"Now we have a request to Mercy and Sam from your Glee Family saying congratulations on your commitment over the weekend, a very southern tradition, and a very safe journey to Mercy they have asked for **Wonderful by India Arie** so Happy Commitment Mercy and Sam" the DJ said as he turned the volume up on the song

"Oh Sam I love this song this is so us" Mercy said as she started singing along, Sam Joined in and started singing with her very loudly. Mercedes started singing all sassy and suggestively to Sam as he looked at her the same way back. Sam joined in again at the chorus and sung the rest of the song with Mercedes as they pulled into the airport car park. After turning the engine off Sam and Mercedes continued to sing the song to each other as they unloaded her cases and entered the airport and the song came to an end in their heads.

"That's our song Mercy"

"It's a great song Sam, it'll get us through"

"I got to book in, I'm going to be late"

"Come on" he said as they walked towards check in hand in hand and stood in the queue for a short while before being seen.

"There is a 90 minute delay on your flight Miss Jones but you can check your luggage in now" The hostess said

"Thank you" Mercy said before thinking she shouldn't have been so happy about the delay, but she was, more time with Sam is never a bad thing. They sat and drunk hot chocolate, talked and kissed for the entire time as if there was no one else around them. Eventually Mercy heard her flight details over the speaker and alerted Sam to her pending departure.

"Sammy I think this is scarier than all the other times I've ever left Lima" she said her nerves finally getting the better of her

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving someone special here"

"But I've always been here, you've always left me here" he said puzzled

"Yes, but not with my heart, I've usually let you go so that I could talk myself into not being hurt when you move on because I let you go but I can't do that this time I feel totally exposed"

"Mercy, you know your heart is safe with me as I know mine is with you"

"Sa,m promise me the minute you feel this is too much you will let me know, we can sort something out, you will won't you? please don't cheat on me Sam, I couldn't bare it" she asked a cry in her voice

"Trust that I respect you enough not to do that, and if any of us get weak we have our song right?"

"Right"

"This is it then it's time to go" Sam said confidently while still firmly holding onto her for dear life "I want you to go but I don't want to lose you Mercy" he said his eyes misting over

"I want to go but I don't want to leave you"

"Well you have to go be who you are" Sam said "Miss Mercedes Jones (soon to be Evans) and make sure every single man you meet knows that right?"

"I will, trust me"

"With my life" and just like that Sam let her go and she walked backwards until she was out of sight.

Sam took a deep breath "Damn that was hard" he looked up for a long while and then started singing "You have touched my soul I want you to know you are my hero, You got so much soul to put it plain and simple you are wonderful"

Meanwhile

Mercedes sat on the plane looking around at all the couples and happy people she looked out the window "Damn that was hard" she said and started singing "You have touched my soul I want you to know you are my hero, You got so much soul to put it plain and simple you are wonderful".

Sam went back to Mercedes parent's house to spend some time with his family before seeing them off after dinner, as usual everyone was upset but goodbyes were becoming the norm in the Evans family since Sam and returned to Lima. Shortly after Sam left and returned home. It's 7 p.m. so Mercy should be home now Sam grabbed his phone and Jumped on his bed as he speed dialled her number, Mercedes answered on the second ring.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Sam I've been waiting for your call you know its 11 pm here right?" Mercy said "I miss you already so much I love you"

"I love you more and I miss you like crazy already"

"What you been up to since you got back?"

"Nothing much airing the house and doing my laundry just waiting for you to call really"

"I hope we're doing this because it's Sunday and not because that's going to be the norm because that isn't life really is it just waiting for the phone to ring?" Sam said trying to be responsible about things.

"Well its back to work tomorrow and I bet you'll have to deal with Berry again but just tell me and I'll deal with that girl, do you hear me Sam"

They both sat in bed talking on the phone for hours and making love via phone before Mercy put the breaks on "We have to get to work in the morning so I need to get some shut eye, will you call me tomorrow and every day until we settle into this a bit more?"

"Yes"

"Sam I love you, I feel like I have to keep reminding you of that"

"I love you more Mercy, and you don't but I like to hear it"

"Sing to me Mercy" he asked, she didn't argue she did this for strangers on a regular no problem for her man, she flicked her music on and started singing their song "You are the sunshine of my life another Shakespeare of your time….." they finished the song together and said their goodnights. Both fell asleep with thoughts of the other in their minds.

 **Monday**

The next morning Sam was woken by his alarm as usual, he got ready for work as usual, and he had his hurried breakfast as usual and jumped in his car as usual and parked his car in the usual place, getting in early enough to get a coffee from the canteen

 **McKinley High - Canteen**

After reporting to Sheldon, Sam went and sat in the canteen still thinking about the events of the weekend and how he was going to cope without Mercy in Lima when a familiar voice came up from behind him "Has Mercedes gone back to LA now then Sam?" he turned to see Rachel standing behind him with her tray of food like she was expecting to sit with him

"Why are you speaking to me Rachel? I told you to keep away"

"I thought that was just for Mercedes peace of mind"

"It most definitely wasn't keep the hell away from me" he said.

"We haven't got many friends around here at the moment Sam it would be stupid to cut your nose off to spite your face and what has Mercedes had to give up?"

"Rachel get the hell away from me now before I do something I don't want to do" he said his lips white with anger, Rachel looked at Sam for a while before turning on her heels and stepping off with a smirk on her face ' _She has a game plan, and I need all the help I can get to keep her away from me before I do something unholy, like slap her to hell and back'_

 **Rachel's Take**

 _'Sam needs a girl on his arm, he always has'_ "I know that's what I'll tell him" ' _I can flaunt it so hard he'll be begging me to be on his arm, what the hell does he see in that hag anyway? she ain't better than me, hell she ain't better than nobody in Glee club, she needs to step the hell off and give me back my man like yesterday. Committed'_ she laughed out loud ' _he doesn't even know what he's committing to_ _she's a fucking prude, she admitted that to me a frigid prude, and I know from that first kiss he needs much more than she can offer. You need to make this work for me Finn or there'll be hell to pay'_ she thought looking to the ceiling

 _'I used to like_ Mercedes' "what?" _'I did, when she was content with sitting in the background singing la la la and doing runs while I was up front with you, but since she went and made that Trouble Tones group she definitely thinks she's something, well she's not better than me, and you better agree,_ she thought looking to the ceiling again. _'Ok yeah I agree, she got a record deal, thanks to Sam, she got into UCLA and she got a second record deal after I spent so much time getting her off the first one, you're not making me feel guilty about that it was competition I didn't need, how was I to know that Santana would find out what I'd done and make me stop by threatening to tell everyone, life's a bitch sometimes._ _I've got my goal set, you can't be here to help me now, we agreed Sam was to be a part of that goal and you're going to get him for me by hook or crook, I'm depending on you Finn'_ "Rachel Barbara Berry is making a comeback" she told herself out loud taking a bite from her sandwich as she walked, she didn't notice people watching her, having that conversation with herself

 **McKinley High - Canteen**

Blaine and Kurt stood in the queue watching Rachel's interaction with Sam, Blaine turned to Kurt "There's trouble brewing there Kurt we need a plan for Sam Rachel is on heat"

"I agree for the long term" he replied "But if Sam's worth his salt then Cedes and he will sort this thing out, if he fails then he's not worthy of her is he?"

"That's a harsh stance to have, don't you think Kurt?"

"Maybe harsh but it's true if he loves Cedes, Rachel's antics will mean nothing" Kurt ended

"I don't fancy lunch anymore let's go"

Sam looked around trying to find someone to talk to but no one was sitting around that he felt he could approach, he looked at the time 12.25 _'nearly time for end of the lunch hour. I'll call Mercy about 6 pm just to check on her, then I'll chill at home with a Pizza and a movie. Is that what my life's come down to now pizza and a movie alone in the evenings?'_ Sam asked himself _'all because of one crazy bitch ass woman who can't leave me alone. Am I hiding?_ he asked himself unable to understand why 'is _that what I'm doing hiding? no fucking way_ he answered himself taking his phone out _'I'm going to call the guys and have a lads night in instead_. Sam called Blaine and made plans for movie and pizza later that night before making his way back to the football field and speaking to Sheldon to get instruction for the rest of his day.

After two more training session with the teams Sheldon told Sam "You might as well call this one a day Sam and come back fresh tomorrow, I'm calling this the end of the day, give these guys a rest"

"Thanks Coach tomorrow" Sam said no arguments, getting more than half a day off, as he walked backwards towards the changing rooms, turning around on hearing a noise behind him to find 3 cheerleaders

"Well Mr Evens we hear you're a challenge for us cheerleaders and looking at you we accept that challenge"

"What challenge?" he asked looking at the junior year girls in front of him

"We hear your saving yourself for some heffa because you don't think our body shaped girls are worth it, well we're going to rock your world Mr Evans"

"I don't know who your heffa is, but my lady's name is Mercy, you guys do know I'm a teacher right?" he said to the girls trying to close this inappropriate conversation down

"Message" the middle one said passing him a note and smiling at him before all three spun round with such force their skirts flew well above waist level at him before he had chance to look away, he opened the note and rolled his eyes as he saw her name on the note 'From Miss Rachel Berry I will give you what you need, just say yes' he read looking around the pitch to see if she was around before scrunching the note up in his hand and carrying on walking towards the changing room ' _Rock my world'_ he laughed as he walked ' _those children called those asses? clearly they don't know Mercy and, do they not know I dated Quinn Fabray, Brittany S Pierce and Santana Lopez those girls are such amateurs and Rachel is a bitch' he_ thought as he threw the screwed up paper in the nearby bin

 _'Hey I didn't feel a thing just then, I think I'm addicted to Mercy she's doing it for me, nothing and no one else compares'_ he thought to himself, brining a smile to his face ' _but it's only the first day, don't get too big headed, you still smell of your girl man, ahh and I've always got her bedroom_ "Shit I forgot to ask her about that, Note to self" he said diverting to spend some time in the gym before getting home and just wondering around his house finding Mercy things for the rest of the afternoon.

 **Sam's House**

"Sam do you want something to eat" Sheldon called from downstairs

Sam had been in his room looking at pictures from their commitment party when he heard Sheldon's voice "No I'm fine I'm going to Kurt's in a bit to hang out and I'll eat then, I've got a call to Mercy at 4 so I'm just hanging on" he replied just as the front door knocked. Sam heard mumbling downstairs for a short while before Sheldon's voice bellowed

"Sam it's for you will you come down please" Sheldon yelled

"What's with the come down…." Sam trailed off as he saw Rachel standing in the hall waiting for him "What do you want Rachel?" he asked taking two steps at a time

"I thought we could hang out you know just as friends, I bet your at a loss now Mercedes has gone back"

"No I'm fine actually, and I'm on my way out if you must know, I'm meeting friends, and before you ask no you're not invited"

" **Uninvited** ah ironic don't you think? Did you like what I did there? she asked as Sam and Sheldon looked at each other puzzled "Well actually it might be my last week at Lima I'm hopefully going back to New York, apparently Mercedes done me a huge favour getting me that audition but I won't call and thank her. You could be coming with me Sam if you wanted to just your ticket out of here, you know what I mean?"

"Not going to happen Berry" Sam replied

"Oh is that so, what was it you said I'm going to fight to get you back, back at you Sammy Baby"

"That wasn't even said about you Berry give up now before you get hurt because you know Satan and Quinn will beat you down and Mercedes has promised it too"

"I am so scared" Rachel said doing a shiver to exaggerate the false feeling.

"Anyway I'm busy so if there's nothing else you need to leave now please" he told her

"Do you mean that Sammy your throwing me out like this?" Rachel opened her coat to reveal she only had on a sexy 2 piece underwear set in red and black.

Sam's jaw dropped more out of shock than lust, _'What the fuck is this bitch doing? I swear if I didn't think she was mad, I'd slap her to kingdom come'_ as Sheldon came into the hall demanding that Rachel go home and get dressed.

"It's not for you Beastie it's for Sammy and if he wants me to go he'll have to ask me, nicely"

"Rachel will you please leave" Sam said without hesitation, Rachel stared for a while before pulling the coat back on, turning and walking out the door,

"Next time Sammy, Beastie won't be here to protect you" she walked out the door saying

"Whoo" Sam said to Beastie as he sat on the stairs "What the hell was that?"

"I think you need to be careful of that one, she's spiteful she just doesn't want Mercedes to have you, some girls are like that. Keep your eye on the prize" Beaste said tapping his back as he went back to the kitchen shaking his head

Sam went back to his room sitting on his bed he looked at the clock, 'What the hell should I do about that shit now? _should I tell Mercy what happened with Rachel or should I deal with it myself? Could I or even should I keep things away from her in the first place, what if this gets bigger and then I'm forced to tell her? she would be more pissed that she hadn't been told than anything else. But it's her first day back to work I don't want her to have to come back just for this and I don't want her getting into trouble for dealing with Rachel shit, what should I do?_ Sam was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, He saw Rachel's name on the screen and rejected the call, right I'm going to tell her he said to himself as he dialled her number.

She answered on the 2nd ring "Hi Babe, how are you I love you missed your voice this morning" Mercy answered.

"Hi Mercy missed you too, love you"

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing"

"There is, you usually say love you more, what's the matter you sound flat, tell me, I hate it that I'm all the way over here and can't hold you what's the matter?"

"Nothing really"

"Now don't make me use my words on you Samuel Evans, no secrets no matter how hard if we want to make this work, do you still want to make this work?" she asked getting angry

"Mercy don't say things like that, of course I want this to work, we're end game we both know that"

"So what's up, I know what you're going to say I just want to hear you say it?

"What am I going to say then?"

"Stop messing Sam and tell me"

"Rachel's …"

"Been on your case today and you're sick of her you want Britt, Satan and I to come beat her ass down"

"Something like that Mercy, she plain asked me back out, I said no, she told me she was going to fight to get me back, then she sent 3 young cheerleaders to me with a note telling me I didn't know it but I wanted her, which was dangerous imagine what those kids could have said about me"

"Oh my God Sam I am so sorry" she said

"You haven't heard the worst yet, no less than 10 minutes ago she turned up at my house, with just a coat and her underwear on, Coach was there when she opened the coat up but she did say she was going to come back when Coach wasn't here".

"That bitch is definitely scorned" she said "does she really want me to come out of my bag on her again" "Does she really still think that I am Mercedes Jones 2009 / 10 or even 11 she don't know who she messing with, seriously there was someone to stop me last time, but Sam really, are you okay?"

"Yes I am I just want her off my back, she said she was off to New York next Friday but I don't know whether to believe her or not. I've never had this kind of trouble before I'm totally out of my comfort zone on this Mercy" he told her worried

"Neither have I Sam and my Mom would kill me if she knew I was fighting with another girl over a man, but you're not just any man Sam you're my soon to be fiancée I'm compelled to fight for you; you know?" she asked but Sam said nothing "What's up?" she asked for his silence

"I don't agree with you fighting Mercy, I never will, I know we agreed never to divulge that to our parents but that doesn't mean I want you to ever do that again" he told her

"I know babe and I told you I heard you"

"Yeah but that wasn't a promise was it?"

"Will you be alright until Wednesday night Sam? I can get Blaine and Kurt to bodyguard you if you need it, I'll be there on Wednesday until Friday and then I'm on tour then for 7 weeks but don't tell anyone I don't need to give Berry the heads up on that one, and Sam don't tell Satan, Britt or Quinn anything either, I want to deal with this myself, so what else has been happening" she asked totally disregarding his promise question

"Isn't that enough drama?" he asked "What's happening with you"

"Well I went into work this morning and the track I put down before I came home last time was taken up much better than I thought it would be so, some promotional work is being done which is why I'm free from Wednesday till Saturday this week. They said after this break I shouldn't expect another for 7 to 10 weeks but them's the breaks. I finished my music extension class so I'm good, except with what's happening for you"

"I'm glad things are going well for you but not happy about the 10 week thing"

"I'm trying to get Greg to book me at least 3 gigs in the same area so that you can come down for a visit while schools out. What do you think?"

"Liking that Mercy"

"Are we still practicing restraint Sam cos I could do with some phone sex right now what do you say, as I'm sitting here with my panties soaking wet and my bra undone at the back, would you like me to take them off?"

"Whoo that was quick you've got my full attention"

"Can we try it without the DVD I found it hard to concentrate with that going on I'm more watching than enjoying myself" Mercy asked "Take those trousers off Sam let me touch you for a while"

"Hey you didn't turn the volume down last night did you? with all that dirty talk" he laughed

"I got to get the wording right Sam lesson 5 for me was learning the words"

"I thought this was lesson 3?" Sam asked "Where did you get the DVD from?"

"What can I say eager to learn"

"Okay" he said excited "Which parts of your body can I fake touch tonight?"

"My full breasts"

"And" he asked unimpressed "Mercy this is fake sex, come on where else"

"Okay breasts under the bra"

"You're so mean Mercy this is almost cybersex you could let me go all the way in my head"

"It's called foreplay Sam" she told him smiling to herself "Game on" she whispered

"I heard that, Game on" he laughed "Is that how this is going now we can play this game for ever you know? Okay here's your ride" he said as he started dirty talking to Mercy "Mercy you enjoying the ride" he talked her through his fantasy and they both demanded closure from each other at the same time

"Wow that was fantastic, I wonder what it'll be like when we actually have sex" she asked

"Explosive" he replied laughing

"I felt like you were actually here Sam, I could feel you touching me really"

"I felt your mouth on me Mercy really it was amazing, was that game enough for you?" he asked

"It was actually it took my mind to a place it had no business being, but it was a draw we both got what we wanted"

They continued to chat for a while longer before Sam closed the conversation down, telling her he needed to get to Kurt's "Mercy goodnight, I miss holding you, I love you"

"Goodnight Sam, I so miss your arms and I love you more" she said as she started singing their song as usual Sam joined in and they finished the song and hung up after saying their goodnights again.

Sam freshened up and got dressed arriving at Kurt & Blaine's late but as agree they had pizza and watched a movie, chatting as they went

When he got home later that evening Sam felt totally chilled out after the earlier conversation and phone sex and his night with friends while in LA Mercedes felt exactly the same both had a good night's sleep.

 **Tuesday:**

Sam woke up full of the joys of spring the following morning with Mercedes on his mind as he went into the bathroom he started singing their tune while getting dressed, straightening up his space and getting in his car happily driving to work, while still humming their song and mimic playing his guitar.

 **In Los Angles**

In LA Mercedes woke up feeling more relaxed than usual and thinking about Sam she jumped in the shower with their tune on her mind as the water started hitting her body she started to singing the words after getting dressed and jumping in her car her mind wondered back to Rachel and what the hell she was going to do about her now, she needed a plan.

 **In Lima**

On his way to work Sam decided to stop by and see Kurt & Blaine mainly because he needed the distraction and was apprehensive about going to the school and meeting up with Rachel again. Sam knocked the door and was greeted by Blaine who was up making breakfast for Kurt "Hi Sam to what do we owe this pleasure" Blaine asked leading him to their kitchen as he talked

"Nothing just saying hi"

Blaine stopped cooking and turned to Sam with his hand on his hip "Come on now Sam we have been beasties for nearly 4 years now I know when somethings up come on spill"

"If I do you can't tell anyone I mean anyone Mercedes will kill me"

"You know me better than that, unless it's a matter of death I won't share anything" he told him honestly. Sam started to share the events of the previous evening Blaine was shocked that Rachel went to such lengths. "Are you sure she isn't really in love with you dude"

"No she isn't, and even if she is it's Mercy I've chosen, so I'm off limits and she should respect that, as part of the family"

"That's true but Rachel has only ever been like that about Finn so I guess that's why we think it's odd, I mean all the girls went after you Sam even Tina and she really, I mean really loves Mike, getting the picture here Sam, I think you're a chick magnet"

"It's not even funny Blaine she needs to back off, we ain't in school now we are full grown, when I was a child I acted like one, now I'm a man you know"

"I know Sam and it's not at all funny, Rachel needs to be stopped" Blaine said, just then Kurt came walking in the kitchen

"What are you two talking about?" he asked as he walked over to Blaine for a hug

"Oh Sam's missing Mercedes you know" Blaine said, killing the conversation and after breakfast Sam left the Hummel-Anderson house for work.

As Sam got to work he had a call on his phone from Rachel, what does she want he thought and answered it anyway, he wanting to give her piece of his mind but, they were at work now colleagues even, and he needed to be professional "Rachel how can I help"

"I tried to call you yesterday after I left your house to apologise about my behaviour I don't know what's wrong with me I feel ashamed, your right Sam I don't have feelings for you and I know you have strong feelings for Mercedes I'll leave you alone from now on, I promise"

"How do I know that to be true Rachel"

"I think I'm not taking your rejection well and this has triggered something for me I'm looking into my behaviour with my GP but I'm hoping some distance will help so I'm going to stay with my Dad in Vegas for a while until I hear from NAVANNA or that audition Mercedes got me, I'm on my way from the airport now actually"

"Good luck with everything Rachel, I've got to go"

"Bye Sam apologise to Mercedes for me I'm sure she won't want to hear my voice just yet and to be honest I don't think I can face it after how I've behaved towards her, bye" Sam put the phone down and wondered if that was real did she mean that his phone rang again and he didn't recognise the number on the phone so he answered it.

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Sam Evans?"

"Yes this is he, what's happened?"

"Not an emergency Sir this is American Airlines a Miss Rachel Berry has asked us to contact you to inform you that her fight to Vegas has just landed"

"Okay thanks" he said, rolling his eyes at her ridiculous as he shut the call off, only to hear a ping on his phone Sam opened the phone and read the message

'Knew you would be wondering if it was true so I got airline to call you when I landed, pic of airport attached too, sorry – Rachel'

After looking at the picture of Rachel at the airport entrance Sam called Mercy and gave her the update on the events with Rachel "I'm still coming to spend some time with you before my tour and I have some other news" she said "Goes without say but, now I can plan for us to spend a few days quality time. I'll book some time off and see you soon"

"Love you Sam"

"Love you more Mercy"

 **Wednesday**

"Mercedes" Sam shouted as she came through customs and they ran into each other's arms, staying there till they were satisfied

"Oh I missed you Sam, seriously we need to talk and plan I have news good but bad"

"Can we do that the night before you leave?"

"No we have to do this tonight its big Sam as soon as possible"

Sam saw the worry on Mercedes face which in turn made him worry "Are we going to split up Mercy? Because I don't want that, actually I refuse to have that" he told her as they drove home.

"I hope not, but we need to talk" they got to Sam's, left the car and went directly to his bedroom.

"So what is so important we need to have a serious talk before we even think about a serious make out session" he asked

"Sam you know I said that they liked my last song for the album and we needed to promote it?"

"Yes and that's great news"

"Where do you see me going Sam?"

"Well if I'm honest Mercy I see you up there with Alicia Keys, Beyoncé and Mary J, I would say Whitney but I don't want the same ending you know but talent wise yes her too all sharing a stage with Grammy's coming out your ears and me on your arm. Why?" he asked

"I'm glad you said that Sam because I have just been given the supporting act spot following Beyonce's world tour and Sam, I need to do this"

"Well that's great Mercedes a dream come true" Sam shouted excitedly

"Sam there's more, it's a world tour so I'm going to be gone a long time like years maybe two"

Sam's heart sunk and Mercedes saw it, he looked at her with watery eyes and she looked at him back "Is that why you want to split up with me?" he asked.

"Only if you don't think you can handle it, I mean we've made a commitment to each other and I have to be fair and give you the options".

"The only option I have is to support you in everything you want to do, we knew this was your goal from Saturday Night Gleever week, so I've always expected it, Hey I love you Mercedes Jones and you got this"

"I got you Sam Evans and that means so much to me you would not believe, I love you more Sam"

"Hey we'll treat it just as we treat being apart now only I'll have to make the effort to be where you are for a while no big deal and hey if I'm lucky I get to meet Beyonce how cool would that be" he laughed

"And JayZ" Mercedes said "Don't want you trippin too much on my girl"

"Jealous much?" Sam said smiling at Mercedes before kissing her which lead to a full on make out session

"Hey Missy if you're going to be away from me for a long time I am going under the clothes tonight, how would you feel about that?" Sam asked

"Lots of dreams coming true for me right now Sam"

"Your dreams are our dreams Mercy"

"Can I send a whatsapp message to everyone telling them about this?" he asked

"If you want to but not the family we tell them together okay?"

"Okay" he said as he pulled his phone out and typed in the message 'Mercedes Jones has just snagged the supporting act for Beyonce's world tour – Can you hear me people my baby is flying' - and hit the send button.

That afternoon Sam and Mercedes told their parents who were concerned about the distance, timing and length of the separation but supportive anyway. They spent the rest of the time together just being together and Mercy had her first, second, third, fourth and fifth orgasmic session's while Sam was in the room having his own experiences, getting to hold each other afterwards

After just 2 weeks of Mercy's tour Sam got panicked because he wasn't able to contact Mercy in China, where she was starting the tour, Mercy had explained that she was practicing all day and actually on stage at night, she had to learn songs and choreography in one day and then there was a new set for the next show but, Sam still panicked himself to the point he decided to go see her, he figured Mercy was doing her 'it's best we don't' thing again and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Sammy what is going, on why all the cloak and dagger business, are you in trouble?" his Mom asked over the phone as he called in panic mode

"With Mercy I am Mom, and I've got to find her, this no contact thing is killing me" he said almost in tears

By the time Sam finished the call he was at the airport, he got his bag out of the taxi and got on his phone again and typed in concert venues in to check what he already had in his mind "China tonight" he said to himself "The Caribbean oh Jamaica on Thursday, yep that's right, I'll be there" he said to himself, brought his ticket and got on the plane.

 **Meanwhile in China**

Mercedes hadn't stopped crying yet Sam wasn't there and there was a big hole in her heart where he should be living. She covered her spot for the show and then hid herself away from the world in her hotel room until the next day, to do it all again, just crying. She liked China she didn't understand the language and no one understood her, so there was no need for communication she could just wallow. She wished she could say things were getting easier but that would be a lie she was tethered to Sam and they both knew it was going to be a difficult, but it had to be done if she was ever going to make anything of herself. She had been trying to get to call Sam but these rehearsals were intense, she hurt for him in unexplainable ways she barely understood, how she was still functioning

 **The Caribbean**

"It is hot" Sam said as he walked out towards the sea from his room, vest and shorts on with flip flop sandals, and sun glasses, his focus being on getting in the sea.

"Hey Mr. you look fine come here" he heard someone shout but took no notice. The next thing he knew three girls were around him asking him questions.

"Where you come from?" one asked

"America I'm living in Ohio at the moment" Sam replied

"You have a wife?" the second girl said

"No not yet but I have someone who is going to be my wife"

"Oh that's a shame because my friend here wanted to fill that spot" the other girl said

"There's a party tonight you want to join us?" the first girl asked

"No Ladies thanks for the invite but I'm waiting for my lady"

"Oh you have a Lady here?" the second girl said

"Well she's not here yet"

"Oh you're wooing, Let us know if you need any help with that Mr"

"I will do thank you ladies" he said as he ran off into the water, trying to brave the cold, to find it was hot

 **In china**

"Thank god that is over I'm glad to be going to JA tonight though it's about a 17 hour flight in total with a stop in Egypt for 2 hours. Get me some of that Rum and dancing in the hotel to make you forget all my feelings" Mercy told herself she'd quickly packed her bags, got in the cab, checked in and was now sat on the Jet

"What is it you want in a man Mercy?" Bee said

"He has to be kind, loving, good in bed, faithful, honest, have ambition, be ambitious for me too, I wouldn't mind if he was handsome, he must have come to bed eyes as standard. There that's not too much to ask is it?"

"That's a bit specific? I told you she spends too much time on her own" Bee said to Zee

"I'm fine Bee take no notice of me just fighting my demon"

"Just the one girl, you're a good girl" Bee said laughing

"One fine big one"

"Oh he fine" Zee said

"As hell"

"You want to call him" Zee said passing Mercedes the phone

"I'm trying to restrain myself"

"Baby you ain't going to ignore him if he don't want you to, you know that right? If he's done it to you already you ain't gonna ignore him" Bee said

"Done what?" Mercy asked as the blood drained from her face

"Made you fall in love with him baby" Zee said

"Oh" she smiled "Yeah, that's encouraging"

"Sorry baby" Zee said

"Get some sleep we'll protect you from your demon" Bee laughed

"I don't want to be protected I want my demon here now"

"Baby if he's meant to love you he will just remember that" Bee said and they left the lounge area and went to the main back bedroom leaving Mercedes and Dione in the lounge. "I'm going down too Dione in the morning" she said

 **In Jamaica**

When Mercedes was woken up they had landed in Jamaica "You have about 5 hours to check out the island" Dione said "but be back before 8.15 to get ready for the show, and I'd advise you to stay on the complex, so if you feel the need call and I'll come with you" Mercy nodded at Dione's instructions

"I don't want to be a kill joy but I'm going to stay on complex and just wonder around here I might go out after the show" she told her. Mercy sat at the bar ordering a drink looking out to the sea when she saw a familiar physic her breath hitched "God I would have said that was Sam if I didn't know better" she said looking away quickly. When she looked back the man was being crowded by some women who were obviously asking him for something but he carried on walking towards the bar. The sun was blinding, Mercy used her hand to shield her eyes for the glare

"Hello Mercy" the voice said "I knew you were coming today I just didn't know what time, I've been waiting for you"

"Sam" she gasped "What are you doing here"

"I said, waiting for you, I couldn't contact you and I just needed to see my girlfriend again, don't go off on me".

"I'm not going to go off on you I've missed the hell out of you too" she grabbed hold of him saying

"Snap" Sam said as they went in for the hug

"I missed this Sam"

"I missed this too"

"Hey Hey Hey back up brother" JayZ said as he came towards Mercy with his hands flying expecting Sam to move. Sam moved an inch but held onto her.

"Who the hell are….." Sam tapered off when he saw it was JayZ "JayZ my man nice to meet you" he said stretching out his hand

"It won't be very nice for you if you don't step the fuck away from the Lady" JayZ said stepping forward

"I can't do that, I just got to hold her again and I ain't letting her go" Sam said "We're going to have to roll my friend star of no star"

"This…. Is…. Your… demon?" Beyoncé said to Mercy pointing at Sam

"Yeah this is Sam my demon" she replied

"Oh Demon" JayZ said walking towards Sam with his hand out for shaking

"Demon?" Sam said looking at Mercy quizzically

"Yeah couldn't sleep last night, claimed I had demons, but I was thinking about you" she explained

"Fine Demon I must say" Bee said as she walked towards Sam shaking his hand "Nice to meet you Sam"

"Will you be staying for the concert Mr..." Dione asked

"Sam this is Dione, Bee and Zee's PA she helps me too"

"Hi Dione its Mr. Evans but please call me Sam Mr. Evans is my dad" He said smiling at Dione "You know I haven't eaten in two days but I suddenly feel starved now my world is as it should be" he announced looking at Mercy.

"Well let's eat" Dione said getting her phone to book a table for five

Sam looked into Mercy's eyes _'something's still not quite right is it?'_ he thought to himself, things went too easy too textbook

"Shall we go get dressed for dinner then?" Dione asked "It's booked for 5.30 p.m. so that gives everyone 90 minutes to get ready and back at this spot for the car and it's a 30 minute drive" Dione finished.

"More than enough time" Sam said looking at Mercy smiling "90 minutes what do you think we should do first?" Sam asked as they walked, Mercy looked at him

"Where's your room Sam?"

"We on the same page?"

"Probably not" she said walking hand in hand to find the lifts as he took her to his room.

"I knew this wouldn't be just straight it never is with us, why is that Mercy?" he asked as he put the card in the door activating the room lights and air conditioning, pushing the door open for her to enter.

"Sam" she said as she turned to look at him.

"Mercy we don't work apart I need you to breath, I know you dare not admit it but you need me for the same reason. I feel pain, do you know how that feels? Physical pain when you shut me out"

"I know how you feel Sam"

"You can't do or you wouldn't do this to me to us, I couldn't contact you and you didn't even try to make contract with me, it honestly broke my heart physical pain Mercy I called my Mom and cried" he said pausing for air "I need you Mercy I really need you to breath, I love you, and I refuse to let you push me away again"

"Sam you know I love you, you know you're it for me, I need you just as much if not more than you need me, that breathing you talk about familiar to me, that pain you talk about every time I think about you, that crying you did the other day, every night since the last time I saw you, I need you to touch me all over my body all the time, I've just learned to hide it well"

"So why do we do this to each other Mercy, do you have to push me away to stop the pain?"

"Yes I do, I'm away for two years on this tour and to feel like this for two years is going to kill me"

"Mercy it's no way easier for me than it is for you, you get the same urges I do and it's fight or flight just the same but, our love will get us through those times or it should. I haven't so much as looked at another girl since you in New York and I don't need to. I would wait a life time for you, and I'm sure you're worth the wait, you better believe I am" Sam said smiling at Mercy for that last comment.

"Two years Sam"

"Mercy I'm here now at the drop of a hat, imagine if we had planned it, we can do this" he smiled at her saying as he walked to her

"Okay" she finally said "Sorry, you know my panic, are we really doing this?" she asked finding his eyes

"Yes" he said seconds before finding her lips as they got lost in each other, finding familiar ground and appreciating it until some time later, they rushed to get dressed

"Let's celebrate you being here tonight and talk some more tomorrow how long are you here for?" she asked as she quickly pinned her hair and touched up her lips

"As long as it takes Mercy there's no point in me going back for now" he said grabbing his guitar as they left the room

"Sam why are you bringing your guitar?"

"John Romero's biography remember said you have to have your guitar….."

"Handy 80 % of the time I remember"

"Sam" she said just before they got in the cab "My hit song, I made it when the Berry situation was happening, it's just a song now but I felt it then"

"That's fine I'll love it" he told her opening the door for her to get in

They went to the restaurant had dinner and were finishing off their wine when Sam changed the direction of the conversation "That was great food, wine and company it's 7 p.m. so we need to get back for your spot" he said to Mercy kissing her nose

"You looking out for Mercy Sam that's nice" Dione said

"I look out, in and around Mercy Dione, all the time" he replied smiling

"That is a Southern accent I hear isn't it Sam?" Zee asked

"Yes Sir it is, I have no shame, I love my roots"

"Is it true that all you Southerners can sing?" Bee asked

"Well there's my kind of singing, then there's you're kind of singing then, there's Mercy's kind of singing I put me at the bottom of that pile Miss Bee" he laughed "Don't believe everything you hear"

"I sing" Zee said

"You rap Zee" Sam corrected

"The taxi is here people" Dione announced stopping the conversation

Once in the taxi Zee wouldn't let the Southern singing thing go "Sam give us a ditty I want to see what you got"

"I have no ditty's man you're the star how you gonna be spotting me up like that?"

"We're all friends here" Zee answered

"Come on Sam it's not like you to be shy" Mercy said

"For you, I will"

Sam took out his guitar and started strumming out a country song **"Mean To Me" Brett Eldredge** letting Mercy know he was singing to her smiling in parts and wiggling his eye brows as he sung, at the end Bee joined in the last ooohhh making Sam look in shock at Mercy

"Mercy did you just hear me singing with Miss Bee, baby" he said excitedly

"Sam she said ohhhhh" Mercedes said

"It was music baby, don't burst my bubble" Sam smiled back at her, as everyone laughed, JayZ's mind went into overtime

"We're here people, countdown begins Mercy and Bee with me Zee you go that way you'll be met" Dione instructed

"Can I bring Sam with me Dee?" Zee asked

"For sure just add him to all the lists your authorised" she replied

"Come on Sam let's get smarted up" Zee said pulling him along with him

"What am I doing here?" Sam asked standing in wardrobe

"Playing dress up Sam come on get into it, it's fun" Zee said

Sam didn't hesitate he started trying on suits, sweats, casuals and street clothes and settled for warn jeans with white t-shirt and denim jacket with brown boots reminding him of home.

"Not a bad spend" Zee commented "They're yours for keeps"

"Thanks" he smiled as they reached the stage side entrance to see a act on stage already, "When's Mercy going on?" he asked Zee

"Soon she opens for Bee so she's just before her"

"Do you go on with Miss Bee?"

"Yeah for a couple of songs but she's the biggie for this tour so I keep it low you know"

"I'm used to cheering for Mercy, have I got a seat up front?" he asked

"No my friend you're in your spot"

"Where is she?" he asked looking around

"She'll be here patience" Zee said laughing

"God my hands are sweating like I'm in show choir, I'm so nervous for her"

"Don't be she's got this"

"Oh I know she's got this, she's Mercy"

"Damn straight I got this" Mercy said standing behind them

"Oh babe you look… stunning absolutely stunning I love you" he said pulling her towards him and giving her a kiss on the nose "Good luck on the ice babe, you got this, hell you got it" _'She's all kinds of got this, she is stunning, I got this'_

"Babe remember what I said about the song" she whispered before they heard 'Give it up for Miss Mercedes Jones' and applause and Mercy took centre stage while the music started and she started to sing her version of **'Advice' by Kehlani** Sam was mesmerised as she sung, she looked so professional, as soon as she finished he was clapping.

' _Shit, I made her feel like that but'_ "Wow that was smokin" Sam said in his best Jim Cary voice "Wasn't that the shit" Sam said looking at Zee who was shaking his head in agreement as he and Miss Bee started walking to centre stage leaving him on the side _'I thought Mercy was the warm up, I didn't know she got a spot with them'_ The crowd was clapping and cheering making Sam burst with pride for Mercy

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a bit of a treat for you tonight, we found some hidden talent today and we thought we would share it with Jamaica you see we know that Jamaica's versatile when it comes to music and appreciates all sorts so we have a bit of Country for you tonight from a real Southerner Mr. Sam Evans" Zee said holding his hand out for Sam to come on stage "He didn't know about this so he's a bit shy so I think a special lady may have to ask him to join us" Zee said looking at Mercy

"Sam will you come out here for me please and bring that guitar of yours" she said in a begging voice, not knowing what was actually happening

Sam grabbed his Guitar and walked towards Mercy, Mercy grabbed his hand, which calmed him a bit

"Got something in your back pocket Sam" Bee asked

"All I know is that when Miss Bee and Mr Zee call you up on a stage to sing you better bring it" Sam replied as everyone laughed

"So here goes he said pulling up two chairs for Mercy and him, and he started playing his guitar and singing as the band picked up the tune and joined in on **'For Her' by Chris Lane** as Everyone rocked and Mercy joined in on the last chorus

"Wow folks I know it's not just me can you feel the tension between these two it's electric and that last bit of the song was just so heart felt, watch out for these two" Bee told the crowd. Sam and Mercedes took their leave of the stage. The crowd went crazy as Zee and Bee started their regular routine and the show went up and up from there.

Sam and Mercy went back to the hotel to change off and had the TV on for background noise "Sam Sam" she shouted from the sitting room

"What's up?" Sam came running in asking

"We're on TV babe"

"Shit"

"What's up babe"

"I didn't want anyone to know I was here babe, I told Coach I was on urgent family business and I left no contact details for the others, they'll probably call my Mom"

"Why did you do that?"

"I got mad and smashed my phone up the wall when you didn't call, I turned it all into a secret mission thing like coming to find you and everything, like a James Bond movie" Sam stood like a naughty school boy saying, she laughed which made him laugh

"Sam" Mercy said once they had stopped laughing hard "I want you to promise never to change for anyone or anything, Tell me you love me every day until I get it, I want to get ….er tipsy and dance all night"

"Mercy were you going to say you want to get married?"

"One day, remember picket fence, dog, children we talked about it" she said shyly

"I remember Mercy, I still so want that too, with you"

The phone rang in the hotel room "it could only be Dione, Bee or Zee nobody else knows we're here" she said so he picked up the phone "Hello" and then he listened for a while before handing the phone to Mercy, dazed

"Rachel" Mercy said in shock as she looked at Sam in bewilderment "What the hell" she mouthed to Sam who was still dazed

"Yeah we're fine how did you find me, us Rachel" "What do you mean, how did you find us" "Speak to Sam I can't deal with this right now" she eventually said handing the phone back to Sam who put it down and then took it off the hook

"There she is again like a bad damn penny looking for you again, what the hell is wrong with her, with you; you didn't tell me she was back in Lima, why didn't you tell me that Sam? I thought you said you put her straight obviously not, and I am not going to be the third person in any relationship, so I think you should go back to Lima and be with her I'm not going to fight it I can't do this anymore, I am so pissed off right now you need to leave"

"Mercy she asked for you not me"

"But she only wanted to talk about you Sam, I'm fed up of this shit leave me alone"

"But Mercy I …"

"Get the hell out of my room now! Sam" Mercy said getting up out of the chair, Sam had never seen her so mad he left the room.

Mercy sat at her dresser crying while Sam was in his room mad as hell _'what the fuck did Rachel say to her to get her so damn mad'_ Sam gave it an hour and went back to Mercy's room "Merc let me in please babe just let me in" he said knocking at the door on about the tenth beg she finally let him in "Babe you look…"

"Don't you dare and don't babe me"

"I know it's not the conversation you want to have right now Mercy, but I need to know because you have to let me defend myself here"

"Did you not call her to find out how she was, or what she wanted?"

"Bab … Mercy we've already been here Rachel and I have nothing going on"

"Didn't you hop out of her bed to come here to see me? What for? That is just so nasty, I was going to go there with you Sam, be with you and you failed to tell me you slept with Rachel just a few days before you came here, after everything?"

"Bab … Mercy you know that Rachel's lying call Tina, or Kurt or even Blaine ask them she hasn't been back since she left as far as I know. I swear to you on all we hold dear I have not and never will sleep with Rachel Berry or any other girl and I don't know why she's saying that but I plan to find out"

"Oh so you're going back to see her then?"

"No Mercy that is not what you heard out of this conversation I know you, please stop this, unsinkable ship remember"

"Sam I'm just so tired of the drama, I love you and I know you love me but it's so stressful going out with someone like you, keeping those bitches off is hard work, and for a woman like me it's a little intimidating. I know you don't see it babe, but you are all kinds of hot, white chocolate hot if you know what I mean.

"Mercy I could be fire hot" he told her making her giggle "I only have eyes for you, but you know you're the one that's hot right chocolate thunder hot" he smiled walking towards her

"Sam Evans you are Crazy" she smiled shyly, giving in, he'd done his thing with those eyes of his again

"Crazy about you Miss Jones"

"There's that sexual tension thing again Mercy" he said as they sat in silence, foreheads touching for a short while

"Babe…" Sam paused waiting for a reaction "just checking, that blow out was a bit much I know you were pissed I was too but still it was a bit OTT let's keep that lidded in future okay?" Mercy nodded "I felt all kinds of disrespect in that and it wasn't nice, you know this conversation comes from a place of love right?"

"I do, and I'm sorry, I was really frustrated maybe I need a padded room"

"Don't even joke about that, I think a few of our old friends in Lima could do with one of those for sure"

"Sam, I need you to answer me one question, and please tell me the truth"

"Is there any other version Miss Jones?"

"Okay, don't be mad but, is sex important to you?"

"Yes, was that some sort of trick question"

"You see that's why I'm so insecure because I know that it is, and I'm not there yet, and I feel like I'm being forced to be there by these bitches that come at you wanting to throw it on you"

"Mercy, Babe sex is very important to me, being with you has made me see how important it is, I want to have feelings, emotion and love before I have it so now it means something to me, if you want to get technical I see you as sex and you're the only sex I want to feel, see or love, I only have to think your name and I need a Beaste intervention, I want to touch and taste you in places only you still know all the time, be in places I can only dream about on your body but babe, one day I believe we'll both be on the same page and it will be mind-blowing don't you think?" Sam asked

"Sam I'm so up for that right now, you need to let me go take a shower"

"I don't need to hear that right now babe cos I think I need to go use the shower first" he said jumping up and walking towards the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lima**

"Guys I need help" Rachel said as she walked into Kurt and Blaine's den

"What's up?" Kurt asked as he bounced himself onto the couch next to Blaine "You've literally just stepped back into Lima what help do you need now are you taking your medication Rachel?"

"I just spoke to Sam and Mercedes and I think I said the wrong thing, again" she announced, uncharacteristically rolling her eyes

"What do you mean you just spoke to Sam and Diva, what did you say?" Kurt asked jumping off the couch as he looked back at Blaine worried

"Sam said hello and I said hello and then I asked him where Mercedes was, he put her on the phone and she just kept saying I can't deal with this and then the phone went dead" she said, they couldn't make out if she was excited or flustered

"Slow it down Rachel what actually happened?" Blaine said calming her down

"I called around the hotels in Jamaica asking for Mr and Mrs Crazy, everyone knows that's what Beyonce and JayZ register ..."

"Hold up how did you know about the tour?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with narrow eyes

"I might have said something" he admitted "Carry on Rachel" he quickly said diverting attention

"Yeah they always register as Crazy, so I found the hotel, then I just asked for Mercedes and they put me through, obviously she isn't anybody. She's probably the damn cleaner or something making out like she's the shit, that should have been my..."

"Yes Rachel" Blaine said not wanting to listen to the slandering "The hotel?"

"Yeah where was I?"

"They put you through to Mercedes" Blaine reminded her

"Yeah so, When I got through Sam answered the phone, he said hello and I said Hi and asked him why he'd left me all alone for so long, I've been lonely sitting on my own down at my Dad's I thought he'd of at least visited me, I was mad and I asked him what he was doing in Jamaica with Mercedes, I asked where she was and told him I needed to speak to her"

"Why did you say that Rachel? you know he's not with you" Blaine asked looking at Kurt as alarm bells went off

"Anyway" she said as if no one had spoken to her "Then he put Mercedes on the phone and I asked the bitch what she was doing with my man I asked her if she know he'd left out of my bed to go see her and told her this bed hopping thing needs to stop, I told her if he denied it, he's lying"

"What?" Kurt asked unable to catch his breath

"You better not admit to telling her shit when this hits" Blaine told him as their attention turned back to a smiling Rachel, who was still talking

"All she kept saying was, 'how did you find me' 'how did you find me' 'how did you find me' just like that" she mimicked Mercy's voice to say

"What I want to know is when did Sam come out of your bed Rachel?" Blaine asked

"Oh he didn't, or at least I don't think he did, or should I say I don't feel like he did" she said looking at the two men standing in front of her "It was all for effect you know, anyway the bitch gave him back to me, so I guess he'll be back with his tail between his legs begging me to take him back any day soon". Rachel said

"I swear you've taken crazy pills Rachel, Sam is not with you the bedroom saga never happened what is going on with you?" Kurt said turning to Blaine "We need to get her to the doctors something is seriously wrong with her, we can't fix this"

"What hotel are they in Rachel, Rachel what hotel" Kurt enquired of a vacant Rachel

"The Rio Grande" She finally said"

"Get T on the phone please Blaine" Kurt asked as Blaine followed instruction "All this drama isn't good for Mercy, this life is just not her, I worry for her" Kurt said

"Worry for her, don't worry for her worry for me, I'm the Lima Loser" Rachel's head shot up as she spoke

"Oh is that it everyone's a part of the Rachel Berry pity party" Kurt said "Is that what this is?" he asked his eye flitting between Rachel and Blaine as he spoke

"Yes, No it's all about me yes it's all about me" Rachel confirmed, while Blaine threw his hands up in the air in I told you so mode and Kurt walked off to swear

 _Rachel do you not think this behaviour is inappropriate? No do you? Well yeah I do some of it, but I want what she's got and you said you'd help me do this, anything you want you said, yeah anything but Mercedes was I mean is our friend when we got together she was behind us all the way, she was quick enough to be our bridesmaid, she gave you hugs when you needed them let you have the spotlight every time and Rachel she loves you, I know she loves me that's why she'll see I did this for the best in the end, no Rachel you have to stop this now get help, No, if you don't agree with this Finn you can go, leave me alone and never come back, I don't want to leave you Rachel, not just yet, but please just think about what I said_

Tina arrived shortly after she got the call and Blaine filled her in on the events.

"I can't believe it, where's the number for the hotel has she given it to anyone?" Tina asked

"No apparently not" Blaine informed her

Tina pushed past him and went to the den "Rachel I want the contact details for Mercedes like now" she said holding her hand out for the information "Now!" Tina shouted again making Rachel flinch in her chair. Rachel looked up at Tina

 _Why does she get everything Finn why isn't it me? You will get everything in the end I promise you just don't need to be alienating the people that love you, that have loved you when no one else would, Rachel just think about this please, what did she say? why is she standing in front of me shouting, what did she say, something about Mercedes, here we go again that bitch won't get out my face everywhere I turn she's there_

"Oh the Mercedes army is here again" Rachel smiled sarcastically looking up at Tina standing over her

"This bitch is getting on my damn nerve, Rachel the number now!" Rachel passed Tina the bit of paper she had in her hand, when Tina opened it, it said Finn, Jessie, Sam, Jessie, Finn "What the frig?" Tina asked looking at Blaine and Kurt "Get her to the doctors she need help guys seriously"

"She said it was the Rio Grande and she asked for Mercedes by name" Kurt said

"Thanks, why didn't you tell me you already had the information I needed?" Tina said quizzically, Kurt looked at Blaine but no one answered Tina got on the phone googled the hotel and called it asking for Mercy Jones she waited for about a minute and then she heard a voice

"Can I help you?"

"Yes this is Tina Cohen Chang I'm trying to contact Mercy Jones, do you know where she is please"

"It's someone called Tina Cohen Chang do you want the call Mercy?" Dione asked

"T yes I will" Mercy said running to the phone

"T what's up girl?" Mercy asked

"All kinds of crazy girl, the hatters gone mad as you know and all hell is breaking loose"

"Who's the hatter?" Mercy asked

"Miss Boiler Berry, we're waiting for the white coat men as we speak, she's gone sweetie" Tina said

"T she told me she slept with Sam"

"She isn't even sleeping with her damn self you better believe that, Sam didn't sleep with her, he's a gentlemen, you know this Mercy" Tina said "hell I know this" she scoffed "Is he loving you right girl?" Tina asked

"Right, wrong I don't care as long as he's loving me"

"You finally feeling that between the legs love I been telling you about Miss Jones?"

"T don't be so nasty" Kurt said "I don't want that picture in my head" he laughed

"Tell Kurt I got a shower" Mercy said to Tina as she walked into her bedroom for privacy

"She's got a shower, and you don't need a picture you want a feeling" Tina relayed to Kurt

"Hey Mercy" Tina said whispering in the phone "let him taste you it's wicked, throw him a crumb go on"

"I'm saving sex for marriage T you know that" Mercy told her as she sat playing with the bedcovers

"Mercy you're saving actual sex for marriage, but the fun stuff's foreplay, let him taste you but, no further you hear me, you'll both want more of each other that's when the temptation starts you know 'how far can you go'" Tina started singing "I'm tingling remembering my time with Mike" "But Merc whatever you do don't go all the way not until your married remember, keep the faith for us sinners"

"T I got to go Sam's coming out the shower" Mercy said

"Let me speak to him please"

"It's Tina" Mercedes said handing Sam the phone

"I don't want to speak to her babe, you coming out of a bag on me once today is enough" he replied

"Come on Sam this is Tina"

"You sure" Sam clarified

"Very" Mercy said and he took the phone off her

"Miss T what can I do for you, wrong choice of words, what do you need, I mean hi" he said looking at Mercy waiting for a reaction. Mercy laughed and he relaxed

"Sam I just want to say sorry for coming out of a bag on you, I didn't get the chance before with so much going on and Mike being around and stuff, but Mercy's my girl you know, and when she hurts I hurt, but 'Sam I am' when you love Mercy I love you so take care of my girl okay"

"I'm glad you had my Lady's back when I didn't but T I'll take it from here don't worry about Mercy again she's with me now"

"That's all I needed to hear Sam bye, can I have Mercy back please?"

"Bye T, here's Mercy" he said passing the phone back to her as he went to get dressed

"T I was staying in, but if Sam's up for it I think I'm going out now so I'm hanging up and I'll speak to you soon say Hi and Bye to Kurt and Blaine for me I'll speak to Kurt tomorrow tell him"

Tina relayed the message to Kurt and Blaine and went to the window to see if the white coats were coming for Berry "How long are the white coats going to be?" she asked

"What white coats?" Blaine asked

"I thought they were coming for Cray Cray over there" she said nudging her chin towards where Rachel was sitting

"No the Doctor's coming hopefully, if he thinks she needs a stint in hospital then he will make that decision T we can't do that" Kurt Said "She needs support now not scorn, I think everyone needs to know what she's going through" Kurt took out his Mobile and sent a whatsapp to the Glee family. Then he contacted her Dad and asked him to make the journey to Lima as quickly as possible.

 **Jamaica**

"Sam I love that we can go out and not be disturbed don't you" Mercy said as she grabbed her purse and they made for the lift to exit the hotel for the second time "Bee and Zee get to go to restricted places all the while it's boring" she laughed "I don't think I want to go anywhere without you" he said reaching up to kiss him as they left the lift

"I love it too babe but this won't be for long for you either, once people see the stuff on TV I'm guessing your going to be restricted, so we better suck it up all we can right now" he said as they walked through the hotel to get to the car

"Hello Mr." they heard from a crowd of girls coming towards them in the foyer. Mercedes looked at him and rolled her eyes, he wasn't phased _'actually just the right time to prove a point'_ he smiled

"Hi Ladies" Sam said as he approached them, his arm relaxed around Mercy's shoulder as they walked

"I see you gave up on your lady and decided to go Nubian" One of the girls said

"You sounded so genuine as well" the other said

"Ladies, this is Mercedes Jones the lady I told you all about, the love of my life and she's agreed to be my wife" Sam said doing a fist pump in the air

"Well good for you Mr, I can see why you would want to hang on, you're beautiful girl and he's a keeper, loyal" the third girl said looking at Mercy

"Thank you ladies" Mercy said "And yes I'm keeping him" she told them as they all laughed

"Good night" the ladies said as they walked away

"Let's go find a dark corner in this club and make out all night" she said, happy

"I'll have some of that thank you" Sam said as they jumped in the taxi and went to the club a short distance away in the Bay

They walked into the club to find it was an open top affair with some of Jamaica's top artists just throwing down for the hell of it. "This is so cool" Sam said

"Sam this is more than cool this is like walking into a club and finding Whitney or say Dolly Parton singing for fun it's Lloyd Brown & Don Campbell" Mercy started rocking to the music as they sang one of their signature tunes Sam was more listening to the words and getting himself familiar. After the artist finished Sam suggested they go get a drink so they went off to the bar

"What's your tipple" the bar tender asked

"Two cold regular beers please" Sam said

"Livin on the dark side for a bit my youth" the man said, Sam didn't really hear him just shook his head and smiled

"No I'm living on the bright side" Mercy said, Sam looked at her quizzically

"What did he say Mercy?" he asked

"It's okay Sam I got it" Mercy said as she grabbed the beers and Sam threw the money on the counter giving the bar tender a bad look and walking away

When they got back near the stage Maxi Priest was taking the crowd back in time with his legendary 'Woman in You' "Mom and Dad would so love this" she shouted over the music, Sam hadn't heard many of the songs that were sung that night but he understood the moves Mercy was putting down to the beat of the music and she took time to give him a bit of history on the artist when they came on stage. "Sam this is Jah Cure, remember 'That girl' they sang at our Commitment party? and you need to learn this song because we are going to sing it it's so us" Sam listened intensely as Jah Cure sang 'Unconditional Love'

"Yeah babe I like that one"

"I love that one and you" she said turning to kiss him full on

"Wow Mercy I love you more but, breaks please" they danced for a few more hours before Sam told her to was time to go

"Oh Sam just one more artist I'm waiting for Busy Signal"

"What do you need a busy signal for?" he asked "I didn't even know you had your phone on you"

"Sam Busy Signal the artist remember that song I played to you 'one more night' the last time I was home when we nearly went too far?" Mercedes asked

"Stockings and Basque night" Sam said with a smile

"Yeah him he's supposed to come on and I'm hoping he sings that song can we just wait a bit more?" she asked, of cause Sam gave in and thirty minutes later they were still standing in the crowd waiting for Busy Signal to come on stage

"Babe you know this comes for a place of love yeah" he said as he turned her round to face him "We need to go it's 5.30 in the morning and we still have to get some sleep and you need to be ready for the show tomorrow and there's more travelling tomorrow with the show being the other side of the island we need to go"

"I know Sam it would have just been so nic….. listen it's him" Mercy said as she spun round again

Sam was half hoping that this Busy person didn't turn up he was already having trouble containing himself with Mercy rubbing up on him most of the night ' _Now I have the graphic memory of_ _her coming out of her bathroom with just her stockings and blue and black Basque with boob control and skinny knickers just ready for fucking. Totally out of control I just charged in, that sight was like my green button I was going for gold until I looked up and saw her damn terrified face and checked myself._ He didn't notice that Mercy was standing face front on him and rubbing against him in a very seductively.

"Babe you need to stand off me a bit I'm in trouble here" he said

Mercedes lifted off for a bit before she pushed herself back on his hardness and stared in his face. Sam didn't know what to make of her move ' _was she playing? Yes she was because sex was for after marriage and he hadn't asked her yet so yes she was playing a dangerous game but she was playing',_ he smiled at her and she smiled wider "Are you playing with me Miss Jones"

"In the biggest way Mr. Evans" she said with the biggest smile on her face

Sam closed his eyes and called on "Beaste, my trusted friend" over and over again to control himself, while she carried on rubbing against him for the whole song. Sam had used images of Coach Beaste since school to stop himself having embarrassing moments outside the bedroom, and they always worked because with Mercy being the object of his affection he constantly needed the negative visual object. For some reason this time Beaste just wouldn't stay at the forefront of his mind, his imagination was running wild and it was only the prospect of having to walk out of that place with a wet patch that stopped any urge he had to release himself. When the song finished he grabbed Mercy by the arm "Come on lady I need the bathroom" he said very red faced, and they left the venue

 **Lima**

"Yes Doctor she has been displaying odd behaviour for a while really, we just thought it was because she was missing Finn like we all were, but now we feel something is amiss with her she has a fixation on an almost married guy, she's done wicked things in the name of revenge, the reason why we've yet to understand. If you knew Rachel you would know this isn't her, and before you ask yes, her Father will be here soon" Kurt informed the doctor who needed a next of kin

"So you say there has been a recent bereavement"

"Yes Doctor her, boyfriend, My brother died tragically recently, well 3 years ago to be exact and maybe because she'd been busy since then with college, acting, musicals and the like it hadn't really hit her but now all that's failed for her and she's back at Lima she has time to reflect I guess and look at loss". Kurt informed the GP

"So she's had a bereavement, knock backs and dressing downs in the last 3 years anything else" the GP asked

"Well she did have a boyfriend that turned out to be a gigolo not long before Finn passed and I remember her saying if she hadn't met the guy then Finn might have been in New York with her but that's all" Kurt concluded

Rachel sat rocking while Kurt was conversing with the doctor _'there he goes again I know he's your brother and stuff but please, shut him up, he's like talking my business to anyone that will listen, to the doctor Rachel that's different, don't you defend him because he's your brother, Rachel, don't Rachel me this is how it ends remember that? all that you're my girlfriend we're end game shit you fed me, we will sing again Rachel I promise you, what did you say? what" I said ... she_ looked up aware that the conversation around her had stopped, to find both men staring at her

"What?" she asked

"I just need to check you over Rachel do you want to come to the hospital for that or would you prefer it done here?" the doctor asked

"Here I don't want to go hospital" she answered

After examination the doctor concluded that Rachel was suffering from severe depression which may have been brought on by the turn of events over the past few years "Rachel I'm going to prescribe you with some anti-depressants which you need to take twice a day for at least 3 months can you do that?" the doctor asked

"Can I do that Kurt?" she asked

"I'm sure you can Rachel you're a big enough girl" he replied

The doctor wrote out the prescription and handed it over to Rachel "Blaine will you get these for me please?" she asked handing the script to him going back into her vacant look

"So you got him to say you were depressed Berry. Is that how you're going to win Mercedes over again hey, plead temporary insanity?" Tina asked her getting up in her face "Not if I have anything to do with it bitch you went too far this time you need an ass kicking again"

Rachel sat looking into space still but Kurt swore he saw a smirk on her face ' _Tina's right you are the living Berry Bitch'_ he said to himself as he followed Blaine to the door

 **Jamaica**

Mercedes and Sam got back to the hotel within the hour "How cool was that, we just went to about 10 concerts in one for less than the price of a ticket to the pictures" Mercy said laughing "I had a blast" she said jumping up as they got out the lifts

"It was a great night Mercy?"

"Definitely a great night so far" she replied suspense in her tone

"I don't like that tone Mercy, what's up? except me, I need the bathroom" he said walking away from her, but before he could get too far she grabbed him and pulled him back to her and rested her head on his chest

"Do you really need the bathroom Sam or is it something I can help you with?"

"What?" he said absolutely bugging out now "What did you say?" he pushed her off his chest to look in her face asking

"What don't you want me to help?" she asked backing off

"I do, you can, please, I mean Mercy this is a giant next step in our relationship, and as much as I'm about to explode in my pants, I need to make sure we both know what you're saying here, you know me I need pictures babe pictures, what are we about to do here?"

"Well babe I want to help you, you know"

"Babe you have to be real specific"

"I want to feel your dick Sam" Mercy said rolling her eyes "How non-romantic"

"Wow, Mercy I'll tell you now I am not going to last long I might just explode at your touch, so I apologise in advance" Sam said moving towards the bedroom. Sam went about getting himself undressed and sat on the bed ready.

"What do I do now babe?" she stood in front of him asking with a smile on her face "It's alright I paid attention to the DVD" she laughed before getting serious again and went to work showing off her newly learnt skills, Sam quickly lost control as he had warned and within minutes he was calling her name before being rendered lifeless

"Oh my God Mercy I have no words except I love you, come here" he said as she came out of the bathroom, and sat on the bed next to him, he held her for a short while with the biggest smile on his face "I love that you did that for me, you know I'm going to return the complement?"

"I guess" she smiled pleased with herself for making that next step happen

Sam slowly pulled her down onto the bed with him "This might surprise you but I've been paying attention to you" he smiled "Tell me if I've learned anything" he told her as he went about making himself at home with her body "I love you babe" he told her when she needed to relax to his touch and soon she was calling his name between her inaudible commentary and screaming "Who'd have thought I'd have a screamer on my hands, chocolate thunder eh" he laughed "You didn't scream back in Lima"

"Oldies aren't on the other side of the walls here babe" she finally got out making them both laugh.

After a few more rounds they composed themselves and got some sleep.

The next morning, or 12.30 p.m. to be exact, when they woke up Sam had questions and Mercy wanted answers. As they got dressed they were both looking for the right time to speak.

"Mercy can I ask something?" he asked as they sat eating breakfast

"Yep go ahead because I want answers too"

"Okay, firstly, what was last night about, I mean don't get me wrong all kinds of wonderful, I actually want more of nights like that every night if I'm honest but why last night?"

"Last night was fantastic" she said giving him a kiss "and I just wanted to go to the next level, I mean we've made this commitment and we still just trudge along meeting if we do or not, finding pleasure in getting off in the same room and stuff. I think I guard myself too much by not giving too much to you and I don't want to guard myself anymore you need to know how I feel, and I want to put myself out there now I've said yes to you I'm totally into you Sam Evans and I don't care who knows it but, I just want to make it clear though, no actual sex until after marriage still applies"

"Goes without say"

"Secondly, I've been thinking about next steps too, mainly because I was thinking I needed to feel more secure in this" he said referring to their relationship "I realised last night, not just in the bedroom but the whole night, that I don't want to take any chances of this life we've started together not going the distance and in order to ensure that I want to make further commitments, so here goes nothing" he said as he walked round the dining table and got on his knee, looking up at her "Mercedes Monique Jones I've loved you since, well since, and I know that you are the only one for me, I love you with all my heart, hell as I've said before, you are my heart and I wonder if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife…. Someday?" "It's a big ask and you don't have to answer now, and I don't have a ring this minute but I will get you one very soon" Sam finished still kneeling.

Mercy sat crying into her hands for a while before she spoke "Sam you're it for me and you know I love you, yes I will marry you when we're ready"

Sam kissed her back into bed where they stayed for the next half an hour before he had to insist she get up otherwise she was going to be late for work "What did you want answers to Mercy?" he asked as they started getting dressed

"A downer I'm afraid" she told him as he stopped getting dressed and gave hr his full attention

"Well" he said looking at her to start, he was ready for this

"I'm touring Sam, and this is just the first few weeks I'm not sure what we're going to do, or even how we can keep this thing going"

"I have no hard and fast answers for that Mercy all I know for sure is that I love you and we won't break up again so everything else needs to work itself out"

"No plans then?"

"Not like that" he said "I plan to make out with you any time I can, I plan to make you say my name like that" he said nodding at the bed "At any given opportunity because chocolate is my favourite dessert and the rest of the plan is to fly across the world on a whim to surprise the hell out of my fiancé and get my mac on with my guitar for an impromptu jam on the stage so that my lady can enjoy the hell out of her two years on tour"

"So what about your Job?"

"Well if it's still there after this lie, I'll still have it and Beaste will let me work around you I have ways of making him do what I want, not really, schools' out more than it's in and so holidays will be trekking to wherever you are, hopefully I won't need accommodation so it'll be cheap, babe we got this I believe in us"

"Sam we are doing this aren't we, I mean really doing this?" she asked

"Babe we are so doing this" Sam replied hugging her "No more doubt, or people in our business, just us all the way" he said kissing her forehead. Mercedes closed her eyes and drunk it in

"I'm sorry I always find that spanner, wherever it lays but I need you to be sure about this" she told him as she stood wrapped in his arms

"I know babe you think for the two of us, I act for the two of us we fit"

They shopped for a ring the following day and when Mercy's time in JA finished so did their time together for now, again they were left with memories, feelings and their song

 **Lima**

"We got the call and got here as quick as we could what's up with Berry" Santana said as she looked around the room at; Brittany, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine.

"She's got depression according to the GP" Kurt offered

"Well we need to fill you in on everything to get the full extent of the damage done" Blaine said and started telling the story from after the beat down.

"Lentil half naked" Artie shuddered with distaste saying

"What the fuck was Weasie thinking anyway?" Santana asked

"What the fuck is Berry thinking you mean?" Puck said

"Fuck alone knows" Kurt said "I told Blaine she made a wrong move there, in the first place"

"Sam's a barstool anyway you need to write things down for him" Brittany said to everyone's amazement

"Who said that Britt" Kurt asked

"Santana" she replied

"And what does she say about me?" Tina asked

"Nothing much, just that you minge is twisted because your Chinese"

"Santana that is just so bloody ridiculous you bitch" Tina said

"Hey watch your tone me with me Chang I will cut a bitch, that's what I heard just passing info on you know, Britt needs as much education as she can get"

"Accurate information" Tina stated cutting her eye at Santana "That's not true Britt" she looked at Brittany saying

"Okay ladies let's get back to business" Blaine said looking at them both

"So Trouty and Weasie are fine yeah?" Santana asked

"Right" Tina answered

"Well my panic's over I don't know that I want to be in the help Berry crew, I feel a bit two faced, I mean I've never liked her and everyone knows it, including her so what is it exactly you want me to do?" Santana finished

"We need some sort of support network for her get her back on that horse so to speak" Blaine said

"Didn't Mercy get her that audition in New York before she left, did she go?" Artie asked

"I think she did I remember she sent me a pic of her standing outside the tube station opposite the theatre where she done Fanny a few weeks or so ago" Quinn said "I was so interested I deleted it"

"Come on people stop being so down on her, if Mercy knew she was seriously ill she would be here like a shot, and she would expect everyone to help her get well, we all know this and if she were here we wouldn't be having this conversation even with the same circumstances and you all know that" Kurt said "So come on action stations"

"Has anyone heard from Sexy Mama" Puck asked

"She called a few days ago, she was leaving Jamaica for Cuba in the next few days, I didn't say anything about Rachel I just wanted her to enjoy her time on Tour to be honest" Kurt said, his eyes saying something else

"I told Mercy that Berry had gone Cray Cray but she could have taken in playfully as I didn't expand on it, and I advised her to get her toes wet, if you know what I mean, so hopefully she is well dipped by now" Tina said

"Like your move Tina" Santana said while Brittany gave Tina and high five

Just then Blaine came from the kitchen with his phone in hand "Who was that?" Kurt asked

"Who wants to know?"

"Enquiring minds" he laughed

"A Friend" Blaine said offering no more. Almost on cue there was a knock at the door and before anyone could answer it the door opened

"Who the .." Kurt said as he recognised the tall person coming through the door "Sam" he said relieved that it wasn't an intruder

"Hey guy's what's up long time" Sam said with a big smile on his face. Everyone went running towards him as he held his arms stretched out waiting for their greeting.

"What are you so pleased about getting some of that nectar Mercy has on offer?" Santana asked as Tina, Brittany and her had a private smile thing going on

"That, if accurate, is between me and my fiancé" he said, wondering what the look was about

"What did you say?" Tina froze to ask

"You heard me right guys, I said my fiancé"

Cheers went up around the room "You finally done it Sam, she finally done it you got some moves man, I thought that was going to be a hard nut to crack" Puck said

"Hell yes, you thought right man, but every tap was worth it to be at this point, right here right now, I love her so much" he said

"Never been a doubt in my mind, congratulations man" Artie said "So, don't want to burst your bubble bro but that was a short commitment period, are we having another party for this?"

"No" Sam said and carried on to say "That celebration was more important than this one we've already committed to each other it's just timing now for everything else to happen"

 **2016**

 **Turkey**

 _God it's been 7 months now and I miss Sam like crazy I haven't physically held him for 4 months and it's getting so hard and the way my schedules going it's going to be a while yet. But I've got my skype this afternoon and hopefully some phone action later tonight I can't wait I'm wet already_ "Mercy stop dreaming about that man and come get some of me, I don't mind being a substitute for now" Wayne said playfully, but Mercy was thinking Wayne was playing too much now a days his comments were too personal and she needed to nip this in the bud.

"Wayne, you've met Sam yeah?" she asked

"Yeah I've met him, why?" Wayne asked

"Because I know you know he don't play when it comes to me and I don't when it comes to him yeah?"

"I know girl" Wayne agreed

"So please and I'm asking nicely Wayne, will you stop disrespecting our relationship by making those kinds of remarks towards me. I don't want to, but I will tell him about it if it happens again, and I know you don't know the other side of Sam but I do, so I know why I'm asking you this rather than speaking to him about it right now"

"Sorry I spoke Miss Thing, just making chit chat" Wayne said wide eyeing her

"We can chit chat about other things Wayne" she said before walking away.

"See now that's how a woman in love handles her business" Zee said to Wayne "Bee would have just beat you down so be warned".

"Zee if my wife had just heard me she'd be beating me down" Wayne said and they both laughed

That evening Sam called via skype after about 3 minutes there was an awkward silence before he said something about moving jobs and travelling tonight to see his Mom because Stevie had phoned to say she was ill it was a very quick conversation and suddenly he was getting ready to say bye. Mercy couldn't help it she started crying, which halted Sam "Sorry babe" she said pulling herself together as quickly as she could "I built myself up for this call and I don't know, I'm sorry about your Mom, give her my love and I hope she gets better soon" she said through her tears.

"Babe I'm sorry I can't be there right now I know you need me, I need you just as much, I've got a bit on at the moment and I'm sorry that's made me neglect you, I'll do better I promise I just need to get to my Mom right now, I feel like shit leaving you like this, I really do, I love you babe" Sam said which made her cry all the harder

Sam's heart broke "Mercy I'm coming to you babe, later tonight I'm coming okay?"

"No Sam don't do that, I need you to come for the agreed time so you can stay longer, and you need to be with your Mom now. I'm just feeling a bit lonely at the moment, I'll get over it once I get on stage tonight, you know me"

"I'm not feeling that babe but I'm going to have to work with it because my Mom sounds bad and as the oldest I have to go, Stevie and Stacy sound scared Merc, I don't know what's wrong with her. Tell you the truth, I want to cry; for her, for missing you, for Stevie and Stacy and you being like this that aches coming back which overrides everything I just want to be near you right now"

"Hey! we make a promise now to not stress each other out when we call cos I don't ever want you to have to begin to choose between your family and me, that is just so wrong Sam, there is no choice to make your family come first every time and we will split up the day you chose me before them, until I'm your wife like, then I expect to come before almost everyone else"

"Mercy you're up there with my family, you know that right? I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Sam I love you more and, yes I know that and, you better know it too".

They eventually disconnected the call and Sam collected some belongings threw his bag in the car and left to go home to Texas

 **Sam's Journey Home**

Sam couldn't lie he was still in his emotional turmoil from Mercy's call that evening and still wanted to be with her, she had never been that bad before and their talk the previous evening hadn't given any indication that she was feeling low. Sam turned the radio on and started singing along to the tunes to calm himself down, _'maybe if I spoke to mom she'd understand I needed to be with Mercy and allow me to go see her, she would as well, she's my Mom she never tells it as it is'._ _I know you need me right now Mercy but we got to do what we got to do_ "This is hard" he said to himself "I need you right now too, my Mo's ill". he stopped off to get himself a hot drink and a snack about 50 miles away from home. _'I could just call her, see how she is'_ taking his phone out but put it back as he thought _'I might be messing her head up just before she goes on stage so I guess I'll call Zee instead see if I can get him to set up a skype session in her dressing room for when she gets through,_ he called Zee to help set it up for when he got home. Zee agreed and Sam felt better as the show was due to start in two hours and Mercy would be finished in about 4 hours giving him plenty of time to see the family before the surprise skype session.

Sam got home about 90 minutes after leaving the road stop due to slight traffic through town "Hi Dad, Stevie" he said as he walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by hugs and kisses

"Hi son" his dad said weakly, his brother was just bouncing off the walls at having him home.

"Where's Stacy" he asked while back lifting his brother for a hug

"With your mom she won't leave her side"

"So what's up with her dad, Stevie just said get home?" Sam asked looking back at his brother and smiling taking his kiss before putting him back down

"We're going for some more investigations tomorrow son but it's not looking good we could be dealing with Cancer, of course your Mom thinks the worst case but I'm optimistic I think it's ulcers or gall stones you know"

"Cancer Dad, is that a possibility?" Sam asked winded, you could hear the break in his voice, as he made to run to his Mom

"Sam wait" his dad said "We have to put on a brave face son I don't want her thinking we're thinking the worst and if you worry she'll know we're all worrying so please son pull yourself together first? His Dad said

"I'll try Dad" he said

"And Sam she looks a lot worse than she feels, so please don't mention how she looks will you?"

"Okay Dad give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready to go, I'll just put my bags away" he said walking up the stairs.

Sam got to his room and sat on his bed ' _could this day get any worse'_ he thought to himself "I need to talk to Mercy" he said taking his phone out, _'wait Sam she's going on stage now'_ he said to himself. Looking down as his now ringing phone with Mercy's name flashing up, he quickly answered it before the tone started alerting his Mom to his presence "Mercy what's up?" he asked anxiously

"Nothing Sam, I was just too worried about your Mom to not phone before I went on, what's going on with her" she asked

"I'm trying to keep my cool Merc I haven't seen her yet Dad wants me to get all my crying out the way, he said she looks worse than she is and he said they are looking for cancer, stones or something else I can't remember. I think she might be dying but Dad don't want to say" Sam said and Mercy knew he was crying

"Sam I so want to be with you right now, I'm sorry for not being there, for your Mom, for you, I'm sorry Sam about all of it, do you need me to come home? I will if you want me to, Bee will understand, I could finish tonight and get home for about tomorrow afternoon.

"Babe no don't do that just be on the end of the phone for me okay, and babe if I don't answer straight away for the next few days I'm in with Mom, but I will call you back"

"Babe the biggest kiss ever for you I love you so much and I miss you, say hi to everyone and give your Mom a kiss for me" she said "I got to go they're calling me now.

"Babe I love you more, I miss you like crazy, it's been the worst day today but you've been there for me, thank you" he said and the call was ended. Sam called Zee and asked him to set up the session just before Mercy came off stage and give him a one ringer. Then he went to see his Mom. He was shocked at her appearance but he braved it out for her and left her room about 30 minutes later assured that things were not as bad as his dad had painted them, he sat wondering if it was him wishing that to be true or his mother's manipulation tack ticks telling his mind it was true. He was in thought for some time before he got the one ringer from JayZ and got his lap top out and set it up waiting.

 **Turkey**

"That was great Mercy" Bee said as she came off stage "You going to break the mould and come out with us now or you stopping in again?" she asked as they approached her dressing room.

"Bee you know I'm stopping in, Sam's Mom's not well and I just need to be near the phone for him, I might go with you next month if you ask me twice a day and three times on Sunday, I told you already I only go out if Sam's here" she replied

"Just checking Mercy" Bee said as Mercy started singing **Brandy "Long Distance"** she went in her changing room and shut the door, took her dress off and hung it up and was walking towards the dresser in her underwear undoing her hair, singing as she went to sit at the mirror before she noticed the screen on. As she edges round she heard singing coming from the Laptop and knew instinctively it was Sam she sat at the Laptop touching it along the line of Sam's face, he had tears in his eyes as she sung back to him to the end of the song.

"Hi babe" she almost whispered she was so emotional as she got even closer to the screen, bursting into tears "this is great, this is great I love you Sam oh my God just what I needed to see" she said "How's your Mom?"

Sam was laughing when he answered "She's better than I thought she would be thanks, and so are you" he said looking at her body "Babe you need to cover up Stevie and Stacy are around and you know how they are 'no knocking' so we can't even get it on with the phone sex thing" Mercy quickly grabbed a robe and put it on.

"How did tonight go" he asked

"Fine, that was my last song you just heard me croaking" she laughed "Sam I'm so sorry about that wobble I had earlier, I just don't know what happened I built myself up for the call and then of all the emotions I was feeling at that time crying came out. I think it was actually seeing you after missing you all this time you know"

"Hey babe you don't have to apologise for missing me, I miss you too hell I wanted to cry but I decided to be strong for you. I was contemplating asking my Mom if she minded me coming to see you tonight but after what you said I decided against it, but it was really hard not to".

"I do love you babe and then to come in here and see you sitting there, priceless, that was just so nice and it's made me feel a lot better".

"That was the purpose of this mission, so call it accomplished shall we? I love you more babe" he said. They stayed talking for about 30 minutes before they were interrupted by Stevie then Stacy and then the laptop was brought to Sam's Mom's room where Mercy was able to talk to his Mom and Dad "You're gonna be a part of this soon" Sam said

"Yeah I'm going to be an Evans" she said smiling at the screen while the whole family smiled back at her

"You're one already" Rose said back to her

"Thank you" Mercy said holding her hand over her heart.

"See classic Evans move" Rose said making everyone laugh

"That's enough people, I want my girl back" Sam finally said to his family lifting his lap top off the bed and carrying it back to his bedroom as his family shouted bye in the distance.

"What did you think?" Sam asked when he was back in his room

"She's in good spirits" Mercy said "Let's wait and see but I think the same as you all smoke and no fire"

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing serious Sam, nothing serious" Mercy said making Sam smiled

"Babe I'm bushed I drove all the way here I didn't get any sleep last night after Stevie called and emotionally, especially with missing you I'm drained I need to crash do you mind" Sam asked

"No babe, I'm the same and I need to get back to the hotel which is about 15 miles away I don't trust the people here so I dare not fall asleep in the cab"

"What! babe do not, listen to me, do not get in any cabs alone out there, please babe just wait for Bee and Zee or go with Dione but not Wayne I don't trust him, promise me Babe?" Sam asked

"I promise Sam" she said smiling that bright smile he loved to see making him smile

"Hey Babe what numbers am I thinking?" he asked

"Too easy 1 and 16; one month till we see each other again, and sixteen months till this is all over" she said laughing

"Okay so that was easy but how many am I thinking now?"

"There can't be a number for that its uncountable Mr. Evans because that could go on all night and I'm unpredictable" she laughed again

"Not the way I press your button" he replied

"I don't ever get tired of chocolate babe"

"Me neither" he replied

"Hey I love you"

"I Love you more, you better go" he said as the both kissed the screen and turned off the link


	8. Chapter 8

**Lima**

Sam returned to Lima 10 days after leaving having found out that his Mother had a large abyss growing near her Liver and an operation which took about 6 hours removed it, she was in recovery and had been back home for three days when he decided he'd be of no use and went back to work. He had seen all the crew back at Lima trying to get Rachel back on track but he didn't get involved because of the history between them and the fact that Mercy wasn't around either just made him more conscious

"Sam we're having a bit of meet up tonight Rachel….." Blaine just about got out before Sam put his hand up stopping him

"Bro there is no way I'm getting involved in anything to do with Berry ever again, I've been very well bitten by that rather large wasp, and I have too much to lose" he announced

"Satan & Brittany are still here and Tina will be there, Quinn and even Puck are coming, there is way too much back up for anything to happen, Sam come on man and she's been on her medication for over 6 months now there's a marked improvement trust me" Blaine tried

"Bro I'll have to get back to you on that" he told him

"Please don't tell me you're going to get permission from Mercy to attend this session" Blaine laughed "has she got your balls?"

"Has Kurt got yours?" he asked him back, knowing that Blaine knew he knew the answer to that

"Yes but we're married"

"And we're going to be, it's called communication Blaine, dilemma; if I go tonight and something kicks off the first thing Mercy is going to see is that I didn't say I was going there fully knowing Berry was going to be there. Then that brings up all other sorts of issues like do I want her back, trust, lack of communication, commitment, engagement, life, loss of life; Really? All for one phone call?" Sam asked looking at Blaine who had nothing to say because he had been on the other end of that in the past "My point exactly" Sam said taking his phone out while walking away from Blaine.

"Hi babe" he smiled as she answered "I just need to run something by you quickly, have you got the time?" Sam asked

"Yeah for you anything" Mercy said sleepily

"The glee family are having something for Rachel being on her meds for six months or something and as everyone is going to be there they asked me to go. I'm a bit apprehensive about it because of last time you know, but in case I decide to go I wanted the run it by you just in case firstly you have any serious objections and secondly just in case anything kicks off you were aware I was going there, if I go, and it would solely be about meeting up with the family not necessarily Rachel, should I go Babe?"

"Sam you are not seriously asking me if you can spend time with our friends?" Mercy asked

"With Rachel in the place yes" Sam replied

"Sam I trust you to kick that bitch to the curb if she gets in your way you go have fun and say hello to everyone for me if things get tight call me as long as it's not between, what time is it there?" she asked

"3.30 p.m." he answered

"7 and 9 p.m. your time I'm on stage then, and if Satan, Quinn, Kurt, Puck and Tina are there I'm covered"

"Babe I'll see you in 6 days, I love you, speak soon, bye" he said

"Love you more Babe take care and don't drink too much bye"

Sam went back into Kurt & Blaine's house, "I'll think about it"

"Think about what?" Kurt asked as he came into the living room

"He just called Mercy to get permission to come to Rachel's thing tonight" Blaine informed Kurt

"And she said I trust you go have fun right Sam" Kurt said looking at Blaine with a smirk

"How do you know what she said?"

"Because my friend you guys love each other unconditionally, and nothing and no one can change that, plus there are too many of us there for shit to hit, we got your back Sam, Mercy knows that, she ain't trippin".

Sam laughed because he knew it was true and he shouldn't be trippin either because he's got Mercy's back, front, side, and everything in between in 6 days he thought.

 **The Gathering**

"Hi Sam" Everyone said as he entered Kurt and Blaine's parent house, Carol and Bert were always away nowadays since he started his campaign for senator

"Hi Folks, it's been a long while, I have to give each of you a hug from Mercy can I do it collectively bring it in"

They stood chatting for a short while before Sam realised that Kurt wasn't in the mix "Where's Kurt" he asked Blaine, as Blaine looked towards the kitchen, out Kurt came followed by Rachel with trays in their hands. The room went quiet and everyone waited for Sam's reaction but, it was Rachel who spoke first.

"Hello Sam, Long time" she said

"Hello Rachel" Sam said and turned to have conversation with Puck and Mike

"Sam" Rachel said, as he rolled his eyes and turned towards her smiling, as she carried on to say "I'm sorry about what I did to try and split Mercy and you up, I understand if you don't want to but could we go somewhere more private to have this conversation please"

"No Rachel I'm not comfortable doing that right now it's here or nowhere I'm afraid" he replied.

"Okay" she said looking round the room "I have no excuses as to why I acted the way I did towards both of you but, I am currently going through therapy to find out, could you please pass on my regret to Mercy and as soon as I see her in person I intend to beg for her forgiveness just as I'm begging for yours now. I understand if you think this is too soon, to be honest I think it is, but it's never too soon to say sorry, that's what my Dad said anyway.

"I hope you get well soon Rachel and that's as much as I have to say to you right now" Sam said moving towards Puck and Artie as he said it.

"Let's get this party started" Artie said as he grabbed one the bottles of beer on the tray. Rachel stopped by Sam offering him a drink but Santana took a bottle from the tray and gave it to Sam, Rachel stared at Santana making Santana speak to her in Spanish before Rachel turned away to serve someone else.

"Song, Song" Sugar said a few drinks later, obviously the worse for wear

"Yeah" Artie said "Lets… sing"

"We want to sing" Brittany said pointing at Santana and herself,

"We singing this on behalf of our Girl Weasie who needs us to pass this on to a curtain Cray Cray Berry Bitch" Santana announced as everyone looked over to Rachel who was paying the proceedings no mind so Brittany started the music

"Ladies play nice" Blaine said concerned for how things were going to pan out

"Believe Blaine this is nice" Brittany said as they started singing ' **Next Bitch' by** **Davina** with Brittany starting and Santana doing the backing and taking over sometimes and so on until the song ended. Some were smirking, laughing, open mouthed at the words but everyone ended up clapping at the end of it except Kurt

"Okay let's just lighten this shit up" Artie said as Santana and Brittany stood staring at Rachel who was paying them no mind just drinking her tea.

"Who wants the next shot, keep it light ladies please" Blaine said

"We'll do a group one then" Quinn said and all the girls got up

"That's better" Kurt said as Quinn came forward with Tina, Santana, Brittany and Sugar

"We need some guys as well so everyone might as well join in" Quinn continued so everyone got up and on hearing the beginning of the Song "Berry's the floor by the way" she said as all the girls laughed, Artie started off singing **"On The Floor"** **Jennifer Lopez (feat. Pitbull)** and everyone took turns throughout dancing around and generally having a good time, except Rachel who sat drinking her tea not watching anything that was going on.

"Wow that was invigorating" Puck said

"Let's keep that mood" Sugar said

"That's much too loud to carry into the night Sugar" Kurt said "We need to down the tempo anymore for anymore?" He asked.

"Give me a laptop and I'll do one for Mercy" Sam said

"You two tapped in like that?" Puck asked

"What do you mean?" Sam asked "No we just know when we ain't doing anything so we link up, I just happen to know she's in the hotel right now so I'm going to do what I generally do and talk and maybe sing to her if she wants me to, problem?" Sam asked

"Not a one my man, just thought she'd be busy"

"She is but not all the time" Sam said taking his mobile out to text her to get the skype set up, within seconds she replied back saying she was setting up and had the party finished, Sam quickly told her he was still there and she sent back a frowning face. Sam clocked that she thought they were going to have a session at that hour and smiled, _she wants me_ he thought

"Anyway" Blaine said stopping the questioning as he come in with the laptop, logged in and set it up before handing it to Sam

"Thanks" he smiled as he took it "Come on guys get in and say hi but not for too long" he told everyone as they rushed over to the sofa to see Mercy, except Rachel who had been unusually quiet all evening except for the earlier conversation. Sam didn't encourage her to join in either, neither did any of the others as all attention was focused on Mercy who was seeing them for the first time since she had gone on tour.

"Babe are you anywhere near bedtime there" Sam asked as everyone behind him started shouting hello's to Mercy and sending kisses and things

"Hi everyone" she waved "God I've missed you all" she said looking around at faces before focusing on Sam "It's 2 in the morning babe I've just come in from the show and gotten ready for bed I was thinking to call you but I knew you were out so yes I am, but now you're here no I'm not what's up babe?" she asked

"Nothing drastic they asked for volunteers to sing and I thought firstly; I have a song that I want to sing to you and secondly, I haven't sung to you in ages.

"Arr Sam you're going to sing to me?" Mercy asked

"Yep I am" he said grabbing his guitar and sitting up in front of the laptop, he started strumming the tune to **Ben Haenow's** version of **'** **Something I need'** and singing along to Mercy, as the guys joined in later in the song and the girls joined in on the choruses

"Wow Sammy that was smokin, I enjoyed that woke me up a bit actually hey if there is one thing you know for sure what is it?" Mercy asked

"That I love you"

"Two things then"

"That you love me more"

"You know that right?" she said teared up "I want to live with you too"

After everyone had their allocated catch up time Sam got the laptop back and went into the kitchen to have some private time with Mercy "I knew from your text that you wanted phone sex tonight babe I'm sorry I didn't think, again"

"It's ok Sam I got to see everyone which in no way makes up for phone sex but it does make me feel content with my lot today so thank you for thinking of me then, how's Rachel been?"

"She wanted me to have a private conversation with her when I first got here I said no and went to speak to the lads and to be fair she has been quiet ever since not a peep. She drinks a hell of a lot of tea though, I don't know how Blaine and Kurt are going to sleep with her in the house I'd be scared you know"

"But she's still Rachel right?"

"I can't even answer that Mercy I don't know she's not talking or anything you know"

"No Sam, I don't know that sounds worrying do you think I need to do an intervention in the near future?"

"How was the show tonight?" Sam asked, determined not to make Berry the centre of their life, they had little enough time as it was, never mind spending it talking about Berry of all people

"Oh babe it went on and on and on Adele and Sade came on tonight they might be with us for a while so you might get to meet them"

"That sounds so exciting babe I'm so proud of you, I love you, don't you need to get some sleep? God I miss you" he said all at once

"Babe I'm proud of you too, I love you more and I miss you like crazy right now, no seriously babe I really miss you" she said opening her PJ top for him "These especially miss you" she smiled at him "Do you want to say hello Sammy?"

"Babe I'm in Blaine & Kurt's kitchen I can't do this right now, please stop and don't say my name like that babe with those eyes you know what you're doing stop I'm in the kitchen" Sam said touching the screen for a second with a smile on his face

"Babe I got to go someone is knocking the door"

"It's 2 in the morning who the hell is knocking your door?" he asked

"Babe as soon as I find out I'll let you know, can I switch you off"

"No, I want to see who that is"

"Okay" Mercy said putting her laptop on the couch and opening her hotel room door "Hi Bee what's up, I got Sam trippin on the Laptop for who's visiting at this time of night, I got to go tell him and sign off" she said backing away from the door leaving Bee to shut it after her as she grabbed the laptop again "Sam it's Bee I got to go"

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Where is she?"

"Is that really necessary Sam I told you it's Bee and because it's Bee I'm working again, we have no trust issues, am I right?"

"Yes babe your right"

"So what am I doing now?"

"Goodnight babe I love you speak tomorrow and sorry I'm being an ass"

"Goodnight babe I love you more and hey I love your fine ass remember that" Mercy said blowing a kiss and then the line went dead.

Sam looked at the screen for a moment wondering what just happened, _'why did I react that way? Mercy's never done anything for me to doubt our relationship, Do I need to be worried about my possessive streak or was that just my jealous thing coming through again? which ever it was you need to check it, because life with Mercy was going to be full of times apart and you need to know how to deal with that'_ He closed the lid on the laptop and walked back into the main room, where everyone was, handing the laptop back to Blaine

"Game Evans that was a good song" Puck said

"Should the holy trinity do a song?" Brittany asked

"You've been in nearly every song tonight" Rachel piped up out of the blue "I want to sing one" she said looking around the room

"Go on Rachel" Kurt said "Encouragement people" he said looking around the room Rachel found a song on her MP5 and started singing **"Girl Crush" by Little Big Town**

"Is this bitch for real" Tina said

"Is she singing to you two" Quinn said looking at Brittany and Santana

"I think she's talking to Sam saying she wants to be Mercy" Blaine said "Long black hair she said"

"I think this needs shutting down like stat" Kurt said

"Let her carry on it's all in her freaking head ain't going any further" Quinn said

"We should just gang up and beat her the fuck down" Tina said

"Now I know there really is something wrong with the woman" Artie said

"Guy's I got to go I can't be around this, speak soon" Sam said and left

Everyone looked at Rachel in disgust at the end of her song "What was that about Rachel" Kurt asked

"Where's Sam?" she asked and without hearing the answer she went back to her seat and sat down.

"Clearly not ready for life outside cray cray land" Tina said

"Tina don't be horrible Mental unwell is serious she needs our support not ridicule" Kurt said

"I go with the lose one to keep two ethos on this one I'm in Samcedes camp sorry folks" Tina said "I'm leaving too"

"Yeah I'm on that train too" Santana said with Brittany following her out the door

"Satan give us a lift will you" Puck shouted after them dragging Quinn with him and soon Blaine and Kurt were left with Rachel in the chair at the window rocking.

"She needs to go back tomorrow Blaine she's not ready" Kurt said and Blaine nodded his agreement.

"She crashed our party at 10 p.m. that was lame" Blaine said

"We didn't get to share our news either" Kurt said

"Oh send a Whatsapp" Blaine said Kurt took his phone out and wrote 'Kline will be moving back to NYC this weekend so the party that was not was our leaving do too see you all soon and you know our contact, going back to our flat' "Sent it" he said to Blaine, messages came back asking for invites to NYC for parties without Rachel in attendance.

 **2017**

Sam lay on his bed thinking ' _It's been nearly eighteen months since Mercy left and I am so freaking tired of feeling like this I want to be able to hold her when I want and tell her about my day every day this is so hard. The job keeps me active during the day but at night I long for her to hold me to hold her, she don't call me just to talk for minutes anymore she sounds tired and lonely when she calls I suppose I sound the same_ "Is this really good for us" _why am I thinking that didn't I talk her into this. I don't want anyone else but I want to be held to have cuddles and talk when I want, to someone I care about, am I wrong to want these things,_ "No" _But I genuinely want them with Mercy she's the one I love, please god give me the strength to get through this there's only five months left then she's going to be home for good._ "Mercy call me" Sam said looking at his phone as he lay on his bed feeling lonely. _"I'll go to Mercy's house and potter around._ Sam jumped up and grabbed his keys, MP5 and went to Mercy's house

"Hi Mom, where's Dad" he said as he walked in after opening the door to the Jones residence with his key he obtained about three days after Mercy went away

"Sam my boy feeling it again" Devon shouted as Sam entered the TV lounge "Go straight up if you want or sit and catch up whatever" Devon finished

"Thanks dad it's just getting a bit hard and I just needed to be near her I'll go up if you don't mind I want to try and get hold of her again as well" Sam said

"Help yourself baby" Monica said smiling at him

"Note the do not disturb sign on the door though" Devon said smiling at Sam and Monica nudged Devon

"That's not very nice" she said

Sam made his way up the stairs and into Mercedes room, he shut the door and walked over to the bed looking at it before falling into it and taking in Mercy's smell. He lay there for a long while before taking out his phone to call Mercy, as expected it went to voice mail Sam didn't leave a message.

He took out his MP5 and set his playlist up and started listening to his desired tracks while relaxing on Mercy's bed _, 'I wish she was here'_ he thought to himself as he pulled a picture of them from his back pocket and lay it on the bed beside him "I miss you Mercy Call me" he said to the photo and fell asleep looking at it.

When he woke up it was nearly 12 pm, the song ' **Photograph' by Ed Sheeran** came on his MP5 and he started singing along

Meanwhile

Mercedes had been to China, Jamaica, Paris, Cuba, Germany and Switzerland among others so far on the World tour, currently in New Zealand, and she was enjoying herself meeting new people, making a name for herself and being with Bee, which was just the shit in itself. At first she was excited and learning all the new dance routines, songs and watching everything back stage, it was all a new adventure to her. Now it had been nearly eighteen months and she had no time for all her calls to Sam, lounging around making friends and she didn't see Bee that much either, backstage was not as glamorous as everyone had made it out to be and she was having a hard time keeping up with late nights and early mornings. "I really miss Sam" she said to herself as she done yet another routine for the evening show that wasn't starting until 11 p.m. and the choreographer hadn't let up on her enough yet for her to look at the phone let alone make a call all day.

 _I want to cry but they will only make fun of me I'm already one of the younger crew members and to cry well I'd never hear the end of that so I refuse to show my weakness but I really miss Sam, it's getting painful I need to hear his voice, I need to hear him tell me he still loves me I know it but I want to hear it. Did I just hear my baby's ring tone? My phone's too far away for me to have heard that, but I think I felt it, can I do this, and is it fair for me to ask him to do this, I've never felt this bad before. Is he thinking of seeing someone else, is he seeing someone else? I mean I have been neglecting him lately with all this extra work that no one told me about._ "Take two minutes to think about your moves and we'll come back and do a final run through before we make the first take okay folks" The choreographer said _could I get a call in to him right now Mercy thought_ "I'm going to call you Sam don't give up on me" She said looking at her jacket laying on the bench.

"On second thoughts take fifteen people I need to talk to the director have a drink whatever; I'll round you up in a bit" the Choreographer said Mercy ran to the bench to get her jacket to retrieve her phone, her necklace that Sam brought her years back fell out of it. She usually had it on but because of the dance routine she had put it in her pocket for safety, she picked it up opened it and looked at the picture inside of Sam and her on their first date. One of the dancers beside her started singing an Ed Sheeran song which instantly reminded her about Sam "I'm going to call him" she said grabbing her jacket and walking off the main stage, she took out her phone and saw that Sam had called her great he had time she thought as she redialled the number quietly humming ' **Photograph' by** **Ed Sheeran**

"Hi Sam it's me"

"Mercy I asked you to call me, I asked you in my mind and you did"

"I heard you Sam, I heard you I love you"

"I love you more babe, I so needed to hear your voice it's been hard today"

"Is that Photograph playing in the background?"

"Yes Babe I was looking at your picture and this came on I was just starting to sing it and you called"

"Babe you're not going to believe this but I just picked my jacket up and my necklace fell out, you know the one and I opened it and saw us and Jenna; a dancer, was sitting next to me singing that song and I just had to call you sing it to me babe" she asked "Sam this is so hard are you still in?" she asked before he could start

"It is hard babe but when have we ever done easy of course I'm still in, endgame remember" he told her before he started singing "Mercy it's just so good to hear your voice it really has been a hard day today I'm in your room, I want to see you, feel you, kiss you I'm in pain babe, it's raining for me" he told her when he finished the song

"I know about that pain babe I feel it too I miss you so much this is really hard but if I know you have my back I'm good I just needed to hear you say you loved me and for you to remind me why I've left you in Lima and came out here doing all this for two flipping years" she said making Sam laugh

"That's easy because you want at least a Gammy before we get married, and of course I want to get married and the only way for you to get that Grammy so that I can get my mac on is for you to hurry up and make it Lady"

"We want to get married Sam, do you want me there?" she asked

"If you're not there it's not going to happen" he laughed

"You still coming in the holidays?"

"Got nowhere else I want to be, I'll be there"

"I can't wait"

"Me neither" a smile in his voice

"Sam, I'm still in rehearsals, their calling me back, I've got to go, sorry babe, oh but Sam I don't want to go, I miss you so much, I love you babe, wait for me please, just wait for me"

"Mercy, you wait for me will you, will you do that for me, I miss you ' _fuck I don't want to cry'_ I love you more"

"I will, I do" they said with broken voices, then the line went dead

Mercy took a breath of relief looked around and fought the tears back as the smile she felt coming from inside exposed itself, while Sam laid back on her bed lines of tears falling onto the bed from his eyes but a smile on his face, they had had, contact.

The next day Sam woke up wondering where he was for about 10 seconds before the smell of Mercy went through his nose, he smiled, _'no other way to wake up'_ he thought to himself. At school he was given the news that McKinley High following the win at National had been given the go ahead to become an academy of Music and most the other departments were becoming void.

"Sheldon will this affect our jobs" Sam asked

"It may well do we need to speak to Sue and find out what's actually going on, I'll do that this afternoon" Sheldon replied.

Sam called Blaine to discuss his job situation, Blaine's solution was to reassure him while reminding him that there was always a place in their new home in New York for him to come to and he could find a job there if he needed one short term. Sam reminded him of his feelings about living in New York and declined the invitation saying he would have maybe visited but because Rachel was there it wasn't something that he'd ever be taking up no time soon. The conversation was filled with bazar alternatives and the guys went into MARVEL mode and stayed in their fantasy world until Kurt alerted them to the time they'd spent on the call. Finally they agreed that the logical compromise was that Blaine would be coming to Lima for the holidays anyway so they'd catch up then, it had to be that first day because Sam was off to Mexico to see Mercedes for the holiday the following day, after a few more coughs from Kurt, they finished the conversation, Sam went back to his paperwork finding it hard to concentrate for his thoughts about his job. The day went quickly after that, Sheldon hadn't come back to him with details of what was happening with their jobs and Sam was getting seriously worried, before he got in the shower at the end of his day he called Mercy just to check in, she answered on the second ring

"Hi who this?" the voice said

"Who's this?" Sam asked "What are you doing with my Fiancé's phone?" he went straight into defence mode

"Your fiancé dude this is my girl's phone so get the fuck off it, Hold up" _'Your girl, your damn girl'_ Sam said checking the phone to make sure e had the right number, which he had, before putting it back to his ear to hear the guy shouting someone

"Claire come here speak to this dude on your phone, who's your fucking fiancé apparently" _'Claire who the fuck is Claire?'_

"On my phone? I'm on my phone" Claire answered turning to Tony with her phone at her ear

"Hey dude who's your fiancé?" Tony asked

"Mercy, I mean Mercedes Jones" Sam told him

"My Bad dude I picked up the wrong phone she's on the ice man, you must be Sam I feel I know you the way she's always talking about you man sorry about that Mercedes is going to shoot me, I'll pass on that you called and mate sorry my name's Tony by the way I'm one of the dancers, Hold up Sam I think she's here, yeah she is"

"What are you doing with my phone Tony?" Mercedes asked looking from her bag to her jacket on the bench

"Sam called" Tony replied

"And so you thought you'd be mega rude and answer my fucking phone, I told you all I don't joke about that particular subject stop messing, Claire you need to come and check your man because if I have to deal with this I'm going to go all Lima heights on his ass for answering my phone"

"Did I say Sam was still on the phone?"

"No you didn't" Mercedes said snatching the phone from Tony "Sam you there?"

"Yes babe I am" Sam replied with a bit of a laugh in his voice

"Tony I'll deal with you later" Mercedes said walking away from him to have her phone conversation with Sam

"Hey Babe what's up? Sorry about that, I'm going to rip him a new one after"

"I love you Mercy, you just do it for me" he said laughing out loud as he spoke

"I love you more Sam you definitely do it for me" she said followed by "What's up babe?"

"I just heard today that our jobs might be at risk because they are changing McKinley into an Arts Academy and I've been waiting all day for news from Sheldon. I called Blaine and he offered for me to go to New York but you know how I feel about that place I'm just struggling to see where I can go next and needed to talk it through"

"Babe that's a bigger conversation than I have time for right now can I call you back later tonight about 11 and we can talk in depth then? I'll think about it now while I'm working and I'll have some options for us to think about by the time I call so, don't worry about it anymore for now okay babe, remember your Sam Evans anything is possible?" she said, Sam's chest puffed at that

"Okay we'll talk later babe I love you bye" he said

"Later babe love you more bye" she replied before closing the call down

Sam sat thinking what Mercy would be saying to Tony now and smiled to himself, startled when he was interrupted by a voice "Hello could you tell me where the Principles Office is please?"

"Hi I'm Sam, Sam Evans" he said jumping up and reaching across his desk to shake her hand "Yes it's just out these doors and down the bottom of the hall and turn left you'll see it marked on the door to your right" Sam said

"Thank you and my name is Donna King what do you do round here?" she asked looking around his office as she spoke

"I'm the Assistant Coach for now I hear there is change in the air so we'll see" he replied

"May see you later then Sam" Donna said flicking her fringe as she spun back around "Maybe" she said squinting her eyes as she said that before she walked away _'was she flirting with me?'_

Sam shook it off and took his shower before he started down the hall to get to the car park to leave work when he saw Coach Beaste with Mr. Schuester walking towards him "just the two people I've been wanting to see all day" he smiled before frowning at their serious faces "Are you here to tell me I have no job?" he asked

"On the contrary" Mr. Schu said "I've just been given the post of Principle for the McKinley High Art Academy and my first action is to offer you Sam the post of Teacher for the New Directions what do you say?"

"Oh my God are you for real Mr. Schu I say yes thank you, thank you" Sam said hugging Mr. Schu and Coach Beaste in his excitement, he couldn't wait for 11 pm to tell Mercy his news, she was elated for him and as a celebration they had a double helping of familiar conversation to release this tension Sam claimed he'd accumulated from the suspense of the day plus no contact with her for 11 hours.

A week on and Sam was still in good spirits, his old job was winding down and the holidays were coming up in 25 days, Blaine would be back in Lima soon and then he was off to see Mercy for 7 days, life was good, He'd booked his ticket on line and reserved his seat already and was sitting on his hands not to call Mercy every five minutes to count down, as he sat concentrating on fighting temptation his phone rang, he rolled his eyes before he took it out to find it was Puck

"Hey Bro what's up, long time how they treating you in there" he asked excited for talking to Puck after such a long time

"I'm good bro, they treat me good enough, Quinn treats me better I'm so gone, I don't think straight when I'm around her it's mad dude"

"I'm there Bro, it's hard being apart but it's so good being together it's worth the apart times you know?"

"I know Bro" Puck laughed "listen to us, how's work heard there's movement in the ranks at McKinley"

"Yes Bro I'm teaching the New Directions can you see it Bro me teaching the New Directions?" he asked excitedly

"Totally bro I can see you bringing some of that Country to McKinley about time, Red Solo Cup and all that" Puck said laughing "How's Sexy Mama"

"Hey I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah" Puck said

"But if you call me lady sexy anything again we are going to roll Bro will you stop with that?"

"I'll try bro but she is you know"

"Oh I know but, you don't have to, get it Puck?"

"How is she?"

"She's good, busy, sassy as hell and missing her boo, I'm meeting up with her in Mexico in the holidays, I can't wait"

"Yeah I plan on going to see Quinn for 2 days over the holidays but, it's where she's going to be we're struggling with. She don't want to go home because she wants me to be with her understandably, I mean that's what I'm coming out for you know, but I only get 2 days and if she stays near Yale she'll be alone for like six days when I leave" he said taking a breath "I want her to go to Lima so at least she'll have you guys when I'm gone" he laughed "Whatever that looks like now but she don't want to go home, she's adamant about that"

"Dude come to Lima and crash at my place, I told you I'm not there, Mercy's in Mexico, I'll clear it with Beaste if you want the offer?"

"I wasn't fishing Bro, don't take it that way but that would be a good compromise and I'd feel better, thanks I'll see if Quinn is on board with that and get back to you"

"Have you heard from anyone else?" Sam asked him as they talked

"No but we'll have to do a skype link over the holidays bro we'll send out a group whatsapp and get that set up" Puck said looking at his phone "Hold up Artie's on my phone lets connect"

"Art my man how's things Sam's linked in"

"Hey y'all, Sam you were my next call seeing about hooking up over the holidays, Satan and Britt are going to be in Town, Blaine and Kurt are coming in early and Tina and Mike are coming in the day after me which is Thursday they think"

"Art we were just talking about the same thing everyone will be there except Mercy and Me she's in Mexico, and I'm going to her for few days we were just saying about skyping"

"Too bad Bro, Diva will be missed but we can possibly wait for you to get back" Artie said

"Then I'll be gone Bro I've got two days" Puck said

"Rock and Hard place comes to mind" Artie said

"Hey one good thing as Mercy and I aren't going to be there Berry can be can't she? Sam said

"I suppose, but I know which I'd prefer" Artie responded

"Guys good to hear from you I got to go my phone has a call from Mr. Schu later" Sam said

"Bye Dude say hi to him for us" Puck said

"Hi Mr. Schu, Puck and Artie say hi, how can I help you?" Sam asked

"Oh hi Guys, Sam I'd like you to come in to meet another new teacher who you'll be working closely with mainly because I want you to do that apprenticeship we talked about while you're teaching Glee Club, you need to get proper qualifications but it's on the job learning so not much writing like we agreed"

"Okay I'll be there at 9 in the morning prompt" That next morning Sam was in Mr. Schu's office at 9 prompt, just as he'd promised

"Morning Mr. Schu what's this teaching thing about? I need to hear more you know I'm a bit nervous about writing and things academic" ' _is that the word, yeah it is'_ he checked with himself

"It's mainly job based Sam so you write about what you do so it's not that hard Emma can help with the written work, just checking spelling and stuff and as it can be done over 2 years you have plenty of time. There are no exams and you will only be able to do Teaching as an assistant with the qualification but you can always go higher if you enjoy it"

"Ar Sam this is Miss King our new Head of Department for the Creative Arts, she's been teaching for about 4 years now so her qualification is fresh and she'll be able to support you in your learning, she's been briefed" Mr. Schu finished, as the woman he'd met a few weeks earlier walked towards them smiling and holding her hand out for shaking

"Hi again" Donna said grabbing hold of Sam's hand professionally but quickly turning it into a friend hold as she grabbed his wrist with her other hand and turned to speak to Will while she still had hold of him "We met in the sports department a few weeks ago" she said to Mr Schu before she turned back to look at Sam lifting an eyebrow _'she is flirting with me'_ he smiled taking his hand from her politely

"So you two go off and get to know each other and talk about the qualification and what's needed" Mr Schu told them turning back to his desk as they left the office

Sam and Donna went to the choir room, had a short conversation which was interrupted by random students and staff coming in to see Sam about all kinds of things, as thy sat in the stalls having their getting to know you professionally chat "I'd like to know what students are doing in school in the holidays?" she laughed

"Oh it's not really a holiday just the school changing focus" he told her

"So I see you do a bit more than just sing in this room then, counselling, mediation and advocacy to be added" Donna said with a smile. "It gets busy, it might be better if we meet outside of school is there anywhere we can go to talk some more, quiet, childfree?" Donna asked laughing

"We could go to Breadsticks get something to eat while we talk" Sam suggested

"Oh like a date" Donna said

"Definitely not like a date, I have a fiancé who I'm very much in love with, this is business" Sam said in his serious voice _'How damn forward, how dare she this is like sexual harassment yeah'_ he thought as he looked at her with that weird smile on her face

Donna, looked around 28 years old, his description of her would have been the typical infant school teacher with her blond hair tied back in a child bow, fringe a bit long as she kept bringing it back behind her ear, with a yellow tunic type, heavy cotton, knee length dress with a jumper underneath it and thick checkered tights. Her face was plain but not hard to look at and her skin, slightly tanned, her accent was more Canadian than American and through conversation that was confirmed as she sat in the stalls swinging her crossed legs as they pivoted on her heel

"Okay after school I'll meet you back here and follow you there" she said as she moved closer to him to speak, almost whisper in his ear _'Mr Schu I know you tried but I feel like I've got to say no to this one, I feel a fatal attraction coming on, and Mercy will not, I repeat, will not live through another one of those, sorry Will'_

They got to Breadsticks about 4.30 pm and Sam ordered his hot drink and Donna ordered a Mocha with extra cream they found a seat in the window and started talking about the course, their professional achievements and their bits of their personal life, in that Sam told her about Mercy while she told him about her recent Marital break up. Sam felt comfortable with her; they'd spent maybe two hours together, talking, eating and laughing and hadn't had a pregnant pause that felt at all awkward _'I'd got her wrong, she's alright professional, passionate about her work, supportive of my cause in Glee Club'_ he smiled as he listened to her talking, and yes he definitely felt he could undertake a course and take up her support in doing that.

"Excuse me I just need to take a comfort break back in a bit" he said as he left the table

Less than a minute later his phone rang, he had left it on the table, Donna looked over and saw that it was Mercy calling, it stopped and she was kind of upset with herself for not answering it _"Why is that"_ she said to herself. The phone started ringing again and it was Mercy again, _"I'm going to"_ she said to herself as she lifted the phone and answered it

"Hello Sam's phone" she said

"Hi who is this?" Mercy asked

"It's Donna, Donna King"

"Hi Donna could you pass the phone to Sam please" she said politely, there was no need to stress, they left their phone's all over the place especially when he was on the field

"He's in the bathroom, when he gets out I'll let him know you called, who is this?"

"It's Mercy his Fia…."

"Oh his Ex, can I help you with anything I'm his girlfriend, actually we're out to dinner" Donna said

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Mercy asked

"About 2 weeks, why?" Mercy put the phone down _That was so random Donna King, "why did you just do that?"_ she asked herself, _'that man is fine, too fine to leave alone this Mercy bitch must be fucking mad, of cause she knows he's going to be snapped up, surely this can't be any surprise to her_ she thought sitting smugly waiting for Sam to come back

Sam returned from his comfort break looked at his phone _'My phone's moved, has it?_ he sat down and touched it _'Yeah it's moved'_ he looked at Donna

"What?" Donna said _'He knows I did something, shit I didn't put the phone back straight'_

"I thought Mercy called me" Sam said shrugging his shoulders

 _'Donna girl, Just own up'_ "What do you mean you thought she called you?" she asked

"Did she call me? Because I can sense she's angry now" Sam asked _'You did didn't you bitch, she called and you answered my damn phone'_

"Shit Sam she did and I don't know why but I did something stupid and I told her I was your girlfriend sorry" Donna said

 _'Damn I knew it, I knew it, what?'_ "What! What did you do that for?" Sam asked "I don't even know you" he said picking his phone up and calling Mercy she answered on the second ring

"Babe don't come out of your bag I don't know this bitch I swear" he said venom in his voice as he stared at Donna speaking into his phone "Well I do now, because Mr. Schu introduced me to her formally today and she supposed to be my Tutor for this Apprentice thing I was going to do but this stops now I'm not doing it she can't be trusted" he finished a bit worried that Mercy actually let him finish what he was saying as she still hadn't said anything, he was about to go again when she finally spoke and he breathed

"Sam" she said slowly obviously calming herself down to speak "She said you'd known each other for 2 weeks, how did you meet her today?" she asked determined to keep their promise

"We did she got lost in the corridors and ended up in the sports department, I gave her directions to get to Mr. Schu's office so technically we met 2 weeks ago but I hadn't seen her again until today when I met her officially. Sam rambled out quickly, still wondering about her calm

"I'm so flipping mad at you for getting into this situation again Sam"

 _'Flipping, flipping? not fucking or shit or damn but flipping, this is bad'_ "I know you are babe"

"But I know you don't lie, that's not what we're about"

 _'She's right there, but something's up with her'_ "You know me, we know us"

"I can feel your stress baby what was up?" she said lightening the conversation

"Well it was all about this study stuff for this apprentice thing, if I'd decided to do it, but now I don't know I'm going to have to speak to Will about this, and yeah I can feel yours too"

"I'm mega pissed"

"Hey I Love you, you know this right?"

"I love you more, I do, do you? Later Babe bye" she said

"Yes I do, bye Mercy" he said before closing the call down _'How did she get away without telling me what was really up? Oh yeah coz this bitch is still in front of me listening to our business'_ he said flicking his phone open again to make the call to Mr Schu informing him of what Donna had done and asking him to pair him with someone else preferably a male teacher as he wasn't into the drama, while Donna sat listening.

"I'm really sorry Sam I don't know why I did that it's not me if we could just start again" Donna said attempting to touch his arm which he moved quickly

"You might be willing to start again, Mercy might even say give you another chance because she has a good heart but, you don't know how hard Mercy and I have had to work to get this relationship off the ground and how hard we fight to keep it going, I only need one bunny boiler experience in my life so, I'm sorry Donna but I don't want to work with you, it's going to be difficult enough with you being head of my department as it is, and please, don't ask me to do anything social with you again" Sam said finishing his drink and leaving Breadsticks.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Holidays**

Today was the day Blaine was coming home and Sam was going to see his best friend for the first time in a while, nearly 10 months. Blaine was just as excited as he sat in the Lima Bean waiting for Sam to arrive, he was 15 minutes early but he just wanted to catch up so bad.

"Hey Bro" Sam said making Blaine turn round and spring out of his chair as he heard Sam's voice coming from behind him

"Bro" Blaine said going in for a man hug "It's been too long"

"Too long I really miss us you know, Miss T, Artie, You, Me we rocked it didn't we?" Sam said

"You're not going to miss us for long" Sam heard a familiar voice say he looked over Blaine's shoulder to see Artie sitting round the booth

"Art" he said going towards him with his arms outstretched "Bro good to see y.. Tina hey the crew is here" Sam shouted grabbing both of them into his hug

They spent the morning catching up and in the afternoon took in a film together which was the topic of conversation for the afternoon before all leaving to go to their perspective homes, Sam bidding goodbye to Tina, Artie & Sugar and Kurt & Blaine.

"I'm at the airport at 11 in the morning bro got to get some rest have a good holiday"

"Say hi to Mercy for us and tell her we miss her like crazy" Artie said and every one echoed his sentiments

The next morning Sam arrived at the airport for 10.30 a.m. "Eager much" he heard from behind him spinning round to see Satan and Britt "Hey, what are you two doing here" Sam asked "Just getting in for the holidays and Blaine told us you were out at 11 so we hung on just to say hi and give you a hug for Mercy" Santana said while passing on the hug the Brittany followed with hers "Have a safe journey Sam and this hug is for you" Britt said giving him another hug.

"Hey my man" Puck said "Give us the keys to your sex toy safe and we'll be good" Coming in for a hug and Quinn followed him after nudging Puck

"Hey Sam, give my girl a hug when you see her and tell her I miss her, ask her when she's going to be on TV so I can watch her with her fierce self" Quinn said

"Hey Satan, Britt good to see you too" Puck said followed by hugs

"Hey Unholy Trinity" Quinn said grabbing her two glee sisters in for a group hug

"What time's your flight Bro" Puck asked

"11 a.m." Sam replied

"Where you going again" Puck asked

"My only sex toy is in Mexico my man and that's the only key I need, change the sheets before you leave and Bro no sex on my mattress keep it covered, Mercy will blow" Sam said knocking fists with Puck

"I heard Berry is with us this holiday, wish us luck" Santana said looking at Sam

"Good luck with that I'm off" they had a group hug and Sam left to board his flight.

 **Mexico**

Sam got to Ciudad Altamirano airport where there was a car waiting for him he knew the routine by now he would be brought to where Mercy was and then after she finished whatever they would go to the hotel and just be them for the night, he got out of the car at an unusual venue this time, a school with big gates round it "School?" he said surprised at reading it on the plaque as they stood looking through the bars "More like a damn prison" he said still looking around "What is this place?" he asked the driver

"It's generally a school but today it's the venue for the Prince's 21st Birthday" the driver stated

"Mr. Evans, Mr. Sam Evans" a man said from the side wall

"Yes" Sam answered

"Sorry Sir but could I see your passport" Sam looked at the driver who encouraged him to do as asked, so he passed his passport through the hole in the wall

"Thank you Sir, Please this way" the guard said at the same time the gates opened

Sam was greeted by Dione "Hi Sam nice to see you again Mercy's on stage at the moment I'll take you in once you eat are you hungry Sam?" Dione asked

"No I'm not, I just need to see Mercy if you don't mind Dione it's been ages since I actually saw her you know?"

"Come on then let's get you seated" Dione said waiting for a gap in the performance "This is an impromptu performance he sent a message asking if they would perform for him it's just Lemar, Mercy and Bee not the others, he was specific" Dione said

"Lemar too" Sam asked

"Yes he's joined the fold a few times the last time in Pakistan last week, done a jam with Zee, but he travelled here today and came straight here he didn't know about it, neither did we really until today" Dione explained "Don't forget to bow"

As Lemar stopped singing Dione walked Sam to his seat near the front of the hall "Thank you" Sam said and bowed to the people sitting front and centre and then sat in the chair allocated to him which was about 6 across from the royal party.

"Your Royal highness', Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you now Miss Mercedes Jones" the compare said and Mercedes walked out onto the stage, taking Sam's breath way in a beautiful yellow dress with black lace in places and her hair up with yellow bows and yellow shoes setting off the look.

"Sam" she said as she looked directly at the chair she knew was reserved for him and saw him sitting in it, bringing a smile that filled her whole face. She got to centre stage and bowed before stating that she was going to sing a song for everyone's special someone. The music started and she began to sing her version of **'This song is about You' by Rihanna** as she stood on stage at the Prince's party singing to Sam, watching couples looking at each other and smiling for the words she sung

 _Mercedes watched as Sam got up and left the hall while she was singing wondering what he was doing maybe it was too much expression for him, he was upset and he don't want others to see him she thought while singing her last chorus looking into the air_

On finishing and getting her applause Mercy walked off the stage to see Sam coming towards her with a wet face "I got your back too Babe" he said grabbing hold of her and crying into her shoulder "I missed you so much" he said refusing to let her go "I didn't even know that was there" he finally lifted his head up to say still holding her

"I know that feeling but Babe, they're calling me back I have to go, I have no back up song this was off the cuff anyway, I only have things I've done before what shall I do"

"I'll help you out babe, let me grab my guitar, I'll be there in a minute" Sam said running towards the exit to get his guitar out of the trunk of their car and get back. Mercy was back out on the stage by the time he came back telling everyone she had nothing planned but Sam was going to join her on stage and they would do something more intimate for the crowd.

"This is Sam everyone my other half, literally" Mercedes said "And I need him to join in this one if that's ok with you all" She said the Prince nodded in the affirmative. Sam sat down and got his guitar out "This is our acoustic version of **'** **Help me make it through the night' by Mariah Carey"** Mercy finished before Sam started playing the guitar and she started singing accustic.

"That was beautiful" the Prince said and everyone started clapping "Thank you Mercedes Jones" the Prince's ward said as he entered the stage "and now for the one and only Bee" She came in singing 'Best thing you never had' and the crowd went wild with the dancers putting in a great show too.

"We have to wait till the end Sam because we all have to leave together but we can go to my changing room for some us time while we wait" she told him as they walked towards the said room, Sam had no objections, he followed like a puppy

"Hey babe i…" Mercedes said before Sam's lips were on her mouth, cheeks, neck, shoulder "Sam that's a fake wall" she said pointing to the wall behind the mirror "It has no top see and Lemar's behind it" _'Lemar?'_ Sam mouthed excitedly

"Yes I am folks cool it down in there" he said

"Come round Lemar" she said, Lemar came round, knocked the door and entered "Lemor I'd like you to finally meet Sam see he's not a figment of my imagination he's real" she said laughing, Sam looked puzzled but shook Lemar's hand anyway making comment of his music.

"Sam I apologise, I met your Lady in Pakistan when I was doing a gig that clashed and our producers agreed that we would do that particular part of the tour together, I came on to her, strong if I remember, and she blew me the fuck off talking about some dude called Sam. She gushed so much love I sort of called her bluff on it she sort of said she had nothing to prove as she wasn't in the least bit interested fucked me off basically. I left that night straight after the gig so we hadn't met again until today, and here she goes producing that dream man she described to me, I need to shake your hand man you have a gem a real gem, she don't mess around she tells it as she sees it and I respect her for it"

"I respect you for telling me all that, but make no mistake if I have to I will bring it for her" Sam said not laughing

"Dude you do not have to bring it to me I will protect her like my little sister whenever I see her as I said she got my respect" Lemar said "I'll leave you two to it later" he told them leaving the room giving Sam a fist bump before leaving

"Lemar just bigged me up Babe" Sam said excited

"A lot more artists have come on board since we started most of them small fry but lately we had Lil Wayne, Adele. Sade, Lemar and Jah Cure they only come for the night like and most of the time you don't know they're coming but it's good to get advice from them you know" she said

"Good, it's brilliant Mercy, rubbing shoulders with the stars my baby is flying" Sam said still excited, kissing her again "what time does this finish?" he asked his urgency showing it's face

"I'm not sure we were only asked to do this late last night apparently, I heard this morning and I panicked when I realised it was happening while you were on your way"

There was a knock at the door and it opened almost immediately after it "Hi Sam my man nice to see you again and jamming again" Zee said "You behaving yourself for Miss M here?" he said with a mischievous look on his face "If I know me I know you and I guess something is on the move down there Sam my boy keep it moving" Zee said smiling as he walked away.

"Yes Jay something is definitely on the move so forgive me for not coming in for the hug, pardon the pun" Sam said flushing red

Mercy was lost in the conversation until Sam pulled her closer to him and she felt him hard on her back, her eyes raised and she turned to face him open mouthed, and eyes popping looking back at the door that Zee was just standing in "I don't believe I just looked at him so innocently through that conversation" she laughed "Sam you need to control yourself" she said slapping his arm softly with a smile on her face

"Could you go over there Mercy, I need to get this down stat, I would go to the bathroom, but I don't want to do that now I'm here, with you" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"I don't want you to do that either Babe, wait for me"

"Hey Sam nice to see you" Bee came in saying without knocking "We need to go, we only have 6 hours before we perform again the whole day has gone to shot and I need some sleep hope y'all ready to go come on" She said while giving Sam a kiss and checking herself in the mirror before leaving the room, and laughing Sam and Mercy

"Everyone said hi" Sam said as they gathered up Mercy's belongings and threw them in her bag "I saw Satan & Britt and Puck & Quinn at the airport before I left they were coming in as I was leaving and they gave you hugs, Puck gave a kiss"

"So that's three hugs and one kiss you owe me before we even get started" she smiled over her shoulder at him saying

"Oh Tina sends hugs and kisses Blaine & Kurt send hugs and Artie sends a hug" Sam said

"So that's seven hugs and two kisses"

"There's someone missing" he said wondering as he went through the names "Oh Sugar a kiss" he said as if it was the most important thing just then "Well here's a hug from me before we get started they can get in line" Sam said grabbing Mercy round the waist as he grabbed her bag and his guitar with his other hand to leave the room

"See you guys whenever" Lemar shouted

"Back at you Lemar" Sam shouted as they left the building, got through the checks and went to the hotel.

"Mercy I need to be with you like now, I want to taste you, touch you, kiss you I miss you so much" Sam said as they went up in the lift. They got to their floor and Mercy opened the door and walked in she pushed the door shut and pulled Sam towards her "Sam I could literally have sex with you right now I'm so ready for this" she didn't let him answer before pulling him to her and locking their lips in an exhausting kiss that they stopped only to get breath

"Babe who's going to be strong in this, I seriously doubt myself right now?" he asked pulling up for that split second and their lips were locked again

"You need to be strong babe because I want this so bad right now I refuse to stop you" she said between kisses

"Babe …" Sam said and suddenly Mercedes was on her knees in front of him his jeans were at his ankles and she was pleasuring him beyond words "Oh my God Mercy that feels so damn good baby, he said looking down at her for a short while before his feelings took over again and he was lost to the outside world as he took in this net level stuff going on for him right now _'Best sex Ever'_ "I guess we're at the next level" Sam said

"Sam" Mercy said and he opened his eyes and looked back down at her

"Yeah" he just about got out

"Do it for me baby" she said, Sam's head went back and an almost shout came out of his mouth, next level sex and dirty talk was enough to send him over the edge _'what's brought this ... fuck it, I'm going to blow'_ "I love you" came out his mouth as he exploded so violently his body convulsed "My God Mercy" he repeated until he came down from his high "Damn you know how long I've waited for that feeling Babe?"

Mercedes knew because she had been waiting just as long "I love your taste babe like white chocolate" she laughed "And I love you more" she added as Sam pulled her up off her knees" hang on" she said leaving for the bathroom and coming back with fresh breath. Sam was nowhere near finished he pulled her to him and kissed her for a long while before letting her go and backing her up to the sofa allowing her to fall onto it.

"You alright babe?" he asked as he watched her getting comfortable on the sofa before kneeled between her legs and pulled her underwear off, throwing them across the room exposing her as she watched, Mercedes grabbed his head on both sides and pulled his face to hers kissing him again, he didn't stop her he needed it too, "I missed you baby" he said before he started grabbed, rubbed, sucked and licked parts of her body until she was rocking at his touch "Do it for me Mercy" he said as her screams got louder, suddenly she grabbed his hair violently making him flinch "Okay Babe let it out let..." he said through the pain she was inflicting on him, suddenly she stopped screaming and moaned inaudibly and shook violently "Sam that hurt so good, I love you" she smiled ruffling the sheets with her hands feeling like a dissatisfied cat "Babe I still want to go further" she finally admitted "I still need you"

"Babe we can't remember our promise" he said, scared for where this could go because truth be told he was so up for this right now, Beaste didn't even enter his damn head

"But we made that to each other, if we both decide to do this it's alright, just say you want to go further Sam, please?"

"Babe remember the promise no matter how much we beg nothing happens until we're married, babe don't hate me, but it's not going to happen I'm being the strong one this time, this conversation comes from a place of love babe"

"You always say that so that I don't argue back, but I'm arguing Sam" she sat up on the bed saying "Why are we not on the same page so what you're saying is that you don't wa …"

"Don't even go there Miss Jones you know we're on the same page, I want you so much it makes me crazy sometimes, but today I'm sorry but I have to be the strong one, which surprises the hell out of me, and I know you love me like I love you, so leave that don't want you shit at the door"

"I'm not saying you don't want me, I'm saying you don't want my virginity"

"Same shit different City Miss Jones, come with something better than that"

"Okay that is what I was going to say" she laughed grabbing for him to come closer to her "But I hate the way you know me so well"

"I hate the way you know me so well too, you gave me a blow job at the door Mercy the door thing is my move not yours" they both laughed "Hell of a hold you had on my hair babe" Sam said rubbing his head

"Babe that orgasm was so long coming it hurt like hell I don't think I can go 5 months without your touch again can we not do that again please?" she asked

"What no more mouth sex?" he asked smiling at her

"Not 5 long months Sam" she replied rolling her eyes making him laugh "Shall we go again or do you want something to eat?"

"Trick questions again you love them don't you" Sam said looking at the room service menu on the table "I recognised cemitas that's bread yeah so I'll have a cheese sandwich what do you want babe" he asked "I'll have a cheese and onion sandwich please" Mercedes said, Sam got on the phone and ordered the sandwiches for 30 minutes time threw the menu on the table and grabbed Mercy as she walked round the table "Let's go master the art of oral sex Missy celebrate our next level" he said pulling himself up and pulling her with him towards the open bedroom door on the other side of the room

30 minutes later and one interruption they sat eating their sandwiches "Even this is a treat we take so much for granted Mercy I seriously miss you so much"

"Do you ever get tempted?"

"Not tempted as such, I wish a lot like I see people together and I think why can't that be us, and I do things sometimes and wish you were there to do them with me but I don't want to be with anyone else why? Do you?" he asked

"I sometimes question my motives"

"What do you mean Mercy?"

"Well you know I wonder why I said yes and then made us wait for god knows how many years to make any real commitment I think I'm selfish just because I didn't want to see you with anyone else. I mean I cry a lot Sam, I mean a lot and I'm a virgin so really I don't know what I'm missing except you but, you do and I sometime question myself as to why I did this"

"For a start we did this not you and, I've said it before, it doesn't matter if I'm a virgin or not we all get the same urges and Mercy any one of us can opt out of this whenever we want I choose not to because I want us to be endgame. I think what we have is worth waiting for and worth all this hurt, we appreciate each other when we're together and, I want you to be who you are, I want all your dreams to come true for you because I want you to be happy. I don't want for us to be old sitting on our porch talking about things you could have done I want to be remembering days like these and all the things we did do.

"Hey Sam, did I ever tell you that I love you"

"No not lately, but I love you more, we have time for me to hear that just how I like to hear it Mercy let's go rock some sheets" Sam said taking her back to the bedroom "Seriously this next level, I'm going to find it hard to leave" he said as Mercy looked at him, she could see he was serious, she said nothing just took his lips and in turn his mind followed, ' _leave that shit for another day'_ she thought as they landed on the bed

"Sam what time is it? I can't be late I lose privileges if I'm late, I can't believe we fell asleep" she said in a panic looking at Sam who was leaning over her watching her

"You're not late babe I wasn't asleep I've got my eye on the time"

"That's creepy you was watching me sleep?"

"I love watching you sleep your beautiful and you smile, talk and cry and you know what? You talk to me in your sleep I say things in my mind and you answer me"

"That's ridiculous Sam it's not possible"

"Watch me sometimes babe and see if I do it too, will you?" he asked

"I will, if I get the chance" she sceptically agreed

"You actually have 30 minutes before you need to get up any ideas 30 minutes long" Sam said moving his eyebrows up and down provocatively she didn't hesitate.

Both Mercy and Sam got up showered and were in the lobby waiting with the other artist for the transport when Zee came over to them and said "You're first day in so we didn't disturb but you're on tonight Sam my boy as a bit of a treat do you know the Jason Mraz hit I'm yours" Zee asked

"Yes bits of it, I don't think I can do the Jah Cure bits, not got the accent you know"

"That's fine Jah Cure will be doing his own bits"

"So I'm doing Lil Wayne's bit then that's going to be comical" Sam said

"No white boy we need a Jason Mraz" Jah Cure said from behind Jay

"Hello Mr. Cure" Sam said laughing at himself "Tell me your mama didn't name you that"

"No she didn't it just sounds better than Siccature Alcock"

"What!" Sam said trying to pronounce his name but giving up "Man I bet you wish every day, that your mama had named you Jah" they all laughed

"I'm plain old Sam Evans nice to meet you"

"Don't go there with my name nothing Lil about me" Lil Wayne said as he joined the gathering

"Oh I'll tell you his name Dwayne Michael Carter Jr hence the Lil cos he's a junior" Zee said

"Do you have a stage name Sam" Lil Wayne asked

"I've never really been on stage to have a name unless you count my White Chocolate days" Sam said looking at Mercy

"Well I think we can leave that conversation right there" Mercy said dragging Sam away to get on the transport, leaving Jay, Lil and Jah looking at each other mysteriously.

"Are you ashamed of what I did Mercy?"

"Are you?"

"A bit but the reason never"

"No I'm not I just know where they can take information like that and it could hurt us Sam" Mercy told him

"I trust your judgement Mercy" he said leaving it like that

They got to the venue, it was a massive arena housing about 50 thousand with a central stage rather than being on the front and security was tight, they were led to a small entrance at the back of the arena and once in the gate searched and let through. Lil Wayne made some noise because he had a reef took off him but otherwise everyone got through that part of the security and when they got to the dressing area bags, outfits, make up and trollies were checked, which took time. Finally they were led into dressing rooms with a large room with food in it everyone stood about talking mainly about the security. Sam and Mercy went off to her dressing room for quiet time.

"Mercy tell me something truth like" Sam asked as they sat foreheads connected just taking each other in

"Is there any other way?"

"Do you set these impromptu songs up are you trying to tell me something?" he asked grabbing her hands as they sat

"Like what would I be telling you that you don't already know Sam?" she asked looking at him suspiciously

"I should be singing?"

"Babe if you want to sing use these opportunities to get there, but no I have nothing to do with them, Zee genuinely likes you he thinks we fit, both he and Bee took to you the first time they saw you, he must just love jammin with you"

"I do love to sing babe and I get a buzz from singing on stage now and again especially with you, but I get a bigger buzz from hearing you sing on stage and I get to sing with my New Direction kids all the time I love my world as it is except our distance thing"

"If it's just a jam Sam suck it up, enjoy"

"Besides I love Country, you know how much I love it, but it's kind of personal to me I don't know that I'm ready to share my stuff with the world, so I don't really want to go there just now, until I know, you know?"

"Babe don't stress, it's fun, lets keep it that way"

"Are we jammin tonight babe" he asked

"If we have time and I get the nod from Zee we will he does it to me too you know, but generally Bee gets all the perks"

"Hey get dressed see you on the ice babe, I love you" Sam said as they disconnected

"Good luck on the ice to you too and I love you more" she said as Sam kissed her and left the changing room

Sam got a message alert on his phone and thought ' _I'm not answering it, I don't want to spoil my buzz'_ so he's standing at the entrance to the walkway to the stage, looking out for his cue when he sees Mercy on the other side of the stage waving frantically at him "what's wrong" he mouthed alarmed, before he realised she was pointing at her phone. He took his phone out and saw her name on his screen opening it up he read the message "Please don't freak out Babe but Zee asked me to sing Unconditional Love with Jah Cure, _'That's our song, it's our song Mercy'_ I want to do it, _'You want to do it yeah, you want to do it?'_ at this point I don't think I have a choice I have to really, _'Calm down Sam this is her job'_ but I want you to be alright with it and babe I'm singing to you" he stopped reading for a second to look at her, thunder in his eyes before he carried on reading 'I've heard he can be a bit graphic' _'Did I read that right graphic as in what? sex I know those guys play but not with my girl'_ so please don't freak _'Seriously you can't tell me something like that and then not expect me to react'_ he looked up at her again, melting at seeing the beg in her eyes, 'I have to work with these people, perks for good behaviour later, _'Perks'_ his face lit up at that 'please reply'

Sam's top lip was stiff by the end of the text but this was Mercy's dream, anyway Zee had asked him to sing with Cure too, and he didn't feel like he had a choice either so he knew how she felt, he sent back his response 'no problem' with a smiley face, 'but if it gets out of hand all bets are off' with an angry face'

Mercy read his reply and smiled 'I'll back you on that' she wrote back looking up at him with a smile on her face 'thanks' she wrote with a kiss at the end, he stood taking it in as he heard her name called and her professional face came into play and she transformed from Mercy, his fiancé to Diva with attitude

Mercy took centre stage for her 30 minute show as the opening act she sang a rendition of **'Even Angels' by Fantasia** and as the crowd clapped and cheered Jah Cure came on stage as planned, asking her to sing one of his favourite songs with him, surprisingly he told the crowd that her life partner was behind the scenes, and he didn't joke so this was not going to be an x-rated performance as the music started and they began to sing Jah Cure  & Phylissa - Unconditional Love

"Wow" Jah Cure said "the crowd obviously loved that Mercedes listen to them, that's for you girl, suck it up" he said pushing her forward to take the praise as he laughed at the shock of it all "The lady shocked the shit out of me" he finally said to the crowd "Where did you learn to speak Spanish?" he asked her into the mic

"I did go to school Cure" she said into her mic making the crowd laughed

Mercedes left the stage and Jah Cure sang his popular songs as the crowd danced and jumped enjoying the song he went on to sing 'call on me' with the help of Mercy again, which was taken up very well by the crowd. Jah Cure finally called Sam to the stage as he told the crowd "You haven't heard of this brother yet, but he's up and coming. He's a country singer by definition I'm told" he said looking at Sam before grabbing his arm to bring him more in the middle of the stage "But this brother I've been guaranteed is versatile, apparently he can put his hand to anything, so he's being put to the test tonight because he's going to join me for this next song but we need a Lil Wayne to make it authentic" he laughed as the music started and the crowd cheered with excitement The music started Jah Cure done his trademark introduction before Lil Wayne came out as usual jumping all over the stage setting the scene and making the crowd rowdy before Sam took his part and the crowd lapped it up all three getting all hyped up as they sang their version of ' **I'm yours' by Jah Cure, Lil Wayne and Jason Mraz** and the crowd egged them on

The crowd went wild "I told you this boy had talent and that was without any practice, he's going to blow the world away, take it from me" JayZ came out on stage saying

"Thank you for that Jah Cure, Lil Wayne" Sam said as the crowd carried on expecting "That was definitely something to tell my grandchildren about" he smiled as he turned to the crowd to make his scheduled announcement "if you think I've got talent you just haven't heard the full throttle of Miss Mercedes Jones ladies and Gentlemen please encourage her to come back out and sing with me by putting your hands together" Sam said as Zee gave him the thumbs up, Mercy walked out to Sam and hugged him

"It's hosts choice" Zee came out asking as Sam and Mercy stood centre stage holding onto each other tighter than anyone could see for the spot Zee was putting them on "Now I'm going to put you both on the spot" he turned smiling at them before looking back at the crowd "And ask you, the audience, what you want them to sing" he said holding his ear to the audience "You want to hear Spanish?" he confirmed with the crowd before turning back to Sam and Mercy

"What about Whitney & Enrique do you know that one?" he asked them

"Yeah I, we do" Sam said

"Play them ' **Could I Have This Kiss Forever' by** **Whitney Houston & Enrique Iglesias** please friend" Zee said leaving the stage as the band started playing and Sam and Mercy got into mood

"Sam" Mercy whispered shaking his hand as she spoke, making him look at her "Spanish week in school" she smiled making him smile

"Yeah we're back there" he nodded "Let's sing the hell out of this" as Mercy started talking in Spanish and the crowd erupted as they danced and sang with feeling

The audience cheering, the band smiling beating the hell out their instruments, the staff back stage stopped still to watch, along with the other artist everyone was going wild for more of the electricity they were seeing onstage "You want more of that" Sam asked the crowd totally hyped

"Yes yes" they chanted back

"Well just when you thought it couldn't get any better, ladies and gentlemen I give you the one the only Miss Beyoncé Knowles" Sam said the crowd went wild in the isles as Bee walked onto the stage and no other than JayZ followed her on as they started singing 'forever young' and they took the show from there.

"Babe can we stop off at this park for a while" Sam asked as they drove home that night

"Sorry babe but they don't allow us outside the hotel on foot after 7 p.m. it's too dangerous apparently, although I've seen no evidence yet but I don't go out"

"Oh"

"But there is a garden at the hotel, I saw it from the hotel room, we could go there"

"Yeah lets do that" he said "I'm so buzzed from tonight you were brilliant Babe"

"You were brilliant babe for someone who doesn't want this" she smiled

"Really Mercy I don't want this not full time anyway, I enjoy getting to rub shoulders and stuff, and performing with you" he said kissing her nose "This is your life, I'm just glad to be a part of it honestly" he said pulling her to him

As soon as they got back Sam asked the attendant the way to the garden and took Mercy with him away from the others "Those two" Bee said looking at Dione, shaking her head "They have a bedroom upstairs" she laughed

"They don't do that" Dione said

"How do you know that?" she asked

"Because I talk to them, they're saving it for marriage" she told her

"How fucking sweet" Bee said walking away from Dione.

Sam and Mercy were sitting on a bench in the garden when he asked "Are we forever babe" _'I feel like your about to leave me again babe, I fucking hate leaving'_

"Yes we are, so if you need to back out do it now, because I plan on keeping you"

 _'Talk about anything but leaving anything, just pretend it's not happening and it wont'_ "I don't think I've ever seen so many stars in the sky at once have you?" he asked

"Sam why are you panicking babe, what's up we're just laying here?"

"I'm not…." _'Are you about to lie to her? Evans are you about to... you got me'_

"Babe my head is on your heart, so think before you really answer me"

"I'm a bit stressed about leaving you again, I'm trying not to think about it but I do and it panics me Mercy, you're here with all these big male stars and I'm a frigging teacher in a small town school for Christ sake, how the fuck do I compete with that? he said lifting her off him and getting up angry "How do we live our lives together when I'm holding you back, what have I got to offer you, I mean really?"

"Sam I don't want you to offer me anything, you have your dream and it will come through for you, mark my words, I love you, you know this yes?" she said sitting up to watch him pace the length of the bench they'd been laying on

"I do Mercy, but is that enough, it's not for me I need to be able to provide for you for our family, where will we live, how will you eat? We're talking about essentials here and I have no idea, I have no financial security at 24 what does that say about me?"

"It says you took some time to finally find what you wanted to do but now you have you're going to work damn hard at being the best at it to provide for your family" Mercy said wanting to get up and go to him but understanding his frustration at not being where he wanted to be in his life just yet and how he'd feel is she yet again put a plaster on things so she said nothing else just sat waiting for him to talk

"I'll work with Mr. Schu until you finish this tour and your album, but after that I'm moving to wherever you are, hopefully LA because they have MARVEL and I'm going to do my animation, at LAU, get a job in Marvel then we can get married because by then you'll have your Grammy, you'll be a star, then we can bust our proverbial and real cherries".

"Is that in the 10 year plan Babe?"

"5 years plan, we've already had 19 months of it so we need to crack on" he said

"We need to stop whinging about these times apart and get on with things then, get ourselves sorted because the worst thing that could happen is that we come to our crossroad and we aren't ready" Mercy said, Sam flopped on the bench next to her looking puzzled with what she had said "I don't want us to not achieve our 5 year plan Sam otherwise we'll be playing catch up, and I want babies while I'm young"

"Hey I'll love you forever you know" he said pulling her closer

"I know that, but I want our babies to love me too" she laughed

"Hey imagine the fun we are going to have making little Evans'"

"I really don't need to be imagining that right now, but yeah fun, and beyond I hope" she added

"And beyond guaranteed" Sam said

"Song, come on we always need a song for important moments we just planned our life together" Mercy said

"I have one, ' **Thinking Out Loud' by** **Ed Sheeran** "

"Fitting" Mercy said "I'll start" she said and started singing as if the most natural thing in the world is to sing as Sam jumped up and offered his hand which she took and they danced around as they sung to each other, laughing, smiling and kissing as they went

 _ **Mercy** When your looks don't work like they used to before **Sam** And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
 _ **Mercy** Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love **Sam** Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _ **Both** And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 and baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23 and I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways Maybe just the touch of a hand, oh me I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am So honey now_  
 _ **Sam** Take me into your loving arms_  
 _ **Mercy** Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are_

 _ **Sam** When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades **Mercy** And the crowds don't remember my name_  
 _ **Sam** When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_  
 _ **Both** I know you will still love me the same 'cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways maybe it's all part of a plan I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _ **Mercy** But baby now take me into your loving arms kiss me under the light of a thousand stars place your head on my beating heart I'm thinking out loud_  
 _ **Both** That maybe we found love right where we are, oh **Mercy** (Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)_

 _ **Sam** So baby now Take me into your loving arms Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _ **Both** That maybe we found love right where we are Oh maybe we found love right where we are And we found love right where we are_

"You're such a romantic babe" she smiled kissing his chest, let's go to bed"

"I hope you're not telling me you're tired" he replied

"No I'm not, being specific Sam I want your mouth on me, I know you like it broken down like that"

"I like you like that Babe telling me what you want" he said as they entered the lift to take them to their room

"Mercy I love you"

"I know you do babe" Mercy said side eyeing him

"Mercy I said I love you"

"I heard you Sam" she replied trying not to laugh

"Mercy"

"Yes Sam" she said turning and looking him straight in the eye with the most fuck me now eyes he'd ever seen on her, making him forget for a second he was mad with her now

"Don't you do that now, because you know I'm pissed with you" he told her cutting his eye at her as she still held her look "I said I love you twice and you said nothing what the fuck is that about?" he said angrier than she'd anticipated

"Sam I .." _'Really you talk about respect and then tell me I pissed you off, cutting your eye at me and asking me what the fuck, you mean what the fuck are you about Evans you're not getting away with this, hell to the No'_

"No don't Sam me, I'm not in a good place right now, in fact don't you speak to me" he said moving his eyes over her face before looking away _'God is there any situation you don't look good enough to eat in?'_

 _'You're not in a good place right now, that's one thing you got correct Mr'_

The lift door opened and he still waited for her to alight before he came out and took the key from her opened the door and let her in before going in and shutting the door loudly "I'm going to bed" he said and walked away leaving her in the living area

 _'Think quick'_ she said to herself "I need the bathroom first" she said running in the bedroom behind him. He sat on the bed taking his shoes off and watching her move around the room 'F _uck even angry I want to be with this woman can she actually do no wrong? no she can't'_ he smiled to himself"

Are you using the bathroom then?" he asked _'Did that sound harsh?'_

"Yes I am" she said snapping the draw shut and heading towards the bathroom making sure to look back before she entered

"I'm not playing your game Mercy you hurt my feelings" he said after her _'Oh Mr you're going to play my game I put my life on it'_

 _'Shit that was hard, did you see those fuck me eyes Evans you are whipped because you know when she comes out of there you're going to be all over her so what are you playing at, get a grip man you already know she loves you why do you have to hear it every second of every day. I need to taste that sweet ass tonight, so what's the plan Evans' how are you going to get back in there you idiot talk your way back how are you going to retract, you swore at her dick._

Sam was in the middle of his thought when Mercy emerged from the bathroom all Sam could see was her hand holding some white tissue she was waving about, he smiled then she pushed out a note saying 'I love you more' and another saying 'and more' and another saying 'and more each day' and another saying 'and I will for infinity' by this time Sam was laughing out loud then Mercy came out of the bathroom with a Blue and black bask type number on with stockings and suspenders Sam's jaw dropped

"So you want to know what I want Mr. Evans, I want you .. to kiss me"

 _'Red rag, red rag, red rag'_ Sam bounced off the bed and flew across the room towards her scooping her up in his arms as he stood looking down at her for the longest time until her smile changed to want and he grabbed her mouth and she let him until he was satisfied, I want you to… actually I want you to sing 'A thousand Miles' while I get this" she said undoing his trousers as he stood looking at what she was doing

"Mercy" he said when he realised what song she'd chosen

"Don't answer me back Sam, it's my game not yours" she told him "Sing" she said again as he started singing and Mercy took his point as he stopped singing ad started to enjoy the ride "Sing Sam" she said brining him back to the here and now as she asked him to explode and he did as asked

"That was almost too far Mercy but I enjoyed it except the song"

"Did I ask you to speak?"

"No" he said looking at her unable to make out if she was joking or not

"Well don't" she said no tell tale signs of joking in her face "Now, you can finish me off" she told him making him feel like a naughty school child as he did what was asked

"I take it back" he said when he was finished "I didn't enjoy that Mercy, I don't think I want to try that again" he told her

"You weren't supposed to enjoy it Sam, you spoke to me like trash in the lift and, I just treated you like how you made me feel"

"I'm sorry Mercy it won't happen again, as soon as I'd said it I knew I'd gone too far" he grabbed her saying "You know how insecure I'm feeling right now so playing games about our love may not have been the best thing to do at this pint" he told her

"I take that because I could see I'd hit a nerve as soon as I saw your reaction I just couldn't see a way to take it back, so yeah I'm sorry I did that" she admitted

"Why did you chose that song too" he asked "Do we still have issues with the Berry situation going on I thought that was sorted?"

"I was just being a sassy bitch diva, I think if I'm honest it was to get you back for that Donna bitch, I took that in my stride but you know if I'd have been in Lima that would have gone all sorts of orbital, that would have been avatar war like, I so wanted to snap that bitch and you for getting yourself into that, I was enraged seriously Sam I wanted to kill, god knows why he doesn't physically put me in certain situations, and you're not telling me all that is just over, just like that"

Sam laughed "And all that feeling came out as I'm mad at you for getting into that situation again, really Mercy talk about hiding feelings" _'He really didn't need to be thinking about anything back in Lima when he was getting quality time with his girl and Miss Bitch 2 could get to the bottom of that list'_

"So really did you enjoy what I did to you?"

"Actually yes I did"

"So now that song will have a different memory"

"I must admit I didn't put 100% into that just, I was too busy overthinking your motives so I think I owe you one, care to get into position?" he asked as he gently pushed her back onto the bed

"I hope we don't always have to argue to have good sex it makes for a disruptive household for children" Mercy stated as she lay in his arms some time after

"I don't think we will Mercy, I think most of our arguments come out of not being together often enough, although we try hard to hide it from each other it comes out as a negative"

"So are you saying we need to tell each other how we actually feel when we talk?"

"I think it's healthier than keeping it all in and putting on a false front for each other we should share everything but we don't share those feelings and the frustration means we take it out on each other for not being there for something we didn't even know about"

"So babe you're saying we tell each other everything"

"Yes I think that's what I'm saying" he said after some consideration "How do you feel about that?"

"I think I'll be using my email world a lot more than I am and I'll call for the important stuff"

"I'll be stressed if you cry babe I can't lie, but if you need to cry I'll suck it up" Sam replied

"I'll be totally stressed if you cry I'll want to come home, I know I will but, please talk me down Sam" she said kissing him before snuggling in "Babe it's like 4 in the morning I need to get some sleep work tomorrow"

"What time do you need to be up?" he asked

"7 usually but 8 will do today" she replied

"Get some sleep I'll wake you up" he told her pulling her into him and resting his head on her chest

"Oh home I miss this Sam I love you"

Sam laughed to himself "it is indeed, you have no idea how much I miss this Babe I love you more"

The next morning as promised Sam woke Mercy up just how she likes being woken up and fed her breakfast afterwards "babe you need to get dressed for work"

"Aren't you coming?" she asked

"I didn't think you'd need the distraction to be honest"

"So what were you going to do all day?"

"Sit waiting for you to get back"

"Babe sometimes I don't get back until after the show, you need to get dressed and I want you to distract me god knows I need your kind of distraction"

"Okay give me five and I'll be with you" he said running off to the bathroom

They were dressed and out of the hotel in ten minutes, the transport came five minutes later and Mercy was back to work as usual with distractions like everyone else. Sam soon realised that Mercy was one of the few that were on set without their partner, and understood why she got so upset sometimes after watching all the couples all day. He decided he would make more trips to see her to try and take that frustration away, and not just visit the close to home venues.

All the days of his visit went the same work, eat, show, eat, home, play and eat then sleep and they loved it but too soon it was time to leave they sung their song on the way to the airport as usual and before he knew it Sam was back in Lima, McKinley High specifically, teaching his kids again and getting ready for Sectionals


	10. Chapter 10

**McKinley High Choir Room**

"Good morning Mr. Evans ready for the new challenge I hope?" Miss King said entering the choir room to see Sam standing with his class around him about to give instructions

"Good morning Miss King, having won our sectionals, we're pretty confident we know what the judges want we're just waiting for the theme and then we're good to go" he replied as the students moved away, Miss king wasn't one of the favourite teachers in the school, which was contradictory to her look because that was soft and almost angelic but her tone with the students was borderline authoritarian, which wasn't always a bad thing but she was unjust with it, her favourite word being detention

"Are you a free man yet Sam?" she asked, right there in front of the class, Sam cut his eye at her and looked around at his students before responding

"No and no intention of being, so will you stop harassing me Donna" He said loud enough for her to take note that they weren't the only ones listening to the conversation

"I just happen to have information about the theme here for you and your class and thought I'd bring it along personally" she smiled changing the subject as the attention shifted to the envelop in her hand "And you don't know what you're missing" she said moving closer and almost whispering to him as she passed the letter over to Sam, holding on to it waiting for him to look at her before blowing him a quick kiss

Sam stepped back leaving the envelop in Donna's hand and called a student to deal with her "Hey Cory as team captain you should have the honours" he said indicating for Cory to step forward and take the letter which he did and attempted to pass it to Sam "Read it" he told him

"Okay" Cory smiled turning to the group to announce "The theme for this years' Regionals is Country, that's great that was our first lesson so we have something in our back pocket Mr. Evans" Cory said smiling

"Okay so now the hard work starts" he said clapping his hands as he moved to exclude Donna from the conversation "Into your allocated groups to research songs, look at costumes, stage set up, publicity and choreography, Have we forgotten anything?" he asked the group

"Deadline" The New Directions shouted back

"Two weeks today I want to see at least outlines of what we intend to do I want everything signed off by week three and practice starts straight after giving us six weeks to totally prepare for Regionals agreed?"

"Agreed"

Sam got stuck into his work calling Mercy at every given opportunity sometimes she would cry sometimes he would and then they would lift each other up as agreed, they had a healthy, regularly phone love life and long emails were exchanged almost every night updating each other on everything going on, they skyped when they could and communication was going well. Mercy still wasn't going out in the evenings as such but she was mixing with other members of the crew so Sam wasn't too worried. Sam had a routine he went to Mr. Schu's every Wednesday for catch up with teachers, Donna was there but he felt safe with Mr. Schu or Will as he now wanted to be called being around. Donna was being a pest on and off court, but nothing Sam couldn't deal with she hadn't gone as far as Rachel had back then, and of course Mercy heard everything she did and said to or about him, Sam made sure he told her because, he didn't even know where her spies were, but she heard things regularly.

After about 3 months with only one actual visit during that time Mercy had a major wobble, she called Sam to come pick her up from the airport when she got home and said she was standing at the airport in Dubai. Sam called Zee and asked him to get her and ask Bee to speak to her in private, of course Mercy was mad when she knew what Sam had done and she called him to tell him so that night but Sam sent her a whatsapp simply saying "Please Talk Me Down" which made her smile and she understood why he did it and sent a reply "Thank you" to him, her phone rang shortly after that.

"Hi Baby is it safe to talk?" he asked cautiously

"Yes babe thank you for that, I wouldn't have answered the phone if you'd have called, you did the right thing" she giggled as she spoke

"I just panicked did it and then prayed" Sam said laughing "did they mind Zee and Bee I mean?"

"No they praised you for your quick thinking but they are bugging me to go out at nights I don't want to I don't need that distraction babe I need you so much sometimes it scares me and should it happen when I'm... I don't want to think about it, well I'd probably get thrown off the tour for being violent I'm so frustrated, I need you all the while and it's making me angry all the time. Don't fight me on this babe I prefer to stay in really. I do things in the complex because I can slip away when I want and wallow but out there I'd have to wait for everyone else and I need my space when you get in my head"

"Babe I totally understand were you are right now, I feel the same sometimes but there's times when I have to push myself to go out like Will's on Wednesday and Gym on Friday nights so sometimes maybe babe"

"No I don't think so Sam, I have friends remember making those were hard I don't need anyone else in my life once this is over I wouldn't have the time for them, and Sam we like each other sure we do but potentially I could be the one knocking Bee off her number one spot, not to say I'll ever be that good but you never know"

"Stop it You're already that good Babe" he laughed "Anyway are you still coming home for Christmas please say yes?"

"Actually Zee just confirmed my week off for Christmas so yes I will, can't wait to sleep in my bed, with you of course, see the Glee family, Moms and Dads even siblings I am so hyped about it. I didn't get last Christmas because we were in Australia but because we're near Cuba he said there were other gigs he could use for the opening so it wouldn't be a pain for them to travel that short distance"

"Great I'll get planning then, is that 7 days all together then?"

"Well 8 really I pick them back up in Trinidad for a small gig"

"Okay if you book to fly into Texas we can start there and end in Lima" he said

"That's a plan 2 weeks then, countdown starts"

"Shit Regionals comes smack in the middle of that, I've got to be there I have no choice" he said in a panic

"Hey wherever it is we'll be there together" hearing him release breath "Speak again soon Babe got to go rehearse, love you" Mercy said

"Ditto, with practice that is, love you more babe" Sam said and they finished the conversation.

Sam re-entered the choir room to see the group hard at work and sat watching them at work as memories of his school days came back while he took in the busyness. About 20 minutes into his thoughts his phone rang again and it was Puck

"Hi Dude are you home for the holidays this time" Puck said

"Yeah dude I am" Sam said in a flat voice making Puck believe he was going to be alone, Puck asked no more questions so he had to leave the room to talk

"We'll be down again Bro" he finally said "We were hoping to crash for the whole break, two weeks, this time, obviously spending some days with family you know how it is bro"

"Yeah that will be cool bro, but we'll have to agree days I need my space sometimes, or you can always ask Kurt for my old room at his parents" he told him

"Artie & Sugar, Satan and Britt, Tina & Mike and Blaine & Kurt are all going to be here, on the Monday before the holidays sorry it's a couples' thing bro but we'd love to see you"

"What Mike and T back on then yeah? It will be good to catch up with the family bro, I'm off to Texas for a few days but I'll be back on Wednesday but I'll see you all for definite"

"Yeah they are, holiday week bro is that Regionals as well" Puck asked

"Yeah Thursday"

"Sending the Whatsapp out as we speak Bro everyone will be there to support you"

"Can we meet at Lima Bean just before Regionals about 5 pm, I've got some news I might as well share with everyone" he said

"Everything alright with Se… Mercy Bro"

"As far as I know Bro, I'll see you at Lima Beam on Thursday, say hit to Quinn for us, see you in the holidays, we'll get our sing on" Sam said shortly before closing the conversation down

Sam was going to Texas, on Monday evening and Mercy was getting in on Tuesday morning they were spending all day Tuesday with Sam's family before flying down to Lima early Wednesday Morning to get to Mercy's parent's house at about 5 am. They were spending the day with her family, the evening together, hopefully getting some of Thursday day together and meeting up with everyone at the Lima Bean at 5pm on the Thursday before Regionals. Mr. Schu was pleased with the programme, the New Directions had set up all the costumes, set, music, choreography and lyrics had been vetted and approved by Sam initially, then Donna and finally Mr. Schu had given the gold stamp on Friday for the performance, enabling Sam to take leave with just Monday Practice to take place and one last Practice on Thursday morning, So after Mondays practice happens Sam would had no problem getting into holiday mode, there were only two things on his agenda, Mercy and bed and everything else was going to be a bitch, he'd had the pleasure for the last nearly two years of being the only person in Mercy's life, when they were together it had solely been about them, this time was going to be different, he was going to have to learn to share again, but he was damn sure everyone was going to know he didn't like it.

Mercy was jittery she hadn't been back to Lima for over 22 months she knew what was going on but hadn't seen faces and some new people she only imagined like Donna King, Sam's New Direction's and there were some new teachers Sam talked about too. She was excited to see her family and glee family, she'd missed them and her only coping method was to totally ignore them, she'd only spoke to them through Sam mainly saying a simple hello, passing on a hug or a kiss. She was going to play down her time away, Sam had never mentioned his Jams with numerous stars and she wasn't going to mention hers just Miss Knowles and she had to keep reminding herself to call her that and not the endearing Bee she now called her. Sam thought she was getting in on Tuesday but she was getting in on Monday evening and had booked a table for them to have a late meal as his dad had told her they were expecting him at about 8 pm, she was determined to get time alone as he had dropped the bombshell that Puck and Quinn were crashing at his place for a few days. Tickets were booked, bags packed, return dates agreed and she could not wait to get home.

 **Monday**

Then suddenly it was Monday, Sam called to say he was making his way to Dallas now and he would call her again when he got there and pick her up on Tuesday. They were both excited and eventually ended the call as usual with their declarations of love and it being more. Sam boarded his plane about 90 minutes after Mercy Boarded hers for the same destination, Mercy got to the ranch about 7.20 pm put her things away and sat with the family waiting to surprise Sam. About 8.05 pm Mercy got call from Sam to say he had landed fine and was making his way to the Ranch as soon as he got his truck off the lot, about 30 minutes later they heard his truck pull up. His parents went to the door as usual to wait for him to get to the door "Hi Family" he said with his outstretched arms hugging his Mom, who he hadn't seen since her recovery, and then his Dad who were both telling him it had been too long "I know and I apologise for that but Mercy's my priority at the moment folks, heartbeat and all that" he said "Where are Stevie and Stacy?" he asked looking past them to the empty hall

"Inside" his Mom said

"Too big to come and greet me at the door now are they" he asked getting past his Mom at the door "I'll teach them, where are they?" he asked as he passed his parents who followed him in.

"In the kitchen eating Sam" his Mom shouted after him as he went

"Hey rats where is the lov… Mercy what are you doing here" he said shocked, as he stopped in his tracks before diverting from the direction of his siblings to Mercy with his arms outstretched

"Surprise" she said as she fell into his arms "Oh Sam I can't believe I'm here"

"Family I'm not being rude, but I need some alone time we're in my room with the invisible do not disturb sign on" Sam said

"I'm afraid your tables booked for 9.30 pm at Donahue's so it's five minutes Sam" His Dad told him

"You booked a table Dad all of us?" he asked as he made towards the stairs

"No son Mercy booked you two a table" his Dad shouted after him as he mounted the stairs with Mercy in tow.

He got to his room and pushed her up against the door, grabbed hold of her face and pulled her to him kissing her hard as she precipitated "baby I missed you so much" she said between breaths, he said nothing he let his mouth and hands do the talking, kissing, smelling, biting, touching, stroking, sucking it was all Mercy could do to stop him just before he went to his knee's

"Baby don't please don't stop me" he begged and she let him hoist her leg on his shoulder and eat away until she exploded in his mouth on hearing those familiar words.

"Sam" she said grabbing hold of him as he went towards the bathroom "I need you now, please" she whispered still standing at the door

"No Mercy we won't do that" he stopped to say looking at her for a while finding it hard to say no to her beg face

"Let me then" she suggested as a compromise

"I need you to Mercy, I ..." was all he got out before she was kneeling in front of him and he soon began moaning and moving to her rhythm in no time she stopped called his name and he knew what was coming, because it was coming and on her command he exploded. Mercy got up licked her lips and they both went to the bathroom to freshen up "I think you need a bag or something to catch that in" she laughed as they cleaned the floor and disposed of the evidence before they presented downstairs, ready for dinner.

"Sam put Mercy down the taxi is here" his Dad shouted as they came to the top of the stairs

They came running down the stairs "Thanks Dad, sorry about that we'll catch up tomorrow yeah?" Sam said as they passed though to the front door

"You're telling me whatever that was couldn't wait until later Sam?" his Mom asked

"If it could have, we would have I had to say a proper hello how can we do that with our oldies watching" he asked, Mercy just looked at Sam with a smirk on her face

When they got in the car Mercy asked "So that was hello Sam?"

"A very quick one Mercy the real hellos are to follow"

40 minutes later they were outside the restaurant "I really need this us time Sam I hope you don't mind me taking you away from the family. When we get to Lima you've rented out our space and I just don't want the time to be wasted"

"We are not wasting a second Mercy, I intend on using every opportunity to do naughty things to you, and you know how I am with the sharing thing so my jealous might come out, don't ignore it" he laughed

"I hear you, I love your parent's home by the way, talk about turn around"

"My bigoted Grandfather died and left it to them, Stacy and Stevie fell in love with the horses and that sold my Mom and Dad, they were going to sell it originally but there are holiday flats attached and both businesses make them a decent living" he told her

"I saw you still had your avatar and Star wars stuff in your boy room"

"Yeah I can't get rid of that, I had a lot of it before I met you but every movie I've watched with you some more than 4 times every magazine we've looked at and invented follow on stories for characters some of them I've actually drawn and have them in Lima. I can't get rid of anything babe it all reminds me of times with you. Tell me you're invested too"

"I am Sam my collection's probably just as big as yours but I have the editor's edition of Avatar which other girl do you know has that?"

"That's what I mean we just fit Mercy, and just so there's no mix up that's a man room now it's seen some pretty man things since we've started having phone sex"

"Man things? We'll have to see about that later Sam Evans"

"Enough about me what have you been up to or going to be up to for the next 2 months"

"Sam can you believe the tour is over in just over two months?" Mercy asked

"I can Mercy but now you've just blown up and you have the album to do, photo shoots, promotion and that all means more time away doesn't it?" Sam asked

"Yes it does Sam but they're shorter times so it shouldn't be so hard. Since I've been on Tour I've done songs with Jar Cure, Lemar, Adele, Sade, Beyonce and JayZ, those songs are bombing at the moment and Bee says I might be up for a Grammy as the hottest newcomer so we'll see"

"They'll be in America very soon babe and then you won't be able to hide, we so won't be able to do this anymore are you ready for that?"

"Sam don't exaggerate"

"Mercy see yourself through my eyes, anything is possible"

"Ok Sam it's possible" she giggled rolling her eyes at him "What's the plan for meeting up with everyone on Lima?" she asked, changing the vibe

"We'll meet them in Lima Bean at 5 pm they think I have an announcement, which is you, they haven't physically seen you for like nearly 22 months they are going to be stoked"

"What's happening for Regional?"

"As I said the theme is country and Will has agreed three songs Burn it down for the boys, Bartender for the girls and This is how we roll for everyone hopefully they will be enough to take show choir to that next level we need to win" Sam said

"Are they good?"

"They're not the original New Directions Mercy but they have tried really hard to get here and I think we've bonded in doing that. I get what Will always said now it's not always about the winning it's about the journey to get there and we've had a shaky one, but yeah I think they have it in the bag"

"Are you ready to order Sir, Madam?" the Waiter towered over them asking

"Yes I'll have the Cappon Magro Please" Sam said

"Ohh sea food yes I'll have that too" she said impressed, making Sam chuckle

"Very well Madam, Sir" the waiter said walking away

"What was that laugh about Sam?"

"Nothing Mercy it's just, your sitting there ordering food and I'm home for a change, it just feels great"

"Sam I tingled when I got off the plane, I didn't know if I was excited or turned on" she laughed stopping abruptly as the waiter approached

"The wine Sir" he said passing the glass to Sam

"Let's see what we have here" Sam said with his adorable cocked top lip, and his got to have you eyes peeping over the glass rim as he took a sip

"Play nice Sam I want to eat" she giggled

"Oh I want to eat" he said reassuringly

"Food Sam Food"

"Yeah Mercy food same meat different folk"

"Sam you are such a hot mess give me some wine" she said laughing "But I love my hot mess"

"I love your hot mess more" he said jiggling his eye brows

"Sam concentrate, that's not a word in your mind right now I know but, try I went to a lot of trouble to set this up, don't make me leave it"

"Okay I'll stop for now because food is here but no holds barred later Mercy"

"Sam we're staying at your parent's house with the nosiest twins we will ever have the pleasure of meeting ,unless we have any, in the same house and you expect us to get our mac on at the drop of a hat"

"They all sleep Mercy we'll become owls, quiet owls" they both laughed

"I love having you here Mercy I feel like I'm home again, I love you for doing this, I love you for the surprise, I love you for wanting me, hey did I tell you I love you?"

"Hey Sam" she said as he laughed at the challenge he'd set "I love you more for being my home, I love you more for sticking with me no matter what, I love you more for coming here with me, did I tell you I love you more"

"Bravo, let's eat" he said "Or we will be getting down and dirty right on top of this table in the food"

"You had to go there didn't you Sam now instead of seeing food I'm seeing me lying on the table with your face between my legs giving me the biggest orgasm ever; and now I'm so wet I'm scared to get up".

"God Mercy I really didn't need to know that"

"Game on" Mercy said with a smile on her face "I told you to stop"

Sam was visibly uncomfortable throughout the meal but he kept the conversation light if for nothing else he feared he would explode right there in the middle of the restaurant if Mercy done another one of her descriptive accounts of her feelings between her legs. The dinner was finished after 2 hours and it was surprisingly Mercy who suggested it was time to leave. As they entered the taxi Sam got serious

"Mercy you know your tour finishes in like 2 months; can you believe that? 2 months, what's the plan because I feel I need to start doing something now myself. You know I've nearly finished that Mentoring and Teaching qualification, thanks to Derick, well I love teaching the kids but I'm thinking that's really a short term thing and I really do want you to go wherever your thing takes you, but I want to have a fall back that I can travel with and maybe stay at home with the children when you're on tour. Don't shout, but I was thinking if I can be based in LA for a short while, and that's not set in stone but I could make definite plans to get into MARVEL. I'm going to start on my application as soon as possible and get help from Emma, Will and You and maybe hand it in 6 months from now"

"Sam that would be great I support anything you decide to do but get some money together first so you don't have the added pressure of low funds wherever you go and we can work with anything. If these past 2 years has shown us anything it's shown us that. But I don't know where I'll be either so that might pose a bit of a problem"

"That's fine babe, I'm not saying you need to be in a certain place, but I do if I plan on getting qualified. I plan on going to MARVEL for a year if I can get an internship and from that who knows hopefully they'll see talent and keep me on that would be my dream but, even being background trained by them carries weight"

"Sam I love it when you get focused like this I feel like your future includes me"

"Babe you are my future, you should feel like that"

"You know whatever you want to do with your life, our life, is fine with me Sam Evans you know you are The Sam Evans right"

"You mean the one and only Sam Evans yeah"

"No I mean Mr. my One my Only, Samuel, my Boo, Sammy, White Chocolate, babe, Sam Evans" Mercy sang with a run

"Send it up Mercy Jones my Diva" Sam shouted doing a fist pump in the air as the driver looked in his rear view, he really didn't care

"Hey you're that Mercedes, Miss Jones yeah" the taxi driver asked as Sam looked at her smiling

"Yeah why what's up" Mercy asked

"Nothing my daughter was listening to your album the other day and I was impressed with your singing, you have a great voice and you will go far Miss Jones plus I have your tour highlights on favourites my kids think you're the shit, pardon the phrase"

"Thank you and tell your children thanks for the support" Mercy said

"I hear your from Lima too, my brother lives in those parts but, it's presumptuous of me to think everyone knows everyone so I won't bore you" the taxi driver said

"Not at all who's your brother" Sam asked

"Michael Tinsley _'Don't you dare say Shane for fuck sake'_ he has a son called Shane went to McKinley High" the taxi driver said _'Shit he actually said Shane of all the men to come out the fucking woodwork at me it had to be him'_

"Oh yeah we know him but don't know his parents I'm afraid I was on the football team with him one year" Sam said _'You dragged me out of his damn arms Sam, actually I flew out of his damn arms and felt the guilt after'_

"And he was with Mercedes Jones when you announced you were going to get her back yeah?"

"Well if you knew that why did we go all around the edges with this conversation?" Sam asked a bit angry _Don't fight him Sam please don't fight him'_

"No come back then?" the driver said

 _'Here we go...'_ "Oh there is come back Mercy was my girl in the first place he came in and disrespected me and I came back and took back what was mine in the first place. I have nothing against him he's a decent man and I hope he's happy now but this lady was mine, is mine and should be mine we are destined to be together and he understood that"

"He said you were a decent sort and he was right, I was speaking to him about you the other day actually, you came up because of my children, and he told me that congratulations are in order anyway" the taxi driver said "He was pissed he'd missed your commitment thing"

"Oh thank you" Sam said

"Yeah thank you" Mercy said

Sam realised that that was the first thing Mercy had said since the conversation had started and looked back at her as he had moved forward when the conversation had taken a unexpected turn. Mercy glanced at him before her head found her lap again a sure sign something was wrong, Sam sat back in the chair still looking at her

"Mercy do you regret being with me?" he asked

"No Sam, what kind of question is that, how could I?" she quickly replied

"Then why are you still beating yourself up about something that needed to happen like 6 or more years ago, and don't tell me you're not because I know you"

"It's just being back in America and that's the first thing someone remembers about me it's just a blip in my life I've done so much since and that is what I'm being remembered for?" she said and started crying. Sam held her for the rest of the journey home, he didn't speak to the driver again for fear of saying something bad and upsetting Mercy he just paid him when they got home and left the cab.

He took Mercy down to the paddock to see the horses and they went to have a look at the rental properties while Mercy got out of her funk. "I like these and the house is so nice, we could get married here"

"Mercy I had that picture in my head but things are up to you on that, all I want is you" he told her pulling her in flush against him "Are you ok babe?"

"Yes, just a blip, I guess its a build up of everything"

"I don't like seeing you upset I could have slapped that driver but I know it would have made things worse so don't think I wouldn't defend you"

"You didn't hide it that well I felt what you wanted to do" Mercy said with a laugh

"There it is" Sam said kissing her nose "that smile that gets me every time, those laughing eyes, those pearly teeth, those puckered ready for kissing lips, those…."

"I get it Sam" she said rolling her eyes "I'm smiling again, keep me smiling yeah"

"Will do, hey do you know what just happened?"

"What? Other than I was upset and you cheered me up"

"You have just been recognised as a star Miss Mercedes Jones, soon to be Evans, Yea" Sam said punching the air

"I was, wasn't I" Mercy replied and hugged Sam

Sam and Mercy enjoyed time with Rose and Daniel before setting off to Lima to see the Glee family and Mercy's parents. Early Wednesday morning about 2 a.m. Sam and Mercy got on their flight home to Lima Ohio

 **Lima**

 **Wednesday**

"Sam I'm seeing Mom and Dad for the first time in ages I can't wait"

"Mercy we have to get up to your room as soon as possible I want memories, lots of memories"

"Sam no way am I going to get upstairs in the next 6 hours, brace yourself"

"If it's got anything to do with me you will be, will you play my game Mercy?"

"You know me always up for a bit of my White chocolate"

"Game on" Sam said while going to get Mercy's cases from the car

Mercy ran to the door which flew open before she could knock and her Mom's arms were open waiting

"Mom I missed you so much" she got out as tears appeared from nowhere

"Give me some love baby girl I missed you too" her Mom said having her cry before letting Mercy go "Dad's gone to get D from the station he's come home to see you too" she carried on wiping her eyes and straightening her clothes as she spoke "I'm cooking up a storm in the kitchen so get settled in and come join me" Marcia said as she hugged Sam.

"I'll get these upstairs for you Mercy, you going to sort them out?" Sam asked

"I might get a few things and some presents out if you don't mind helping" she said so sweetly only a fool would not have guessed what she actually meant

"Come on then" Sam said with bags and cases in hand "These are heavy"

Once upstairs Sam's smile widened as he showed how pleased he was with himself for cooking up the plan, he got inside opened her walk in wardrobe and let go of the cases in the middle of the space. He grabbed Mercy and pulled her in as he fell on his knees and pulling her dress up kissing her through her lace underwear

"Sam, Mercy I forgot to ask do you still eat prawns, after the scare?" Marcia asked walking into the room "What are you doing down there Sam?" she asked looking at Sam kneeling in the middle of the wardrobe with Mercy standing in front of him

"Taking Mercy's shoes off she said they're tight I don't know why she does it to herself" he said lifting her foot up to take her shoe off

"The things you get this man to do" Her Mom laughed shaking her head at the two of them as she walked back out

"By the way, yes we do Mom, still eat prawns that is" he called after her still kneeling in front of Mercy

"Okay see you in a bit then" Marcia called back as the stayed frozen waiting to hear the door band shut, suddenly it did

"Lock the door Sam now"

"Impatient much" Sam said as he got up and moved towards the door to lock it. Going back to Mercy and picking up right where he left off

They got back downstairs as Devon and D walked in the door

"Baby girl come give me some sugar it's been too long, I missed you" Devon said as he hugged Mercy and shook Sam on the shoulder

"Sis missed yea we are on the town tonight, hitting some bars and dancing" D said

Mercy looked at Sam who nodded an affirmative and smiled at D "It's not kicking off till about 11 p.m. I got to get some sleep" Mercy said. They had lunch, talked, had afternoon snack, talked, had dinner and talked and then Mercy went to have a nap while Sam talked with Devon and D thinking about Mercy on the bed upstairs.

They went out about 10.30 p.m. and came back about 4 a.m. after visiting D's haunts with Jamone and David and their girlfriends. A good time was had by all, Sam dropped Mercy off and went home himself because Puck & Quinn were there and he didn't want to spoil the surprise, Mercy was not happy.

 **Thursday**

The next morning Mercy sat at the breakfast table with a sour face "what's up baby?" Her father asked

"Nothing Dad I just thought Sam and I would spend more time together"

"Come on baby you can't be mad with him for not wanting to spoil your surprise"

"I'm not I just miss him"

"You two are so alike" Devon said laughing

"What you got planned for today Baby" Marcia asked as she came to join everyone at the table with fresh toast

"Nothing I have to stay in till 5 pm apparently" Mercy said with attitude "Was that the door" she turned asking

"No baby anyone who comes at this time of the morning has a key stop stressing" her Mom said with a smile

Sam walked into the kitchen and Mercy jumped up and into his arms "Mom that was cruel" she said

"Morning Family" Sam said to everyone as he caught Mercy

"Morning Babe love you" Sam said as he held her while giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Love you more babe" Mercy told him a big smile on her face

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Question is when did you get a key to my pad?"

"About 3 days after you left" he answered "Now your turn"

"Yes I did thank you babe, when I finally got there, I was not happy"

"Do you want to come and watch the New Directions rehearsal this morning it's about an hour and then we can go do something?" he asked not wanting to have the left me here conversation right then

"Yeah that would be good, I can finally meet this Donna King" Mercy said heading upstairs, dragging Sam with her "You have to move these cases from where you put them I can't get to anything" she told him as she dragged him along with her

Inside her room Mercy pushed Sam up against the door and locked it while kissing him fully "Hey you knew what I wanted last night and you left me alone, here, with them I'm going to punish you for that Sam" Mercy said kissing him deeper while her hands travelled up and down his body.

"Babe, don't, I mean don't punish me, I'm sorry a thousand times just don't do that again" he asked

"Babe take you trouser off like now" she demanded ignoring his plea

He rolled his eyes but did it anyway "babe I" Mercy put her hand up stopping him from talking anymore

Mercy took him between her breasts and started working them "Tell me what you're going to do when you get into MARVEL?" she asked as she sat listening to him teasing him with her mouth and laughing when his noise became inaudible "Do you like that?" she asked as his movement became strained

"You watching DVD's without me again?" he opened his eyes to ask, seeing that she was paying no mind "Yeah I love it, I love you" he said closing his eyes and enjoying the ride. He was aware he was enjoying himself and he knew Mercy was there of course he did but he didn't know when he released himself he just looked down and saw mess on Mercy's face "What?" he asked himself "What the fuck" he said looking at himself and back at her "I'm sorry babe" he said grabbing something off the chair and wiping her down "Sorry" he said stepping away from her

"Sorry? what you sorry about?" she asked standing up to follow him

"I think that's wrong, disrespectful even don't ask me to do that again" he said

"Do what?" Mercy asked puzzled

"To do that all over your face it's not for that, you're not for that"

"What do you mean I'm not for that?"

"Mercy you're going to be my wife, I don't need to be disrespecting you like that, I don't feel right"

"Sam I don't understand what your getting mad about"

"Mercy I don't ever want that to happen again I'm not negotiating on it, this is not a conversation"

"So why is it ok for you to get all wet faced on me and I can't do the same on you"

"I don't want an argument not today not ever so, I just said that was a statement not a conversation so this particular dialogue is over"

"Hey you two break up whatever that is going on up there and get your butts down here" D Shouted upstairs.

Sam and Mercy eventually came down not having settled their differences on the subject of oral sex, Mercy's face was like stone and Sam's was like ice, he was so mad about the events of the morning he needed to get to the gym and hit something "What would be going on in your parent's house D don't be funny" Sam finally said as they left for school

"Babe" Sam said as they sat in the car making their way to school "I love your face you know that right?" he looked at her saying "This is my fault I put you up on that pedestal, I know but I want to keep you there, you're special to me, I don't want to treat you anything like, I'm not even going there but you mean everything to me"

"I know you love me Sam and I'm not mad, honestly" she looked at him saying with a smile "I know I'll get my way eventually"

"You will not" he laughed looking at her puppy eyes "Okay you will" he admitted as they held hands for the rest of the journey

Mercy and Sam got to McKinley, walking through the halls was awesome every memory Mercy had Sam or Kurt was in them "Memory Lane Mercy" Sam said looking at her face "I hope I'm in there somewhere"

"Front and centre"

"You grabbed my hand here when you came back, you told me you wanted to marry me at that locker and done me a balloon party when I got into LAU, the dreaded week silence spot" Mercy said looking at Sam as his grip tightened "Sam I love you" she touched his nose saying

"Love you more" he said back "if you think there are memories here wait till you get to the Choir room" he said as they approached the last row of lockers

"Slushie" Mercy called out

"That don't happen anymore it's all about the music now Mercy" he informed her

As they entered the Choir room even voices came back to Mercy which brought a tear to her eye "Memories" Sam said and she nodded

"And now you're making them for others it's an important job Sam" she said hugging him "Mr. Schu sung Teach the Children to us the last time I was in this choir room it seemed so big then" she smiled looking around

"Yeah I had just put my promise ring on your wedding finger and told you I'd wait for you, you didn't believe me did you?" Sam asked

"I did I was just…" she replied stopped by the group of students entering the room, each looking at Sam then Mercy as they took their seats "They're an orderly bunch"

"It's a proper lesson that's why"

"Get you" she said giving him a proud look

"Sin" he said laughing, as the room filled Sam brought order "Morning everyone very charge filled day today but what are we going to do?" he asked "Eko fa tirol way" the choir shouted back at him (Translation: Attack With Song)

"Sam you did not teach the New Directions Avatar" Mercy said giggling at first but soon burst into hysterical laughing "You need to be stopped" she said belly laughing as she held onto the piano

"This guys is Miss Jones say hi" Sam said as Mercy tried to stop laughing long enough to respond "Hi New Directions" she said eventually.

"I know you all want to know why Miss Jones is here but you can wait until after rehearsals" Sam said

"Mr Evans" Cory said "Am I right in thinking that Miss Jones was the first New Direction to be here at McKinley under Mr. Schuester when he was choir master Sir"

"Cory you may ask questions later, Miss Jones this is Cory we call him the Leader in here, he's our Quarterback" Sam said looking at Mercy letting her know that he saw Finn's spirit in Cory.

"And can anyone tell me why Miss Jones is our special guest today"

"This trail of conversation is boring Mr. Evans, you're not giving us anything, we need to get some rehearsing up in here before I go all Lima on this place"

"And we call Miss Smyth with a Y Denver, known by her friends as Devil, need I say more" Sam said, Mercy shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Hi Everyone sorry about my little thing just then, your teacher has me in stitches, I was one of the New Direction and I didn't win all those Trophies on my own there were a group of us that pulled it together for every performance and we were all dedicated, we became a family in here and most of those people are my, our best friends today. So I guess what I'm saying is that each of you have to know you have the other persons back or it won't work. So let's see this routine then"

The New Directions worked through their routine until they were happy and about 3 hours later they did their circle, Sam reminded them to be back for 4.30 to start getting ready and every one left the auditorium.

"Miss Jones we'll hear your story after our win tonight" Denver said "I have to be somewhere and I don't want to miss it so everyone can wait" all the children agreed without argument

Sam and Mercy left the school grounds and went to the park and then back to Mercy's house because Sam started getting paranoid about any of the Glee family seeing her. At about 4.30 p.m. they set out for the Lima Bean, they arrived first and went to the usual group seating in the corner at the end of the row.

"I wonder what Sam wants to announce?" Artie asked Tina, Mike, Sugar and Puck as they entered the café all arriving in Pucks truck

"It will be something to do with him and Mercy maybe they got married while she was on tour or something" Quinn said to them coming through the door at the same time having come with Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine in Santana's Car. They all went to their corner and Saw Sam sitting there as they got closer

Sam jumped out "Surprise" everyone looked blank at him

"Sam are you alright?" Blaine asked

"Yeah he is thanks and so am I for seeing you lovely people" Mercedes said jumping up from the back facing part of the circular seat. Everyone erupted and ran towards her saying all different things the only thing that could be heard clearly was that she had been missed. The girls were crying, as usual but, Sam knew he saw watered up eyes on Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Puck, Hell his eyes were watering up it was an emotional moment and of course Mercy was awash with tears. After everyone composed themselves and ordered their hot drinks Sam announced that the New Directions are going to win and everyone needed to be there to see it

"Right that's it Karaoke tonight and drinks in the den is a must, catch up has to happen the family is all back together and I need to hear about Diva's quest" Kurt said

"Except Rachel isn't here" Mercy said with a sad face

"She's working on getting back to us and I know she'll do it" Kurt said rubbing Mercy's back

"I heard she had met up with Jessie St James again, remember his name was on that bit of paper maybe he's one of her Saviour's too and she can leave Sam alone now" Brittany said

"I'm impressed Britt" Mercy said "you are so smart" giving her a hug. Everyone quickly left the Lima Bean and headed to McKinley High to follow the coach to Regionals which was only in Cleveland about 20 miles away.

Competition was fierce Vocal Adrenalin were still a force to be reckoned with but as they all knew it wasn't an impossible task their predecessors had done it twice, there were the Chatterboxes and Twinkle as competition but they were not worried. New Directions had the last but one spot which meant if they wanted to be remembered at all they needed to be spectacular and they knew it.

Sam left the auditorium to go make ready his Choir after kissing Mercy and waving to the others, as he walked backstage his phone was pinging off with well wishes and smiles, even Will had left a message. "Right guys this is it the next big thing we need this, you got this, enjoy the hell out of it and bring us home eko fa tirol way"

The New Directions echoed Sam's chant "eko fa tirol way" while lifting their hands as always within the circle as the tannoy asked for them to be at side stage ready.

Sam stood at the side lines watching as the girls went out to their places, the boys got their instruments and started playing while walking on towards the girls "Super sexy" Santana said and everyone agreed as the boys came out singing **'Burnin' It Down' by Jason Aldean** with the whole fake flames going on in the background, girls walking around with high heels on, taking time to dance with the guys as they played their instruments ending with the girls doing a tasteful show choir dancing to the end.

After that song the girls stayed on stage as **'Bartender' by Lady Antebellum** started the boys stayed in the back ground at first while the girls danced then Denver came forward and sang first then all the girls joined in, dancing couples were all over the stage doing their own routine, the girls harmonizing while everyone else made sure they caught the eye, at some point, of every person in the audience

"I would not have thought of that" Mike said

"Me neither" Mr. Schu said "But when Sam and the kids came up with it I saw it work and thought it was great" as they sang and done dance routines

Everyone did their own thing but the voices were definitely together as they used up the whole of the stage synchronizing at times but in the main jumping around making the audience feel the electric on the stage.

Clapping and whooping from the audience as they got ready for their final performance and the New Directions were pumped, they had this. The whole group started performing **"This Is How We Roll"** **by** **Florida Georgia (feat. Luke Bryan)** The song started with Boys on one side and girls on the other by the first chorus the boys were dancing around the stage and the girls were bobbing and thinking about it. By the second chorus the girls were up singing and dancing with the boys and it looked like a party had started on the stage the audience was up dancing getting into the vibe, at the end Cory came on stage rolling a Harley Davidson motorbike making everyone roar

"This is just so Sam, he was made for this" Blaine said clapping along with everyone else. Everyone was up and when the applause stopped they left the auditorium at the same time for back stage. Sam and the New Directions were elated and all of them were happy with the performance.

"Sam that was fantastic I can't believe how hard they all worked and you did this babe you did this" Mercy said falling into his arms as he had a big grin on his face

"Did you think so?"

"Yes babe I did, I'm so proud of you"

"Way to go Evens that was electric" Puck said giving a high five

"Trouty respect" Santana said with a side hug

"Bro so tight, so tight I am so impressed" Mike said giving a high five

"I am so jealous you still get to have all this fun Sam" Brittany said holding his hand to her face

Quinn just came in and gave him a hug "Well done Sam" she said in his ear and he nodded.

They all went to the dressing room to meet the New Directions as Sam walked in the whispers started among the choir "Mr. Evans have we done something wrong?" Tony asked

"No Tony I just want to say well done and for you all to meet some people that were watching your performance this evening and get some feedback from them, these are members from the original New Directions Santana Pearce -Lopez, Brittany S Pearce-Lopez, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen Chang, Artie Abrahams, Sugar Minto, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones"

"I knew it didn't I say it was them?" Martha said to the group

"Okay we give you that, you did" Andrew said

'Everybody back to the stage please' they heard from the tanoy "This is it" Sam said "show circle for luck"

All hands went in some said "New Directions" while others said "Eko fa tirol way"

"What was that" Kurt asked

"Oh their speaking Navi" Blaine said

"Sam" everyone said while Mercy went into another of her laughing fits

"Stop Mercy you're going to start me off" Quinn said bursting into laughter

"Don't girls" Artie said as he started laughing soon the Alumni were all laughing

"What" Sam said before laughing himself, "It's alright class they think I'm a dork, their just jealous because they had to grow up and I didn't" he said in his best Robin Williams voice sending Mercy off again

"That was good Sam" she said as she laughed.

"Let's get serious folks time to go, just say show circle has been done for laughing sake" Kurt said Everyone went back to their seats and left Sam with the New Directions

As Mercy pulled away he pulled her back and kissed her "I love you being here Mercy"

"I love being here more Sam" She said as she went to join the others

Everyone sat on their hands as the judges went through their show and built up the results section finally they came to the Regionals winner and it was down to three choirs as they had thought the Chatterboxes, Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions. The Chatterboxes Came in Third and then there was a nail biting 1 minute before the judge announced that New Directions were this year's winners of Regionals, everyone was on their feet. Sam and the New Directions now joined by Mr. Schu were jumping around on the stage and Sam stepped forward, took the trophy and held it up high before giving it to Cory and putting his hand on his heart and mouthing I love you to Mercy to which she mouthed back I love you more before he smiled at the others who were standing clapping.

Congratulations went on for a while until they got to Kurt's den and Sam insisted they concentrate on the family. Everyone was interested to hear what Mercy had been up to but she played it down as planned and only talked about the unglamorous side of being on the road with lots of hugs from Sam. They eventually agreed to go to the Karaoke bar at about midnight just for the sing fest, Puck and Sam grabbed their guitars.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ladies I have to say no adjustments necessary you are all looking as fine as hell" Kurt said looking at each one in turn up and down. They left the Den and made the journey to the Loveshack.

"Grab the book Tina let's choose songs and get back I needs me some Puck" Quinn said

Tina grabbed the book and songs were chosen within minutes, handing the choices in "Okay" the DJ announced "Just had a rush on three song requests so we're just going to forge on due to time so first up we have the Trouble Tones singing Move"

"Hey guys you know we've grown up now right?" Tina asked the guys as they found the small stage

The DJ gasped when Tina, Mercy, Quinn, Kurt, Santana and Sugar took the stage "just the vision is a treat folks so get up here guys and catch the show" he said starting the music as the Trouble Tones started singing **"Move" by Little Mix** and were very well received by the crowd as they danced Mercy and Santana took the main parts Tina and Quinn done the double ups and even Kurt came in with _"Boy come and get me, don't be scared"_ making all the guys laugh it was all very lively, while the girls made sure their bits moved

"Wow" the DJ announced as the girls finished their song "I will have me some of that, I don't mind which one, you girls are fabulous" he didn't notice the looks they guys, who had been pushed to about three rows back by admirers, were giving him. "I hope this next one is them as well" he carried on "next up is oh.. The Acafellas let's see what they can do come on up Acafellas" the DJ said as Sam, Puck, Blaine, Brittany, Mike and Artie got up on stage

"Can we have a round of applause please for Acafella a bit of eye candy for the girls now it's your turn to hit the stage and grab for the nearest man and please no biting" the DJ joked before he started playing **"Steal My Girl" by One Direction**. Sam and Puck fake played guitars on the intro as they waited and then Puck started them off Sam followed with the next like smiling at Mercy and, Blaine followed him, everyone was jumping around the stage singing and dancing on the chorus, Mike did mainly back up and Brittany sang _"She knows, she knows that I've never let her down before, she knows, she knows_ " directly to Santana who had the biggest smile on her face

Everyone was on their feet dancing and now clapping for the performance, women were throwing bits of paper on the stage and some men.

"Thank you all for the support but we can't lead you on anymore those lovely ladies that sung before us are with us" the crowd booed "but we do want to sing one last song if you don't mind" Puck said to a now clapping crowd. "This really is going out to those ladies over there" Artie said pointing to the girls "From us, you all know what this is, all grown and shit" he smiled and the music started for **'Versace on the Floor' by Bruno Mars** as Artie started singing they walked around singing to their partners who were sitting on the edge of the stage all the men taking it in turns to sing bits of the verses and everyone singing the chorus. The crowd went wild as they finished the tune and dismounted the stage "Thank you and good evening" Artie said

"You guys know we're coming back on that yeah?" Tina asked nodding at Mercy who had the book in her hand

"Yep, for you guys, definitely grown up" Mercy replied dragging Sam with her on stage as she handed the book to the DJ, before he announced it and the girls started dancing and singing big time to their version of **'Touch' by Little Mix** before everyone finished their drinks and left the Shack having had their fix of song.

"Hey Puck you know if you're staying at mine tonight it's the sofa for you two yeah?" Sam said not laughing

"We're staying at Kurt's in your old room bro already sorted" Puck Replied

"Okay so with that we're off, see you some time later on family" Sam said dragging Mercy with him

"In a while guys great to see you all" Mercy shouted as they got in the truck

"They're in a rush for a no sex relationship" Artie said, before Sugar nudged him and turned her eyes up to the sky. "What" he said as he followed Sugar to their car

 **Sam's Room**

"Hey you okay? It's been a hell of a day don't you think?" he asked Mercy

"Hell of a; Sectionals win, singing with the family, seeing Mr. Schu, sleeping at home last night, seeing my folks, sitting in your room wondering what to do next yeah hell of a day" Mercy said laughing

"Babe our shit is going to get slowed right the fuck down from today so get ready for some serious us time" Sam replied. "It's what 4 am now we need to get some sleep time because I have plans for our day from about 12 noon that okay babe"

"Starting with?" Mercy asked

"Time with Mom and Dad of cause" Sam replied to Mercedes smile.

"I hope I'm getting some serious, and I mean serious loving tonight after leaving me last night?" she asked, Sam didn't answer he just took her hand led her to the bed and laid it on her, about 2 hours later they agreed they needed sleep to function the next day and Mercy fell asleep with Sam's arms holding her as if he was scared she wasn't going to be there in the morning.

As promised their days were filled with lots of them time until they spent Sunday with Mercy's family all day with a family skype to Sam's family just after lunch, and the night was spent with the glee family in the den.

 **Kurt's Den**

 **Sunday**

After putting the radio on in the background Mike asked "So what's everyone up to, I mean seriously"

"Well I'm back at NYADA as everyone knows living in NY again which is great and in my last stretch of study it's been a long 4 years but I think I'm going to extend and get the full Doctorate" Kurt said

"I know he's thinking of doing that because I've got into NYU and I'm hoping for another shot at NYADA once I complete this I still have ties with June so I use what I can from her I'm good" Blaine said

"We're just settling down again after the wedding" Brittany said "after the mall tour I went on to dance for more stars which was good but kept me away from home I was lucky this time Tana was able to go with me but that may not always be the case" Brittany finished with a sad face

"Yeah as Britt said we're just getting settled but I'm looking at seriously doing the PA thing on a bigger scale I think I can generate a market for it so watch this space" Santana said

"I'm still at Brown got another 2 years before I can lose that chain but I'm having a good time, meeting new people and everything. Still at a crossroads with Mike" Tina said looking at him "But we're getting there so never say never" she finished

"Oh I thought you were back together a while ago" Puck said looking at Artie and Sam

"Watch this space" Mike said "Yep as said by T we are on a good track, I'm still at Juilliard's it's really testing but I'm getting some good breaks. The issue isn't really us it's more the demands of the family once we announce anything, and we both want to finish our studies before they get involved" Mike stated

"Seriously; Bank of Mom and Dads, I'm a spoilt brat, going to be for the rest of my life but as I said before I really want to do something with my life so fashion it is for me and I'm making it happen" Sugar said

"Bank of Sugar" Artie said everyone looked him

"Seriously dude?" Sam asked

"Of course not dude I'm at film school remember, doing well got a few years left yet but getting work slowly since filming the mall gig for Mercy" Artie said

"Well I'm still in service missing my boo like crazy most of the time, I'm just waiting for Quinn to finish Yale before we decide where we want to set up base I think we're both feeling end game at the moment so watch this space"

"End game is definitely where we are at the moment" Quinn echoed "it's just working around the base thing once that's sorted space will be filled. Study wise as expected still doing well and started my book about us so we'll see where that goes may not be finished in our lifetime though"

"Yeah for me…. hey turn that up" Sam said jumping up and pulling Mercy up with him "Ladies and Gents Miss Mercy Jones is on the radio" he said as they all got up rocking along to her version of the song **'I, U, Us' by Raye**

"Mercy you're on the radio" Kurt said excitedly clapping and jumping

"They didn't tell me that was coming out I did that almost as a demo with Raye in Dubai I didn't know it was good enough to send out" Mercy said

"See how her name rolls off your tongue like you're old friends" Quinn said

Mercy looked at Sam, who nodded the go ahead, before she carried on to say "I'm friends with Raye, Lemar, Bee, Zee, Adele, Jah Cure, Lil Wayne, Sade among others and I've sung with them all on stage during my tour. I'm a bit of a big thing outside of America, I just didn't want to rub faces in it, that's not me"

"But Mercy when you're a success we're a success, you have to share, it brings us up, you know aspires us to try harder" Quinn said

"By Bee I'm assuming you mean Miss Beyoncé Knowles" Kurt said nodding for confirmation

Mercy nodded

"Well I'm pissed that you hid that from us Mercy really pissed" Santana said

"Leave her alone Satan" Sam jumped in "I sing with them too we decided to not say because we didn't want to seem like we were bragging and that's the final word on it"

"I'm still pissed Trouty lying is not something we should do to each other" Santana replied

"Then why didn't you come clean to Mercy when you found out about Lentil?" Quinn asked

"What about Lent…. I mean Rachel?" Mercy asked

"Oh that she ducked and dived around those people that gave you your first record deal till she messed you up with them and gave you no choice but to leave them" Brittany said "I told Santana to tell you, but she said she dealt with Lentil and she was checked so I left it" Brittany said

"Sam you said that to me remember" she asked him "did you know?" she added as Sam's face went into shock

"Babe are you serious? How could you ask me that?"

"I guess I'm in shock babe, Sorry" she told him grabbing hold of him for a sorry hug "Anyway" she lifted up off him saying "I don't want to think about Rachel right now"

"Sam you were saying" Kurt said changing the subject before Mercy asked him any questions

"Yeah well you all know where I'm at right now but my plan in the get into MARVEL in the next five years and pursue my animation interest I think that's the way I want to go right now. Mercy and I have talked about the new dynamics that will bring about with us in different parts of the country but, we'll make it work we always do" Sam said kissing her nose.

"As you just heard I'm on lift off with my music, I have an album to do once this tour finishes in just over 2 months' time I'm going to be glad I'm in one place even though it's not where Sam is but we are endgame so all this will be worth it in the end" Mercy said kissing Sam's forehead.

"Babe we need to go" Sam told her

"Yeah I know but can we just have a few more minutes please Sam" Mercy said smiling while flickering her eyes at him

"You're doing that shit again Mercy, and you know I don't play nice"

"Sammy just five more minutes, pleassseee" she whined

"Right you had your five seconds, I gave you a chance to change your tack, but you didn't so here goes" Sam said standing up sharply "Mercy and I have to go folks, I asked her to play nicely but she refused so now, I have to take her home and punish her, so we are out" Sam announced dragging a blushing Mercy with him.

"Sam" Mercy said as shocked faces looked on

"Don't Sam me Mercy I gave you fair warning, come get your punishment take it like a woman" He said with a serious face as they left the room.

"Is he serious?" Artie asked

"Sure as fuck looked it, don't you think?" Kurt replied concerned

"You don't think he's hitting her do you?" Sugar asked

"Are you fucking mad that's Mercy we're talking about, her and domestic violence don't fit in the same sentence" Santana said

"We thought that about Coach Beaste remember?" Tina said

"Yeah but no definitely not, Sam's not like that he adores Mercy, they're getting married for fuck sake, she wouldn't do that if violence was involved and he wouldn't be doting if he were" Blaine said

"Come on guys we know them, it's some non-sex game they play to keep thing alive, we know Trouty has game" Puck said and everyone agreed.

 **Sam's Room**

Sam was quiet in the car all the way home "Okay Sam the games over now I don't like when you don't speak to me, you made your point you dragged me away and left them thinking I was going home for a beating stop now" she asked but he paid no attention to her just carried on driving until he got to his house. He opened the car door for her, slammed it after her and let her into the house, Mercy went directly to his room and sat on the bed.

"Is this going to be shameful Sam, cos you know that shit turns me on and no way am I going to say stop"

"Your punishment is you ain't getting any tonight lady you're too freaky for me" Sam said breaking his silence

"Do you mean that?" she asked playfully giving him the eye

"Strip now" he stood looking down at her commanding

"I knew you didn't mean it, you're as up for it as I am, give me some of that white chocolate babe" Mercy said as she quickly took her clothes off

"Get on the bed" he ordered as he went over to his dresser and pulled out some PJ bottoms, he sat on the bed next to Mercy's naked body and put them on smiling with her all the time.

"What are you doing, what's with the PJ's?" she asked

"I told you none, you can go to sleep now"

"You are shitting me right?" she said jumping to her knees on the bed looking him in the eye "You're serious aren't you?" she asked again

"As hell, I told you not to play with me, because ...?" he asked but she didn't answer she was busy getting her vexed on "I don't play fair" he finished

"But Sam it's our last night I go back tomorrow evening" she said with almost a cry in her voice

"You should have thought about that before you started the game Mercy"

"If you do this to me, I swear I will…."

"You will what?" Sam said directing his eye to their promise, commitment and engagement rings on her fingers, as she following his line of sight and twisted the rings on her finger before talking again.

"Sam Evans you can suck your own dick I'm going on strike" she said slamming herself on the bed and pulling the cover up in protest.

"Do you like the game?" he asked

"Do I like the freaking game?" she gasped sitting up again "Samuel Evans I'm about to go all disrespectful up in here if you carry on talking to me, leave me alone right now, now I'm not in a good damn place. I cannot believe I came all the way from the other side of Cuba to be with you for you to do this to me on our last night together for over 2 months, you're so cold I mean who the hell are you Sam Evans. How can you say that you lo…."

"Stop right there Mercedes jones don't you dare question our love that is not on the table here"

"What is on the table Sam, except me, what is on the table? I am so damn mad at you right now I could …" Mercy said through gritted teeth with her fists balled and her back stiff

"Stop" he told her knowing she was getting into disrespect mode "Why is it that any time I back you into a corner you always question our love?"

"Because" she said taking a well needed breath to calm down before he punished her further "I want a response Sam, I want to see if you're listening to me and, I suppose I try to counteract what I think is coming next from you" she replied

"My answer will always be the same Mercy" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him "I love you so I have no questions about how I feel except maybe one but I can sing it to you rather than say it and it's not a question for now, it's more for the situation I need before I can feel comfortable taking that next step, but you'll see why as I sing" he said grabbing his guitar turned his mixer on and sitting next to her as she lay naked on his bed, as he started singing **"Marry Me" by Jason Derulo** and playing his guitar looking at Mercy and even blushing at times at the end of the song he put his guitar down held her hand "have no doubts, I love you Mercy"

"I love you so much more Sam" she said pulling him to her, which lasted as long as they needed it to

"There's a pattern forming here, why do I never win these bedroom fights?" he asked as he pulled her in for them to get sleep after they'd both gotten what they needed

"Sam ..." she said half sleeping and satisfied

"I know babe lets just deal with it tomorrow, it's got to happen but it's less than two months, we can do that" he smiled "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she finally said smuggling in

The following day Mercy went back to join The Beyoncé tour and Sam went back to teaching his Glee kids. Although it was the last 2 months of the tour they went very slow and the situation wasn't helped when Sam got sick with man flu and was held up in bed for the week he should have visited, plus there was no contact as Beaste confiscated his phone and made him have complete bed rest.

"Sheldon if I don't have contact with Mercy I'm going to die, it's been a week and my fevers gone I've been up and sitting, I accept this was more than flu I was knocked out so I'll take more care but, please give me my phone she'll be really worried" he begged. He'd been begging for nearly two day and Sheldon finally gave in and handed him his phone, he called Mercy immediately and got a busy signal "Fuck" he said throwing the phone down.

Mercy got off the phone with her Manager who had informed her that she would be expected to stay in LA to complete the record deal and she was happy to do that for the time being Sam didn't have much traveling to do to get to her and visa versa. She went to call Sam and saw she had a missed call from him minutes earlier "great he's free" she said quick calling his number, tingling to talk to him.

"Hello, Hello Sam, Sam is that really you babe? Fuck is that you?" she asked down a really bad line "Oh baby I have so missed you how are you? Whats happening? Sorry too much too fast I just missed you, you know?" she asked trying to get a better reception on her phone finally opting to leave the building "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, it's you that can't hear me, I missed you too and yes it's really me, I'm much better for hearing your voice, I'm up and about but not 100% yet, I'm hoping that fuck was a genuine swear and not the name of my replacement"

"Babe you know there's no one to take your place ever"

"Well just saying last one was Tank yeah" he said with a laugh

"You need to jump off that subject boy and fast" Mercy said with a tone Sam knew all too well

"I've dived, so, what's up with you Mercy, what you been up to?"

"I just got off the phone with my Manager and she says I should be based in LA but travelling all over the place for short periods depending on who I'm doing mixes with. I'm happy with that as, at some point you're going to be in LA and, something can happen for us then; I think, what do you say?" she asked.

"I think that will be great in a couple of years when I've saved and everything plus I've just signed another 2 year contact at school with Will so I want to see that through" he told her

"How are things going with the dreaded Donna bitch?"

"She's still trying to get me to bite but as I've said before Bitch only has hope never gonna happen babe"

"You love the attention don't you babe?"

"I love your attention more babe especially when you stand to attention" Sam said

"I see what you done there got me thinking you instead of her babe just say the word and Satan will rush right in and cut a bitch you know this right?"

"I know she's on standby babe"

"So anyway, it's going to be a bit of a holiday romance for us for the next 2 years then, yeah"

"Yeah"

The time went slow for Sam and Mercedes but their song got them through it while they were sitting, waiting, longing

 _ **"Tick Tock" by Lemar (Adapted)**_

 _ **Mercedes in LA:** I gotta leave again I don't wanna go things can be so lonely on the road could be the presidential suite but nothing's ever like your bed at home especially when you're away from the one you love It gets tough. Even though it hurts when I'm off at work looking at his picture soothes my pain and for a moment I, find myself right back at home again I remember, through the ups and downs of my day I can say, my baby will be_

 _ **Sam & Mercedes **Sitting, waiting, longing, holding on for me while the time goes tick tock tick tock My baby will be Sitting, waiting, longing, holding on for me While the time goes tick tock tick tock_

 _ **Sam in Lima:** She's gotta leave again She don't wanna go hates to be away from me so long She calls me every day but She can't kiss her baby on the phone When we're hanging up the tears start rolling down but somehow oh even though she cries She can find her smile cos she knows with me her heart is safe funny how time away, makes a loving heart grow fond again she remembers, through the ups and downs of her day she can say, oh that I'll be..._

 _ **Sam & Mercedes **Sitting, waiting, longing, holding on for her/him while the time goes tick tock tick tock sitting, waiting, longing, holding on for her/ him while the time goes tick tock tick tock Oh, we remember, through the ups and downs of our days we can say, oh that we'll be sitting, waiting, longing, holding on for love While the time goes tick tock tick tock Oh we will be sitting, waiting, longing, holding on for love while the time goes tick tock tick tock_

 **Two years later**

"Sam are you sure about this" Mercy asked over the phone

"Yes babe I think it's time I've come to the end of my contract with McKinley and I've handed in the application and they interviewed me and I thought it was positive I'm sure I got in I want to do this"

"I know you got in babe, your Sam Evans"

"You have so much faith Babe I love you for that"

"So you know right?"

"What?"

"I love you more dork"

"Hey this dork is going to MARVEL so respect the dorkiness babe it's gonna feed, clothe and sex you all your life"

"Hey I respect the dork, but seriously Sammy"

"Babe cut the Sammy shit right now I'm not in that kind of place"

"I'm buttering you up for something else babe"

"You can leave her alone as well once I'm out of here she is no longer an issue"

"Babe she's been an issue for me for over 4 years now and I've been living on this beat down for 4 whole years and you know you ain't taking it from me. Rachel was a sister I couldn't get to do her too bad but that bitch is nothing to me and I intend on beating it until I have an orgasm on that bitch just to show her how turned on thinking about you gets me"

"Babe leave sex out of this conversation please I said I'm not in that kind of place" Sam said looking around the library

"If I have to leave it out we have to stop talking about her then, it's going to happen and that's the end of it" she stated

"Babe I don't advocate violence and neither do you remember"

"Babe I know I don't advocate bitches getting all up on my man on a regular and I know I advocate that particular bitch knowing how I feel. Stop now or it's gonna get all smutty on this phone cos I need you to get off my back and get on my F.."

"Okay change of conversation Missy. So anyway I told Will I was leaving and he's doing me a sendoff at the school hall on Friday next week can you make it?"

"Let's see, you have my diary can I?"

"Well you could when I agreed it with him, but we know how that changes on a daily basis Babe"

"Babe I don't want to go back to the old conversation but of course I'll be there it's about you"

"So I won't come up this weekend then, I don't intend on going back after the party so I need to tie up loose ends and sign stuff over as well as say bye to the kids you know, that's gonna be hard Mercy. I was thinking of taking them to the ice rink and then the auditorium for songs after sound good?"

"Sounds Great Sam"

"I was going to ask you what you have planned but I can't do the graphic thing in this place so that's another conversation babe"

"Are you implying that's all I think about White Chocolate?"

"I'm not implying it Chocolate Thunder I'm saying it" he said laughing

"Okay stop I love you Sam see you next week, but we'll speak tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah we will love you more Mercy I miss you"

"Miss you more babe bye"

"Bye babe" and the conversation ended

Mercy sat on her bed thinking about seeing Miss Donna King and beating the hell out of her this was going down Sam was having nothing to say about it because she was fed up with bitches thinking she wasn't worth it, Mercy smiled at the thought of getting her own back. The days went fast that week as she planned her beat down and called around to see if anyone knew anything about bitch, she was never around when Mercy visited Lima, which had only been three times during holidays. She swore Sam had asked everyone to keep things under wraps she couldn't even get hair colour out of Kurt, and he told her everything. Mercy was pining to get to Lima, she needed to be home, see her family, friends and get that beat down on but, best of all Sam's dreams were coming true and she was way past excited for him, on Thursday evening just before she left she called Sam

 **Thursday**

"Hi Babe I'm just getting on the plane now I should be there in like two hours tops I'll meet you at the school"

"No I'm just leaving school meet me at home" he said

Mercy laughed "Are you telling me you know me Sam"

"I know you Mercy it's not going down"

"Sam if you really know me you know it is going down just like I planned it, and I will be thinking things about you and her you don't need me to think if you stop it going down, you feelin me?"

"Two hours babe and I'll be at home hurry up" Sam said knowing he had lost the fight just like that.

Sam sat staring at his phone for a short while before he decided to call one of his best friends for advice, after all the formalities he confided in Blaine about his situation. "Dude Mercy's going to beat that Donna King's ass down I want to warn her and tell her to go, but if I do that then Mercy will think I'm doing something with her and that thought is not an option I want her to have, what do I do" he asked

"Dude if it was Satan what would you say?"

"I wouldn't say anything I know Satan is unstoppable"

"So let me get this straight Bro, I'm not taking the piss just hear me out yeah" Blaine said consciously

"Yeah" Sam said "Hit me"

"Satan, who we all know is all fire you wouldn't stop because?"

"She carries razors in her hair and she will cut you no question we all know that"

"Okay so Mercy who we know can kill with a look, fights with her tongue, slaps with a hand full of knives and kicks a bitch half to death, as well as carries bricks in her bag you stop because?"

"I love her dude and I don't want her to get hurt"

"So what you're telling her is that you don't think she can do a beat down yeah?"

"No Dude, I was standing there too when she half killed Rachel, what I'm telling her is I don't want to spend my life in prison for having to kill a bitch for hurting her, how am I really gonna stand there and let someone put their hand on her Dude, it's not going to happen, I don't care who it is"

"Sam what's the alternative what happens if Mercy doesn't beat Donna down?"

"We move to LA and never have to see her again"

"From Mercy's point of view Bro"

"Donna thinks she's a push over and laughs at her every time she sees us and never stops trying"

"Is that what you really want bro"

"No" Sam said knowing he's lost another fight this time with himself

'Beatdown at McKinley Mercy is an Inferno' Blaine whatsapped to the Glee Family

Mercy landed at Lima airport 2 hours later took her phone out and smiled "I won" she said "Beating that mother down" she said, downloaded Sam's youtube of her singing Disco Inferno and posted it on the Glee family chat. The lines went hot everyone sending in their suggestions of how it should go down and who should be involved 'I love you all but this is my shit and it's going down proper' she wrote 'will be there for support' Santana sent back Ditto came back 10 times everyone was going to be there. Mercy's phone rang

"Sam I'm here where are you?" she asked looking around the airport arrivals area as she spoke

"I'm here babe watching you getting all excited about a beat down it's not you" he said

"So what you saying you don't want that angry wet I'm going to put on you later"

"I love you angry and I love you wet and together you drive a hard bargain babe" he laughed

"I can drive harder babe" she said as her eyes found him standing a short distance away from her directly in front. A smile on her face as wide as a mile "I love you babe" she said into her phone

"I love you more babe come here" he said as their phones cut off and they hurried to each other for hugs "Mercy I have to try to stop you, you know this yeah?" Mercy nodded "So this conversation comes from a place of love yeah?" he said as Mercy rolled her eyes, because her actions were coming from a place of step the fuck off bitch, and he needed to understand that

"Sam before you start let me come from a place of love to you can I" Sam nodded "Have a seat" Mercy said and they sat down in the airport arrivals area

"Sinario" she said grabbing his hand "I'm at the studio every day and Alfonzo, you know Alfonzo right?"

"Yeah and"

"He comes on to me every fucking day, he's asking me out, buys me coffee, flowers, makes sexy remarks about me and what he wants to do to my body and I don't really say anything to him I ignore him but sometimes, and mind I say sometimes, when I'm missing you I think about what Alfonzo said to me and I think should I just this once go for a drink with him or kiss him or let him do some of those things he talks about to me, how do you fell?"

Sam was sitting listening to Mercy with his fists clenched, his eyes focused on her mouth and his lips so tight they were white "I'm going to kill him, why did you never tell me any of this? I told you everything about what was going on with Donna and you kept things from me, why Mercy?" he asked jumping up from the chair.

"Sam" Mercy said getting him to focus, when he eventually looked at her she said "sinario Sam"

"What the fuck does that mean Mercy?"

"It's like what would you do if this really happened kind of thing"

"It happened Mercy you just told me"

"No Sam, it was a sinario Alfonzo has never said anything like that to me he knows you, he respects you"

"I don't understand Mercy"

"When you thought Alfonzo said those thing to me how did it make you feel?"

"Like I wanted to kill him, I still want to kill him for the possibility of it happening"

"Get ready to have your lightbulb moment babe, why do you feel that way Sam?"

"You know why Mercy, because your mine you love me and we are end game and that bastard knows it"

"And there it is Sam the reason why that Bitch Donna King is going to get beat down, no way can you tell me that my feelings are any less than yours"

"I'm sorry Mercy, but I can't be there for you on this"

"Why not?"

"Because I won't stand and watch someone put their hand on you and not do anything, about it, I can't"

"Fair enough Sam" she told him nodding her head "But I have no intentions of her touching me" she said getting up and leaving the airport for Sam's place, their only other outside communication for the day was ordering a pizza while they caught up on themselves. Mercy called her parents and told them she would see them in the morning and Sam called his so they could skype with Mercy and him before they went to bed to feel, see and smell all those familiar places some more.

 **Friday**

Sam was a bit depressed if all truth be known he had taught at the school for 5 years 6 if you counted the Coaching year and he was going to miss it. Other than his short stint in New York after graduating, when he did some modeling he hadn't really been out of McKinley High, he loved working with the children and he felt privileged working with Will. He saw everyone periodically as Lima was home so visits to family generally meant they passed by to see him either at the school or his home, he was really going to miss that.

His relationships with Quinn, Santana and Brittany had seriously changed for the better he'd always felt like they expected him to turn around and love them or something, there was always a look or he'd catch one of them staring or something, but if truth be told he knew now he had never loved them he liked the idea of them somewhat when he craved popularity but that was a life time ago, he smiled at his revelation as he rolled to grab hold of Mercy "Was I dreaming about other women?" he opened his eyes asking himself

"Mercy" he woke out of his semi-sleep saying, _'Was I talking to any of them in my sleep?'_ she wasn't in his bed she had gone he got up grabbed his sweats and left the bed, _'Shit Mercy I'm so sorry I don't even know where that came from'_ checking the bathroom which was empty, before he went downstairs. Mercy was in the kitchen talking to Beaste and cooking breakfast "Hey you scared me" Sam said going in for a hug from behind her "Don't do that"

"Sorry babe you let go for about 10 seconds and I got out I thought I'd be finished by the time you woke up" she told him "I thought I'd eat a hearty breakfast you know" she said doing boxing movements with her fists

"Can we not mention that again for the day babe?" he asked

"As you ask so nicely yes" she said looking at him puzzled

 _'She gave in too easy, I was talking about them, here goes shit'_ "I woke up thinking about Quinn, Satan and Britt this morning and how our relationships had changed for the better I think I'm more relaxed about it all now"

 _'You did?'_ "Progress, _'how fucking sweet, not'_ that's what we want to hear Sam, I'm glad you've found your place for them so maybe now you can kiss me, love me and tell me you love me first thing in the morning"

 _'You got this so fucking wrong Evans, so wrong'_ "Babe don't be like that you know where I've been with all of that, I'm just saying I've turned a corner" he told her presenting his sad face for her

"I know babe and I'm understanding that but my man should be all about me from the minute you wake up till you go back to sleep if I let you; you know?"

"So that conversation is over then let's take this upstairs yeah" Sam said wiggling his eyebrows at Mercy

Once in the bedroom Sam put the tray on his sideboard and pushed Mercy towards the bed "Don't Sam the moods dead now you wasted a perfectly good one on thinking about Quinn, Satan and Britt I don't want their left overs"

"What? Where has this come from Babe? I didn't waste anything on them I never have"

"Babe you just came downstairs to tell me you were thinking about them I know what you wake up with every morning and it was already gone that's all I'm saying. I'm going to get dressed see you downstairs" Mercy said before walking towards the bathroom

Sam stood watching her walk away wondering what was going on with her this is not Mercy Jones. He decided to keep a low profile where she was concerned give her some space and let her come to him with whatever was bothering her. Mercy came out the bathroom naked and sat at the dresser oiling her skin and putting up her hair, Sam sat watching her

"Do you like what you see Mr. Evans?" she asked

"I love what I see Miss Jones always have" Sam replied and smiled at her through the mirror as she eventually smiled back

"Get in the shower Sam I'll make sandwiches of this lot, let's go to the lake" he got in the shower and got dressed and they left for the Lake

They ended up spending the whole afternoon going on rides and watching shows and unwinding together Sam apologized for the events of the morning and Mercy admitted that she felt a bit jealous of her sisters for knowing him that way. At about 5.30 pm Sam said it's time to go get dressed and I need to love you but we don't have time I'm it tonight I can't be late

"We can wait Sammy"

"Stop with the Sammy shit Mercy please especially now the eyes are with it" _those fucking eyes Sam thought_

They were ready and standing in the hall at 7 pm, record time for Mercy but they did it, especially with benefits included, Sam was meeting and greeting and introducing Mercy to those she hadn't met before. Will pulled Mercy to one side at one point and they came back smiling "You know I'm not down with that Mercy" Sam said

"It's Mr. Schu Sammy what's not to be down with" Mercy asked jokingly, to which Sam just cut his eye and carried on talking to some work colleagues

Mr. Schu took the stage and said some very nice words about Sam and his contribution to the school as a student and teacher and wished him well in his chosen career path, gave him a plague and his year book photo album spanning from 2010 to 2020 Sam said a few words and left the stage a bit upset into Mercy's arms. The Glee family gathered around him and they done a group hug on Sam which made him laugh and think of the old days.

Next thing that happened was surreal Donna came from nowhere and hugged Sam out of the middle of the Group and tried to guide him away. He jerked her off when he realised it wasn't Mercy holding him and swore at her to leave him alone. Donna went off in the direction of the restroom Mercy saw her opportunity and followed her in

"Are you ok?" Mercy asked her, in the restroom as she walked around checking the booths

"Yeah just a bit of an argument with my boyfriend, I'm fine we'll sort it later we always do"

"Your boyfriend did he go to this school, or is he a teacher?" Mercy asked

"Both really if you're here you know him his names Sam, Sam Evans"

"Oh Sam he's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah but his bitch of an ex is here tonight somewhere and he's scared what she'll do, a bit of a fatal attraction type you know?"

"No I don't think I do really, I've never had any problems with my boundaries except when someone is trying to get inside mine" she laughed as her mind went into overdrive, ' _this wasn't how I'd planned it, but this was definitely an opportunity not to be missed, this shit is going down'_

"What do you do when that happens?" Donna asked

"I don't know I wish someone had that damn answer" she laughed again "Worth it's weight in gold those answers"

"Well I've been known to flush them you know put their head in the toilet, let me see" Donna said leaning on the sink as she thought "burn them with cigarettes, Put drugs in their drinks, stand behind them and cut their hair, shit like that" she laughed

"God I don't even carry scissors, lighters or drugs around with me I'm a hopeless case" Mercy said false laughing with her

"I'm always prepared" Donna said taking a large pair of scissors out of her bag along with a lighter and a small plastic vile

"Shit girl you're serious" Mercy said more shocked than anything that this bitch was so serious "Who's that for then?" she asked needing time to adjust her plan

"His fucking Mercy bitch" she told Mercy looking at her top as she spoke

"Oh I see" she said _'Oppor-fucking-tunity'_ she thought as she grabbed Donna's head from the back and bounced it off the bathroom sink hard enough to knock her out, while she was out Mercy cut her hair put it in the sink and burned it, lit her cigarette and put burn marks up her arms emptied the vile of drugs in the toilet basin had a wee and then woke Donna up by splashing water in her face, when she finally came round enough to know something was happening to her, she stuck her head in the said toilet "Drink my piss Bitch" Mercy said holding her head in the bowl

"What the …" Donna said when Mercy took her head out for breath, too busy wiping her eyes to try to fight

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Sam's fucking Mercy Bitch just one bit of advice for you" she said dipping her head again as she'd stopped wiping her face dry "When you're digging holes, always dig one for yourself, I don't ever want to have this conversation with you again do you hear me?" Mercy asked "Was that a smile?" she asked as she looked in Donna's face _'A fucking smile'_ she told herself enraged at her she banged Donna's head on the toilet basin and left her there knocked out.

Mercy shut the cubicle door, checked her makeup, straightened her clothes, grabbed her bag and put a smile on her face and returned to the hall

"Hey you missed the kids presentation to me Mercy" Sam said giving her a kiss on her nose

"Oh damn so it's my turn next then, present from Mr. Schu Sam" Mercy said as Mr. Schu called her on stage

"Of all the music Sam has sung, helped produce or written I know that this by far the only voice he never gets tired of so I asked her to do a song Sam had something to do with for her to him as a present from me personally we've come a long way together my friend" Mr Schu said as he stepped to the side and gave Mercy the stage, she started singing her version of **'I Know' by Monica** of course Sam was up on the stage well before she finished

"I love you Mercy" he said kissing her as if no one else was in the hall

"I love you more" she said clinging onto him as he waved his thanks to a clapping audience

He turned to the guys on stage and said thank you and then to the audience again sending kisses out.

"I'm so buzzed I need sex to get me down right now babe, so much you would not believe" Sam said in Mercy's ear

"I know exactly what you mean babe glee family to the rescue please" Mercy said

"Oh and babe don't think I don't know what you just did" Sam said looking at Mercy waiting for her reaction

"Babe you don't want to know remember?"

"Is she dead? Did you drown her? he asked

"Babe you don't want to know" Mercy said laughing as her phone bleeped

Sam's phone bleeped too "Kurt's" they both said

"There's some woman passed out in the toilets back there looks half dead" a lady said as she came out the restroom

Brittany and Tina looked at each other and then at Mercy who was still in conversation with Sam, they went and told Santana and Sugar what they'd heard and they all went off to the restroom

"You Okay?" Santana said to the woman who looked a little older than themselves who was trying to do something with her top and wiping something off her face

"Some bitch just jumped me from the back, I fell smashed my head and I've been knocked out for I don't know how long" the lady said

"Is there someone we can get for you?" Tina asked with genuine concern

"Yeah my boyfriend Sam please"

"Sam; Sam who?" She asked looking at the others suspiciously as she listened for this woman's response

"Sam Evans" she said

"Are you Donna King?" Santana asked stepping up to her

"What happened to your hair Donna" Brittany asked, as Donna jumped up feeling her hair moving quickly to find a mirror "Fuck that Mercy bitch"

"Ah did you say fuck that Mercy Bitch?" Sugar asked holding her hand up sort of telling everyone to hold off "Well fuck you too Miss King Bitch talking about my sister that way" Sugar said with a few kicks to Donna's legs

"And that one is from Mercy too" Santana said kicking her in the ribs before cutting her with a razor from her hair on her arm

"Hold her head up Britt" Tina said which Britt did and Tina delivered a slap across her face and Britt followed on the other side let her head go and they all walked out. They found Mercy and gave her a hug

"Respect the sister" Brittany said with her hand up in the air and the other joined in raising their hands too.

Sam looked on "I really don't want to know" he said backing away

"All I have to say Trouty is respect your girl cos if she has to get all Lima on you ….." Santana said warning him

"To Kurt's for some family time Ladies and then home yeah?" Puck came walking towards the group saying "What's up?" "

Don't tell me I missed it" Quinn said and everyone just looked at each other "Sorry Mercy I feel like I let you down I should have been there for my girl sorry" Quinn said hugging Mercy

"None of us were there for the beat down, we just saw the end result go look if you need to" Tina said pointing towards the restroom

Quinn came back out wiping her hands on some tissue "I'm satisfied" she said "Respect the sister" she said holding her hand up and all the girls did the same.

They made small talk with who they needed to and eventually the night at school came to a close Sam, Mercy and Will being the last to leave, Sam got a bit emotional when he had to leave. The Glee family spent their time together before dispersing back to their lives. He'd done this job for nearly 5 years and felt he needed another focus in his life, plus the way thing were going he didn't see Mercy coming back to Lima any time soon, she was knocking heads with the stars and he himself didn't feel that Lima was the place to settle.

Mercy had done the World Tour with Bee, completed her new album and was now semi settled in LA just working at the studio, it was the ideal time for him to make his move so he'd discussed it with her and they agreed that he should move to LA for a while to get some quality time together. He'd taken some time to sort things out in Lima, received his acceptance letter for an internship at MARVEL, given McKinley some cross over time for the new teacher and spent some time with Will and Beaste, he'd finally stopped Mom Jones from crying about the new situation packed Mercy's order into his case and sat waiting for 4 pm to get his flight out of there so excited about waking up to his love every morning right now nothing else mattered

"Remember the Commitment conversation" Dad Jones said as he hugged him _'You mean don't defile your daughter'_ Sam smiled thinking _'You'd never know'_

"Have I ever broken a promise?" he asked

"No Son safe journey and we love you" Marcia said holding her tissue over the nose "Now go before I change my mind" she said turning him around and pushing him off, he was sad to leave


	12. Chapter 12

**Friday**

"Sammy what time are you coming" Mercedes asked it had been 2 months in the waiting and now the time was here Sam had gotten an internship at MARVEL and Mercedes was making her second album in LA and there was potential for them to spend at least 1 year together solid and they were going to take the leap and live together again"

"I should be there for about 6 but I'll make my way to yours I don't want you standing around waiting for me" he said

"Okay, but stay safe"

"Love you Mercy"

"Love you more Sam" she said making an excited noise through the phone "Hey we've got the weekend before we have to get on it, so let's make it count shall we go out and party hard, eat and just have fun together yeah?" she asked

"We can go to that Karaoke bar tonight and have some us fun" he added

"Yeah lets" she agreed "I'm excited Sam" she squealed down the pone "See you in a while then Sam Bye"

"In a while Mercy bye"

Walking back into the studio Mercy was ready for work"Right guys, I have to wrap this up my fiancé will be here soon and I have no time for work when he's about this weekend" she said as the guys at the studio stopped to look at her

"For Real?" Nathan the mixer asked

"Let's go then" Greg said, making everyone focus, she was in the studio for another 3 hours before she heard the word wrap. "I'll see you all on Monday bright and early have a good weekend all" she said and she grabbed her bag and keys from the chair and left the studio

She stopped off to get some of Sam's favourite munchies and a couple bottles of wine for the weekend, her intention to chill, she finally got home packed her wares away and finally sat down on the sofa closed her eyes and heard a ping, she'd got a message 'Quick is on the cards for endgame celebrating our engagement in LA on Saturday join us' Ahhhh Mercedes screamed out in the empty flat as she was about to answer the message when her phone rang "Why are you screaming like that? no one can hear you"

"Well you did"

"No I felt you scream and knew I had to calm you down" Mercedes didn't question his argument she knew they were tuned in that way.

"Isn't it great though Sam?"

"Yes it is I'll be there in like 10 minutes keep the sofa warm for me babe"

"Will do babe" Sam didn't tell Mercedes that Quinn and Puck were with him on their way to her, it was a surprise.

As he had said 10 minutes later Sam was coming through the door with his arms open for her to fall into "I missed you babe" he said kissing her neck as he hugged her

"I missed you too babe, I love this"

"Me too"

"And we love you Sexy Mama" Puck said as he came walking in Mercedes started screaming again and even more when Quinn walked in behind him. She turned and slapped Sam on his arm and then ran towards them for hugs

"Congratulations you two, I am so happy for you both"

"So are we, you didn't think a party was going to go down without us did you" Santana and Brittany came walking in.

"Oh this is too much" Mercy said

"I hope not because we are here too" Kurt almost ran in saying followed by Blaine

"And us" Tina and Mike said together as Mercy spun trying to decide who to hug first and crying

"And us "Artie and Sugar said

"Oh my God" she finally said totally overwhelmed, with her hand over her mouth "I don't believe this, let's start this party shall we"

"Your wish" Kurt said as a box of wine and a bag with some things in were handed over

"Sam get some cups please babe" Mercy finally asked

"Yep" he said walking off towards the kitchen taking the scenic route over to Puck "Dude" he said looking for where Mercy was before carrying on "I know it's your thing Puckester but cut that the fuck out I've said it so many times now stop or we will roll and you know I ain't joking because you know me"

Puck nodded "Habit Bro"

"Break the fucker" Sam said and walked away to get the cups as Mercy had asked

"Ladies I don't want to get up in anyone's grill but will you get dressed while you drink please, three bathroom and 6 females does not make for quick work and then we have Kurt and Blaine so if we want to get out tonight we need to start the process now" Artie said

"Why don't you men go first and then we don't have to sit about in our outfits waiting for you all" Quinn said

Puck knew what that meant and threw his eyes up in the air but started walking towards the bathroom anyway "Me first dudes in this one" he said walking towards the first guest room

"Me in this one " Mike said walking towards the second guest room

"Then me after you Puck" Artie said,

"I'm in mine" said Sam, smiling at Mercedes and walking towards the master bedroom

"Blaine and I will share the space after you Mike"

"7 minutes each maximum lads" Sam said.

Once that was agreed all the girls went about looking at the ring, and getting the low down on the proposal. Quinn was super excited and said she finally felt it was all becoming real now that their friends knew and they were actually celebrating the event. "I love him so much, I know this sounds bad especially because of the way I pursued Finn back then, and I did love him as a dear friend, but I was foolish to think that what he and I had was love, I guess I just didn't want Berry to have him and that wasn't right you know, no that's not totally true I wanted all the attention that came with dating the Quarterback, but I really love Puck"

"He loves you too Quinn you know how he is with commitment and he's committed to you that is huge" Santana said

"I'd thank you for not professing to know my man better than me Snix, if you don't mind" Quinn said

"My bad" Santana said touching Quinn's hand before changing the subject "Well that's two weddings, two promises, where are you two with those two?" Santana asked Tina and Sugar. "Well Artie and I haven't had any conversations about commitment as such we know we are exclusive to each other but I don't know I don't want to push anything and we're ok as we are right now to be fair, if we're still together in 6 months' time we may look at it then I think" Sugar announced. "Well Mike and I are an item and my family are pushing but Mike wants to get his career up and running first as our culture don't believe in long engagements". Tina said

"Is it sick that we are all looking at marrying our childhood sweethearts?" Mercy asked

"Don't you love yours then" Quinn asked

"With everything I am" Mercy said

"There that's your answer" Santana stated

"We must have been brought together for this reason you know Glee Club was just the guise for us to meet, I mean how freaky is it that we all meet our other halves at that club it's the work of a higher being" Brittany said

"You might have something there Britt" Sam said as he came out of the bedroom fully dressed. 2 minutes and then it's your turn ladies

"Looking yummy Mr. Evans" Mercy said looking at Sam standing there in his brown cowboy boots, brown shirt as tight as a drum wrapped around his eight pack and ripped jeans, his hair tied back in a pony just waiting for Mercy to yank it later

"Thanks" Sam said with a blush, at her thoughts

"And just so we are clear, We're respecting Mercy's house, there'll be no funny business this weekend, girls in the bedrooms boys on the sofas and floor" Quinn said

"So my first night in my new home with my Fiancé and I'm on the sofa Mercy?" Sam bypassed Quinn asking

"Sorry Sam you heard the rules" she said straight faced

"Oh I heard them alright, but I can't believe I'm not making the rules in my own home"

"So you're telling me you want to rule the roost Mr. Evans?" she asked getting up and walking towards him slowly

"I want to rule Mercy in there" Sam said nodding his head in the direction of their bedroom "One day"

"You're a hot mess Sam Evans" Mercy said giving him a kiss which threatened to deepen

Santana shouted "The rules Trouty stop" Sam and Mercy rolled their eyes and they parted.

1 hour later "Are you ready for us" Mercy called out

"Yes bring it on" Sam shouted back they were all already agitated having waited an hour when the ladies came out of the bedroom Quinn was first dressed in a white high neck dress knee length with white accessories to match, Santana was in a red number that clung to her body like a glove with red heels to match hanging onto Brittany who was in a sky blue trouser suite with white shoes and accessories, Tina was in a yellow leather hot pants set with black accessories. Sugar was in a glitter pink dress with matching shoes and glitter accessories, Mercedes came out in an Orange low neck dress calf length with black accessories, all of them had their hair down "Ladies you look hot tonight" Artie said

"Let's go party" Blaine said

"Hey you need to be sticking by me all night" Puck said to Quinn

"I don't even have to tell my lady that she knows it, looking so hot" Sam said looking at Mercy

"Well if you don't see me I'm taking my lady to the carpet literally" Mike said

"You all need to get married and get rid of that possessiveness thing Stat" Kurt said

As they walked into the club the Pumping Blood was playing "Remember this in New York" Blaine said

"Yeah that was a good night" Sam said as they all walked in bobbing to the music

"Hey we have Mercedes Jones in the house everyone we are in for a treat tonight" the DJ said Mercy waves acknowledgement on the announcement. "Hey is that Sam the Man with you Mercedes?" he asked, Mercedes nodded, "We're in for a double treat ladies and gentlemen"

"Sam I suppose we better get the book and have a look, will you sing with the boys and I'll sing with the girls?"

"Fine but if we can fit one in together that would be good, I haven't had a second since I've arrived" Sam grabbed hold of her saying, she just about nodded in agreement before the girls descended

"Okay we have our song have you got yours boys" Santana said

"We're still looking" Artie said

"We need you to do some raping Puck will you?" Quinn asked

"Yeah no problem ladies"

"Be warned it's going to get hot up in there" Sugar warned

"Bring it on" Puck said "Hey guys if your ladies rub up on me please forgive me I am answering their SOS here" Puck shouted as he headed towards the stage.

"Okay we have one let the games begin ladies first" Artie shouted

"Okay DJ we're ready when you are, and we're called the Trouble Tones" Brittany said

"People we have an act ready for you, they call themselves the Trouble Tones so give them some encouragement, round of applause please" the DJ said as the crowd clapped but not louder than the boys at the front of the stage

"Okay people we just put this together so it might be choppy so excuse the hell out of us its Karaoke" Tina said as the music started

As Puck started to rap for the song **'** **Don't Cha' by Pussycat Dolls** the girls started bumping and grinding around different areas of the stage and moving around up and down while focusing on their perspective partners Brittany and Santana were having fun teasing males in the audience. Between Mercy and Santana they kept the main song going while Tina, Sugar, Britany and Quinn kept the dancing on high octain

Artie and Mike almost chocked on their drinks as they watched Tina and Sugar take the dancing to another level "Where did she learn that?" Mike asked Artie

"If it ain't you I'd be worried bro"

"It wasn't me bro" Mike said "I am so worried"

"My baby can move" Artie said eyes focused on Sugar

Puck was freaking out on the stage as Quinn did her thing around him touching him and giving him the look, he was so up for this

Sam mouthed to Mercedes 'stop' but she carried on teasing him bumping and grinding on the stage staring into his eyes, through the chorus, he looked in her eyes again and mouthed 'stop' and again she didn't pay him any attention and carried on _'I didn't even get a touch and now she comes at me with this, you're gonna get it girl you keep that up I don't play like that, and you know this'_ "You are killing me" he said and she physically giggled at him in the middle of her dance. _'Really you're giggling at a time like this?'_ Puck started on the last rap section the booty started pumping and the guys were punking out obviously trying to control themselves

Everyone clapped and wolf whistled at the girls on stage asking for more

"Wow that was so hot and fellas before you start approaching any of these girls their fella are right there up front guarding them like the gold they are. I guess the fellas will be responding to that in about 5 minutes Sam" Sam gave the DJ a thumbs up.

They all left the stage and went to their respective partners, "What the fuck was that, why did you do that" Mike said to Tina "Are you seeing someone"

"Is that even a question Mike you know the answer" she said

"Where did you get those moves from Tina"

"You"

"Fuck I am so turned on right now I am going to burst can we go somewhere"

"No Mike no sex this weekend remember"

"Fuck yes that's why you did that you have Game Miss Chang".

"Soon to be Mrs. Puckerman you are a dangerous female and you need to be punished" Puck said

"Well not tonight or this weekend even it's a no sex weekend remember"

"Oh I get it" he laughed "tease not please you win".

"Mercy that was very naughty of you I have the biggest problem right now we may have to leave to do something about it before everyone gets home tonight"

"Not with me Sam no sex weekend remember"

"I do remember but I was looking forward to touching your button tonight and having you all in my mouth and stuff" he said in her ear as she moved closer to hear him "You want me now don't you?"

"Yes I do" she turned to kiss him as he moved way from her

"Game on, no sex weekend Mercy, I told you to stop".

"You need to sit woman and don't move till I say "Artie said pulling Sugar down on his lap so they were both sitting in his wheelchair.

"Well people it's time for the boys to respond to the girls performance so Sam and his guys can come on stage now they are calling themselves The Acafellas" the DJ said about 10 minutes later

"We're going in slow ladies" Sam said looking at Mercy with smirk on his face he knew where she was right now in her mind and he was going to make her stay there "So Mercy" he said getting her full attention **"** **I'll Make Love to you by Boyz to Men"** he said as Artie started the singing followed by Puck and then everyone sang the chorus as Sam Mike, Kurt and Blaine too had their solos throughout the song everyone looking at their ther halves for the entire song. As they harmonized into the last Chorus the girls were looking on having their own personal experiences of what their man meant when he sang those words to them.

Everyone applaud as they finished the song "Draw" the girls shouted as they came towards them

"The way I left you before the song I'd call that a definite win Mercy" he whispered in her ear"

"You can have that Mr. Evans but the game hasn't finished yet" she walked off to wards the DJ saying

"Hey people I just spoke to the Trouble tones and they are asking me to ask you all if you mind them dominating the stage for a while this evening, they have a special occasion going on for their little crew this evening they have an engagement celebration going on but it's all about the love so if you're not feeling that vibe please speak now or forever hold your peace" he laughed "But there is a twist even though it's the ladies that have asked for the spot it's the men they want to perform love songs to them, so Acafellas are you up for this challenge?"

The men all looked at each other and nodded "Yeah we are up for it" Artie replied for them

"I forgot to add they want you to sing girl songs guys, let's get this show on the road then who's up first" the DJ asked

"Girl songs?" Sam asked "What do you mean girl songs?"

"Songs by girls" Mercy said laughing "Game on Evans"

"Dude!" the guys shouted looking at Artie who'd accepted the challenge

"We'll go first" Blaine said bringing Kurt with him "Coming" he asked Brittany "We're singing **'Yours' by Ella Henderson,** Brittany didn't hesitate she grabbed Santana's hand and made her way to the stage to sing to their perspective partners. The music started and Blaine turned to Kurt and started singing while Brittany sang to Santana, they all sung the choruses

"That was great guys you even put an extra twist on it, hey the guy back here wants to know if you're single." The DJ shouted to them, all four put their ring fingers up afraid not "Sorry mate all four had rings on it's not your night tonight" "Anymore for any more the DJ carried on"

"Yeah that was the married quartet of the crew we are the courting quartet of the crew, very much courting I might add so we are going to sing to our ladies as Artie and Mike done their rendition of **'You and I Forever' by Jessie Ware** Mike starting them off but Artie did most of the singing and he generally joined in for the choruses

"Oh that was beautiful Men, I know you two will be popping the question soon pure love I felt then, what did you think ladies?" The room responded as the audience started banging tables and chairs "Thank you" Artie and Mike said as they left the stage.

"I feel like I shouldn't be rushing this but the acts just keep getting better and better and I really want to see what's up next if the next act is ready? Let's see what they have in the bag Ladies and Gentlemen I'm told this is the happy couple celebrating their engagement, please give them a hand as they come to the stage make them feel welcome come on LA" Everyone started clapping and banging bottles on tables.

I'm going to sing **'** **Rather be with You' by Sinead Harnett** to my beautiful fiancé Quinn so here goes, he started singing with help from the guys on the chorus as Quinn joined in at the end.

"Yes definitely a master at work there and I notice you joining at times like you were feeling the music Mrs. to be" the audience was clapping and cheering for the couple

"I was definitely feeling him" Quinn said looking at Puck

"Whoo I think you need to take this lady home sir" the DJ laughed

"She can wait she's not greedy" Puck said getting him a playful slap from Quinn before they left the stage.

"I believe we have one more couple to go and then our show is over" everyone booed as the DJ said that as Sam and Mercedes came on stage "Why did you come after the celebrating couple then"

"They're our guests DJ where we come from we have manners like that" Sam said laughing

"So Sam what are you going to sing for Mercedes here tonight?" "I'm going to sing **'Hands free' by Keke Palmer** for my lady tonight DJ because she's going to be on the beg" he laughed "So here goes"

Everyone was standing and clapping at the performance "That was the one Sam Evans singing to his Fiancée, Miss Mercedes Jones, you all know Miss Jones has another album coming out so go buy it and the way Sam and some of the others sing I'm sure they will have one out soon too. I don't mean to be nosy Miss Jones but did you head hunt all your friends I mean do they have to sing to be your friend?"

"You just been entertained by The New Directions and we're the 2013 National Champions of Show Choirs " Tina said.

"Wow a choir, well thank you New Directions was it? you must come back again, this has to happen again, come on people let's party" The DJ said turning the music up as the crowd started rocking to the dance tunes

 **Saturday**

They danced into the morning stopped off for breakfast before going back to Mercy and Sam's flat for sleep. The boys were up before the girls and were busy cleaning up and making lunch, Puck and Sam sat strumming their guitars, when Sam got into a rockabilly mood and started playing a ditty, Kurt quickly picked it up and stated singing **'** **God Made Girls' by Rae Lynn (adapted)** as the cleaned

 ** _Kurt:_** _ _Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,__ ** _Blaine:_** _ _Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,__ ** _Puck:_** _ _Somebody's gotta wanna hold my hand so God Made Girls,__

 ** _Sam:_** _ _Somebody's gotta make me get dressed up,__ ** _Mike:_** _ _Give me a reason to wash that truck,__ _(Finn) the boys said_ **_Artie:_** _ _Somebody's gotta teach me how to dance,__

 **_**Kurt:**_** _ _So God made girls. I needed something soft and loud and sweet and proud But tough enough to break a heart Something beautiful, unbreakable, that lights up in the dark__

 ** _Chorus: All (Sam & Blaine)_**

 _ _So God made girls, God made girls He stood back and told us boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world." And God made girls (for singing in your front seat) God made girls (for dancin' to their own beat) He stood back and told us boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world." and God made girls.__

 ** _Kurt:_** _ _Somebody's gotta be the one to cry__ ** _Blaine:_** _ _Somebody's gotta let me drive__ ** _Puck:_** _ _Give me a reason to hold that door so God made girls__ _  
_ _ **Artie**_ ** _ **:**_** __Somebody's gotta put up a fight,__ ** _Mike:_** _ _Make me wait on a Saturday night__ _ _ **Sam**__ ** _ **:**_** _ _To walk downstairs and blow my mind,so God made girls__

 ** _Puck:_** _Something that can wake me up and call my bluff and drag my butt to church_ ** _Blaine:_** _Something that is hard to handle_

 ** _Artie:_** _Somethin' fragile to hold me when I hurt_

 _ _Chorus: All (Artie & Kurt)__

 _So God made girls, God made girls, he stood back and told us boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world." And God made girls (for singin' in your front seat), God made girls (for dancin' to their own beat) He stood back and told us boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world.", and God made girls_

 ** _Puck_** _ _Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,__ ** _Sam_** _ _Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,__ ** _Artie_** _ _Somebody's gotta wanna hold my hand__

 ** _Chorus: All (Puck & Sam)_**

 _ _So God made girls, God made girls He stood back and told us boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world." And God made girls (for singin' in your front seat) God made girls (for dancin' to their own beat) He stood back and told us boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world." And God made girls__

 ** _Mike_** _ _Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,__ ** _Kurt (Artie)_** _ _Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt (and God made girls, yeah)__ _  
_ ** _Blaine_** _ _Somebody's gotta wanna hold my hand__ ** _Sam_** _ _So God made girls__

"Hey you're all up early, anything to do with not getting any last night" Santana asked as she walked through to the kitchen

"No just hard floors and not much need for sleep" Mike smiled rolling his eyes

"That was a nice song it was nice to wake up to singing thanks guys from all of us that is" Santana walked back to the bedroom with a glass of juice in her hand she got to the door then turned to say "Now tone it down you pricks"

"Is that how this day means to go on because I can be out all day if I have to" Mike said unimpressed

"Hold up, we can calm that down guys just be nice" Sam assured them "Blaine you know all the girls morning orders, will you make them up please?" he asked as Blaine an Kurt went off to the kitchen. Once they were made Sam instructed all the men to take cups of hot beverages to individual female one at a time so Blaine went in and gave Santana a cup of tea

"Thanks Blaine sorry I moaned earlier" she said,

Sam went in with his and gave a morning kiss to Mercy "Thank you babe that is so thoughtful" she told him smiling One by one the men went in bearing hot drinks and kisses and came out smiling.

"See now give them their time" Sam suggested

"Does anyone want to go play paint ball" Puck asked feeling he'd spent enough time buttering up Quinn for something he wasn't going to get

"Yeah that would be good, this afternoon?" Sam asked

"Yeah; are we taking the ladies?" Artie asked with a frown

"I'm going to ask them at least hopefully they will say no and then we are free" Artie announced

"You using that reverse psychology stuff Artie?"

"What you on about Mike"

"Don't matter" he said.

Mercy went to the kitchen with a few empty cups and Sam saw his opportunity "So Mercy the lads were thinking we could go paint balling what do you think?"

"I don't want to go babe, but if you want to that is fine by me" she said grabbing his head and kissing him as he hugged her from behind

"I missed you last night that was the first sleep we've had apart while we're in the same place, with one exception, since we made our commitment, I'm not happy" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her

"It's a weekend Sam, we'll survive" she giggled "You should go and have some fun with Puck on his celebration" she told him turning to give him a proper kiss before she went back to the bedroom to announce "Hey all the lads are going paintballing do any of you want to go?"

"I'd prefer shopping" Quinn said "but if we are going to carry the game on we could go to piss them off, provoke them and even beat them at their own game or try" she finished.

"Game I'm peaked" Sugar said

"Yeah Sam's winning ours at the moment" Mercy said

"Do we agree then, game first shopping afterwards, shall we drag them shopping with us give them fashion shows?" Quinn said

"Great idea" Tina said

"So who is going to tell them the bad news" Mercy asked

"I don't mind" Sugar said leaving the room as she got through the door all eyes were on her "Hey guys we decided to go paintballing with you so we'll be ready in like 10 minutes, suck it up" Sugar said and walked back to the bedroom

"Great job Sam now we've got them all day" Puck said throwing himself on the couch

"I don't mind having Mercy around me all day"

"I don't mind having Quinn around me all day"

"I'm not saying I mind any of them individually it's when they get together I have a problem they are always up to something, we have to have eyes everywhere" Artie said

"Let the games begin, it may work out better than you think" Kurt said with laughing eyes

"Ready" the girls came out of the bedroom in a group walking towards their respective partners

"Morning Sweetheart" Quinn said to Puck giving him a kiss that made him blush

"Hey Sweetie give me some more sugar" Sugar said to Artie as she jumped on his lap and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth

"Hey Tiger did you miss me" Tina said to Mike going in for a kiss that told him she'd missed him

"Hi Sammy I love you babe" Mercy said to Sam staring in his eyes before hugging for a moment then drawing back and kissing him so long he had to come up for air

"I love you more" Sam said.

The boys all looked at each other the look telling each other they were in for a damn day today followed by a smile that read 'I got your back'

"You guys are in for it today" Kurt announced with a smirk as they picked up their coats and headed towards the door.

They got to the paint ball park within an hour and the game started shortly afterward "Best of three" Blaine shouted out "Kurt your with the girls and Britt your with the boys"

"Hey no mercy guys remember the Trouble Tones won dodgeball" Santana reminded them

The game started and finished with first game to the men, second game to the girls and third game by default to the girls.

"Can we hit the shops for a bit guys and because we won you pay" Quinn announced

"Shit we have to go shopping?" Mike asked looking at the guys

"Yes you do" Tina said giggling "We won"

"But it might be fun" Quinn told him

They got to the shopping mall and everyone promised to meet back at the garden across the road in 90 minutes and split up. Quinn took Puck to the underwear store and done a fashion show for him and he decided which one he wanted to buy for her. Tina took Mike to a swimwear store and done a fashion show and he got to choose the swim suite he wanted to buy for her. Sugar took Artie to a sex toy shop and they played with some toys before making their joint decision. Blaine and Kurt went to a furniture store and brought a new hall table, which had been promised for some time. Santana and Brittany went and booked themselves a holiday to France as they had decided when they got married but Sue had cancelled it and sent them elsewhere. Sam and Mercedes went to look at Wedding rings and found a set that they wanted to get engraved so they wrote their private inscriptions and handed them in.

Tina and Mike were the first to the gardens "Tina" Mike spun her around saying rubbing his hands together nervously "I know we said we would wait until we were both ready to take the next step, but last night when I thought there was someone else I really freaked, and it made me realise that if we are to make a commitment it has to be done soon. I don't know what I'd do if you got a better offer it would literally kill me" he told her holding his heart "So I think we need to speak to our parents and if you'll have me Tina will you marry me? I know it's just out the blue and everything but I really love you, you know"

"It might be out the blue to you Mike but remember I asked you at those guys wedding, I've wanted this for some time so yes Mike I'll marry you but don't announce it yet I don't want to spoil Quinn and Puck's weekend" They lunged at each other and stayed there for the longest while before their body's disconnected and they gazed into each others eyes seconds before getting lost in their moment

"The ring" Mike pulled away saying as he grabbed Tina's hand and put the ring on it, they never noticed Santana and Brittany coming towards them as Mike slipped it onto her finger "I've had this for a while but it's always been yours" he smiled as he grabbed her face ready to go in again as they heard a voice

"Is that what I think it is" Santana said to looking at Tina

"Yes" Tina replied unable to hide it "But we don't want to cramp Quinn's party so we'll announce in a couple of weeks"

"Another double wedding" Brittany said excitedly as she hugged Tina and then Mike

"What's the celebration?" Puck asked as they neared where the others were standing

"Oh nothing just..." Mike got out before Santana intervened

"Don't lie Mike, it's not what we do" she said

"Okay, I just asked Tina to marry me and she said yes, but we don't want to crash your party bro so we don't want to announce it just yet"

"Tina come give me a hug congratulations girl, and Mike about time" Quinn said while hugging them both

"This is a special weekend" Puck said grabbing hold of Mike as he kissed Tina on the cheek

Artie and Sugar came towards the group noticing the hugs "Give me some of that sugar" Sugar said as she walked towards them

"Get it from Tina and Mike they just got engaged" Quinn said

"What! get the fuck out of here they did not" Kurt, who seemed to appear out of nowhere with Blaine said

"I can see it now I'm going to be left on the shelf, expiry date gone, old maid or Artie concubine that's my future" Sugar said "I am so happy and so jealous I love you guys" she finished.

They sat on some benches near the gazebo talking and waiting for Sam and Mercedes to arrive "How's married life Santana?" Quinn asked

"It's great we are so in love, it's only been 6 years for us, but it's been great and we've been on tour together, those have been like an extension of our honeymoon" Santana told her

"And you Kurt?" Quinn asked

"We're fine just fine, it's just what we expected and a bit more we love each other that bit more every day" Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I can't wait to get there, I think we're amazing already but to be tied to each other for ever just sounds too sexy you know" Quinn said excitedly

"Who mentioned sex when I'm being starved" Sam said as he and Mercedes walked towards the group

"Not me but someone mentioned marriage" Brittany said.

"Did you set a date already" Mercy asked Quinn

"No" Quinn answered

"But you missed a proposal and an acceptance" Kurt said

"Mike, Artie?" Sam asked looking at the two men

"Don't look at me bro not guilty" Artie said shaking his head

"Shit Mike you played the card congratulations Bro" Sam said as he hugged Mike and then Tina

Tina left his hug and went to Mercy "Say something" she said to Mercy

"Come here Congratulations my sister from another set of parents" Mercy finally said as she hugged Tina, too emotional to get anything else out "come here Mike" she said, when she composed herself and gave him a hug too

"This is a great weekend" Sam said with a fist punch in the air

As they sat talking just killing time till dinner, there was some movement on the gazebo and within minutes a mini orchestra started playing music the group listened for a while then a familiar lullaby started playing "Oh You don't know me a Ray Charles classic" Mercedes said "Hey but John Legend and Kelly Clarkson done a beautiful rendition for ABC" she finished

"Oh I like the Buble mix on this" Kurt said and Blain agreed

"Ray sung a cover with Diana Krall and that was wicked" Artie said

"Oh give me the Bolton cut any day" Quinn said cosying into Puck

"Norah Jones" Puck said

"I'm a hillbilly so I go for the Elvis take on it" Sam said laughing

"Jann Arden is the version we generally hear in films nowadays though" Mike said and Tina agreed

"I just like the song" Sugar said. "Come on let's dance" she suggested as they all got up and went to the gazebo to dance, when the song finished they all clapped and left the gazebo for home.

When they got back to the flat they decide that they would stay in and have a drink and order food in and just catch up.

As everyone settled in they started to get into serious conversations. "When do you think the right time is to start a family" Santana asked

"Are you and Brittany thinking about that?" Mercedes asked

"We might be" Brittany said holding Santana's hand and smiling at her

"Who's to say when the right time is, for me if you've taken the time to think about it you're ready, if your thoughts are positive and in sync with your partners" Tina said

"We are in sync and we want a family while we are young" Santana said

"I hear that" Blaine said "Kurt and I have talked about it and with the stigma attached to gay men and children we might as well start now with a 5 year plan"

"We have a child" Puck said looking at Quinn "and to be honest if we had Beth just now life for us would have been a lot different but I want children as soon as possible after we get married I think that is a natural progression in the lifecycle"

"I agree love" Quinn said

I think our families will expect us to announce pregnancy the day after the wedding to be honest but once we are married I have no problem with children bring them on" Mike said

"They'll have to be satisfied with four maximum and that's if we have a set of twins" Tina added, making everyone laugh

"To be honest we have never had the conversation but, we aren't one hundred percent careful either, so I suppose if it happens it happens and the marriage thing will follow, but I prefer to have marriage before children, when I'm ready" Sugar said

"I agree with that, with you Sugar" Artie said taking her kiss

"You all know that we are saving sex until marriage, so I suppose it's something we expect after marriage but if it happened the day after the wedding I would have no problem with that at all and I want as many as Sam and I can handle" Mercy said

"I think children have always been on the cards for us, I think in our first date I mentioned our children didn't I Mercy?"

"Yes you did Sam"

"So am I right in thinking everyone would support us if we decided to have children then?" Santana asked

"Very much so it's the next logical step Satan" Quinn said.

As the night drew darker couples moved into different corners of the room, music was paying low, movie was on the TV "Hey this is family life I like this feel" Quinn said "what do you feel about moving down here Puck?"

"You know I'm in the force at the moment love so wherever you feel safest is okay with me, and as your my root I follow you Quinnie"

"Yeah I'm feeling here, especially with a family I need the support I'll look around"

"That's not a bad idea we will need a network of trusted people around for our children and they have to grow up knowing each other that goes without say" Artie said "Mercy will you look around for us properties with at least 3 bedrooms please and I'm going to look at work in the area" He finished.

"Make ours 5 miles outside of central LA you get classier property that way" Santana said after agreeing things with Brittany.

"So is that our 5 year plan then people, 4 weddings 6 babies and 6 new houses?" Sam said

"And local jobs" Sugar said

"Who's in?" Sam asked excitedly, everyone put their hands up

"No re-considerations this is life changing stuff people" Mercy said but the hands stayed up.

Shortly after that Santana announced "Girls, it's been a hell of a day let's get some shut eye we have a lot of travelling to do tomorrow and planning when we get home no time to lose" Everyone said their goodnights and the girls went to the bedroom.

 **Sunday**

The next day after breakfast everyone left for the airport Sam was happy he was staying and he and Mercedes were starting their life together

"Hey Mercy I feel like I haven't seen you all weekend I missed you"

"I missed you too Sam especially at night"

"I love you"

"I love you more Sam"

"Come on lets go home, that sounded so good" he laughed

"Sam what I meant to tell you when you came home on Friday was that my album is complete now so on Monday I will be meeting with Greg and the others to sort out some tour dates, I think it will be a 8 week tour but at the end of that I hope I'll be that big that I will only have to do gigs then so it's a case of nights away from home instead of weeks"

"That's great Mercy, I'll miss you but I want you to be successful too"

"And you're starting your Graphics and Business Studies on Monday I'm so excited for you Sam" she said stamping her feet fast on the floor

"We're living our dream Mercy, living our dream" Sam said grabbing her around the waist as they left the airport for home

The tension started when they got in the car as Mercy's hand for no reason fell in Sam's lap and stayed there "Put your belt on" he said looking into her eyes as her hand wondered "Put your belt on" he repeated but she didn't so he stretched across her and grabbed her belt, his face hair brushing against her chest as he grabbed and brought the belt across her looking into her eyes as he lifted up her top purposely to flick the belt against her skin before buckling it up "There that wasn't so hard was it?" he smiled for the response he was going to get for where her hand was right now

"It's exceptionally hard" she said tapping lightly to prove the point

"Yeah I feel that" he said starting up the car as he concentrated on the drive home, her hand moving only to inflict pleasure "Here we are" he said stating the obvious as he finally moved her hand and sat for a while sorting himself out before getting out the car to let her smiling face and aching body out. They got to the lift and Sam refused to wait any longer he grabbed Mercy to him by her neck and found her lips as his hand went in search of other familiar parts, they felt the lift jerk and pulled away from each other as someone joined their journey, they stood holding hands Sam playing with her fingers as he waited

"Hi Dwayne" Mercy said as he alighted "This is Sam my fiancé, Sam Dwayne lives across from us with his wife Pam" she told him as Sam shook his hand and smiled. All three left the lift for their flats

Mercy took control as soon as the door closed slamming him up against the door so hard he flinched for the pain in his back as she grabbed his mouth and played there until he forgot about it, she pulled away from him and danced to her own music for a short while "I'm back at hands free babe" she told him bringing a smile as she danced her way to the bedroom with him following her

"I want you so much right now" he told her

"I need you to put your mouth on me Sam"

"Are you aching for me?"

she pulled away from him as he grabbed after her, but she was too fast and got away, Sitting at the dresser now she started taking off her underwear and pulling up her dress exposing her nakedness

"I need your mouth on me Sam"

Sam didn't say anything this time he went to work doing his thing for his lady as he watched her body react to his touch ending with the usual uncontrollable violent shudders and inaudible sounds, then "God Sam, I love you" as her body totally tensed as he worked her into relaxation before she became physically weak on coming down from her high.

"Sam that was mind blowing" she lay saying, trying to get back breath for a second "Will you go sit in that chair for me"? she suddenly sat up asking

"What?"

"I said go sit in that chair over there" she said in a tone Sam frowned at more puzzled at what she was mad at than anything else nothing had happened, that he could think of anyway, but he did as asked, he walked over to the chair on the other side of the room and sat in it, he instinctively started to rub himself and flung his head back in the chair, with the sensation of it

"Stop that Sam I didn't say to do that did I?"

"No you didn't but I need to…."

"You need to do what I tell you to do Sam"

Mercedes stood up and took off all her clothes, standing naked at the other end of eth room touching herself as Sam watched

"Mercy you can't be touching yourself like that"

Mercedes put her hand in her mouth lollipop style and walked over to him smiling before put the same finger in his mouth, his body reacted to the action making Mercy step back

"Mercy why are you punishing me what did I do?" he asked sitting watching her

"Don't touch me until I tell you to" she replied

"Okay I hear you" he said sitting searching his mind for the reason this was happening right now Suddenly Mercy was touching him with her mouth, he wasn't going to last long he never did the first time, he closed his eyes and his head went back with eh sensation as his hips involuntarily moved to the stimulant "Oh God Mercy that feels so good" he said going to grab her head but remembered the command

"Does it?" she asked as he realised his sensation had stopped and he looked down to see her looking back at him "You know what you did" she told him

"What did I do?" he asked frustrated that she should choose now to have an argument _'Well this is going to be the quickest fucking argument ever because seriously babe I need this, I really need this, whatever I did I'm sorry and you win, that was it I won the game the_ weekend" he smiled "You know you won the game the weekend yeah?" he asked about to say something else when he felt her back on his again he melted into the feeling _'Easy'_ he thought throwing his head back again when he was almost ready to go, he needed to say something but he dare not for stopping her again

"God Mercy I love you more" he said as he neared the point of no return

"There it is" she said before grabbing hold of him again and staying there until he'd released all his stress

"Mercy why did you punish me then" he asked when he'd come down

"I wasn't punishing you Sam, I was waiting for you to say something"

"What that I love you more"

"Yes"

"Do you feel insecure?"

"No"

"I don't understand Mercy, why did you need to hear that, I mean, don't you know that I do"

"Of cause I know that you do but…"

"But what Mercy, talk to me"

"Well you told me that was how you knew there was nothing between you and Berry, because you weren't saying things like that back to her and I just thought well maybe it had started with us and right then I just needed to hear you say it"

"Hey you need to understand that whether we are having the best sex ever, the biggest argument or the shittiest day together I will love you above it all I love you Mercy, nothing hey; look at me" he said picking her face up from his lap "Nothing will ever change that do you hear me?"

"Yes" she said as he pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her

"I so want you right now" he told her, temptation in his voice

"Lets go freshen up" she said laughing "My turn to be strong I guess" he laughed pulling him off the bed to follow her

"Bed and play some more" he ordered when they came out.

The following day Sam started his Internship and Mercy went back to the studio, Mercy was away for about 9 weeks that first 4 months but as she'd said after that she became a household name and life was good. Sam did well on his training and was confident he'd bagged one of his recent interviews, he'd done one at the Chronicle, where he was hoping to do their art column, but the one he really wanted was this new post at MARVEL doing what he did best, he'd showcased his Diva strip for the interview and the panel laughed, he couldn't tell them the words were true words Mercy had said over time. He was waiting on the outcome which was happening any time soon, there was just so much going on for them right now, life was good

The two years went so fast, they were back in Lima for Christmas evening having spent the morning in Texas with his family and boxing day was a G family meet up as usual. The moving to LA thing was still high on the agenda and had happened for most, Mike and Tina had moved in almost next door to Sam and Mercy, Quinn and Puck were less than a block away Blaine and Kurt had moved real close to where Santana and Brittany had decided to buy their new home and Artie was waiting to hear about a job before they could actually move to where they wanted to be.

Sam had just texted everyone the news, on Mercy's okay, and floods of 'Its yours' had come back lifting her up, as their second year together came to a close


	13. Chapter 13

**2022**

"Have you got your bag Babe?"

"Sam you should have my bag"

"Come on your gonna be late and that won't do Mercy, get a shift on" he stood at the bottom of the stairs shouting up to her

"I'm coming Sam" she giggled

"You will be later, but you need to get here now Mercy Limo's waiting" he said almost frustrated, he'd left her ready upstairs over half an hour ago and she was perfection then so what could she possibly be doing "Mercy!" he shouted again

"I'm here Sam" she came down the stairs hurriedly saying as she came down in a black, see through lace at the top, with overlaying lace for the rest of the dress, calf length with black accessories, her hair hitting way past her shoulders and make up flawless

"Looking so hot to go" he said red faced "I love you Mercy" he said excitedly _'She don't even know my good news yet'_

"I love you more Sam"

"Come on lets go get this Mercy, it's yours for the taking" he told her as they left the house for the limo

They jumped in the limo and made their way to the venue. When they got there Mercedes looked at Sam "There's red carpet Babe" she said excitedly "Red fucking Carpet" she squealed

Sam whispered in her ear "You bet your now wet self there is and that's my job not that red carpets" he told her making her giggle as the door opened and Sam stepped out and held his hand out to help her out of the car, the crowd erupted. Mercedes heard her name being called in every direction

"Just walk forward" Greg said having appeared from nowhere, Mercy and Sam just followed him.

"Your tables to the left, at the front all your guests should be seated already so you'll find it. Mercedes followed the line of Gregs pointed finger and sure enough they found their group Tina & Mike now Mr. & Mrs. Chang married on the same day as Mr. & Mrs. Puckerman 23rd August, both wives pregnant with their first child. Mr. & Mr. Hummal-Anderson and Mrs. & Mrs. Lopez-Pearce and the newly engaged Artie and Sugar.

"Hey fam I'll be back in a bit" Mercy said dragging Sam with her, two tables down to say hello and gave hugs to their parents and siblings along with Kurt's parents, to their surprise, Rachel was sitting at the table with Jessie St James,

"Hello Mercedes, Sam" Jessie said

"Hi" they said in unison, Sam checking for Mercy's reaction before checking the parents out

"Rachel's aware that you don't want her to communicate with you" Jessie said looking mainly at Mercy "But she would like you to know that she and I got married last week and she's 2 months pregnant, we are very happy about it too"

"Oh congratulations" Carol and Burt said smiling at the couple

"Thank you" Jessie turned to say as Rachel smiled at them before putting her head slightly back down "She'd also like you to know that once you feel you can start to rebuild any form of relationship, her contact number hasn't changed and she wants to again convey her apologies to you both, all" Jessie said looking round the table too "Oh and good luck for tonight Mercedes"

"Thank you both" Sam said knowing that Mercy was too overwhelmed by the whole event to speak.

As the night went on members of the group went over to talk to Rachel and Jessie and the family members on that table. The second half of the evening started and Mercy kissed Sam and left the table "Good luck on the ice babe" he said. As the room settled down again the commentator introduced her "please put your hands together for the very talented Miss Mercedes Jones here to sing her new single off the album I'm a woman - **Colourblind"** Mercedes walked out onto the stage to standing applause, the music started "I first sang this song for very special person in my life who's been there no matter what, who told me I was cream when I thought I was skimmed milk, and has stayed around to help me find this particular brand of cream you see before you tonight" she said making the audience laugh "I love you Sam" she said when the noise died down before she started singing

While she sang Sam sat back thinking about the first time Mercy sang this song to him 'God we' _d just both moved in together as friends in NYC and I was trying to convince her we should be together'_ he stopped his memory to look at the spectacular woman standing there so at home on that stage and looked around the room at all thee influential people listening to what she'd got to say, smiling ' _Mercy had said yes to being with me initially, but then had a wobble about the colour thing and she asked me to leave, and I did for about an hour, but then Kurt got gay bashed and she called me, asking me to meet here at the studio where she sang this'_ He looked up again to see Mercy looking straight at him and they both knew they were back there in that studio, just starting the serious part of their relationship all over again "We _kissed and agreed to be together, that was the first night we actually shared a bed together, god I remember it well, longest fucking night ever with the biggest boner ever'_ he looked around the table to see if anyone noticed he was reliving that night _'The family are here'_ he smiled as he realised his perfect opportunity was maybe seconds away _'think your gonna get married someday? after I win my first G_ _rammy any idea wh... yes'_ the smile on his face even bringing question to Mercy's face

Mercy finished the song receiving a standing ovation from the crowd as Sam mouthed "I love you more" while he stood clapping and whooing with the rest of the table. she walked off the stage and returned to her seat.

And now we are presenting the Grammy Award for the Best Contemporary Album the nominee are…. And the winner is Miss Mercedes Jones. Later on that night there was another Grammy for the Album of the Year and near the end of the night another Grammy Award for the MusiCares Person of the Year "I think we need to watch out for Miss Jones she is definitely on her way up" the commentator said as everyone clapped yet again for Mercedes Jones

Sam had sat with a grin on his face so wide since the first award, he had a plan

As the group and family members walked out of the venue they were all super excited Mercedes was stopped by a few reporters wanting to know what she felt like and she freely told them "I'm on cloud nine"

"Tell our party to come back to ours Blaine for a private party please" Sam said as they entered the limo

"Tell Rachel as well" Mercy said "We good Sam?"

"Your good Mercy and because of that I want to be better, you were great up there"

90 minutes later Sam and Mercedes were outside their 4 bed two story house with den, games room, study and the biggest family area a house could have. An half acre of land at the front and maybe 2 at the back, they could have easily had the party in the entrance hall but Sam had got the Family area sorted before he'd left so the drinks and snacks were already there and he was determined to get some gaming in tonight especially with Puck, the undefeated, being in the place

"Well thanks everyone for coming to share this celebration with Mercedes" Sam said knocking his glass with a spoon "We all knew she could do it and I for one am grateful to be able to be here to see her start that journey, I know this is the start of things to come for her and I am so proud of her I think my heart is going to burst" Sam said chocking up "So can we all drink a toast to Mercy the Phenomenal Woman" Sam said while hugging her so tight she looked at him, eventually he landed a kiss on her nose

The Moms went about fixing something to eat for the crowd, while the glee men retired to the games room, the women went to the den and the Dads went to the study

"Put some beat down music on in here cos I'm going to drag you all down to pussy town when I beat your asses on Final Frontier" Puck said

"So what's up Jessie, married, to Rachel how did that happen?" Blaine asked

"Well when she came back to New York I had a call from Mercedes saying she needed someone and she thought it was me, she wasn't in a good place, we were in a small play together, and then we both got back into NYADA again so we got to spending a lot of time together and eventually we hit it off you know. We always had a thing for each other I just knew she has a bigger thing for Finn you know, and then when she got pregnant well it just made us do things a bit faster than we intended but it's all good" Jessie said looking round the room as he spoke

"Well she seems to be in a better place than where she was when she left, Mercy never mentioned she spoke to you" Sam said

"Yeah, she sent Rachel for some counselling too, we think it was a bit of a Finn meltdown thing" he said still looking around the room at faces "So I know Kurt because he was at NYADA for a while and Blaine was in New York, but I'm not too sure about the rest of you" Jessie said "I think most of you were in New directions when I was there but we didn't talk too much I was very Rachel focused when I was there sorry Lads"

"Well I'm Sam as you know victim of Finn meltdown thing but if Mercy's good I'm good and she invited Rachel so that looks like a step forward, I was in new directions when you egged Rachel; I sing, was the New Directions Teacher for a while, play guitar and draw cartoons now"

"I'm Mike I dance I've just gotten married too to Tina, she's pregnant too, I didn't have too much to do with Rachel through school even though we were in Glee together for like 3 years, I remember you "

"I'm Puck played football in school, play the guitar, and sing and Finn was my best friend. I recently got married to Quinn who was Finn's girlfriend in soft more year, she cheated on him with me and we have a daughter together, we are having another child now"

"I remember you Puck 'Run Joey Run' yeah?" Jessie asked

"Yeah" Puck said

I'm Artie friend of Finn and Rachel if I'm honest, wheelchair user with too much game, I sing and make films, Sugar's mine all mine she just said yes a few months ago.

"Definitely remember you my friend" Jessie said

I'm D Mercedes brother, I know these fools in here but I disown them outside" D told him

I'm Sam's brother Stevie, I love Mercy and Sam knows it" he said laughing as Sam threw a cushion at him

"Rack it up let's get this beat down started" Puck said as Sam went to get the drinks and snacks with his brother.

On his way though he stopped by the Study "Dads will you come with me for a bit please?" Sam asked as he made his way to the kitchen "Moms, Dads I thought I better let you know that this is it, Mercy and I are getting married next month so if it's not done get it done"

"When did you set the date?" Devon asked

"It's not set yet but we agreed we would wait until Mercedes Career kicked off" Sam done a tick in the air

"We had enough money" another tick

"and I got a job well I just landed myself a permanent job at MARVEL just what I've always wanted" tick so we have reached all our goals and exceeded them because we didn't plan for the house.

"We don't have the rings or the dress but everything else is set just a phone call away"

"We have the rings we brought them 2 years ago" Sam said

"We have a short window because Mercedes will be back in the studio in two month so I want to get the wedding done and have a honeymoon before she does you know?" everyone agreed and Sam and Stevie went back to the games room with the nibbles

Meanwhile in the Den

"So what's been happening with you Rachel?" Tina asked as everyone's attention focused on her answer

"Well" she looked around the room going red as she spoke "I'm still on Broadway doing 6 shows a week but that will have to stop or at least slow down when the baby arrives. I had Counselling about the whole Sam & Mercedes thing and they say, and I don't know if it's true, that I had some sort of meltdown over Finn apparently I hadn't allowed myself to grieve" she half smiled saying "Anyway I went back to NYADA and finished that, I'm up for a Tony end of the year and I think I'm going to be alright I miss you all like crazy but it was all my fault"

"I'm sure Kurt filled you in on what's been going on with us, so we won't rehash" Santana said

"Yeah he has" she told them as everyone looked at Kurt disgusted

"Rachel I want to say, I'm still reserved about you and I'm not sure we can ever be where we were but I miss you and I want you to be part of the group again" Mercy said

"I understand that Mercedes, but nevertheless I still want to thank you for the counselling sessions and getting Jessie to make contact with me, saved my life really"

"Hey what can I say I need my nemesis" Mercy said

"So Kurt was right you were the one to help her?" Santana said

"What do you mean?" Mercy asked

"There was a time when Kurt asked us to help Lentil and we all fell on your side and more or less said no, he ragged us out saying if you'd have been there we would have helped regardless because that is who you are, he was right"

"He was right" Mercy confirmed "You can choose your friends but..."

"You can't choose your family" they all joined in saying, with group hugs and laughs

"So let's get the orange juices flowing because those of us that are not pregnant are trying to get pregnant so no alcohol for us tonight" Quinn said

"I can drink I'm doing neither" Mercy said walking off with Santana to get proper drinks and snacks.

About an hour later Sam put his head round the Den door "Mercy can I have a word please?"

"Sure" she said standing up and heading towards the door as everybody whoooed

Sam led Mercedes to their bedroom "Sam you cannot be serious" she asked smiling for his random

"As a judge Miss Jones" he said slapping her butt as she walked

"Oh my God, you know I'm not quiet why would you do this to me"

"Because I love you Mercy and you can be if you need to be and that time is now" he laughed

"I love you more Sam"

They went into the room but she noticed he didn't lock the door or shove her against it on entry "What is this Sam?" she asked rolling her eyes _'Was he really going to play games right now with everyone downstairs'_ she smiled for the turn on

"That's not it" he smiled back

"What?" she jokingly asked "I said nothing"

"You thought game, with everyone downstairs, I saw your face" he laughed

"So?" she asked going up in his face as she spoke

"Well I just wanted some time alone with you to look at our life plan you know?" he said kissing her nose "I mean you came to LA finished extension classes, Got your career off the mark, Grammy's galore tonight for which I'm so proud of my girl, I'm fit for bursting" he said kissing her lips "I've finished my Degree and…." he said placing a letter in her hand "Open it Mercy"

Mercy opened the letter and immediately saw the logo MARVEL "Oh my God Sam, I am so excited for you" she said unfolding the letter as her eyes widened as she read each line of the letter "Sammy, I mean Sam you did it baby, you did it, I knew it, you are so smart" she said

"Do you know what this means?" he asked

"Do I know what this means? Seriously are you asking me that question?"

"What does it mean baby" he asked again

"It means; _we're getting married in the morning_ … she sang as she watched him get down on one knee

" _I'm saying will you marry me, I swear that I mean it,_ Mercy Monique Jones _I said will you marry me_?" he sung

"Finally yes God yes my beating heart" she said falling into him as their lips connected and he stood up picking her up at the same time "Is this really happening, has our time finally come?"

"It's come babe, it's really happening" he told her before they connected again they hugged each other for a long while in silence before Mercy spoke "Sammy" she whispered in his ear "I'm going to give you the most sacred and vulnerable part of myself because you told me once you weren't just anyone, remember?

"I remember, and as I said I prayed about it and fact, I can't live without you" he said making her smile

"This is Serious Sam, we're here and I can't wait"

"I thought we could do this next month, just so we could have a honeymoon before you get busy again" he checked his phone before saying "Will the 10th June do you, that's like 3 weeks away Babe"

"That's fine gives time to do everything Sam" she smiled "So we're getting married in a couple of weeks, that's contradictory isn't it?"

"I'm not a 19 year old guy anymore and, our parents have this thing on lock"

"Can we get some time?" she asked looking at the door

"Mercy there are so many blockers downstairs" he said agitated for her asking for something he felt he couldn't deliver just then

"Don't stress Sam I can wait" she smiled "Lets go see our guests"

"The Mom's assure me they have everything covered except your dress, so on the cards for tomorrow is wedding dress shopping" he said touching her nose as he grabbed her hand and they left the bedroom

As they made their way back downstairs they heard loud chatter was in the family room "What's up people?" Mercy asked the crowd

"Cut the crap baby girl and tell us the date" her Dad said laughing

"Do you have to run everything by our parents before you speak to me?" she turned to Sam asking with a smile on hr face

"10th June, in 3 weeks time, everyone new date for your diaries" Sam announced, everyone clapped and whooped and a toast to the date was made by the Dads. The party went on into the small hours when nearly everyone left the house except the parents and siblings.

The next 3 weeks were filled with getting things in place and working out travel for most of the wedding party to Texas for the ceremony. Sam's parents had inherited Sam's Grandad's ranch, it wasn't something that was on the cards for them but when it happened there was the opportunity for them to breed Horses and they soon found out it was lucrative. Stevie and Stacy took to the horses and ranch living immediately and now the family couldn't see themselves anywhere else. Because it also had holiday accommodation and a large 12 bed house on the grounds it was already deemed as the most logical place for the wedding party to be. The wedding party in the main house and any stay over guest in the holiday accommodation which was of a very good standard.

Mercy's parents had gone home after the awards party the next day along with the glee family, and Marcia sat on her hands for about three days, with constant calls to Rose before Rose told her to get on a plane and get to the ranch, Stevie and Stacey flew in on the Sunday before and D came on the Monday evening with his girlfriend. The glee family and their parents came between Tuesday and Thursday and Uncle Tex and Aunt Janet came late Thursday evening, Aunt Janet getting in on the food tasting and favour wrapping thing while the young ones made their own enjoyment down at the apartments. They were excited for the day but Mr Schu, Emma and the children were coming down the night before and Beaste, Sue and even Becky had made the effort, with Jane, Roderick, Mason, Unique, Jake, Marley, Ryder and Kitty showing up on the day it was promising to be a good old reunion of Directions more than a wedding of two every popular members

 **Thursday**

Two days before the wedding and everyone in the wedding party had arrived and sitting out in the garden waiting to be fed "Come on Dan we will be eating our feet at this rate" Devon said in jest, when there was a short pause in the conversations going on

"Don't worry Dan, I'll wait on the food I sleep with those feet I don't want to taste them and everyone else should take my advice and wait on the food" Marcia announced as everyone laughed.

"Could we keep the sharing to a minimum please Mom, I have issues with you and Dad coming out the same room every morning" D said as his Dad threw a cushion at him

"Oh yeah I forgot D at our age it's just for companionship isn't it? Note to Dad's" Rose said with a wink at Marcia, making everyone laugh again

"Get the food moving before we get a demonstration up in here" Mercy said

"You know it's coming baby girl" Devon replied

"What's the demonstration?" Stevie said attention peaked

"Get your mind out the gutter boy" Sam said to Stevie with a wink

"Don't encourage him Sammy boy you know he's at that stage" Dan said mouthing adolescence.

"This conversation need to come out of the gutter" Kurt said with a mischievous smile "Dad Jones have you got your speech ready?" he asked giving I'm some paper "That's what you should be thinking about" he said looking at Sam winking "Your giving away your only daughter to some boy who is going to ravish her and your laughing about it"

 _'What the fuck'_ Sam side eyed Kurt and mouthed "Fuck off Bro' just as Devon turned to Sam, shocked into realisation but still smiling

"Hey it should be you on here then Sammy boy" he pointed to the BBQ rack saying "Tell me what is it exactly you have planned for my daughter on her wedding day?"

' _No you can not'_ Mercy looked at him saying with her eyes but Sam evaded them and carried on anyway "I plan to meet her at the altar and marry her Sir" Sam said in his best Colin Firth voice

"I can work with that, I have another question Sam" he said as everyone sat in silence some not believing the conversation and others interested to see him get out of this hole Kurt had dug for him now, "Tell me what you have planned for my daughter for her wedding night? Devon smiled cheekily as Marcia slapped his arm in disgust "What she's my daughter I have a right to know" he said looking back at Sam for the reply

"Well Sir on our wedding night" he looked down at Mercy to see her looking up at him with wide eyes begging him to stop but he smiled and carried on "This lovely lady will be my wife, and with all due respect Sir, it will be none of your business what my wife and I get up to"

"Hear Hear" said the married men at the party

There was lots of conversations to dip in and out of throughout the night, after doing the rounds about two times Mercy and Sam moved to the swings just away from the crowd, "Your not sharing a bed tonight guys you know that right?" Kurt shouted after them

"Are we not?" Sam turned to say "You know we sleep in one room where do you expect me to sleep?"

"Your down the apartments with us Dude" Mike told him

"So when can I get back in my bed?"

"After the wedding" Puck told him, they could see on his face he wasn't happy but when they ganged up on him he usually gave in and that's what they were doing now

"Come on babe, don't waste the days" Mercy said pulling him away from the argument he so wanted to have right now

"Are you alright with this babe?" he asked

"I'm fine with being your wife in two days yeah"

"Two days" he smiled turning to walk away with her to the swings

"Sam" Mercy said once they got to the swings and planted themselves on the swinging couch "we are doing this aren't we?"

"Are you shitting me Mercy this is our dream isn't it?"

"It's just so exciting I don't know if I want the wedding or the actual sex more, is that bad"

"No it's not bad but you can't have one without the other that's the promise yeah"

"I'm glad we made that promise to each other Sam to respect each other in that way, I know we've had some wobbles along the way but we stuck to our word on that and I'm proud of us"

"Wobble's it's been damn hard, rock hard sometimes painful, but it was worth it I think"

"Shall we make each other another promise Mercy more a life time promise this time?"

"Let's hear it" she looked up at him waiting

"If it gets hard we talk till we fit again don't give up can we promise that to each other?"

"That's too easy Sam I have no intention of leaving you, you're going to have to be the one to walk away from me remember?"

"Yeah, The Spanish Teacher week, not going to happen Mercy"

"Sam" ' _How did we get onto sex now'_ he thought rolling his eyes

"Yes Mercy"

"Will it hurt on our wedding night, sex I mean?"

"It will a bit but I'll be as gentle as I can and we'll get you super ready" he replied

"Stop"

"Okay"

"I love you Sam"

"I love you more Mercy"

"Sam what would you say to us singing our vows at the wedding?"

"I'd say yes anything for you"

"Okay I have to go find a song that says what our hearts feel so I'm going in now before this gets harder, Goodnight Sam" she said stopping the swing and looking into his eyes "Those eyes still get me every damn time, I can see love in them Sam, how do you do that?"

"You know that's exactly what I see in yours Mercy, goodnight, I'm going to miss you tonight"

They shared a kiss that could have led to more but they stopped themselves and went back to the group "I'm going to bed people I'll see you all in the morning" Mercy announced

"Tired?" Quinn asked

"No not particularly just excited and want the days to rush past"

"Come on girls' and Kurt intervention time" Tina said. All the girls and Kurt went in the direction of Mercedes room.

Mercedes went to the kitchen to get snacks, on her way back Sam was sitting in the arm chair near the door and he pulled her down onto his lap, "I miss you already I need seriously need to be near you tonight Mercy"

"You're doing it again Sam we agreed not to"

"We agreed not to touch each other or sleep in the same bed but there is always the phone Mercy so we are going to have some of that tonight" he said kissing her before he let her up "Goodnight Mercy I love you"

"Love you more Sam, goodnight" she told him before she got up to go to her room

Most of the girls were sitting on the coach in her room and the rest had the scatter cushions in that area with the bean bag in the middle like a hot seat. Mercedes put the nibbles on the beanbag and sat on some of the scatter cushions.

"So Mercedes, enquiring minds want to know, how do you manage to keep one of the hottest guys in school interested without serving up that hot pussy for breakfast, lunch and dinner for 10 years and still get him to marry you?"

"Firstly I'd have to say because I'm the hottest girl since school, and secondly believe, the decision not to have sex before marriage was initially mine but, I must admit, if it had been left to me I would have had sex with Sam at least 2000 times by now, and there's been times when I've had to be strong for him but it was important to us. I don't suppose you will understand this but we just fit together and although at this stage in the game it's all we can think about it hasn't always been that way. I'm sure you all know your partners inside out but Sam and I speak to each other without words, feel each other without touch" Mercedes said "It's the weirdest feeling but we're just connected like that"

"I get connected I think Puck and I are we tend to think alike on most things" Quinn told everyone

"It's not even a thinking alike thing it's thinking together at the same time about the same thing" Mercy explained

"Example" Sugar said not getting it

"Okay like right now I'm getting agitated because I know he's not going to be holding me in bed tonight and he just felt that too, about me not being there I mean"

"Just because you say it don't make it real" Santana laughed

"But with that I get the urge to go hug him, just for a hug" she said as the door knocked

"Babe can I have a word a minute?" Sam put his head round the door asking

"Come in" she said as Sam stepped into the room and she got up to go meet him

"Are you alright?" he asked hugging her with concern "I can tell Kurt no if this is too much, we're both on edge for this wedding planning stuff, he'll understand"

"No babe I'm fine I'm being a baby"

"You're my baby babe" he said kissing her nose _'On the day that you were born, the angels got together, and decided to create a dream come true'_ he sung to her making her laugh

"Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight Mrs Evans to be" he said leaving the room

"You see what I mean we are connected" she said to her girls as they sat watching her go back to her seat "I don't know if that is a substitute for sex but it feels natural, we've had this connection since our eyes met.

"That shit is deep" Tina said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"So anyway on my wedding night I'm gonna get what's mine and I know it's mine and only mine" Mercedes said

"I had…"

"Yes Santana I know about that too"

"I don't believe Trouty told you that" Santana replied

"We have no secrets and I already get plenty of that" Mercy said to a whoo from the girls, as Kurt looked on disgusted "You guys had better ask all the questions you need because after we're married our marriage is our temple"

"I've got a request" Kurt said smiling at Mercy

"I know and no, you dug that one, you can get out of it yourself, I'm not going up against my husband on that, and you shouldn't ask me to"

"But Mercy Sam gets back big time"

"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth my friend, tell Blaine, he'll talk to him" she told him

 **At the same time**

In the Family room the boys were having a like conversation with Sam "So Sam the drought is nearly over for you then, how does a man cope with not getting any I don't even understand the concept?" Puck said laughing

"You wouldn't dog" Mike said throwing a cushion at him

"No seriously Bro how do you do it?" Artie said.

"There are still benefits Dude, it's not all about the actual sex"

"Er I think you'll find it is Dude, when you get back up on that horse, you will change that statement" Puck said.

"Hey dude you better believe, once I get on that particular ass, I ain't coming off it for the foreseeable future"

"Truth" Artie Said

"I'm not going to lie, right now I guess it's all we can think about with the wedding coming up and everything, but we've got so much more going on for us, this is just the end of the passage through for us" Sam said thinking before he spoke again "We're connected; you understand that yeah?"

"I guess" Blaine said looking around the room

"Dude we're all connected" Mike chipped in

"No it's like I know when she's going to call my name even when I'm not there and she for me, it's weird" he laughed

"You guys just think about each other a lot" Artie said as everyone laughed it off

"I know what I'm talking about its like getting off without touching and shit" he laughed

"Dude you cannot be talking about sex… Mercy that way to me, she's my sister from another set of parents" Puck said fanning him off

Blaine started singing and making the actions " _I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_ " as they all laughed

"But truthfully Dude, there are some serious alternatives, having lived that way for over ten years I can learn everyone a thing or two in that department, fast, slow, kinky, hot, sexy, wicked, sweet, hard, there are lots of ways to ... never mind" he said looking up to see his brother coming back into the room "Where you been squirt?" he asked

"Settling the horses"

"I'll be back" he said in his best Arnold voice getting up and leaving the room, he'd had the biggest urge to hug Mercy, the kind he usually had to go sit in her room for, years ago, he was unsure if it was the fact that he wasn't going to be holding her tonight or that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep for knowing she was in the vicinity and not in his arms but he wanted to hug her and thinking about this impossible task Kurt had set him not to mention his fucked up question to Dad at dinner, he didn't see why he shouldn't _'And yeah I dare that smug bugger to say anything about it'_ he smiled as he made his way to Mercy's room. He just hugged her he didn't need anything else, just to hold her and make sure she was alright, she said she was he didn't stress when she said it and so he was fine, he went back to the guys

"So you're going to be a family man then Sam 'The Man' Evans, I remember when you walked into the choir room all those years ago Sam I am and I don't eat green eggs and ham, what was that about Bro?" Mike asked

"Just something I used to say to break the ice and mainly to stop people making fun of my lips really"

"Those lips Sam, remember Trouty Mouth Santana's rendition for sectionals" Mike said laughing

"Yes not one of her finer hours" Blaine added

"I more remember Mercy's Hell to the No after it, she was mad at me for taking that she was so sassy it was hot, but she laughed I saw her shoulders moving so fast I wanted to laugh myself, but Satan was only being like that because she'd caught me looking a few times" Sam said on reflection

"Looking?" Artie asked

"Oh back in school from like alcohol week, she caught me looking at Mercy for that cold minute we were 'together' a few times" he laughed doing his hyphen hands as he said together "I made sure she saw me look at her when she was singing Hell to da No doe" he said giving Mike a high five

"Memories" Puck said smiling as everyone went silent in their thoughts

"Come on Sam dish some dirt you'll be a married man tomorrow and your stories will be lost"

"Dirt like?" he asked looking around the room

"You have kissed every single one of the girls, who was the best?" Artie asked

"Shit man, that's not even in my past that shit is dead, Mercy's the best everything why do you think I'm going to marry her?"

"Come on Dude you were in love with Quinn, you wanted to fight Finn for her" Puck said

"All that shit is so tired, I was in love with the idea of Quinn, Satan was a rebound, Britt was a cry for help on both sides, Tina was well, she felt left out to be truthful, and well we all know Rachel was a friendship gone wrong, it all came with it's shit" he half smiled "And I'm not proud of any of it"

"So there's nothing there?" Artie asked

"Dude 7 years, you tell me?"

"Apparently you're going to be telling her on Saturday"

"Ain't that the Shit" Sam said doing an air fist punch

"Hey come on woman I need to sleep" Puck shouted through to Quinn

"I don't know how he is going to cope when the baby comes and he has to share" Quinn said as she left Mercy room.

"Coming" Rachel shouted to Jessie as she got up from the couch

"We don't want to know all your business dude" Mike said

"You got magic hands?" Artie asked him

"Sugar Sugar let me thrill you" Artie sang

"Ah ah honey honey" Sugar finished the words as she made her way to the family room.

"You didn't call me but I know you need me" Tina said to Mike as she entered the room

"I always need you baby" he replied going towards her with lips puckered.

Santana and Brittany came out of the room holding hands, "goodnight everyone"

"Jane get to getting, need my sleep and that ain't happening if you ain't in it" D Said

Kurt hopped over to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek "Hi hubby"

"Hey your all playing the Walton's for Mercy and I's benefit aren't you?" Sam piped in after listening to the excessive goodnights for a while "Well I'll tell you now you better be gone home or in a hotel on our wedding night because it's no holds barred and I ain't planning on sleeping if you know what I mean" he laughed

"Goodnight Sam" everyone shouted at him on leaving the family room

"Goodnight" Sam said as he sat reflecting on the day in the family room, five minutes later he walked towards his room taking out his phone to call Mercy, he opened his bedroom door and found everyone sitting on his bed

"Phone please Sam" Kurt said

"What?" Sam said about to defend his reasoning

"We already took Mercedes' phone so you've got no one to call" Quinn said

"Do you think you two invented phone sex?" Artie asked as Sam gave the phone to Kurt as they laughed while leaving

"Shit" Sam said slamming himself down on the bed, he fell asleep angry for the first time in ages

 **Friday**

Sam was up at dawn and still in a bad mood, he hadn't spoken to Mercy all night, held her or seen her, today she was going to be out all day with the girls and the evening was taken up by a formal evening meal. If they were going to keep her away from him he was not going to be happy about it and they were going to know it. He went for a run knowing that the Dad's would be laughing at him and the Mom's would be disappointed with him, but he was going to have to suck all that up because he wasn't changing his mood for anyone, except maybe Mercy, if she asked. When he came back the house was alive "We thought you were still sleeping" Marcia said

"Good morning" 14 pairs of dancing eyes said from around the breakfast table, Sam looked at each one with contempt and walked away "OOHHH" they said "Someone's mad" Artie said as everyone laughed

"What have you done to Sammy guys?" Rose asked

"He wanted a late night phone call with Mercedes last night and we took his phone" Tina said

"Oh I don't know that that was the best thing to do to Sam at this stage, he'll need to see Mercy today to get him calmed down"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

Rose and Marcia sat at the table "Well" Rose said drawing them all in as everyone moved forward to hear the story "You have to be around them and watching to see that they don't breath unless they are in touch with each other"

"And although they have something else going on they still crave contact on a regular basis" Marcia said

"Last night did they go all night without contact?" Rose asked

"Yes" Puck said

"No" Quinn said

"Mercy needed a hug and he came and gave her one" Rachel said everyone getting more intrigued with the story the Mom's were telling

"Now we don't know who needs who more because Sam's vocal about it while Mercy never dismisses his affections" Marcia told them

"He'll need to see her this morning, he suffers from panic attacks or what I call Evans" Rose said

"What do you mean Evans?" Quinn asked

"I mean you're all up for it once those two get back together, their a force to be reckoned with, watch your backs" Rose laughed

"May the games begin" Marcia said laughing too as the others looked on wondering what to think, as Rose and her got up to leave the kitchen turning when they heard the door open to see Mercy coming back into the kitchen, looking around "Where's Sam?" she asked the Moms, ignoring the guys sitting at the table

"Out I think" her Mom said as the went through the door while Mercy poured a hot drink and went onto the patio to sit, a while after Sam came and sat at the table with a sad face

"What's up Sam?" Blaine asked

"Nothing" he said looking like he wanted to cry, his face all tense as if he hadn't slept all night and his hair unkempt and wet from his shower

The general conversation passed over Sam as he sat looking into his hot drink, as the patio door opened and Mercy walked in, Sam flew to his feet "Babe I missed you last night" he said grabbing hold of her, giving little time for her to discard of her cup "Last night was horrible" he whispered in her ear as he held her close

"I know babe, you can calm down now and we'll deal with this lot later" Mercy said looking at the guys round the table for the first time "Breath babe" she said holding him waiting for his panic to be over as they stood whispering to each other until his breathing calmed

"Sorry guy's" Sam turned to say "Maybe I should have told you that along with my dyslexia I suffer from panic attacks sometimes, I used to just talk a load of rubbish but then I found out that Mercy could be my medication, we work around it generally but I usually have the comfort of knowing she is on the other end of a phone, or I have her bed, if I need her. Last night was a bit hard for me; with the wedding jitters added in I really could have done with my phone"

"God this relationship" Quinn said

"Truth" Mike said

"Shopping day" Rose came into the kitchen saying "Sam put Mercy down and get the car out for us please"

"Hey Mercy have a good day" Sam said giving her a kiss "We're getting married tomorrow" he whispered in her ear

"I know" she said as they hugged and squeezed excitedly

Sam finally put her down and walked towards the door to the garage "Hey Mercy I love you, you know this right?"

"I love you more Sam and yes I know that"

Mercy and the girls except Brittany, with Kurt went shopping for last minute items and to get presents for their partners. Remember everyone, lingerie for the morning let them think about it all day, for the evening strawberries and cream for the fun, lets shop" Marcia said they spent a good morning on the event following it up with a pamper session in preparation for the following day.

The men and Brittany all jumped in cars and went in the other direction to get last minute presents for the ladies. One thing it was going to be tomorrow was Sam and Mercy's wedding but the evening was going to be a celebration of togetherness and every person was going to appreciate their other halves, theme of the day love "Okay lads we want the same things for all the ladies, so nobody feels overdone, chocolates and flowers so we give one at wake up and the last one at bedtime, agreed?" Dan said "Any order you want"

"Yeah we're good" said Artie

Everyone got home for about 5.30 p.m. "Okay" Marcia shouted across the room as everyone shared the events of their day "All taxis are coming at 7.30 p.m. so do your best but no one is to be late" she announced as everyone scurried to their rooms to get dressed. All were dressed by 7 p.m. and sitting in the family room.

"So Quinn, Tina, Rachel how is baby making life for you all" Sugar asked

"We don't want to put you off cause we know the end result will be worth it but morning sickness, swelling, constant toilet breaks suck for starters" Rachel said laughing

"Yeah I got all that but after having Beth I know it's worth it, so I can't complain right now" Quinn said

"I'm enjoying it I get so spoiled it's amazing" Tina said

"I can't wait to be pregnant" Sugar said "Not that Artie and I are really trying, if you know what I mean, but if it happens we wouldn't say no"

"Are you two even thinking of tying the knot yet?" Quinn asked

"Well it is on the cards, but we need to reach some more goals first Artie wants to set up his own studio and that's going to take a lot of time and money so marriage at this stage takes a back burner, my designs are just reaching the stores now and I have a lot more promoting to do so there's all that travelling as well" Sugar said.

"Money worries and Sugar don't go together for me" Santana said

"Well they don't for me either but Artie refuses to live off my parents money and I love him so we do it his way, my baby need to be a man about life and I love him for it" Sugar said

"Come on all you beautiful looking people, is this my family? We are awesome aren't we? Let's go eat" Dan stood in the middle of the room looking around saying

Devon looked around the room "Hey Dan's right we are awesome"

Everyone got up and headed to the door and 20 minutes later they were at The French Room getting seated "boys on one side girls on the other" Kurt said

"You can do that but I'm sitting next to my Man I need my cuddles" Quinn said

Sam didn't say anything he just went directly to Mercy side and pulled a chair out for her and sat in the one next to her

"Settled" Jessie said

"So Puck as you were saying last night Lauren, you've seen her recently yeah? Sam shouted across the table "She alright?"

"Yeah she is, I saw her about a month ago" he smiled across the table at him saying

"You didn't say you saw Lauren? Quinn turned to him asking "Why didn't you mention that?"

"It was just in passing babe" he told her still looking at a smiling Sam, who left that conversation to carry itself on, turning his attention to Mike and Tina

"You guys still vapour rubbing?" he asked Tina as he took a sip of his drink "I know that's your thing" he told her as she looked at a red faced Mike "I hear your lucky numbers three" he told Artie still smiling as Sugar's questioning started and Mercy and he sat watching their friends uncoiling their partners

"No more Sam the girls are pregnant" Mercy finally said as they settled

"Spoilsport" he laughed just as their food came and he calmed it down "Kurt's next" he whispered

"Leave him alone he can do damage to our day, wait till after the wedding" she whispered back

They talked, laughed and ate through the evening and finally left the restaurant about 11 pm "Well we have a full day tomorrow so I suggest we all get a good night sleep and please don't take Sam's phone" Rose said when they got home and had a nightcap. There were goodnights from everyone as they left the room.

Sam called Mercedes when he got to his room "Hey Mercy how you feeling?" "Excited to be honest Sammy I'm not scared or anything just mega excited; you?"

"I feel like time has stood still and I'm in a bubble where everything is waiting to explode like fireworks in my belly"

"That's excitement Sam" she laughed

"I know but I didn't want to say the same thing as you"

"You kill it Sam you are such a dork"

"Yeah but I'm your dork, Diva and you love me"

"You are and I do more goodnight Sam"

"Hey Mercy this is what I'm really thinking" he whisper sung down the phone the first verse and they both sung the chorus of **"Let's Get Married" by Jagged Edge**

"Goodnight Mercy see you tomorrow I love you"

"Love you more Sam I'll be the one in white walking down the aisle"


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wedding Day**

 **Mercy**

Mercy woke up to lots of pairs of eyes on her "It's your wedding day" they all shouted and she jumped out of bed just as excited as they were if not more

"I'm going to lose my virginity today" she instinctively shouted _'that would have sounded so wrong in any other girl discussion'_ she thought

"Hey are you hungry lets go eat" Santana said "that's all I wanted to do on the morning of my wedding"

"I wanted to cry all day, that was the only emotion that gave me any release" Tina said

"Oh I think Mercedes only has one aspect of today on her mind" Rachel said

"You got me girl" Mercy said laughing "I know you all remember the day you knew you were going to fully give yourself to the one you love"

"Yes I remember" Kurt smiled

"Me too" Tina echoed holding her chest as she remembered

"Well imagine that, plus how you felt on your wedding day and you get one hyped up bitch on heat on your hands" Mercy screamed as her girls started screaming with her "Hold up, where did the flowers come from?" she asked looking at everyone around the room

"I had flowers this morning too, from Jessie" Rachel said

"I had some too" Santana said looking at Britt

"I'm downstairs with the guys" Britt said to her, leaving the room

"Hey I said thank you in a big way for mine this morning" Sugar laughed

"I got my favourite chocolates, he knows me so well" Quinn told everyone pleased with herself

"I see a pattern forming here I got chocolates too" Marcia said looking at Rose who looked back at her

"Flowers" she said

"I got flowers too" Kurt told everyone "Okay girls don't forget the underwear selfies, they need to be sent, game on" he reminded them

"Hey guys Sam and I have decided to sing our vows and as we all met through glee club in true fashion I know you all have a ditto to present but can we do a group thing please later you all know the song and dancing is freestyle so no rehearsal necessary?" she asked

"Yeah sure" everyone cheered.

 **Sam**

Meanwhile; Sam thought he was the first up sitting on the couch in the rental accommodation waiting for all the guys to come down, he saw Blaine first "Hey its nearly time for my wedding you guys need to get your asses in gear" he told him as he came towards him

"Oh we're in gear my friend don't you worry" Blaine replied as he approached with a bottle of champagne and cups on a tray

"Where's the juice?" Sam asked grabbing the bottle

"Here" Mike came walking in holding the boxes of juice saying

"Hold the phone" Artie said "Let's take one last look at this free man in all his glory are you sure Bro, I have to ask?"

"Hey that's not even a question to answer when we're talking about hot Mama" Puck said as he entered the room.

Dan, Devon and Jessie came in together with a tray of eggs, bacon and toast for everyone "Tuck in fella's" Dan announced

"Sam I know you don't feel like it, but you need to" Devon told him holding the tray of bacon up Sam forced himself to take a slice of toast and ended up deciding to have bacon and eggs too

"Puck" Sam went to him saying quietly "We've had a conversation about that whatever mama crap, please don't let it go there bro" Sam told him

"Sorry Bro habit you know" Puck replied smiling

"Not smiling" Sam said pointing to his face "I said break it" he told him as he went back to his seat before turning to the guys to say "Mercy and I have decided to sing our vows by the way, but I'd love it if you all would sing a song with me later in the day. I haven't decided what yet but as the day goes on I'll know what it is and I'll let you know" he said focusing on Jessie "Sorry for mentioning him Jessie" he said as Jessie put his hand up in carry on mode "but, as Finn's not here everyone's allowed to freestyle on the dancing" he said as everyone laughed

"Jessie do you think you can join the New Directions for this one performance?" Puck asked him

"Hey, this time round it would be an honour, seriously" Jessie said

 **Mercy**

Mercedes and her wedding party went to the kitchen for breakfast and sat talking until nearly midday, when the doorbell rang. "Up to your rooms now girls, stylists, makeup artists and dresses will be up momentarily" Marcia said, everyone scattered to the bedroom in excitement and Rose got the door. Quinn, Tina and Brittany were done first, selfies taken, followed by Santana, Rachel and Sugar, selfies taken, then Marcia, Stacey, June and Rose, but only Marcia, June and Rose had selfies taken. When all were finished the three artists attended to Mercy's Makeup, hair and dress. Just before she put her dress on, she took a selfie and put her dressing gown on, once dressed all the girls came back to her room to show off their various styles of their purple bridesmaid dresses, gave hugs, kisses and wishes.

"Guests have started arriving about 45 minutes ago" Rose said "So Marcia, Janet and I will be downstairs until your ready okay?"

"Yes Mom" Mercy replied as she stopped dead and went into panic mode "Quinn, Quinn you have the ring don't you?" she asked as everyone started to leave the room

"Yes Mercy I have the ring" she laughed

"Hey hold up" Mercy said as everyone stopped "Send selfies" she reminded them as everyone found the picture and pressed send to their partners

"Now breath" Janice one of the artist, turned to her saying as she ushered the other artists out the room, smiled at Mercy then left the room herself

"I am, I will" Mercedes said calming herself down as she watched the last person leave the room "Sam" she whispered closing her eyes and going into her thoughts "Really I can't believe we finally got here" she smiled to herself as she thought about them meeting, getting together and falling in love "When the hell did that all happen" she laughed into her gown sleeve as she sat on her bed ' _Prom the big break'_ she smiled _'I'm going to fight to get you back'_ she belly laughed at the memory, bringing happy tears "He did" _'My balloon party for UCLA and my indie Label achievement'_ she clapped her hands saying _'Eyeballing me at Will's wedding that was just so out of order Britt was still hot on his damn lips'_ she frowned before smiling _'Then New York oh my god the candles'_ she blushed as she jumped for the door knocking "Come in" she shouted to see Rachel's face appear "Rachel, come in" she said looking around for an empty chair for her to sit on

"Mercy" she said walking towards her and finding the floor to sit on instead of the chair Mercy was offering her "I just couldn't let this day go by without speaking to you, I just need to say it" she said grabbing Mercy's hand "I can only explain it as a momentary moment of madness that went on for nearly a year" she smiled nervously "I'm deeply ashamed of what I did back then, even though I didn't know half of it, Kurt's kept me abreast to be frank. I guess I mean sorry, and thank you for saving me that is" she smiled "After everything I did you were the one that saved me, you have a big heart"

"I was compelled your, my family" Mercy smiled at her

"I'm honoured you still think of me that way and I will make it up to you, I promise"

"Just put my name in there somewhere if it's a girl that'll be enough" Mercy laughed "I'm joking by the way"

Rachel laughed with her "I love you Mercedes"

"I love you too" she said hugging her before standing up "Now go get my Moms up here tell them they have a daughter waiting to get married" she ordered as Rachel ran off to do just that "Destiny" she smiled "We both knew it, lets do this Sam" she turned to look in the mirror "My dress" she laughed calling the artist back in to get it fitted, twenty minutes later and she was in the mirror having one final look smiling for the 'On his knees' expression on Sam's face when he saw her "In a different way tonight lover" she said tingles going through her body

 **Sam**

Meanwhile in the men's quarters "Hey this Bubbly feels just right I need to stop now or I'll be drunk at your wedding" Puck said

"What! Stop with the drinking now lads it's a special day for Sam we'll have none of that" Devon said "Come on its 1pm time to start getting ready lets go" within the hour all the grooms men were back in the main room with their black suits on of all makes with purple bow ties or long ties and purple waist sashes, Sam had a white sash and D, Stevie and the Dads had a mixed Purple and White waist sash. Everyone lifted their trouser to reveal purple socks which made Sam laugh for a while then he suddenly stopped laughing as everyone stood waiting for him to talk

"Mercy needs me I need to go and be….."

"No son she's bound to be stressing she's getting married someone will be with her don't worry" His Dad said

Their phones started pinging, each person took their phone out to see the message to be confronted with a picture of their partner in underwear "Wow" Sam said and looked around before putting his phone back in his pocket, he was standing too close to Devon to even take time to drink any of that in right now

"I second that" Devon said making Sam frown

"I hope you don't, that would be so wrong" Sam said laughing as Devon looked at him puzzled

"I gather we all got the pictures then" Puck asked

"Yep I got my present alright" Mike said

"Deal with that unwrapping later" Dan said winking at Sam

"Wrong Dad Wrong" Sam said walking away from the Dads shaking his head

"What too much information Son?" Dan asked laughing as they stood watching him walk away

"look at you all handsome men up in my house" Rose said as she came into the room moving forward and held onto Dan and Stevie

"Fine as hell" Marcia said walking towards D "Hey Devon, we made this" she said to her husband as she pulled D in for a hug.

"You act like you surprised woman" Devon said pointing to himself from head to foot.

"No just in awe, we are so perfect together" Marcia said as she blew Devon a kiss through the air.

"Don't we have another son" Rose said looking at Dan and Stevie

"Do we?" Dan asked

"Yeah I think that other one is about to become someone's husband can you believe this Dan our Sammy's going to be a husband"

"He shocked the shit out of me" Dan said "Where is he?"

"Wait is that him looking like the proudest man on earth over there?" Devon asked

"Couldn't be that man looks fine as hell" Marcia said laughing for what Rose was going to come back with

"I'll have you know that that is my son's middle name Mrs Marcia Jones, Samuel "Fine as Hell" Evans so yes that is he"

The two women let go of their husband and children and went to Sam "You look so handsome Sammy" Rose said to her son kissing him as she did

"I have no words" Marcia said kissing him too

"Now that's a first" Sam said

"I'll let that slid today but that is it your card is marked" Marcia said "No truly you don't know how long I've, we've been waiting for this day Sam"

"I think we do, you were planning on the day we announced our commitment" Sam said

"That's the planning you saw" Rose said "but we've been planning since you first brought Mercy home to meet us" Rose said

"And we've been planning since Mercy brought you home to meet us we could just see it" Marcia said

"Why do you think we let you come back to Lima so easy" Dan told him making him laugh

"Just give me a minute" Sam said stepping off towards his temporary bedroom, finding the bed and sitting on it heavy "Mercy" he smiled as he took a minute to reflect on what they'd been through to get to this day "God my heart was beating so damn fast" he laughed as he remembered that first Prom "Puck had told me to expect a slap" _'If she knew how many times I'd tested her mad with the things I've done for a reaction she'd slap me blue, never to be spoken Sam I am never'_ he shook his head thinking _'Milestones; maybe Ain't no way I totally feel in love on that one, Human Nature super sexy, Disco inferno orgasmic, Colorblind romantic like the candles session, the way she talks without saying a damn word or very few, her hot mess that always makes me laugh and blow me away with I love you more Sammy'_ he thought rolling his eyes at the thought of her saying that to him for keeps in a few minutes, with that cheeky look, he sat up and looked at the door to see Blaine standing there "Dude" he smiled

"Just watching you giggle to yourself" Blaine laughed "I didn't get that luxury"

"I guess not, and I didn't get this one" Sam replied "You know I love her with all my heart, there's nothing to think about, this is it and we both know it" he smiled

"Come on then get to getting" Blaine said pulling him up and back downstairs

"We've got to go check on Mercy, Rachel tells us" Marcia said excitedly as she watched Sam enter the room

"Will you two go meet some guests?" Rose asked Dan and Devon

"We all will" Puck announced

As the men including Sam moved around the crowd they said hello to Will & Emma Schuester, Coach Beaste, Sue Silvester and her hubby Mario, Mr. & Mrs Figgins, Ryder & Marley, Jake &Kitty, Unique, Joe, Jane & Mason, Madison, Roderick Rory and some of the football guys along with some famous names like Beyoncé & JayZ, Sade, Lemar, Jah Cure and other artists and dancers from the tour as well as the studio adding to that various cousins, aunts and uncles from both sides and work colleagues from both sides Making in total about 600 guests "Sorry if you don't see me again after this" Unique told Sam as they hugged "There are so many big names here I plan on at least getting a record deal" he laughed

"That's kind of the reason everyone's here an hour early Unique" he replied moving on to the next guest

"Terry will you put out gift two later in all the ladies rooms please on the bedside cabinets Strawberries and cream for the end of the evening please and call the hotel and have the same delivered to the couples room with champagne too? Thank you" Devon gave the Help his orders

 **Mercy**

Marcia and Rose made their way back to Mercedes bedroom "Do you need any help" Marcia said as she opened the door to see Mercedes standing there in a pure white dress with a tulle beaded bodice over satin layered ball gown type skirt embellished with a strapless neckline a veil with Demonte's down the back with 4 inch white satin heels the whole ensemble put together by Justin Alexander "you look stunning baby girl" Marcia said, Rose stood holding her face with tears rolling down and they both went in for a hug

"Your fathers needs to see you call them Rose" Rose finally got out as she took her mobile out and called Dan "Acton stations your needed here now bring Devon" she said and put the phone down without waiting for an answer

Sam noticed the Dads move away together and knew that the time was near, the Dads got to the door and composed themselves as they opened the door you could hear the gasp "baby girl"

"Mercy" Dan gasped

"You look amazing" they both said

"Oh my, this is really happening" Dan said a chock in his voice as all four parents huddled together as Mercy watched shocked for a second before she realised they were praying, shortly after she heard and Amen and thought she'd butt in now rather than let them get their cry on again

"Come on guys you need to get me down the aisle" she said as both men stood there with no movement "am I getting married today?" she laughed asking

"Yes" everyone said

"so let's go go go" she said shooing them out the room

 **The Ceremony**

The garden was draped in Purple, Black and White finery the favours were either one of those colours, the stage was raised behind the already raised altar with a band playing and there was a drinks bar to the left of the Stage and Waiters all along the right hand side of the stage waiting to serve the guests. Sam stood at the makeshift altar waiting with Mike by his side, fidgeting "Dude you good" Mike asked him smiling

"Yes I'm good" Sam said

The music started **'Closer I get to you' by Luther Vandross & Beyoncé **as Mercy straightened down the aisle she smiled as she watched Lemar and Beyoncé singing for her wedding day, her hand touched her heart giving Sam a smile _'She's impressed'_ he thought puffing his chest as she walk down the rows of people she could make out from the corner of her eye that all the bridesmaid were standing at either side and their men were standing close by, but Sam had already caught her eye and she could think, speak or see nothing else of any consequence just then. Sam had built himself up for this she always looked amazing especially just waking up but he was on pins for seeing her today, did he care about what she had on? _'Truth as soon as she gets here I'm going to be looking at how fast I can get that lot off but God she looks... God she looks'_ he felt her touch him and had to blink a few times because he wasn't sure how he'd missed those precious seconds "You look spectacular Mercy, my knees came to mind" he said making her laugh

"You look undeniably eatable Sammy" it was hard to tell at that point, but there was a blush, right to ask who

"I'd like to thank Beyoncé and Lemar for that beautiful entry music" The Minister said as everyone applaud alerting Sam and Mercy to something else going on, as they looked at the Minister smiling back at them "Ready?" he asked to their nods "We have come here today to witness the unity of Samuel and Mercedes, this is an unusual marriage in that most the ceremony will take place through song as I'm sure you are all aware Mercedes is all about the music but I get to understand that their high school glee club as well as many well-known musicians and singer are here so we can expect a treat, the floor is yours Sam, Mercedes.

"Sam and I decided that we wanted to say and sing our vows so here goes" Mercy smiled at the congregation saying "Sam falling in love with you was frightening, I know it happened that first day we saw each other, unofficially during that song on the steps of McKinley. but I didn't understand my feelings about you at that time. My parents were at their wits end with me because something was wrong I just didn't know what. I didn't sleep, cried a lot and didn't eat anything and one day we touched, the day when we girls agreed to be the other half of the football team and I know we both felt it because we both just stood for a few seconds wondering what the hell just happened" she laughed. "It was only a second but in that second I felt such peace and I thought that's it, you're it I don't know how I knew that I just did but I tried everything after that not for you to be it. You've tirelessly pursued me since we got together not long after that day because you knew this right here was endgame, I knew it too" she said to the congregation. I'm proud, honoured and thankful every day that you're in my life and now I get to share it with you forever, best life ever" she smiled wiping the tear from his eye "This is from me to you babe" she held his face saying

"She made me cry, she does that you know" Sam said as everyone laughed "I could say so much about Mercy but all I can say right now today is I love her. I've always known in my heart that she's my other half from the first time I saw her, I've never felt so bad, mad, sad, glad, weak, strong, happy, loved, hated, normal, abnormal and comfortable as I do when this woman is around me" he smiled "She gets me, presses every conceivable button I have and keeps me smiling at the same time, Yep I love her" he said hugging a crying Mercy "We just chose the song last night after talking about our journey to here, so it's not practiced just on the fly which is just how we like it" he said lifting her hand to kiss it "because as Mercy said, we knew we were end game from that moment our eyes met and that feeling has lasted 12 long, long, no I mean long years" he said making Mercy laugh "So" he said getting serious again "This is from me to you babe" he looked into her eyes saying as the music started and they Sang their wedding song **'We both Know' by Colbie Caillat & Gavin DeGraw** and Sam started singing

Sam's face was more than wet when they struggled to finish the song, Mercedes wiped his tears, pulling him to her and kissing his cheek as she did "It's fine babe, breathe" she told him as they stood waiting to face the Minister, he smiled and took the deepest breath as they turned for the formal part of the ceremony

"You breathe" he looked at her and said smiling as she took the biggest breath she didn't even know she needed

"Will you, Samuel Daniel have Mercedes Monique to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Sam said

"Will you, Mercedes Monique have Samuel Daniel to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all others remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Mercedes said

"Could we have the rings please? he asked as Mike and Quinn stepped forward, placing the rings on the bible "Sam repeat after me" "With this ring I thee wed", "and all my worldly goods I thee endow" "In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth", 'til death do us part."

Sam smiled as he finished "Heavy words babe"

"Your turn Mercedes, with this ring I thee wed", "and all my worldly goods I thee endow" "In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth", 'til death do us part." he smiled at them both before saying "I now pronounce you Husband & Wife" Sam was attached before the congregation had time to start cheering and they both stayed there until they were well past satisfied

"You're lucky all these people are here" he laughed as he came out of the kiss

After the signing of the licence the minister addressed the congregation "Lady's & Gentlemen I give you the new Mr & Mrs Samuel Evans" he announced as Sam came forward with Mercy on his arm fist punching in the air

"Single proudest moment of my life babe" he said as suddenly she took the lead and swung herself round to land a kiss on his lips taking his breath away

The entire glee family started singing **'** **Everything I do I do it for you' by Brandy** and Mercy laughed in the kiss knowing she was taking that to another level right there in front of their guests "Game on" she smiled as they came down the steps onto the lawn,

"Mercy" Sam said stopping her at the top of the stairs "I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful, would you lie to dance?" he smiled that one that got her every damn time

"I'd love to" she replied grabbing his hand as they walked down the stairs and onto the lawn where they proceeded to dance, the wedding party joined in after the first chorus and pretty soon everyone was up slow dancing

"Make you way to the Dining tent" Kurt told them as he got close

"What?" Sam asked lost in his moment totally unaware of onlookers

"Go to the tent" Kurt repeated nodding in the direction of it

By the time Sam and Mercy got to the tent they were still dancing but there was no singing, they were being shown glasses of drinks as they finally held hands instead of being wrapped around each other realising they must have been announced, looked at each other and started laughing "Look this way please" they heard and realised they must have been photographed at some point

"I hope none of them lip read" Sam said looking at the photographers and newspapers dotted around the lawn couples joined them on the lawn and then their parents joined in then their siblings and soon the whole congregation were taking photos

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen as you know the theme of the wedding is song Dan and I prefer to talk and leave the singing to the professionals, we just want to say congratulations Sam and baby girl it's your destiny, we love you both and we don't need to wish you luck because your Mothers are behind this even bigger than you are, if you can believe that" Devon said "In fine style we asked a friend of yours to sing for us and so children this is from us" he finished as Lil Wayne got up with some girl and sung their rendition of **'Just right for me' by Monica & Lil Wayne **

The congregation was up dancing and laughing at their parents song choice "Thank you" Lil Wayne said when they finished "And congratulations Mr & Mrs Evans" he smiled pointing at Sam

"That's for you Sammy and Mercy, see we got game" his Dad laughed as they all went over for hugs and kisses.

"Thank you" Mercy said

"Thank you that was a serious jam" Sam laughed

"Yes thanks, great day" Mike said, nodding for the guys to come up

"Well we have been brothers from other parents for over 12 years now and we have some stories to tell about Sam but we've been given one sentence each so here goes" Puck said and handed the mic to Artie.

"I first met Sam when he came into our choir room to audition for the glee club as you can guess we were all drawn to his large mouth, which of course we made fun of, but once he started singing we stopped laughing and just like that he became one of us" Artie said passing the mic back to Puck

"I noticed him then too when I asked him how many balls he could fit in his mouth and he answered I don't know I've never had any in my mouth how many can you fit in, which I thought was funny but I didn't laugh"

"I first met Sam when he came into our choir room and announced the was Sam who didn't eat green eggs and ham, I remember turning to Mercedes and saying he has no game, how was I to know his game was Miss Mercedes Jones my best friend anyway I love him; in the platonic sense Sam, for loving her the way he does and that gives him free passes for life from me" Kurt finished passing the mic to Blaine "it was once sentence" he told the guys as they looked at him for making the rule and then breaking it

"What can I say he's my best friend and I love him we became friends while pining over these two" Blaine said pointing to Mercedes and Kurt "They had gone off to College and we needed to learn how to cope and yes we came up with some crazy coping methods but we coped the best we could" handing the mic to Jessie

"I'm a friend by default I was the enemy at school being the lead singer of the rival glee club vocal Adrenaline but, I joined New Directions for a term, I just want to say congratulations Mercy & Sam all the best handing the mic to Mike

"We talked about Mercedes and Tina a lot as our significant others and although Sam and I discussed various parts of their anatomy, maybe in too much depth sometimes, the area that used to get Sam dreaming was Mercedes eyes. He used to say "She had those eyes on me again bro it was hard" he laughed "Congratulations guys" he said blowing a kiss passing the mic to Quinn

"Hey sis I am so happy for you today as you and Sam take on this life together, we became sisters that first year we met, and although through school and even college at times, I didn't act like it, I have always held you in high esteem. I appreciate the way you believed in me even when I lost faith and how you always came with something challenging to say to me about my life choices I want you to know that I always listened because I value what you think of me. I love you guys and I wish you all the very best in your marriage.

"Well I've known Mercedes since we joined Glee club together on that first day, she presented as a bit of a diva but I thought I could tame her so I tried for 5 long years to tame her even went a little crazy about it after 7 years but thankfully she slapped some sense back into me, I have two false front teeth to prove it, and I'm here being worthy still of having her as a friend after everything. Her heart is the biggest heart I have ever had the pleasure of feeling a part of and I can stand here today and say I truly love her. Congratulations Mercedes and Sam Mr. & Mrs. Evans" Rachel said as she passed the mic to Sugar

"I met Mercedes by default, she called herself "Star appeal" and when she opened her mouth she was spot on. When we became the Trouble Tones was the first time I was ever part of something big and I appreciate that. Mercedes helped me firstly improve my singing and secondly to be a part of this sisterhood, I love you Mercedes all the best to you and Sam" Sugar closed and passed the mic to Santana

"Well Weasie I say that with love you have become one of my most trusted friends over the years and I know we started from a place of hate mainly brought on by Sue" she said as Sue took a bow "You Diva give off this aura of love, there is no one that knows you, I mean really knows you, except Sam I watch you two together and I see love not just feel it and I understand and know in my heart that you two were made for each other Congratulations girlfriend, and Trouty" Santana said with a side glance before passing the mic to Brittany

"Mercedes I just want to say sorry for thinking you were those Wade and Unique guys and Sam thank you for being there for me when I missed my sweet lady kisses. I hope you two will be very happy" she said and passed the mic to Tina

"Hey girlfriend we've been together since the beginning, when I had a fake stutter and you had a crush on Kurt I just want to say I really love you girl and…" Tina started crying uncontrollably "Tina" Blaine and Sam said in unison and she passed the mic back to Puck

We wanted to turn the heat up on the music but the grown ups did that" Puck laughed so here's someone we all agreed was your groove some years back singing one of her classic songs just for you guys from us" he smiled pointing across the room "Ladies and Gentleman Sade" he announced as the clapping started as she made her way forward and sang them her classic song **'Your love is King' by Sade** as the crowd moved to the dancefloor again giving Mercy and Sam the opportunity to say hello to people at the same time, Mike announced a break at the end of the song, giving more networking opportunities

"Now we have a speech from the siblings of Mercedes and Sam" Mike said. Stacey took the mic, "Well I'll go first shall I, seeing as I'm a girl?" she asked grabbing the mic playfully as everyone laughed

"I have loved Mercy since the first day I saw her, she came to our motel on a day when we were all sad Mom and Dad included and she was like a ray of sunshine, she brought us cookies and wiped our tears, she cooked with Mom and she made Sammy laugh a real belly laugh and I knew she was good for us she knows I love her and you Sammy. I was super jealous of her and Sammy at the beginning because I was used to all Sammy's attention but Mercy made time for me always, she really is the sister I've always wanted, Congratulations guys" she said blowing a kiss as everyone clapped as she passed the mic to D

"Well I can only say that Sam gained my respect a while back when I saw him shut my sister down from one of her Sassy fits. I was impressed I must say and I have since seen him bring nothing but love to my sisters' life. Bro Mercy is hard to live with, I should know, and I commend you for taking that on, no I'm joking I love her dearly and you know the talk bro. I witnessed Sam shut my Bro's down with one sentence when they was messing with Mercy he don't joke about her" he chuckled "This guy is so jealous and protective of her it's sweet. Anyway all the best to the both of you long life, good health and love, cheers" D said and passed the mic to Stevie

"I ain't going to lie as soon as I saw Mercedes Jones I was in love at the age of 8 , I told Sam and in fact my whole family that she was going to be my wife because Sam didn't deserve her. When they got engaged I was pissed to say the least but then Mercedes explained the pecking order and I've been satisfied with that since then. I still rile Sam by getting all up in Mercedes space and I must say he's still as jealous today as he was that first day, we have had some serious fights over things I've said about or said I've done to Mercedes and, I hope he don't think he's safe now because he's married her. This song is mainly to Sam about Mercedes, as I... well as we all see him" Stevie pointed to all the siblings as the music started for **Jealous by Nick Jonas** Sam sat disagreeing and in parts apologising to Mercy for his recognised behaviour

At the end of the song Sam looked at Mercy and mouthed "Sorry", Mercy looked at him and held his face by the cheeks and said

"That will get easier and I understand your love don't apologise for loving me Sam" planting a kiss on his puckered lips

"I love you more" he said hugging her so tight she was nearly sitting on his chair "This damn dress is puffy"

"Wedding dress Sam" Mercy said rolling her eyes with a smile on her face "Hey" she nudged getting his attention "We are going all the way later Mr. Evans?"

"I wouldn't have called it later Mrs. Evans"

"It will be Mr. Evans I want to remember this"

"Oh you will Mrs. Evans so will I" he told her kissing her again and then turned to the direction D, Stevie and Stacy were walking towards them from for hugs "That song was unfair Bro I'm not jealous I'm protective" Sam said playfully

"Your jealous Bro suck it up" Stacey said

"Crazy jealous" D said

Sam looked at Mercedes and said "Crazy about you and you love it" as they all laughed.

The DJ started playing music and Sam and Mercedes got up to talk to some of the guests the DJ announced for the Bride and Groom to open the dance floor. Sam and Mercedes went to the centre of the floor and the music started **"** **Wonderful by India Arie"** Started playing and Sam and Mercedes started singing to each other and forgot about the guests in the room "Hey this got us through those days didn't it?" he asked as they rocked

"It still gets me through Sam when I'm away from you remembering that first time apart, but together" she laughed

When the music finished the single ladies made a play to catch the bouquet, it landed in Sugar's hand and Artie pretended to not be pleased but soon smiled when Sugar's face broke into a frown.

"Hi everyone I have something to say to Sam" Mercy said randomly "Well to sing to him really as we agreed we would sing as much as we could today and I expect anyone to stop any part of the proceedings for an impromptu song if they have it on their hearts today so I tell Sam this all the time and today I just feel like singing it to him, I'm having my own private party with my hubby people so you have yours to my music choice here goes as she sung her version of **'Exhale' by Whitney Houston** "That was for Sam the love of my life, to tell him I'm finally exhaling" Mercy said to applause from the guests.

The girls all went to the main bedroom to change their outfits dragging Mercy with them, "Who's idea was this?" she asked picking up new lingerie off the bed

"Flowers this morning, gifts on the bed" Santana said

"Your man wants to get into your knickers tonight" Quinn said

"Don't think he needs to tell her that it's a given" Tina said and everyone went and put their evening wear on and came back in revealing purple ensembles Tina had on hot pants with a sleeveless Maternity top with no back and low heels, Quinn has on a short Skirt with a low back v neck maternity top and medium to high heels, Rachel had on a knee length dress with slits on the arms and low back with flat shoes, Santana had on a trouser suit with a white satin blouse with frills on the sleeves and high heel shoes, Brittany sported a maxi dress with lace top and small heels, Sugar had on trousers with a sparkling party top with finger straps on the end and lots of gathers at the front. Mercy came out in a full lace suit with slits up the sides and a low front v neck with small straps crossing over her chest and back and circling on her neck.

"Wow" Sam said when he saw his Bride coming towards him, as he went to pull her in she held her hand out in a halt command, he stopped and looked at her quizzically. Suddenly the music stopped and Sam smirked as he watched his wife move backwards then the music started again and Sam noticed all the glee girls moving around busily as he looked at the other guys everyone paying attention

"Hate when they get together" Mike told them as they watched their girls still

"Guys grab a chair and bring it back here" they said in unison as if there was a music cue, the guys did as told. "Sit down" most of them laughing and doing as they were told, the music changed again and the guys looked around the room

"Seriously?" Sam asked Mercy as he sat down "This is our wedding reception" he told her as **'** **Giving Him Something He Can Feel' by En Vogue** started blasting out the speakers, everyone got to song a bit with Mercy doing her thing as usual. The girls started putting it down hard on the men grinding all over them fingers in mouths red and purple lips pouted slapping their asses gyrating their hips in a blue room replica "Stop" Sam mouthed to Mercedes

"No way Mr. Evans" she whispered as she danced over him

Puck was up dancing with Quinn by the stage and Sam, thinking that might be a safe place to be right now, went to get up to do the same, but Mercy made him sit back down which he did pulling her down on him "You need to stop this now Mercedes Evans" he whispered looking around the room

"No way Mr. Evans" she said as she got back up The chorus started and all the girls started a lap dance session legs up on chairs buts in faces, breasts semi exposed, rubbing their bodies up and down themselves, blowing kisses, real baby doll stuff

Mercedes stood in front of Sam looking at him deep in the eye and rubbing her hands up and down her figure "You need to stop, I said now" his lips thinning as he spoke but she didn't listen Sam rolled his eyes, opening them when he felt Mercy sit on him "Babe too much" he smiled uneasily "Babe"

"You're going to do it for me later yeah?" she whispered to him, Sam was bugging out as he realised he was in a room full of people and just about to get off in his wedding trouser. He fought hard to block her talking out as he had never not responded to it he opened his eyes and looked around "ohhh Beaste" he said the old faithful and he focused on her for a while to calm himself down. He was going to have to explain this to Mercy later but she wasn't playing fair. The song carried on and he had to focus.

"Hey where are you" she asked

"I'm trying not to listen or look at you babe I'm about to pop in front of our parents here, I mean seriously, I don't know if it's because I know tonight is the night but I can barely control it"

"Okay" she said finally backing off for the rest of the song

Everyone clapped at the end and the guys moved the chairs from the centre of the room Mercy turned to Sam "Could you leave your chair in the middle Babe, you need to remove my garter sorry babe" she smiled. Sam looked in pain but carried on sitting in the chair "Can I have a minute Mercy?" he finally asked grabbing her as he sprung up and made for the exit as everyone watched.

"What is it Sam?"

"Nothing but everything Mercy" he turned to say, they got outside and he swung around and held her flush against him for a few minutes

"What is it Sam?" she asked again

"I just need to hold you for a minute" he said on hearing that Mercy hugged him back and stood there feeling him calm down

"What happened?" she lifted off him asking

"I panicked I think I thought I was going to explode and flood the place, or something my head is so messed thinking too much about later"

"I knew I had gone too far I was excited about tonight too"

"Mercy I focused on Beaste to stop myself on our wedding day I'm sorry"

"You better not be focusing on anyone except me tonight lover boy I want your full attention"

"You have it" he laughed

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes lets go back in and get that garter off"

They walked back into the room to cheers from the guests "What?" Sam asked as they both looked around puzzled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the removal of the garter" Mike announced as an unfamiliar tune started playing while Mercy sat on the chair in the middle of the room waiting

"We're going to get to that Mercy but I've been scratching this song for a while now in the hope it would be ready for today, since the day I first saw you actually, and I think it says everything I wanted to say then and need to say now so here goes Mrs. Mercedes Evans this is for you from Me" he started singing his song **'Won't Walk Away' by Lemar** for his wife

"Sam I love it thank you, I'll always want you babe, and I love you" she said kissing him as he bent down to kiss her the band carried on playing the song as Sam took Mercedes Right foot and hitched up her dress to reveal the garter, he put her foot on his chest and kissed her foot and proceeded to use his mouth to lay a path of kisses up her leg when he got to her knee Mercedes shivered "Sam you need to stop please" she said

"In a minute Mercy this is tradition"

"Sam you're killing me" she said as she looked around the room hoping no one noticed how turned on she was right now

"I know how that feeling Babe" he said as he quickly went up her leg and grabbed the garter in his mouth and pulled it down making a big deal of taking it all the way off with his teeth

The party went on into the late evening and everyone was having fun, their musical friends done singing speeches, several times Sam and Mercedes tried to leave the party but they were being dragged back to meet and greet, dance or take pictures. They were just looking at another window of opportunity when Quinn and Puck came to collect them "It's time for the last song and Mr. Schue has asked for this one so we all need to chip in" Quinn emphasised.

"Hello, Hello" Mr. Schue said into the mic "Everyone I'm sure this is the last speech of the day and we" He said nodding to the large crowd of former students and teachers standing beside him "couldn't let this occasion go by without adding something. So we finally found a song that says what we want to say and we hope everyone wants to say it with us. Mercedes was with the Glee club in the beginning always struggling to find her place in there but I must admit the place she found for herself was pretty high in spite of all the bickering and badmouthing that went on in that choir room Mercedes was never a part of it she earned the respect of everyone she came into contact with including me. A true asset to the club and the school. Sam was the loveable dork that grew on me especially with the passing of Finn our dear friend, he stepped up for the glee club helped others out all the time and then putting back into the school by helping coach the football team and then the Glee club until he found his true calling and went to LA to be with his one true love. Over the years I think we would all agree we have become a family a somewhat dysfunctional one but one nevertheless, I suppose this is as much about the Glee Family as it is the relationships that have come from it so this goes out to Sam and Merc… Excuse me Mr. & Mrs. Sam Evans from us but, to all of us as well "We all agree that at some point we've all heard Sam and Mercy's conversation that goes a bit like this" Will said

"Sam Evans you are Crazy" Tina said laughing

"Yeah Crazy about you" Artie said as everyone laughed

"Or but you love it" Blaine added as Sam and Mercy looked at each other laughing

"We don't say that" Sam tried as everyone shouted back at him that he did "Okay we do" he said hugging Mercy

"So" Mr Schu said looking at the band to start as they started playing **'Crazy' by Hunter Hayes** as everyone danced along making a crazy time of the last song everyone shocked that Mercy could be just as crazy as Sam

The end of the night came quickly after that as people started to leave and those that were staying went to their allocated rooms "Sam you and Mercy have a hotel room booked for the rest of the weekend, we don't need to hear that, but come over for lunch or dinner whichever when you can we want to see you again before you go won't you?" Mom Evans said

"Your overnight bag is packed" Mom Jones said as she came out of the kitchen with what looked like packed lunches "Take these cause you two got to eat"

"Thanks Mom" Sam said

"Now get out of here will you" Mom Jones said

Sam looked at Mercy "Did our Moms just give us permission to go in a bedroom with the door shut?" He asked smiling

"I think they did" she answered

"Well come on woman lets go go go" he said waving his hands towards the door, Mercy said a very quick bye and they left the house

When they got to the car the glee family popped up from behind the bush on the driver side "We know what your gonna do" they said as Mercy blushed

"I should hope you do, well actually, you have some idea but you don't know exactly what we're going to do and that information is no longer any of yours all business" Sam told them all shutting the cab door after his wife entered the taxi before walking round to where everyone was standing. "Hey no disrespect to you all but from today the only questions Mercy and I will answer about our sex life is yes or no at appropriate times unless, which I doubt, we have a problem in that department then it's open house cos then we'll be needing that support you all talked about giving us up in that service" Sam said before jumping in the taxi and they were gone.

"We're off to the hotel babe" Mercy said excitedly as she sat willing the car to go faster

"I know babe" Sam replied getting the biggest bout of jitters he'd ever had, wishing the car would go slower or better still start going backwards "Why are you so damn nervous" he asked himself

"What was that Babe?"

"Nothing, just this slow car" he smiled

"More like a slow driver" she laughed


	15. Chapter 15

**The Hotel Room (The first time)**

"I feel nervous" Sam said as they got in the hotel room and discarded of their bag

"I'm glad you said that because I feel exactly the same, is that normal?" Mercedes asked

"It is our first time actually having sex, so I guess we would be"

"Should we just do it and get it out the way?"

"After waiting all this time no fucking way Mrs. Evans this is going to get slowed the fuck down"

"I like the way you keep using that word is that what you want to do Mr. Evans?"

"Hey stop that I know what you're doing, play nice" Sam said "Hey Mrs. Evans I love you so much and I can't believe our day has come"

"Mr. Evans I love you more, I've waited for this day, well night, since we first met"

"Are you hungry do you need anything to eat or drink, got to feed my woman?"

"A drink maybe"

Sam ordered room service and went into the bedroom "they put fruit, strawberries and cream in here and champagne" Sam shouted through

"We'll have another bottle of Champagne please Sam" she asked as Sam called to reorder

"Mercy" he said walking back into the main room "I don't want you drunk for our first time babe"

"I have no intention of drinking more than one glass of that stuff" she giggled

"What?" Sam asked laughing "You get so friggin freaky sometimes I wonder"

"I'm not, I just want to try every first with you and keep it exciting you know?"

"Oh I'm excited already lady"

The conversation halted by a knock at the door "I'll get it babe" Mercy said walking towards the door "It's room service babe" she shouted back to him

"I guessed that Babe" he replied in a low voice.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first Mercy?" he shouted

"Yes please Sam" she said dropping the items on the side table and walking towards the bathroom

"Let's get this party started" he said pouring the Champagne

"Sam will you bring it in please and those strawberries and cream I fancy some luxury?"

Sam entered the bathroom with a glass of champagne and strawberries and cream as requested

"I need a whole bottle of that stuff babe"

"What?" he asked again as he went back into the bedroom to get the rest of the bottle _'Is that your damn favourite word today Mr'_ "I heard that it's not safe to drink in the bath"

"You heard right Sam" she said as he came back into the bathroom "Pour the whole damn bottle into the bath and get in let me feed you, you're gonna get some champagne all about this base tonight Mr. Evans."

"Well I do long to be close to you Mrs. Evans" Sam said as he clumsily flung off his clothes and got in the bath, sitting behind Mercy as they fed each other strawberries and cream while soaking in a champagne bath.

"This is romantic isn't it?" she asked fidgeting for his hardness pressing into her back

"Yes, it is but I need you on the bed like now so we need to get out of here"

"I'm not ready Sam"

"You won't be ready until I get you ready, come on out, remember getting you wet, my job?" he got up and held the towel out for her helping her out of the bath before getting out himself. While he dried quickly and fell on the bed she sat creaming her skin and combing her hair for a while as he watched. "Come on Mercy I can't believe your scared of me"

"I'm not scared Sam I'm petrified"

"Come here missy I mean Mrs. Evans"

"You forgetting who I am already?" she turned to say Sam could see fight in her eyes

Jumping up he switched his music on and grabbed her to dance they moved slowly as **'My only' by Busy Signal** blasted out "we know the effect Busy has on us" he smiled as they danced around the room him singing them dancing, until the song finished when he went to attend to the music "Come here Mercy" he finally asked when he stood at the MP5 player putting the song on repeat and holding his hand out for her to go to him, which she did "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask me that Sam"

"Can I?" he asked again calmly, letting her know she was still in control of this situation as he'd always told her she was

"Yes" she smiled as she relaxed to his voice and he led her to the bed to sit

He held her face and kissed her with small scattered kisses first and all over her face and neck, when he reached her chin he bit it softly and she came down to meet his lips. Sam kissed her harder on the lips and then left them alone for a while, paying attention to her erogenous zones as he licked, flicked and sucked until she started moving to the rhythm. He moved over here body as she started moving, moaning and touching in reaction to his touch "Sam please, touch me" she gasped as her urgency grew

"What do you want me to do?" he smiled _'We can go as slow or as fast as you would like to, as long as we're together you get to call the shots'_ he thought

"Just touch me Sam"

"Touch you where?" he asked again

"Sam don't tease, it's not nice" she gasped feeling Sam giggle on her belly "What?" she asked

"Oh I was just thinking how not nice it was when you were bobbing up and down on me making me want to explode in the middle of our wedding" he smiled up at her

"I can't believe your holding that against me right now" she spat alerting him to her sudden mood change

"Are you going to come out of a bag on me right now, really?" he asked as his hands moved about her body

"I'm going to….. oh Sa…" she gasped as he rammed his fingers inside her mouth, begging her to shut up nicely

"That's what I'm thinking too" he smiled "Just let me drink some Champagne" he said looking into her eyes before he tasted her familiar sweetness. She moved slowly at first getting urgent as Sam's craving heightened

"Sam" she moaned "Sam I'm…"

"No your not babe" he told her detaching himself from her

"What I'm ready?" she asked

"Yes Babe your ready" he told her moving to his trouser to get ready for their final unity

"Do we really need those Babe?" she asked as she watched him opening the packet

"What do you mean of cause we do, it's our first time"

"I sort of thought I could get pregnant first time, and that would be another first we'd done together" she said nervously

"Can we have this conversation afterwards please, and I'm wearing the condom"

"No I want it now Sam, we said children"

Sam sat on the bed heavy and took a deep breath "Babe this is our wedding night, can we get this done and get back to the baby making conversation after? I don't have a problem with baby making, just not our first time"

"Get this done, what do you think we're doing here Sam?" she jumped up asking as Sam all but punched the bed for the frustration of it

Sam could feel Mercedes tears coming and desperately wanted to back track on this conversation but he feared it may have already gone too far "Mercy you know me and you know how I meant that, please stop this before it gets out of hand" _'Too late Dude this is turning into a disaster, everything else was perfect, something had to give, no mind we can do this on our honeymoon, god have we gone too far into this soul mate thing to come out as man and wife?'_

"Stop this, what exactly is this?" _'You need to man up Evans, Man up now'_

"Mercedes stop it now" _'Shit, I don't know that shouting was the way to go with this Sam I am'_ "I get that your scared, I am too, but please baby don't do this to us not now" he said as he watched his new wife ready to cry on her wedding night for a completely different reason than he'd anticipated and it was all his fault "Baby please don't cry, we don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to, we can just hold each other and maybe try again when we go on our honeymoon" he suggested.

"I'm not upset about that Sam I'm overwhelmed, I think I want this so much I'm scared I'm not going to meet your expectations, or you're going to fall out of love with me because things in the bedroom are wack and you'll find a new more experienced girl and…"

"Stop, Mercy I don't know what I have to do to make you understand that I want to be with you if it was sex I'd have been off years ago, please baby believe that I love you with all my heart and sex will be good between us because it comes from a place of love. Do you believe that I love you Mercy?"

"There isn't much I do believe in but I believe that"

"Then trust me after this first time we'll both enjoy sex forever together"

Mercedes leaned in to give him a kiss that lingered and deepened, Sam started getting aroused and his hands wondered to getting reacquainted with his wife's body

"Sam I need you please" this time he didn't need telling twice

"This may hurt at first so just tell me what you need me to do okay?" he quickly said as he prepared himself "Mercy I never told you before" he stopped looking in her eyes to say "I've never been with a virgin before" he smiled "I feel like a virgin too" he giggled

"I love you Sam"

"You don't even know how much more I love you Sam" he said as they haphazardly talked each other through their process as they, screamed, cried, laughed, hugged

"oohh Sam that hurt I felt something pop" she said scared

"That was it Mercy your virginity being taken away by your Husband" he smiled kissing her nose as they stared for the longest time smiling "Hey wife are you alright?" he finally asked, when he saw tears in her eyes for the fourth time "Am I hurting you?"

"No babe it's just so beautiful its everything I dreamt and more, I feel so loved right now I can't say" she reached up to kiss him saying

"Babe we haven't started yet, I've just about got past your hymen once your settled with me we can start enjoying this more" he smiled "Tell me when you feel good enough to move" he said

"I'm good Sam" she smiled cheekily as he talked her through the motions and they found their place with each other using this alternative mode of arousal "Fucking hell Sammy that was Fantastic" was all she could find to say following that exquisite moment of togetherness

"Fantastic it was fucking mind blowing Mrs Evans" he said falling onto the bed his head beside hers as she looked to the side at him and they both giggled before he got her back in his arms and they lay smiling "Thoughts?" he asked

"I think I have a new favourite pastime Mr Evans again please"

"I aim to please Mrs. Evans" he said rolling them both over placing her underneath him as he grabbed another condom ready to go again.

Mercedes and Sam fell asleep at around 6.30am after a marathon night followed by a long hot bath to help with the soreness.

 **The Morning After (Sunday)**

"Hey Mrs Evans how you feeling" he said as he woke up to Mercedes leaning over him staring "Were you watching me sleep?" he asked

"No I was waiting for you to wake up"

"I'm awake now so what did you want"

"You know what I want Mr Evans, don't make me beg"

"Are we going to eat today?"

"Well you can eat me that should see you through"

"You are so sexy right now Mrs. Evans I think I will eat you, come here" he said jumping up to grab hold of her playfully

"Oohhh am I getting that Morning Wood Mr Evans?" she lay asking

"You didn't even make to run woman, at least play hard to get"

"No way Mr Evans not when I know what's waiting, I don't think I'll ever say no again"

"Are you just every man's dream but my reality Mrs Evans?" he asked kissing her back to bed, they went on into the afternoon before Sam insisted they get something to eat from room service, he settled for sandwiches, on the premise that they would be going to their parent's house that evening. That evening they were still in bed and as the night passed they moved only from the couch to the bed and back again

 **Monday**

The next afternoon Sam went to get up but Mercedes held him back "Sam do we have to go?"

"Yes babe my dick is seriously sore and you've moaned a few times too this afternoon let's have a recess"

"Once we leave you know we won't, you know, touch each other until we go on our honeymoon don't you" Mercedes looked at him teasingly "You won't get any of this" she said touching herself "Or these" she purred "Or this" she said bobbing out her tongue in a seductive way and mimicking some serious foreplay

"Stop it Mercy we're going, now, get your things together" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You're cumming Mr Evans right now, you know where" she smiled

"What have I done? I've unleashed a sex craved women" he said doing his classic alien move as he spoke

"So have I won this argument then?" she asked, taking off her underwear and throwing them at him

"Yes" he said walking towards her "You won this round; now get in there and get those clothes off"

"You mean there are more rounds to cum?"

"Sex Craved" he said rolling his eyes before taking his clothes off and joining her in the bed

Another three hours went by before they were up again "Hey babe it really is time to go" Mercy said as she softly nudged Sam awake

"What, what did you say Babe"

"Time to go babe" she said again.

Sam got up and went to the bathroom "Babe we need to talk when we're dressed okay?" he asked

"Yes" she said as she sat at the dresser

When Sam came out of the bathroom he dried himself off and sat on the stool Mercedes sat at the dresser. "Yeah I thought we needed to finish that conversation we had the other night about having a family, I thought you felt I was negative about that and I just want you to know that is not the case I really want to start a family with you, I've never kept that a secret, I just want you for a while that's all, me being possessive I guess".

"That's fine Sam I know that, I think I was just nervous about the whole sex thing and that was what came out don't worry about it".

"I do worry, because I know you were serious about that and in a few months or maybe a year we'll start trying for a baby I promise"

"You must be crazy Samuel Evans, I'll wait a few months but as soon as it happens touring will have to take a back seat for a while, while we get the Evans Clan up and running and no I don't think it's going to be easy but when have we ever done easy?"

"Yes Mam" Sam said "Sounds like a plan, so that's a guaranteed four and a half years of sex on tap then" he smiled

"I can't wait" she added

"Come on let's get going" he said as they quickly packed and checked out as the bell boy got their driver and returned to Sam's parent's home

 **The Evans Ranch**

"Hey Mike you still here?" he asked Mike as he came walking out the main house with snacks

"Yes Bro we're all held up in the accommodation, your parents insisted we stay for the week, no one had much to do so we agreed" he told him

"Great we can catch up properly now the wedding day is over, we'll be down in a bit" Sam told him before they went to find the parents.

"Hi Mom, Dad they both said as they entered the family room to find both sets of parents sitting watching the TV with one ear and having a conversation with the other

"Hey guys you're back expected you but didn't if you know what I mean" Dan said

"You guys hungry?" Rose said but Marcia got up faster

"Just a bit we, came for dinner anyway, two more seats at the table?" Sam asked

"You know the answer to that Sammy boy, if there wasn't one for you there is definitely one for my new daughter" Rose said while coming round the sofa to hug them both, Marcia gave them both a hug and the two women went out to the kitchen to start preparations

"Come and sit with us Sam" Devon said, Sam went forward dragging Mercedes with him "Baby Girl you can go find something to do with your Mom for a bit yeah?" he Dad smiled at her

"Er No she can't she's not leaving me alone right now Dad" Sam said seriously

"I know I was just testing you"

"Dad that was cruel" Mercy laughed "You know how he is"

"We're just going to see the guys down at the apartments back in a while" Sam announced as they spun round Mercy didn't know if he really wanted to see the guys or he was just pissed at what her Dad had said but she followed him anyway

"Oh bring them back with you for dinner" Dan said waving his hand in the air

"We'll call when things are ready" Devon told them over his shoulder as they left the room

They hadn't walked too far away from the main house when Sam grabbed Mercy by the waist "Babe I need to be with you like right now, can we do that?" he said looking around

"What right now Sam?" she asked surprised but willing

"Yes right now" he said pulling her into the nearby dense forestry "Over here quick" he instructed pushing her up against a tree and pulling her underwear down while lifting her right leg to rest it on his leg, before balancing his leg on a tree stump that was close by, They both gasped at the discovery of that warm safe feeling and frantically moved until Sam felt Mercedes core tightening around him, the excitement of it meant thing came to a close fast son the two of them stood lifeless gathering their minds and flowing through that place that belonged to them before looking around and grabbing their discarded clothes to get dressed again.

"Hey we weren't supposed to do that again until we were on honeymoon if I remember rightly Mr Evans" she smiled at him saying

"Well Mrs Evans that's why we got married, so we can do that anytime we want" he said in his southern accent laughing as they walked the short distance to the apartments and entered the main room.

"Hey guys" Sam said as they walked in

"Hey" Mercy said waving

"With you in a bit, just got to visit the bathroom" Sam said dragging Mercy with him

"They're washing the sex off of themselves" Santana said

"No you're wrong, they just came from a hotel for nearly two days" Mike said

"Sam's an animal you know anything is possible" Puck said

"What do you mean animal?" Blaine asked

"Not just any animal" Puck laughed "An animal that ain't had shit for near on 8 years"

Sam and Mercy came back to the Main room and knew everyone was guessing as to why they both needed the bathroom "Santana was right" Sam said "Whatever she said"

"She said you were both washing sex off yourselves" Tina said

"She was right" Mercy said

"Hey guys we need to sleep down here tonight a bit of a screamer on our hands" Sam pointed at Mercedes from behind "and with the oldies it's a bit embarrassing, sorry in advance for the sleepless night" Sam said as Mercy turned around and slapped him

"What happened to not talking about our sex life after our wedding night" she laughed

"Oh that was just to keep you chilled everyone talks about everything to do with their sex life all the time" Tina said laughing

"Yeah we do we just never included you because we thought you were a prude" Brittany said

"Well guys, I think we agree" Sam looked at Mercedes for confirmation and she nodded "That I sorry, we have just had the best two Nights, Mornings, Afternoons and Evening of our lives with many more to come and I mean cum"

"Wow I can't believe you guys have these kinds of conversations" Jessie said "better than any green room I've ever been in"

"Stop being such a prude Jessie" Rachel said laughing

Quinn came over and gave Mercy a hug "You did it girlfriend you said that was what you wanted and you waited it out and got it" "and Sam I am so proud of you too you saw what you wanted and went for it no matter what you had to go through to get it you were willing to fight for my girl and I love you for that" Sugar joined in the hug just crying

"Hey guys I just want to say I feel privileged to still have you as my closest friends, or glee family as we have come to affectionately refer to ourselves, I want you all to always know that I love you all and just one call and I'll be there" Puck said

"Stop Puck we know you want to cry right now we love you too" Santana said making everyone laugh as Quinn rubbed Pucks arm

"I'm with Puck" Artie said, "I don't think any of us realise how unique our family is I propose although I know that we will meet up regularly for various occasions we have babies to birth, christenings and birthdays as well as wedding anniversaries and hopefully one more wedding" he said looking at Sugar, "not forgetting D, Stevie and Stacey's, Toni celebrations" he said looking at Rachel "More Grammy's" Bowing to Mercedes and several successful business ventures and films, Finn's short life and we need to celebrate ourselves at least every say 5 or 10 years what do you all say".

"I'm with that, we could buy or build a holiday home in Lima by the Lake, it's beautiful up there and I'm sure we all have a special place around that lake. It must be big enough for all of us but everyone can use it whenever they want as we've all gravitated to the big cities and noise" Sam said

"Quinn that's your area of expertise so if you go about finding the house or the land and keep us in the loop" Mike said

"Will do" Quinn said

Sam's phone rang and it was Devon calling to say Dinner was ready and everyone needed to return to the main house as soon as possible.

"Come on all grubs up" Sam said

"And they are not waiting" Mercy told everyone

"You two can walk between us or separate, you tend to get lost along the way" Brittany said making Sam and Mercy smile

After dinner everyone cuddled up to their respective other halves around the family room watching TV, talking or in silence until bed time, Sam and Mercedes were the first to retire saying they needed to be up early in the morning to do some last minute shopping before their evening flight. When they left the room Devon asked "Are they going down to the apartments tonight?"

"Yes" Tina said

"Oh that's good I don't think I could take that noise, the thought of my baby girl being defiled is enough" Devon said, those in the room looked around at each other as Puck mouthed _'What the fuck'_

"Yeah we'll give them an hour before we retire" Artie said

"You underestimate the Evans men my man" Dan said

"And the Jones women" Devon said

"You lot ain't getting no sleep tonight, suck it up" Dan said sounding like Sam as Devan and he done a high five and laughed.

Two hours later the glee family went to their apartment to hear loud noises coming from Sam & Mercy room "Their dad's weren't wrong were they I hope everyone had earplugs or earphones or up for the challenge but I'm off to bed to see if I can get my woman to scream louder than that" Puck said

"Yep I'll take that challenge" Santana said dragging Brittany behind her

"If you can't beat them join them" Mike said

Rachel walked off with Jessie without saying anything but he had a smile on his face. Everyone else sort of wondered off without speaking and then the main room was empty.

 **Tuesday**

The next morning everyone was up by 10 am "So let's have a vote who kept you up"

"We slept well, when we finally got there" Sam said "So no one" Sam said

"Is this a unanimously vote guys?" Artie took his tired head of the breakfast counter to say "Yes Mr. & Mrs. Evans" they said to a stunned face from Sam

"Oh come on guys, we knew you guys were coming back so we were really quick" Sam said laughing

"Really quick lots of times till 6.30 this morning Sam come on, pardon the pun" Puck said

"I know I was in the room two doors down but I heard Yes that's it Mercy seven times I counted, and I went a few rounds myself so there might be some I didn't hear" Jessie said

"Come on guys we're newlyweds you all remember that" Sam said "sorry that's all I can say, but we had a good time and many more to come pun intended again"

"I only have one thing to say it worked for me all these years earplugs, I'm getting you all back" Mercy laughed

"Well I can't complain really 'Sam I am' always told me he had game, that he has, happy wedding day bro, hope it lasts forever" Blaine said

"Forever" Everyone said holding up their cups of coffee. Sam grabbed his guitar and signaled to Puck to join him while Blaine went to the piano as he started playing **'Making memories of Us' by Keith Urban**

"So we did it then?" Sam asked his wife, later that evening, as they drove off waving to all their friends and family, they were finally off on their honeymoon in Necker Island for a delicious 3 weeks before Mercy had to get back to work, which might be a long one if the album kicks off, their new addictive hobby on their minds

 **The Honeymoon**

"We're going to join the mile high club Sammy" Mercy announced as they sat in the first class waiting room at the airport

"You better believe it" he smiled shuffling uncomfortably "Sammy? that's a blast from the past, what happened to babe or Sam"

"Oh; Sammy, Sammy, Sammy" Mercedes said in his ear teasingly "You'll learn the difference she laughed

"You know you need to stop don't you I don't, repeat don't play fair" Sam said

"Oh I know you don't Sammy"

"Really" Sam questioned, asking Mercy if she really wanted to go there

"No I'm stopping Mr Evans I know you but, mile high is happening"

They sat playing with their hot chocolate for a while and generally talking about the wedding and jokes they got from their friends and family. "Was that us Sam?" she asked following the announcement on the speaker

"I don't know, I was listening to our conversation sorry" he replied

"Should we ask?" she enquired of him

"If it helps I'll go find out" She said getting up to go speak to the receptionist.

"I believe it is our call; that bitch just hit on me, I've just been sitting here with you for over 40 minutes in plain sight of her and I go over and she hits on me, can you believe that?" he asked her

"I more than believe it Mr. Evans your ass is fine and, your fine ass is mine, did you tell her you were married?" she asked laughing as she checked her do

"No" he said Mercy spun around and look at him

"What, you didn't, don't let me come out of this bag on you Mr. Evans why not?"

"I just did this" he said putting his left hand in the air and twisted it back and forth singing 'she put a ring on"

Mercedes wanted to be serious, but saw all kinds of Kurt in that scenario and started laughing from the belly, causing the said receptionist to look in their direction to which she then put her left hand up and repeated Sam's action.

"You just keep me laughing Sammy I love you so much" she said as she composed herself enough to start getting up.

"Hey" he said getting her attention "I love you more Mrs. Evans and your fine ass is mine now get it on that plane and get ready to join the mile high club"

"Do you want to swop seats?" he asked after looked to his right and seeing two children

"No Sammy I don't"

"There you go with that Sammy thing again" he said rolling his eyes

"You take that how you want when you want don't you Mr, _Oel ngati kameie_ (I see you)" Mercy said

"I know you do my _Txe'lan_ (Heart)I love it when you talk Navi"

"Now I know that gets you going so I try not to ever" she said

"Hey you know you don't need to use anything except that god given ass and those eyes of yours to get me going"

The plane took off and once in the air, Mercedes gave Sam the eye directing him to the nearest rest room "No" Sam said "there are children present follow me" he said with a smirk on his face. They went near the back of the plane where there were a few old people and a couple of teenagers about 17 or 18 years old. When they reached the rest room Sam turned to Mercy and smiled "This will do nicely Mrs. Evans" he said jumping in the vacant room. At that point the elderly couple sitting opposite the isle where the rest room was looked up and Mercedes smiled at them awkwardly. "Come in here Mercy" he said from the side of her, Mercedes looked at Sam trying to warn him that someone was watching but he ignored the gestures and pulled her in, as she looked ahead the elderly couple smiled and shook their heads.

"Right Mercy get those off" Sam said looking at Mercy's knickers "and give them to me" which she did. They started kissing and Sam hoisted her up onto his hips while pressing her against the door, within minutes the deed was near done as Mercy and Sam staring into each other's eyes said those fateful words causing their explosion within them making her cry out. Sam quickly muffled her voice and once down, they both laughed.

"Do you think the classic airhostess is outside the door waiting to tell us off?" she asked

"Waiting to join in maybe" he replied

"Is that your kinky coming out Mr. Evans you've never mentioned third parties before?" she smiled

"The only third parties that will be joining us in this area of our lives Mercy are the beautiful babies we are going to make together and then that's borrowed time I have no intention of sharing you with anyone except our children for a while you know I'm a jealous man when it comes to my Mercy"

"Hey welcome to the mile high club"

"Welcome yourself" he replied

They opened the door and to their surprise there was no one standing outside the door and the elderly couple that were looking previously had a definite grin on their faces, "Welcome" they said Sam looked directly at them and nodded his satisfaction, when Mercedes saw what he was doing she pulled him after her and gave him a side eye. They had returned to their seats before Mercedes realised and asked

"Sammy where are my knickers"

"I left them in there for the next person to have a good time on" He said

Mercy checked his face to see if he was joking but it seemed not "Sam" she said poking him the ribs before stretching over him to look at the rest room door. About 2 minutes after she saw a tall elderly man go in and waited for him to come out, "He had a smirk on his face" she said

"Another man sniffing your panties turns you on Mercy?" he asked laughing

"No it makes me ashamed I feel like I'm cheating, Sam how the fuck could you do that" she asked

"Hey, words, this is your husband you're talking to" Sam said in a stern voice

Mercedes looked ready to burst into tears and Sam smiled "Good job it's only me sniffing them then" he said pulling her panties out of his pocket and sniffing them, while Mercedes tried to snatch them from him but failed

"Sammy don't do that to me it's not nice, and that there just turned me the hell on" Sam said nothing just took Mercedes hand and went back to the rest room to join the two mile high club.

After boarding another much smaller helicopter they landed and were taken to the retrieve by jeep, the views were breath taking along the way with white beaches and deep blue seas around the island with a red/orange/brown backdrop as the sunset came in "Beautiful" Mercedes said as they rounded the road to bring their chalet into view "I'm glad you think so this is it" Sam said as Mercedes looked on in wonderment.

The first two weeks were full of Mercy and Sam time, which wasn't hard as there were only six other just as large chalets dotted around the small island.

"There is a meet and greet tonight if you want Mr. & Mrs Evans on the west beach" the maid informed them for the third time since the holiday started,

"Might be good to see others" Mercy told him

"No" he said

"Sam" she said waiting for hi to look at her "We only have a week left and then we are going to be put to the real test because I'm going to be touring and your back at work, I just need us to have more ..."

"You mean you want me to get used to not just being with you" Sam interpreted

"I want us to get used to it Sam it's not just happening to you" she said, not very impressed with his comment

"I'm thinking New York all over again, if you must know" she told him

"I love our life Mercy I love it together and I understand it apart and yes New York was depressing more because you were leaving for good and I just wanted to get as far away from Modelling as I possibly could, but now it's us against the world and I honestly love our life"

"You never said you wanted to get away from modelling Sam, why was that?" Mercy asked

"It split us up and I didn't want anything that came in the way of us being us for a start"

"You left that for me?"

"Babe let me finish, when that Charlie Darling compromised me in that way, kissing me without my permission, I sort of knew that that wasn't the profession I wanted to be in I didn't want to have to come home every night and lie to my wife, to you, about what I'd been up to and she made me feel like that was what the industry was all about and that was not for me, especially with what happened when I was doing the stripping in high school".

"Okay I hear you I don't think I would have been happy with the lies either" accepting his explanation "So yes to meet and greet on the West Beach this evening then?" Mercedes asked

"Can we?" Sam said side moving his head in the direction of the bedroom "If you go twice in 15 minutes we will" he laughed

"Oh there was my first one" she said walking towards the bedroom, he slapped her butt "two down" she squealed "What shall I wear?" she asked before laughing her infectious laugh which always reached her eyes.

Two hours later Sam and Mercedes emerged from the bedroom dressed, ready for the meet and greet session, they jumped in the jeep they hadn't used since their stay begun and made their way to the West Beach. They passed a beautiful heart shaped pool carved into the sea which fed from sea water but had lights around it and seats too, a beach hut type bar with various coloured drinks on the shelves and then on the bend a yacht was docked a short walk out, with lights on and music. They parked the car a short distance away and headed towards the bar.

"Good evening Mr. & Mrs Evans nice to see you both" A man called out from the bar

"Good evening" they called back

"You can go join those on the Yacht if you want or you can join the ones at the BBQ just over there" he said pointing behind him "or make your own entertainment it's up to you, I'm Damon if you need any drinks see me"

"I need a drink Damon" Sam called over as they started walking towards the straw hut

"Two glasses of chilled sweet wine please" Sam said as they looked out at the scene, it felt like the island was truly secluded with no other lights to be seen for miles around, they took their drinks and walked a short distance away from the bar before Mercy spoke

"What do you want to do Sammy?"

"I want you to either stop calling me Sammy with those eyes or get back to the chalet and get rockin"

"Come on babe I'm serious what do you want to do?"

"As a judge, that's what I want"

"Okay I'll talk to you but not look at you how's that?

"Rude"

"Babe I've always called you Sam.. you know, now and again, it's never had this effect on you, what's up"

"Me babe I'm up at everything you do and say, that wedding just done something to me I'm constantly wanting you and I don't want to do anything to stop it, do you think it might be because I know you're going to be away and I'm just getting enough to tide me over?" Sam asked seriously

"It might be I don't know is this even normal, don't get me wrong I feel the same most of the time, I'm even seriously considering your offer, I want to go back and rock the night away but we need to start detaching a bit don't you think?" Mercy said cautiously

"No" Sam said moving back to look in her eyes "What are you trying to say?"

His look old her she had to tread carefully "I guess what I'm saying is, let's go quickly look at the BBQ, see what's on the Yacht and get back to the chalet for some rockin is that a plan?" Mercy said excitedly the smile on Sam's face told her it was a plan as they walked towards the BBQ area

"Hey Guys" they heard as they approached the BBQ

"We're Dean and Wendy hi" Wendy said

"Hi Sam and Mercedes" Mercy said pointing to Sam first

"Just arrived then?" Dean asked

"Actually no we've been here two weeks now this is our last week"

"Wow we've been here a week and we leave tomorrow hardly met anyone but we expected that" Wendy said

"Yeah holiday of a life time for us" Dean said

"It's our honeymoon" Mercedes said hugging into Sam

"Hence the reason you haven't seen us" Sam said laughing

"Sammy" Mercedes said softly hitting his chest

"This is Neville and Kate they've been here for a few days now" Wendy said as Sam and then Mercedes shook their hand

"We're celebrating our 25th wedding anniversary tomorrow which is the reason for our holiday" Neville said

"Honeymoon" Dean said looking at Neville and Kate but pointing to Sam and Mercedes

"And you?" Sam asked thinking Dean and Wendy were a bit much

"Wedding Anniversary too 15 years not bad ay" Wendy said.

"I know it's the age old question but what's kept you together" Mercy asked

"I'd like to come up with something really dramatic you know the answer of all answers but all I can say is I love her and she loves me and that's been enough for us all this time" Neville said hugging Kate to him

"We've had a rough time of it to get here" Sam told the group "So now we're finally end game I'm hoping all that drama is over" he finished looking at Mercedes

"Man if you think drama has finished you wait till the children come and then the grandchildren, wow bring on the rough times" Kate said laughing

"Bring on the children" Mercy laughed

"I think we've already started" Sam whispered as he kissed her neck

"Has anyone been to the yacht I believe the food's good" Dean said

"We're not staying long so we were just doing some quick hellos and getting back" Mercy said reacting to the feel of Sam's breath on her neck

"Come on then let's not keep the newlyweds waiting lets go see what's on the yacht" Wendy said and they all moved off towards the yacht.

"Good evening I'm Naptalie welcome to Oasis I hope you have a good evening, drinks to the left food to the right just ask for what you want chef will cook, the menu is at the table down below" the lady standing at the door said as they approached

"Oh it's food" Sam said looking at Mercy

"Do we have time to eat Sammy" Mercedes asked

"You wanted to meet people so come on lets meet, they said food Mercy" he said smiling

"Sammy ain't working for you right now then?" she cut her eye at him saying

"Told you I don't play nice"

"What?" she asked widening her eyes

"You called me Sammy in front of all these people what do you want me to do with that" he asked "I hope you get good and upset waiting for what I've got for you later Mrs. Evans" he smirked "Hello, Sam and Mercedes" he said holding his hand out to a ginger headed man

"Good evening to you too Sam and Mercedes we're Janice and Steve, here on a well-earned vacation following our retirement and we are loving it" Steve said with a hearty handshake

"Honeymoon" Sam said smirk still on his face as he looked at Mercy

"Hi Folks" Janice and Steve said to the rest of the group "Good to see you all again" Janice said

"Hi" they said

As they went downstairs to the dining area Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand "Sammy; she said waiting for him to look at her before she put on her puppy dog eyes, she leaned into him and said "I am so ready for you right now" he flushed red a bit and laughed out loud to cover it up "Game On" she said as they found a table to look at the menu

"You want to play this game yeah?"

"It's my game Sammy" she smiled

"Hi both just arrived" a woman came up to them asking

"Hi no we've been here for 2 weeks now due to go home next week Sam and Mercedes by the way" Mercy said holding her hand out to shake

"Honey I do hugs" the lady said pulling Mercy up off the chair and into her arms "You are delicious and you smell good, my name is Jem and yes I am one" She closed

"You are indeed" Sam said getting up the only thing in his mind to head butt this bitch back to la la land or wherever the fuck she came from "And this is my gem, Jem so back the fuck off" he shouted at her as everyone looked Mercy didn't know what to make of it she just pulled Sam to sit down

"What was that about?" she asked him

"What the fuck is she doing dragging you like that and then what? You smell good, what the fuck is she smelling you for? Can she not see me sitting here?" Sam asked all at once and not discreetly either so Jem heard everything he had to say

"I was paying her a complement if you must know, but my bag I was disrespecting I have sex issues as well as Turrets so excuse the hell out of me" Jem said, just as she finished her sentence a man came running up behind her

"Hi I'm Trevor and I must apologise for anything Jem has said out of order she has a sex disorder that she is learning to deal with and she can be inappropriate at times I am really sorry Jem apologise" he said holding his hand out for shaking

Because of the look Mercy was giving him Sam eventually took Trevor's hand and shook it firmly "Pleased to meet you Trevor I'm Sam and this is Mercedes my wife sorry about that" Sam said

"I fully understand" Trevor said

"Sorry" Jem said hiding in Trevor's shadow, Sam paid no mind to the weak apology and sat down with his back to the pair ready to order

"Jealous much" Mercy smiled "I'm so so turned on right now Sammy" she said looking at him with pure sex in her eyes, Sam rolled his eyes because all he could think about now was getting into his wife

"Fuck Mercy you are killing me" he laughed

"Hey I know what I want to be doing to you Sammy"

"Stop Mercy I don't want to know"

"I think you do but I'll leave it till later maybe for pudding Sammy" Sam looked at her and she knew _'I've planted the seed and he in the game now, game on_

Sam moved his chair closer to her whispering in her ear every word leaving a vision his breath hitting her erogenous neck "Hey can you feel me inside you messing around way up _there,_ can you feel my tongue on your pink spot, licking, sucking can you feel me waiting to get into you?"

"Yes Sammy I can but don't ask me not here"

"Game on" he said moving away from her, dampening the mood he had just set.

 _'Okay we'll see about that'_ she thought _'this is definitely game on'_ as she shuffled in her chair mentally adjusting herself

"You just learning that?" he asked as he watched her adjusting herself

"What?" she asked pretending not to know

"Your game I'm in" he laughed "Why do you always make me say that?"

"You love it" she scrunched her nose up saying

Their meal came they ate and talked but when he ordered desert she skipped, which he thought was strange but knew she would prefer to share his so he let it slide. When his desert arrived she excused herself and left for the rest room he assumed, but 10 minutes in and she hadn't returned he started to wonder what she was doing. On finishing his meal he went in search of her to find her sitting at the table with Jem and Trevor having a laugh it seemed.

"Hi Babe I was getting worried" he said a bit stiff lipped but smiling never the less

"Oh hi Sammy we were just discussing Karaoke apparently they just set it up for you so Jem and I were thinking of doing something together you know girls together" she said looking deep into his eyes _'If your looking for pissed off here it is, right here on this damn face large as life Mrs Evans get up and come with me now'_ he smiled "You going to sing for us Babe" he said rubbing his hands together "You know when my wife sings I find the feeling better than sex" he said all shame out the window _what the fuck is she doing'_ he thought as he pulled her up and took her to the stand to choose a song

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked as he took her over

"Hey, words this is your wife your talking to" she told him

"Sorry babe but I'm super pissed that you've done this, first we were just stepping out, then we meet the sex addict from hell and have to eat a whole meal and now you're hanging out with the sex addict and her toy". Babe I'm a bit angry so I sound harsh I know but I still mean what I say get this song over with and get in that bed stat" _'I can go harder'_ she thought smiling as he spoke

"I can do that Sammy, hey want to help me out?" _'I should get Jemmy to do it'_

"No"

' _Testing me?'_ "Okay I'll ask Jem"

"Hold up I'm there" Sam quickly said and he made his way to the small stage.

"Okay people" Mercy said while handing her song of choice to the operator "This one is for my sensitive boo who I love with all my heart" she said guiding Sam to a single chair on the stage "It's a bit raunchy so if it gets too hot for you just turn around but it's not a private show …. Yet"

"Babe you really need to behave yourself" he told her as he stood waiting for the music to start

By this time the other couples appeared from other areas of the yacht.

Sam was bugged out when did his wife get so up front, the music started and Mercy turned into Mrs Erotica while she sang **'Slow Love' by Beyoncé Knowles** "Stop" he said Mercy just shook her head saying no and carried on. The next thing he knew she was on the floor in front of him moving around as if he were on top of her staring at his with a satisfied look on her face "Seriously Mercy stop" at this point she sounded like she actually was in their bedroom "Stop" he jumped up saying feeling a repeat of their wedding day dance coming on as Mercy shocked at his outburst stopped after the chorus and took her bow as everyone started clapping

Mercy looked up at Sam and knew he was struggling making her smirk "You popped" she laughed

"Nearly" he said "but it's just there I'm in bed with Beaste at the moment" he looked around saying "Just leave me alone for a while go see Jem" Mercy knew he was mad but his voice was trying to hide it _'why?'_ she thought as she did as he'd asked

Sam found her about 10 minutes later his face, not happy "Can we go please babe" she asked concerned

"If you want Babe" he told her as they said their goodnights and left the party.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet Mercy tried on several occasions to lighten the air but Sam wasn't responding _'What the hell have I done now?'_ she finally slumped back in the chair "Fine" she said joining him in the silence. They got back and Mercy banged about for a bit while Sam sat in silence waiting for her to calm down, eventually she'd reached her 'Fuck this' stage and marched into the sitting room "babe what went wrong?" she asked

"With what babe?" he asked

"Your mood, one minute we were playing the next it just got way too serious for me did I do something wrong?"

"No babe you didn't"

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing Babe it's noting come on lets go to bed I need to be close to you"

"Sam you know I'll get it out of you eventually so let's get this out so we can go to bed and do what we both need to do"

"Mercy can we leave it alone please I don't want to share it never ever"

"Not with me you mean?"

"Especially with you"

"Especially with me, come on Sammy everything remember"

"Promise me something before I tell"

"What is it Sammy a secret?"

"It's a shameful thing"

"That just happened at that moment you mean? okay I promise, end game remember?"

"Mercy I feel ashamed about this but I was trying to stop myself from getting off thinking about anything to stop, and you know I usually think about Beaste yeah? I mean I've always told you that and I do I think about Beaste right? _'You can not be telling me you're thinking about any of those bitches or, I will tear that damn smile of yours right off your damn face and kick it around until your lips are as fat as my fucking ass'_

"Yes Sam you have, and we said that needed to stop right?" _'How the fuck are you sitting here about to tell your wife this shit less than a month after your damn wedding, you are un fucking believable'_

"Well today I thought about someone else and I'm ashamed, don't ask me who I can't tell you because you will know I cheated on you, back there on that stage"

"Why can't you tell me Sammy?" Mercy asked _'Just say he can't lie to you just ask?'_ "Is it one of our friends? A family member? Please tell me it wasn't an ex?

"No Mercy it wasn't any of those, it was someone I've never even really met" _'Thank God for that, every thing is alright we can fix this'_

"Sammy come on, your breaking our promise just say it, we'll just have to deal with the fall out remember end game" Mercy said pointing between the two of them

Sam closed his eyes, clenched his fists and teeth and said the name "Lillian Adler"

"Who?" Mercy said trying hard to keep the laugh in as she knew Sam was deeply hurt by this

"You heard me Mercy you just want me to be more embarrassed than I already am"

"Sammy I understand why you would think that was cheating, you really shouldn't be thinking of other people when we're together but babe you were trying to get turned off not turned on and so I beg to differ. You know when I need to get you off my mind I think of Figgins or the elephant man, which really doesn't mean I think of them when I'm actually with you. Babe for me what happened is alright because the flip side of not doing that for me would be more embarrassing"

"You think of Figgins?"

"Yes isn't that gross?"

"He's gross"

"Not as gross as Lillian Adler" Mercy said and they both laughed

"I have a solution" Sam said when they finally stopped laughing "We think of them together Figgins and Adler"

"Now that is super gross" Mercy said "Deal" Sam echoed

"Bed" Mercy said

"How do you switch from gross to turned on in one word Mercy"

"I don't need words Sammy I go with the visual and your fine ass gives me that all the time"

Sam and Mercy got up and went to bed and spent the last few days on the island alone, with no interruptions and left for home at the end of the week


	16. Chapter 16

**Los Angeles (Home)**

The first hit was released three days after their return, then just two weeks after that tour dates were announced and life became busy again. So in total they'd had 10 weeks together before it was time for Mercy to start her 6 month tour around America and a few International countries and although she was excited they'd been spoilt having all that time together with Sam coming home every night

"Baby making starts when I get back" she told him as they sat on their bed looking at her luggage "I miss you already babe" she moaned "Sing to me" she asked

"Sing with me" he told her as he got up to get his guitar and started singing

 **'Set In Stone' by Guy Sebastian (Adapted)**

 **Sam**

 _I met a girl last night, had long black hair and brown eyes, like you, almost like you_  
 _I had a drink or two, she had a few and kind of laughed, like you, almost like you_  
 _The one thing that stood out the most, is almost isn't even close to you, there's nothing like you_

 _Just so you know, your love is engraved on my heart, It's set in stone_  
 _Nothing could break us apart, unshakeable, yeah, no matter where I am or where I go_  
 _We're set in stone_

 _Mercy_

 _I'm tired of drinking reds in hotel beds, just wishing I'm with you, I'm not lying, sometimes I do get lonely_  
 _But I'm only missing you, temptation comes and quickly goes, when I think of going back home to you_  
 _I'm staying true_

 _Just so you know, your love is engraved on my heart, It's set in stone_  
 _Nothing could break us apart, unshakeable, and no matter where I am or where I go_  
 _We're set in stone_

 **Sam:** _If I had to choose between the two, you know my choice is always you_  
 **Mercy:** _Cause if this life gets in the way, you know I'll walk right off this stage_

 _Both_

 _Oh just so you know, your love is engraved on my heart, It's set in stone_  
 _Nothing could break us apart, unshakeable, and no matter where I am or where I go_  
 _We're set in stone_

"Come on you better get going" Sam said kissing her nose as they finished singing

"6 weeks back right here, babies?" she asked

"Babies" he agreed as he lifted her off him and grabbed the cases, he saw her off and went back to work and life went back to pre-wedding as they'd expected with Sam unable to run around as freely, but they got through it and Mercy was home again, they didn't waste any time getting their clan together Melody their eldest, brown haired, green eyed beauty popped into the world in snowy February, all hell broke loose when Sam totally lost it and called all emergency services out and ended up taking Mercy in his car, every nurse, doctor and sick person in his path feeling his wrath 11 months later Harper was born, Sam reincarnated with brown skin his arrival melted all the girls hearts, not really surprisingly just over a year later Aria arrived Diva tude fabulous mini Mercy with lungs to boot and for a while they were busy but happy until 2 years later when Dolce turned up he soon became the centre of attention with his Mom's looks and his Dad's eyes

Feeling the family was complete and settled Mercy had gotten back on the horse after 5 years away from the tour scene, Sam had worked hard and was now a Director, New Media Distribution & Digital Business Strategy at the MARVEL branch in LA and worked a lot from home, so it wasn't an issue for him to be at home with the children while she travelled for odd days.

"Mercy I know we said you would stay close to home most of the time but this is one time you're not going to be close to home I need you to go to china for 2 months, I know this isn't going to sit well with Sam but it's got to be done" Greg said

"Greg you promised with Dolce just coming 1 it's a big ask for Sam to look after him and work, I'll get back to you"

"I'm afraid it's not an optional gig Mercy" Greg said

Later that night after the children were in bed Mercy went to see Sam in his Study "Sammy I've been…."

"When are you going" he asked

"Friday morning so two days' time"

"A bit short notice isn't it they usually give you more notice than that, how many days?"

"2 months"

"What!" Sam said before checking himself and toning it down "I mean, just a bit shocked that's all Dolce's a bit young don't you think?"

"Well that's what I said obviously but Greg says it's not optional"

"Are you okay with it?"

"If you are"

"Hey" Sam said as she turned to look at him "Phone sex back on the cards?" he laughed

"A must Mr. Evans"

"At your service Mrs. Evans" he replied

On Friday morning Mercy cried a lot and hugged a lot before Sam took her to the airport for her flight where she cried some more and hugged some more before leaving for China for two months. As promised they had regular phone sex and the children skyped with Mom on an almost nightly basis. Sam worked from home mainly and once a week when he went into work Tina and Mike who lived almost next door had the children, if not one of the others

Sam routinely worked late on a Wednesday night at the office making routine better for the children and this weekend which was in the fifth week of Mercy's tour he was again working late. When he came out onto the car park there was someone standing in the shadows he noticed, a woman came out talking while walking towards him and came to a halt at his side looking at him for a while before talking again only to whisper in his ear something he didn't get. Sam heard a click but took no notice, looked at the strange woman before getting in his car and driving off. The following week he saw the same woman leaning on his car, he politely asked her to move before he opened the door and put his briefcase on the passenger seat and shut the door, locking the car, he got to the drivers side and asked the woman to move away from the car which she did and he got in and drove off. The following week he came out of the office with other people and the same girl jumped at him through the crowd and tried to kiss him, the force she jumped with Sam ended up holding her to stop the fall. He mentioned the incidents to his colleagues who advised him to report it which he did that night.

The following Wednesday the same person jumped at him again and the police camera installed in the car park caught the assault.

Sam got home that evening and because the children were staying with their Aunts Britt and Satan he had a relaxing bath and something light to eat before settling down to call Mercy via skype, he sent the usual text 'Hey Mrs. Evans we gonna do it tonight' and waited after 10 minutes there was still no reply _'what's up Mercy?'_ he asked his phone _'get back to me when you can Mercy I'm waiting'_

About 30 minutes later Sam got a text back saying 'don't want to speak to you ever again you cheat'

Sam was totally bummed out 'what's up? What have I done? Please call me' to which there was no reply 'Mercy I'm coming to you, you know me'

'Don't you dare leave our children with no parents'

'I'll bring them but I'm coming now'

Sam's phone started pinging, when he opened the messages there were photos of him with this mystery girl from the parking lot and her jumping at him, him leaning over her to get to the car, her lips almost touching his and her whispering in his ear "Shit"

'Babe I reported her to the police' sent the message saying

'But not to me' 'Which week?'

'Answer the phone please' Sam wrote and then rung her number, she didn't answer

'I'm going on stage in five and those images are what I have on my mind thanks' 'no fuck you Evans'

"Mercy please speak to me" Sam said before he threw the phone down and left the bedroom to go to their bar for a drink.

'I'll speak to you skype now' Mercy wrote Sam heard the ping and ran back for the phone, he grabbed his laptop and signed in to find himself watching Mercy on stage "what's she doing" he said to himself but carried on watching as she turned to the screen "this is to my ex friend watching from afar it's a farewell song and somebody is going to cry" the music started and Mercy started singing **'Neither one of Us' by Jennifer Hudson** it took Sam some time to get his head around what was being said but eventually he worked out that Mercy was finishing with him via skype, "Fuck" he said as he thought of all the messed up ways girls had dumped him _'kissed someone else, dated a gay man, texted me, gone mad and now a fucking skype what the fuck'_ "This one matters" he told himself as his head started bouncing off the walls as she sung wondering what she was going to do once she got off stage and how he was going to stop this shit.

'How can you judge me when you haven't let me say anything' he texted 'Please Mercy just speak to me before you do anything please' 'You know me, I love you, you know this' 'All those years we waited for sex why wouldn't I wait 2 months' _'Farwell my love Goodbye'_ he heard and tears involuntarily came 'Mercy you made me cry please stop, stop I love you'

Mercy finished the song and didn't look at her messages on the phone she just walked up to the laptop and looked at Sam's face and said "You went with every fucking bitch at school, and for all I know you've been with every bitch that ever come on to you, I was the stupid cow that believed every word you said, I don't know why I did that you had some kind of hold over me but not anymore, your free Sam Evans do what the fuck you want because I'm going to, starting now. Just be gone by the time I get back I'll pick the kids up on my way home just tell me where and don't have your bitches around my babies" Mercy said crying at him

"What, What? This is not fucking happening Mercy it's not happening" Sam said with tears all over his face looking in disbelief as Mercy read the riot act to him

"Oh it's happening Sammy baby you better believe it's happening" Mercy said back and clicked the session off

'Mercy I love our children you know I do, but I can't lose you, I need to fix this' he texted

Sam threw some clothes into a bag, booked a ticket online and went and told Tina and Mike that he had to leave for a few days on business, asked them to collect the children from Satan and Britt the next morning making up some story about trying to get out of it but not having a choice and left.

"Bro I'm fucked Mercy's telling me to get out saying she was going to sleep with someone else because some bitch took photos of us together and sent them to her" Sam said to Puck on the phone

"Dude strange question I know but, did you?" Puck asked

"No fucking way Bro I don't roll like that I'm married and in love"

"So what's the plan do you need the girls to beat that bitch down?"

"I'm on my way to China to talk to her bro I can't lose her"

"Do you want Quinn to call her feel the waters out?"

"No Bro don't tell Quinn she mentioned me being with all the Glee girls in her argument I don't think any of them would be welcome at this point, Shit on me ay"

"Dude remember you got to let them talk out their anger just listen and answer when asked, with the truth, Dude good luck"

"Bro don't tell anyone ever okay?"

"Lips sealed Bro bye"

"Bye"

Two hours later he was sitting on a plane doing a long haul flight to China. When he got there no car was waiting no Mercy nothing he just jumped in a taxi and went to the hotel and asked for the room number.

"Mrs. Jones is not in at the moment Sir would you like to leave a message?" the Concierge said

"I'm Mr. Evans her husband I'd like to know when she will be back"

"Oh Mr. Evans, Mrs. Jones didn't say you were coming could I see some identification please Sir?"

Sam showed his passport "Sir here's a key to the apartment please let yourself in and make yourself at home we are expecting Mrs. Jones in about 40 minutes

Sam went to the apartment as directed ordered a sandwich but didn't eat it, watched some TV but turned it off in the end he decided to read the newspaper and then he heard the key in the door and Mercy was standing there looking at him and he was looking at her.

"What are you doing here Sam? Where are our babies?"

"I sent you a text, I left them with Tina and Mike I had to get here babe"

Mercy put her hand up in the air "Please don't fucking babe me I am not your babe is that why you call me that so as not to get names mixed up?"

"What Mercy…"

"Mercedes will do"

Sam sat back down he knew she would be on her roll for a while longer before she started listening to anything he had to say so he would wait it out.

"So come on tell me how many more, got all my so called friends lying to me; Quinn, Santana, Tina, Brittany, Rachel, Nurse Lady, Donna, and fuck knows who else?" "I'm talking to you don't you dare ignore me Sam Evans"

"I'm not ignoring you Mercedes I'm listening to your so called truths" "I don't have anything to say" Sam finished.

"So you're not denying you slept with these people then?"

"Mercedes you said I slept with these people not me you answer the damn question" _'Calm down Sam'_

There was a knock at the door and Sam jumped up "is that your new man?" he asked "Didn't take you long to move on seeings as you claimed to never look at another man while your away so that was a fucking lie then?"

"No it wasn't a lie they looked at me always I just never followed anything up because, get this I thought I was in a real relationship" Mercy replied laughingly

"So your telling me that I've been faking being in love with you, us having our children, making love to you every night we're together that's all been fake yea? Sam asked "Mercedes if this wasn't so serious I could make you get off right now and you could make me with just words we don't need to touch, is that something that two fake people do to each other?"

"I know"

"Mercedes you can't have power over someone like that and then abuse it I love you with all my heart I have never and will never be with anyone except you even after death you know this, who would that have been at the door?" he asked his jealous raging as he tried hard to sit calmly

"I don't know Sammy maybe one of my dancers we don't really have much night life out here been there done that there's nothing happening" _'She called me Sammy she believes me'_ he smiled inside "Sammy why did that woman send me photos of you and her out and kissing and hugging, why did you do that to me to us"

"Mercy if there are any two things you know about me what are they?"

"I would have said that you love me and you never lie but…"

"I don't want a but Mercy I want things you're certain of"

"Okay that you love me and you never lie to me"

"So we understand that yeah? So I work late on Wednesday's right?"

"Yes"

"Well one Wednesday I heard whistling and singing coming from a dark corner in the parking lot this lady came towards me, she looked harmless, she came into my personal space like she was going to whisper to me but said a load of rubbish I left her standing there and went. The following week she was laying all over my car I asked her to move put my briefcase in the passenger side and got in my car and drove away. The third week I went down with colleagues and she dived over them and tried to kiss me I guess, I asked them what they thought of it and they advised me to tell the police which I did that night. The police put up cameras in the lot and the following week she appeared again and was caught on camera and cautioned by the police and I haven't seen her since. I don't know where the photos come from but I'd like you to take them to the station when we get back to build a case against her if she re-appears.

"So you don't know her?" Mercy confirmed

"No I don't not even her name I don't know why she became targeted me or anything she just appeared"

"So you want me to believe this is the third time you've been compromised by a woman and you had nothing to do with it"

"That is the truth Mercy I swear on all we hold dear"

"It's going to take some time for me to stop feeling this way Sam but I believe you, again"

"Babe we made a promise to talk until we're right again and I'm willing to do that"

"I need to sleep, but we'll talk tomorrow I'm emotionally drained and just finished on stage, telling the truth I haven't slept since this whole thing begun, in fact I haven't slept since I've been here I miss my family like crazy and I don't think I can do this again"

"Do what again?"

"Be away from you all for even a night it kills me, I'm so lonely"

"I'm not doing that well myself but this is our life Mercy you are who you are and don't tell me your ready to give that up because I know you're not, you love what you do remember?"

"I'm sorry babe, but I love my family more and I need you every minute of every day and bitches still getting all up in my man I'm constantly stressing I don't want to feel like this all insecure and everything, it's not a good look you know?"

"Jealousy on me or you is always a good look babe, I'm jealous of everyone that sees you more than me when your away not just like now I mean when you're at work, out shopping, sometimes even spending time with our children I have it bad I always have but I've had to learn to control it, I know I don't do that well sometimes especially with new people but I try not to be jealous all the time, I know it's hard"

"What are you jealous about Sammy?"

"What do you mean? You were there did you not see how hard I had to fight to get you, Puck he was such a Sexy Mama bastard I had to dress him down a few times and he's our friend I freaked so much over why he kept calling you that I imagined you in bed with him for a long while until I found out you were a virgin. Artie let's not even go there touching, feeling, looking that guy is alive because of his wheelchair even Finn got told I was fighting them off in Glee let alone the guys on the field you are hot Mercy and everyone wanted you but I was the bravest or should I say most wanting. So my jealousy is stemming from down there and it doesn't get any better Stacy, Stevie and D were right to sing me that song because they did see it. I'm a bit ashamed to admit this but I've fought Stevie over you before too"

"Sam I'm sorry I didn't know how do you cope then?"

"I believe you love me and only me, that's it"

"That's it"

"That's enough for me, you chose me"

"Why can't that be enough for me, I know that of you"

"I don't know babe everyone has their own demons I suppose"

"I'm so tired"

"Please don't go to sleep right now Mercy I know you're tired, but I can't go to sleep with this between us, I need you close when we're together and with where we are right now that's not going to happen"

"Sam honestly, I don't know why I always think the worst when these things happen I'm still in can't believe you chose me mode I think, it's either you really don't know or you just don't care how fine you are when we're together but when these things happen I think you do know how fine you are but you just play it down for my benefit".

"Hey I know how fine I am Mercy you tell me all the time and yours is the only opinion I care to take notice of because I want to look fine for you. I want people to think I'm worthy of you when they see me, they expect to see someone that matches you and I try to stay in the game to be that person"

"Being with you is the most natural thing to me and I just want people to let us be us you know"

"We were us before we were anything else and that's what keeps us strong I think don't you?" he said lifting her head to kiss her lips lightly "Remember our summer nights Babe?"

"Yeah and I remember human nature babe?"

"Bamboleo / Hero mash up for you?" he laughed

"I don't want to lose you now belter for you?" she giggled

"Someday we'll be together" they both said "End Game" they both laughed saying

"I really love you Sam, and I'm sorry for my melt down"

"I love you more Mercy and I'm sort of happy you had your melt down because I'm here now and I want me some of you"

"Bed Sam" she said getting up as he followed "I've got some work to do I noticed earlier"

They got over the wobble Mercy finished her tour and finally got back to LA with a few weeks spar before the holidays, The priority was dealing with the children when she got back so, as usual, Sam left the first day to her for that time 1 year old Dolce was super clingy for a few days and grudgingly Sam let her sleep with 5 year old Harper and Dolce in their room one night. Of course 6 year old Melody and 4 year old Aria refused to understand why the boys were so special and Mercy ended up spending the next night in their room. On the fourth morning Sam's craving was at peak "Out" he shouted as the children tried to sneak into their bed "Come on all out" he said calling the Nanny to come sort them out seeing her approach before he smiled at his clan and locked the bedroom door

They'd had two nights together when the Glee family descended on them with this Festival performance announcement Rachel had roped them all into. They all lived in LA now in close proximity except Rachel who was still in New York due to work and Kurt spent a lot of his time there too. "Two weeks from Saturday it's for a good cause, we'd be mad not to and all of us in one group people have paid just to see that" she laughed

"She's right" Kurt said as everyone agreed to do it, so after moving things around, a week later they'd booked flights back to Lima and agreed to disagree so the girls had chosen their song and the boys had chosen one too

 **The Festival**

At 6.30 pm the glee family made their way to the Festival, children tucked in with Grandparent, there were other celebrities there performing Pink, Lady Gaga; to Kurt's delight, Lemar, Adele; who everyone flipped over, Mr Thick himself and big names like Lionel Richie, Luke Bryan, Beyoncé, Aerosmith and Hot Chelle Rae, James Arthur, Shawn Mendes lots it was going to be a really good night and they could feel it in the atmosphere "Thanks Rachel" Tina smiled "I mean for thinking about us for this, it's amazing" They were stood watching Bruno Mars' performance of 'It will Rain' as Sam reminded Mercy of his song to her all that time back, bobbing around, when the stage hands came and asked them to enter side stage to be with the other guest, they looked at each other took a deep breath and followed him through.

"Hi Mercy my girl, didn't know you were going to be performing I'm in trouble now" Beyoncé said hugging her as everyone walked through the curtain

"Hi Bee I just can't wait to see your fine self up there by the way my friends will just kill me if I don't introduce you, you might remember them from the wedding but anyway you know Sam" she smiled as Sam went in to give her a hug

"Hi again" he smiled "Will you tell Zee we're doing a mix of his Usher hit today please?" he asked

"Will do, Good to see you Sam keeping her on her toes yeah?" she asked him

"She keeps me on mine" he replied.

"This is Rachel; who got us this gig, Jessie her hubby, Tina & Mike, Blaine & Kurt, Brittany & Santana, Puck & Quinn and Artie& Sugar and tonight we are performing as the New Directions" Mercy told her as she stood looking around the group

"Pleased to meet you all again, but forgive me I'm terrible with names so I may forget, I do remember Brittany because I've seen you move girl and you need to do a gig with me, the New Directions what is that?" she asked Mercy

"It's were we all started the name of our high school show choir"

"Wow show choir do those still exist?" she laughed

"If we have anything to do with them in the future they will" Tina said seriously

"Go for that and, keep me in the loop with it sound interesting, good luck on the ice all, see you at the after party" she said as she walked away.

"Wow that was surreal guys" Puck said "Sorry babe but I'm going to be fan boying tonight" Puck said to Quinn

"What can I say have you seen the man hit list babe I am so fan girling right now I'm giving you permission to fan boy this is surreal"

"You guys are too much" Mercy said as they walked towards their prep area and they all piled in

"Hey Mercedes heard you were here good to see you again" Lemar popped his head round the door after knocking loudly "Hey my Man good to see you Sam long time" he said surprised to see Sam

"Hey Lemar good to see you man" Sam said shaking his hand and giving him a man hug

"Lemar My friends would kill me if I didn't introduce them so here goes this is Rachel; who got us this gig, with Jessie her hubby, Tina & Mike, Blaine & Kurt, Brittany & Santana, Puck & Quinn and Artie & Sugar and tonight we are performing as the New Directions name of our high school show choir" Sam said as quickly as he could.

"Too many names, but hi all see you at the after party and good luck on the ice, Mercedes, Sam later" Lemar said as he walked away

"I don't know which I'm more excited about the gig or the after party" Blaine said

"Decision for group after dinner yeah" Mike said "Now let's get to practicing I think the bar has just been raised"

"Fuckin Yea" Puck said as Quinn gave him a rib dig for his language

"Hi Rachel, Jessie heard you were going to be on set today" Queen Latif said as Lemar exited the room

"Hi Queen My friends would kill me if I didn't introduce them to you, this is; Tina & Mike, Blaine & Kurt, Brittany & Santana, Puck & Quinn and Artie & Sugar and you know Mercedes & Sam and tonight we're performing as the New Directions name of our high school show choir" Rachel smiled saying

"Nice to meet you all, Glee club in school yeah?" she asked as they all nodded

"Yes in school but life partners now and still very good friends" Rachel replied

"Very influential group of friends Mr. & Mrs. St James" Queen Latif said looking around the group "My Diva, Editor, Producer, Director, Dancer, Animators, PA, Accountant, Choreographer, Estate Agent, Designers and Couple of Actors I'm impressed and all out of one school? hey I want my grandchildren at that school" she said laughing "I do my homework" she said walking away "Oh and good luck on the ice all"

"I'm impressed with her" Tina said

"She took the time to find out about us" Puck said in wonderment

The group went about their last minute practice as if at nationals and even done the circle before their performance "So boys first and girls after yes?" Jessie questioned

"No girls first" Sugar said

"Don't bite Sugar he's playing with you" Rachel said rolling her eyes at Jessie "Not the time Jess"

"Is so the time everyone is so tense"

"It's normal for us" she told him

"You're up next New Directions" Tony the stage hand announced as he knocked the door for effect

"Okay guys let's do this" Sam said punching the air

"If all fails put Rachel and Mercedes in front and they'll save the day" Brittany said and except Rachel and Mercy, everyone agreed

"That's not going to happen come on you lot where is your new directions faith we can do this" Sam said "Let this show go all over the place as a trusted friend once said" they all laughed and headed to the stage entrance.

"And now the show just gets better and better we now have the New Directions from Lima Ohio so they're a local group from a local school, McKinley High I believe, and they are National Champions of show choirs in 2013 but I think you will all recognise some of these faces as they have taken fame in their own right please put your hands together for the New Directions" JayZ announced

The group walked out and Sam gave Zee a man hug and took the mic

"Well folks as JayZ said we're a show choir and we couldn't decide what song to sing for you all tonight so we decided the men are going to sing theirs and we're going to sing ours and hopefully you'll find we were both right. So here goes" Rachel said, as the music started and Mercedes started them off with **'Ain't No Other Man' by Christina Aguilera** Sugar came in with the 'Move your thing honey' and everyone else shared the song, dancing to fever pitch as they enjoyed themselves doing their thing together.

"Hey what can you say after that, wasn't that just great folks?" Sam asked the crowd aa they shouted in agreement stamping their feet and even flashed lighters as a response.

"Well we're going to try and measure up to the ladies but it's going to be hard so some encouragement please" Jessie said as the music started and Puck lead as they sung their version of **"Love in This Club"** **by Usher (feat. Young Jeezy)**

The boys were dancing around their partners, talking when they weren't singing and taking full advantage of the stage presence to flaunt their sexiness. "Your gonna dance" Sam told Mercy "You're all gonna dance wait for it" sure enough on the final chorus the guys pulled them in for dancing and they brought it "Hot" he smiled as Mercy done her thing

As the song came to an end the crowd was still roaring "Wow it would seem the men won that one" Zee said as he walked back onto the stage "I should think so with one of my co-worked songs, but you smashed it boys" he said clapping them "Did the boys win crowd" Zee asked as the crowd reacted "We could be here all night working this out you have to be clear people who won shout boys or girls for me please and whichever I hear will be the winner" as the crowd chanted

"Okay from that I'm going to say girls and the prize is that the boys have to sing another song to the girls is that okay?" Zee asked and the crowd responded with a yes that was clear for everyone to hear "Well boys you have to go again anything in your back pocket?" Zee asked smiling at Sam he loved putting him on the spot

"Yeah" he said after conversing with the guys "this one is for all the lovers in the place tonight, so here goes our song to the ladies, and watch out for the moves" he said laughing as Blaine came back to tell him that they were set to go and nodded for the music to start as they for once called out the girls in fine MJ style and sung **'The Way You Make Me Feel' By Michael Jackson**

The come down was phenomenal and everyone was buzzed leaving the stage, as the end of the show came they along with all the other performers went through the gates and down to the car park jumping, shouting and just giving each other call outs on their success of their performances. As they got into their cars obviously the conversations followed on from the dances offered up. The guys wanting to get back to their parents homes and the girls insisting on going to the restaurant for their well deserved meals

The party reached their destination and valets took their cars, as they approached the doors people appeared wanting autographs and pictures with various members of the group "Who told these people we were going to be here?" Mike asked a young girl came forward quite hurriedly, Puck had to forcefully push her back from diving on Mercedes.

"God that was scary" Mercy said "That's never happened before but I've always had Gre..." she said in a daze

"Are you okay babe" Sam said looking into Mercy face but, there was no response "Mercy" Sam said again as he started shaking her flopping frame as he watched her falling in slow motion "Mercy what's wrong?" he asked in panic

"I think she scratched me" Mercy said before she blacked out

"Where babe, Where?" Sam said searching her body as her frame lay lifeless in his hands "Mercedes" he shouted alerting everyone that something was wrong, everyone froze and turned to Sam's voice

"What's wrong Sam" Mike said looking down at Sam holding Mercy on the ground

"Something's wrong with Mercy I think she's been attacked" he shouted "Get an ambulance" he shouted his voice weak with concern, everyone rushed to them, surrounding them as Artie called for the cars to come back while Tina called an ambulance. Sam removed his hand from Mercy's body and his hand was full of blood "She's bleeding" he shouted "Get an ambulance, someone get an ambulance she's bleeding" he said crying now as Mercy still lay lifeless in his arms "Mercy babe don't do this you said you'd never do this" he sat rocking her saying over and over again

Puck looked around and found the young girl he'd pushed off Mercedes seconds earlier and headed after her, "Come on Jessie" he said and they left the scene

"She's not breathing" Sam screamed shaking her "She's not breathing" everyone got hysterical, calling for ambulances, police or something Sam scraped her up in his arms to go in the car, but Quinn talked him out of it she turned to get Puck to talk to Sam and couldn't find him

"Where's Puck" she screamed as everyone looked around for him

"I saw him and Jessie run off that way" Sugar answered

"They've gone after the person who did this, God they're in danger" Kurt announced alarming Rachel and Quinn who looked at each other and knew what they were each thinking

"They'll be alright, they have to be" Quinn said her attention back to Mercy laying lifeless in Sam's arms "None of this is happening, where's the fucking ambulance" she shouted

Blaine stooped down beside Sam and felt Mercy's pulse "She's breathing Sam" he said "I felt a pulse, she's breathing" he assured Sam as he cried harder for the relief of hearing that news

Suddenly the ambulance could be heard coming and everyone blew a breath of relief to see it coming at the bottom of the road. Sam was still in a state of panic mainly because Mercy hadn't regained consciousness. At the hospital in the waiting room everyone waited around, the parents were informed and Moms and Dads came to the hospital quickly, questions were being asked but no answers were available

Sam said "I was signing an autograph and all of a sudden I felt Mercy's alarm, turned round, she was falling, Puck looked startled, something was clearly wrong, ask Puck"

"Puck's not here" Quinn said

"Or Jessie" Rachel added

"Has anyone called them?" Sam asked

"No I should shouldn't I" Quinn said, Rachel came to that conclusion at the same time when she nodded "God I've been focused on Mercy, she wasn't breathing" Quinn cried

"It's alright" Sam said taking his phone out and calling Puck, his phone rang out and went to voicemail, then he rung Jessie he picked up but instantly closed down the call "What's going on" he asked everyone again no one had an answer.

The doctor came out of Mercedes room "She's lost a lot of Blood Mr. Evans and she needs an operation immediately the wound is too close to her heart to call right now, but we're doing everything we can" he stepped back for the look in Sam's eyes "We need your permission Sir" _'What the fuck, we just danced on stage together, she just promised me sex, we have four fucking babies to grow up, she's got fans to please, she told me she'd be with me forever, what the fuck do I do now, God what the fuck do I do without her_ "Mr Evans I need permission" the doctor said again

"Sam" Blaine said touching his shoulder "Sam" he said shaking him

"What?" he looked around asking as his parents came walking through the door "Mom" he said already crying as his Mom's ran to him and hugged him "I know I should have pushed it to go home instead I knew it" Sam told his parents as Blaine explained the urgency of the situation to his Dads

"Son" Dan touched him saying "We need Mercy alive you need to sign the paperwork"

"What?"

"Sign the consent form to give her the operation to save her life son, please?" Devon asked as Sam grabbed the paperwork he was holding ad signed it

"Save her Doc" he told him holding the papers until the doctor looked back at him "Save her" they'd prepped, within maybe a minute and she was under the knife for a five hour surgery in seconds, Sam along with everyone else, cried, remembered, sat in silence and prayed until about four hours in Jessie finally called Sam "Hi Jess where are you is Puck with you?" Sam asked wiping his tears from his face

"Bro we went after the girl that touched Mercedes, Puck pushed her away obviously too late but is Mercy alright?" Jessie asked

"She will be Bro, she's still in surgery, what girl?" Sam asked

"This blond girl with really large teeth and all she does is smiles, we caught her took her to the police station but apparently she has to be assessed or something so they're waiting for the doctor to come"

"Sam Sam it's Puck the bitch didn't even have the sense to drop the weapon they got it and her now" Puck said

"Thanks Bro but you need to get back, there are two irate women here I think you're gonna get it. I got to go" he said as he saw the doctor come into the waiting room where they all were

"She did well, she's strong but these next twenty four hours are going to be the test, that knife did a lot of damage in there" he said as Sam went towards him hugging him

"Thank you"

"She's not out the woods yet Mr Evans, but you can go in and sit with her for a while, don't be alarmed at the machinery it's all precautionary" he said turning to leave the room as Sam followed him, eager to see Mercy for himself

Sam went into the room and broke down again when he saw her all hooked up to machinery like she was fighting for her life ' _Calm down Sam I am'_ he told himself "Calm down" he repeated as he touched her hand in an attempt to calm himself down. Once the panic was over he became enraged clenching his fists and jaw while striding across the room ' _I want to kill that bitch, trying to take my wife from me, from our babies, how fucking dare she'_ he thought "how fucking dare she" he shouted as Dan and Devon entered the room

"Sam you need to calm down son" Dan said

"I can't Dad I need to hit someone, something do you know how close I came to losing everything tonight, this stops tonight Mercy will never sing again, we don't want this, we don't want this damn it, I don't want this" crying being the only appropriate emotion he could show at this point

"Sam even you know that's not your decision to make" Devon said as the Mom's entered the room

"If I asked her to she would give it up, she would Dad"

"Then who would she be?" Dan asked

"My wife, mother of our children, alive" Sam said as Dan and Devon looked at each other

"Sam" Devon said to get his attention "don't do anything in haste son talk it out okay" he said as the attention moved to Mercy making a noise

"Mercy" Sam said rushing to her side "Mercy babe I'm here" he said stroking her face "Get the doctor" he ordered as his Mom ran out to do just that

The doctor came in a Mercy was trying to sit up or something before realising she was strung up to stuff "What's all this?" she asked looking around at the tubes and stuff around her

"You were stabbed babe, but you're alright you came back to me" he smiled saying as she lay quietly for a while taking everything in as the doctor examined her before the nurses came in to remove tubes and standby machinery from the room

"Talk what out Dad?" Mercy asked

"What was that baby girl?"

"You were saying to Sam you needed to talk something out"

"Babe they caught the crazy woman, Puck and Jessie got her and now the police have her" Sam said evading the question

"Oh yeah she looked familiar too" Mercedes said to Sam's surprise

"Familiar babe" _'I need to go check this bitch out'_

"I think so" Mercedes said

"Anyway, lots of people here to see you so I'll give them a chance to do that, back in a bit and hey, welcome back you gave me a fright" he said kissing her on the forehead before leaving

"I love you Mercy"

"I love you more Sam" she said as she watched him leave the room

"He's on a mission" Mercy told her Dad "Get one of the boys to go with him, preferably Mike he keeps him level"

Dan left the room to see Sam collecting his jacket and eyed Mike to follow him "Mercy's awake now gang so if you want to see her come on" Dan said and everyone jumped up.

"Where are we going Sam" Mike asked

"Mercy said she recognised the bitch that stabbed her so I'm going to the station to see her and try to get a photo I'll pick up Puck and Jessie too" he replied

"Hey Dude I'll drive, you came in the ambulance remember" Mike replied and Sam followed him

Mike and Sam reached the station and asked for Puck and Jessie, the officer after identity investigations led them to an interview room where Jessie and Puck were sitting. "Bro I feel like we're under investigation here they've kept us in this cell forever and nobody's telling us anything" Puck said as Sam and Mike hugged the two men.

"The Officer just promised Sam someone will be in to see us shortly" Mike informed them as he said that the door opened

"Mr. Evans?" the Officer said looking around at the four men

"That's me" Sam said

"Mr. Evans the lady in question is Dorothy Kazatori or 'Dotty' we are waiting for her to be assessed, but she's been talking and it seems she wanted to get rid of Mrs Evans because you belong to her"

"So she's admitted it then?"

"Yes Sir but the thing is she claims you asked her to do this"

Sam couldn't catch his breath "She She what?" he asked gasping for breath

"Sir she said you kissed her a few months back, you both told your wife you wanted a divorce but she refused to give it and you asked Miss Kazatori to help you get rid of her Sir"

"That's absurd Sir have you seen my wife" Sam asked

"Not in real life Sir, but yes" the officer replied

"And"

"Hence the assessment Sir, we will have to ask your wife of course but we don't see that we have anything to hold you for Mr. Evans".

"There's some history of this woman stalking me a while back, the police were all over it, you'll be able to see what actually happened yourself from the stuff my wife sent in"

"Yeah we looked at that already which is why we have nothing to hold you for Mr Evans, it's the same girl" _'_ _so she was trying to get rid of Mercy to get to me, is that what he's telling me?"_ he thought as he dropped his head in his hands _'I nearly killed her, my god I nearly killed my wife'_ he cried into his hands,

"I nearly killed my wife" he got out

Puck went to him "Bro it was that sick bitch that nearly killed her not you"

"You can't think like that Sam, Mercedes wouldn't like that it was that Dotty bitches fault not yours" Mike told him

The three guys sat thinking on what had happened, Sam on how he was going to explain this to Mercy when his phone rang "I can't talk to her Bro I just can't" he said as the phone stopped and then started again

"Answer it dude she's not going to stop"

Sam took up his phone and left the room "Mercy what's up?" he asked wiping his face

"You know what's up Sam tell me?"

"I can't, I have to be with you, will you wait till I get there"

"So come now Sam I can feel the stress, Now Sam, are you crying? have you killed someone?"

"No" he said laughing

"Then it can be fixed, don't worry so much, talk remember?" they closed the call down and minutes later they were making their way to the hospital

As the guys opened the hospital ward door they were attacked for questioning "Hold up let's all go to Mercedes room and sit down so we can tell everyone together" Puck said as Quinn grabbed him into a hug whispering word that made him feel extremely proud.

"Hey hope you have some of that testosterone left hero of the hour" Rachel said to Jessie and he nodded an affirmative with a smile on his face.

As they all settled on chairs, floors and bedsides Puck and Jessie went into the story from the attack to the chase, what had happened at the station until Sam and Mike got there and then Mike took over the story and relayed it until where the identity of the individual was disclosed and looked at Sam.

"Yeah so this girls name is Dorothy Kazatori and they think she may need some help as Puck said, but she hasn't been assessed yet" Sam said

"I knew I knew her face" Mercy said

At this everyone looked puzzled "Who is she?" Kurt asked

"She was the girl that said she had an affair with Sam while I was on tour a few months back" Mercy offered over

"Anyway to cut a very long story short she thought if she got rid of Mercy then I would be with her" Sam said grabbing her hand and holding it so that she couldn't drag it away "So it turns out she was my storker not Mercy as I initially thought" Sam announced

"Hey" Mercy said making him look at her "I'm gonna be alright, none of this was your fault and I love you"

"Yes you are, I need some time on that and I love you more" he told her

"So Mercy is going to be alright, Sam isn't being storked anymore, we had a great time at the festival, great night in all minus the stabbing" Jessie said

"Now where were we let's get some food up in here" Blaine said as he got his phone out and others followed

"Next time I say let's go home for some us time please listen and say yes Mercy" Sam smiled saying

"You wanted to head straight home too Dude" Jessie said

"Yeah I did for selfish reasons" Sam said

"Hey nothing selfish about what I wanted to go home for it's a natural need you know?" Mike said

"I hear you Bro" Puck said

"Great Minds" Blaine said

"Oh bull shit horny minds more like" Devon said "you lot don't think you got enough children running around those big houses you all got to be thinking about making more" Dan said

"Come on Dad you know it's not about that anymore it's all that practice you get in you know, if you don't use it you lose it" Sam said

"I don't think that concept works for love making Son but still a good analogy" Dan said

"Speaking of, let's hurry up with getting this food in here and eaten, Sorry Sam I suppose you're on rations because Mercedes is resting up so sorry but needs must and all that" Puck announced

"Don't' mind me, with Mercy's job I'm used to dry spells, Sorry Dad, Mom" Sam said remembering their parents were in the room. Mercedes gave him a nudge and they laughed.

When everyone had left and there was only Sam and Mercedes in the room, Mercedes started crying into Sam's chest "Okay let it out I knew it was coming you did well to hold yourself together for so long let it out babe" he said as he sat rocking her and holding her tight. When Mercedes was able to talk she lifted her head to look up at him

"Sam I nearly died and left our babies and you how could I let that happen?"

"Babe you had no more control over that than I did that crazy bitch came from nowhere, we couldn't have factored that in if we tried"

"It's not even about her it's about leaving you and the children, you want me to give singing up don't you babe?" she asked looking up to see his eyes "I knew it your eyes said it all earlier, I could go into the music in schools thing we talked about full time maybe or do singing classes in my own studio or something like that what do you think?"

"What do I think? Babe I admit that when this happened and I saw you lying there with tubes and everything I did think about it actually it was my plan to stop you from singing but Babe, who are you if you're not The Diva Mrs Mercedes Evans on stage, packing it to the rafters and loving every minute of it. I promised our parents and you that I would do everything in my power to make you happy and babe singing on that stage makes you as happy as the look you had when you walked down the isle to me or on the days we had our children I'm behind you 100% with whatever you want to do but please, don't make that decision based on what you think I'd like to hear, you know in your heart what you want go for it" he said

"Sam don't think I'm selfish but I want to sing, I hate that it splits us up sometimes and the media thing, but babe when I'm on that stage there is no other feeling like it"

"There had better be another feeling like that babe or you've been lying to me all these years" he smiled

"You know what I mean, get this conversation out of the gutter, it's not fair you know I'm laid up"

"Babe it's late let's get some sleep he finally said kicking off his shoes and laying on the bed, holding her hand. "Close your eyes, lets sleep" he said as he started humming a tune he knew she liked **"Every Time I Close My Eyes" by Babyface** as he felt her relax in his arms

"Goodnight Babe, I Love you Mercy"

"That was beautiful Sammy, goodnight and I love you more"

"Now who's not playing fair" he chuckled


	17. Chapter 17

**Sunday**

"It's nothing new Grandma they're always like that every morning, wrapped up like that I don't know if they have a trust issue or if they really need to have contact that much" nearly 7 going on 17 year old Melody said as they entered the hospital room to find their parents sleeping

"Yeah I've never known parents kiss as much as they do it's embarrassing" Harper added

"No it isn't Mom and Dad love each other and that's where we come from; love and Mom says that's why we're beautiful just like her and Dad so I think it's beautiful" nearly 5 going on 25 year old Aria told everyone

Sam woke up to the conversation carrying on in the room "What time is it?" he asked

"10 am" his Mom said

Sam shot up out of bed "Shit, I've got to get her breakfast"

"It's okay Sam I brought some, just rest" his Mom said

"The doctor will be in soon so I need to get up anyway" he said as he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom "Morning munchkins" he said referring to his children as he entered the bathroom

"Morning Dad" they replied as he shut the bathroom door

On his return Sam said "morning" to all four of his parents "Mercy didn't have a very good night last night she needed a lot of pain killers" he whispered "I want her to get some more sleep so we can go outside" he said ushering everyone out of the room, before kissing the Moms and hugging the Dads. He filled his parent in "The doctors were monitoring her through the night and the pain is normal they said she'll be able to fly back to LA in a few days, it's best we're near home I think"

"What about the scaring will there be much" Marcia asked

"No not much Mom we had the plastic surgeon at the initial operation so that should be taken care of" he replied

"Hey come here you guys" he called his children

"Look guy's Mommy was attacked by a naughty person, they're with the police now, but they hurt her badly which is why she's in hospital now. She's okay now so there is nothing to worry about and you all know that that's true cos you know if there was anything wrong with Mommy I'd be in major melt down right now and I'm not. So don't be sad when you see her she's in pain, which means you can't jump all over her at the moment is that understood"

"Yes Daddy" they said

"Anyone got any questions before I go in to wake her up"

"Can we at least give her a kiss" Melody asked rolling her eyes, Mercy style

"Yes baby you can, just a kiss though no hugs unless Mommy does it okay?" he smiled at his Mini her as he looked at the other three mini them's standing in front of him "Dolce do you understand what Daddy said" he asked

"Yes Daddy, Mommy's hurt so don't touch unless she touches me" he paraphrased.

"Hey Evans olo (Clan) you all know don't you?" he asked

"Yes Daddy you love us but, the olo love olo'eyktan (Clan Leader) more" Harper said as they walked in to see their So'nu (Mommy)

By the end of the week the painkillers were significantly reduced and the doctor was happy for Mercy to fly home, of course Sam and the guys became her doctors and she stayed on bed rest way past the doctors advice, it was nearly 6 months before she got back to the studio and nearly two years before her next album came out. Slowly life went back to normal and hours went into days, into month, years and one day the looked up and Mel was 18 "Are we spending the holidays with the family?" she asked her Dad as they sat watching some footage of her Mom on BET

"Yeah it's been a while" he said dragging the comb through Aria's hair as she slapped his hand every time it hurt "Ria sit still please or your sister will do it" he told her as Mel and he smiled

"Dad" Dolce came in saying shaking his mobile saying "You told Mom"

"Yep" Sam laughed saying "You can't kiss girls breast son"

"It wasn't a kiss on the breast it was a suck on the nipple, get it right Dad"

"I don't want my 14 year old son sucking on some 15 year olds nipples Dolce"

"When do we get to divorce oldies again?" he asked as Harper came in and heard him slapping him across the back of the head playfully

"Told you before squirt don't speak to our parents like that, we will roll" he warned

"While we're all in the same room" Sam said getting their attention, after his chuckle at Harp's Sam "Mom's back on Sunday so get it all sorted, you know what I mean and we're all off to Lima for the holidays no arguments"

"Why can we not go to Nanny Rose's?" Aria asked

"If we were going there you'd be asking to go to Nanny Marica's stop it" Harper told her

"Actually everyone's going to be in Lima"

"Great" Melody said excited "Haven't seen the Grampies together for a while" she smiled

So Mercy returned home and of course order was naturally restored as Chores, Study, Curfews, Meal times even Sam's work pattern got back into Mom's home sync, once the week ended they were travelling to Lima for the holidays for some serious family time and they were all excited about chilling. They'd invested time money and love into their holiday home in Lima it had everything you'd ever want to see in a holiday resort except shops they'd built 'The Castle' they'd called it near the lake in Lima it was a massive three story fit to be called a castle building where everyone met up maybe every five years or so and this was going to be a full meet up, everyone had made the effort. The first floor was all family focused the biggest, family room, kitchen, games room, music room, dining room you'd want to imagine with everything every age would need for entertainment the first floor belonged to the children and the top floor to the adults. Around the outdoor pool there were chalets where the Grandparents slept or went for solace, the only rule they attached to being at 'The Castle' was no work.

 **Friday (Holiday starts)**

"Well Bro's who would have thought all those years ago we would be standing here nearing 40 still with the same circle of friends and still being in love not only with our other halves but with each other and the bond feels as strong as it did back then in 2009" Puck smiled looking at Quinn

"Maybe not 2009 should we say 2012-13" Artie said

"I say it so often but it was the fate of the Gods why we met at that time in that place, there is something strong holding us together I truly believe that" Kurt said as all the men sat in the Den watching the game

The children Ty 19, Chris 18 and Jenna 16 belonging to Tina & Mike, Sue 19, Will 14 belonging to Santana and Brittany, Mia 19, Finn 17 and Fanny 15 Belonging to Rachel & Jessie, Noah 19, Ruth 13 belonging to Quinn & Puck, Melody 18, Harper 17, Aria 16 and Dolce 14 belonging to Mercy & Sam, Carl 17, Deena 16 belonging to Blaine & Kurt and Sara 12 and newest addition Terry 10 belonging to Sugar & Artie; were all in the games room chilled while Beth now 29 sat in the garden with her fiancé Myle a tall brown haired handsome young man with lots of manners and guts to go head to head with Puck in asking for Beth's hand in marriage. Puck liked him alright but in his words "I have no problem in cutting the bitch if he defiled my daughter before she's truly his or if he ever hurts her".

Beth had done well for herself she had finished college and gone onto Yale, like her mother, and done really well, she hadn't been distracted in school or college by boys, parties or the like and had a really level head on her shoulders. She was a lawyer with a reputable company working her way up and happy. Because of this Beth was used as the example for all the others to aspire to be and in turn Beth had supported both children and some parents in guiding the younger children the right way educationally, all the children were a credit to their parents, in some way, shape or form.

Friday was settling in and unpacking day, Saturday was unwind day and of course Sunday was given to religion and reflection as always so it was Monday before anything called enjoyment outside the house was thought about

 **Monday**

Breakfast as usual in the holiday household was busy like every mealtime, the Moms in the kitchen chatting while the Dad's were in the den doing their thing. Beth, in the music room, smiled when she heard Aunt Rachel begin singing **'Castle on the Hill' by Ed Sheeran** and the others joined in "Listen up lads the ladies are getting their groove on lets go join them make this another memorable holiday we don't do this often enough" Jessie said and they all went rushing to the kitchen and joined in the singing with their respective partners

"Listen to them with their impromptu singing again but this is nice I have an idea but I'll need to speak to the clan about it" Beth said to Myle getting up an pulling him up they got to the family room to find all the children sitting listening to their parents singing together smiling

"That was beautiful Babe" Sam said to Mercy

"You're beautiful" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Hey guys I love you all you know that right?" Artie asked

"Yeah we do Artie and I really do want us to grow old together" Rachel said hugging Jessie

In the family room Beth gathered the children together to talk about a show for the parents one evening before they made plans to do anything else. All the 17 plus children had made arrangements to go to breadsticks for an early evening meal on Tuesday. Noah and Melody came up with an idea for the event and everyone agreed to it and rehearsals started, everyone went to their I Pads to learn the words to the songs and sat in their parents soundproof rooms to rehearse

"it's too quiet the children are up to something" Mike announced to the men sat in the den

"Probably some scheme to get out of the house later tonight" Sam said

"They're off to breadsticks tomorrow aren't they?" Blaine announced

"I didn't know anything about that Brittany said looking at Santana

"Oh babe sorry, I meant to say when it was agreed but then the shopping trip took over and it totally slipped my mind, yeah Sue asked if she could go and because Mia, and Ty were already going I said yes is that okay?"

"It'll have to be now wont it?" Brittany said looking at Santana cross

"Babe I know how you feel about decisions when it comes to the children and I totally forgot to mention it, I'm not going behind your back honest, I'm genuinely sorry" Santana said hugging her and whispering in her ear, after a few kisses to her neck Brittany softened up and smiled.

"Don't let it happen again" she said smiling at Santana

Sam looked at Mercedes "Is Mel thinking she's going because you know that is not happening don't you? I mean Breadsticks"

"Sam please cut her some slack, what can happen at breadsticks with her cousins there?"

"What happened at Breadsticks for us? we know it's a couples hangout spot I don't want her there"

"What is the worst case sinario"

"She gets her first kiss from some wanna be as been who's slept with half the cheerleading team already at the age of 17"

"Sam Evans are you describing yourself?" she asked laughingly

"You laugh but I know what I was like then I was a mess verbally and visually disrespecting and everything about the art of the female anatomy".

"Do you trust our daughter?"

"Of cause I trust her without question"

"Then let her live, we gave her good morals, we used them she might too"

"Did I hear Satan say that Mia was going tomorrow?" Jessie whispered to Rachel

"Yes she asked and I said yes"

"So is Finn going too?"

"Yes without question" Rachel answered puzzled as to why Jessie would think he wasn't

"I'm taking my lot to water world tomorrow early evening while the bigger ones are off on their social if anyone wants to join me I mean us" Artie said looking at Sugar

"Good idea" Kurt said "I'll come with you and we can take all the little ones that want to come"

 **Tuesd** **ay**

Grand Parents took the day off and went to see an afternoon matinee, meal and some comedy for the evening, while the parents, child monitored eventually after a late lunch Artie and co ended up taking all the under 16's to Water world and flying by Ranch hands on the way back for food. By the time they got back they were fit only for bed so they all went through their night routine and fell into bed.

The older children made sure to dress appropriately, listened to the riot act from their Dad's mainly and left for Breadsticks the security was a bit heavier than usual but they expected it so none of them were phased, they returned home about 11 pm buzzed having been out without their parents and encountering a taste of life in the fast lane. They done the pleasantries "lovely evening thanks, had a great time, must do it again" phrases as they walked through the family room and up to their rooms to go to bed.

"And there the inner circle starts" Blaine said

"You know we've officially become the grownups now we will hear nothing anymore" Quinn said

"We need to promise to have the talk with them inform them all they're like cousins yeah?" Jessie said

"They were more or less born into this family I'm sure by now that smidgin of information is tattooed on their hearts" Brittany said

"I hope they see each other more as brothers and sisters" Mike said

"Seriously though, I wouldn't mind any of my children hooking up with any of yours, I'm kind of proud of what we have achieved with ourselves and our children I think they are all level headed individuals who any man or woman would be proud to call their other half" Artie said

"Well said" Mercy agreed looking back at Sam sitting behind her

"A Song" Sam said

"What you want to sing?" Blaine asked

"No, do we have a song" Sam clarified

"I guess we could think one up" Jessie said

"Yeah, we'll sleep on it and bring something tomorrow it's late" Sam finished

Rachel went to the kitchen to bring empty glasses in and found a note on the counter "Hey Guys" she said walking back into the den "We have a show tomorrow night"

"Oh Rachel remember what happened after the last show we want no repeats of that" Puck said

"No there's a note here from the children they're putting on a show for us tomorrow evening at 7 pm so could we leave that time open for it and they want us out on the patio" Rachel finished

"I didn't know they were up for singing in public" Kurt said

"I don't think they would class us as public Kurt" Tina said

"I'm looking forward to it" Sam said "At least I know that Mel didn't make any dates for tomorrow night" he finished to Mercy's eye rolling disgust.

 **Wednesday**

After breakfast, the day seemed to be taken up with children rehearsing and fathers on football. The ladies went out for a while to do a bit of shopping and returned with bags galore for all. Lunch was cold washed down with beer for the men and wine for the ladies and the evening meal was taken as usual at 5 pm. Usually after dinner things would start winding down but today was a special day for the children and so things started getting busy. Terry came into the den with his hands over his eyes and shouted "will you make your way to the patio please the show will start in 5 minutes"

At that everyone left the den and went to the patio as instructed all getting a bit excited, when they reached the patio looking over at the dressed stage the chairs set out in twos around small tables with drinks and snacks in bowls at each lit by a candle.

"Well good evening we wanted to put you on a little show, because you guys always do and we wanted to do for you. We want to keep it PC so we have chosen to take you all down memory lane tonight so enjoy" Mia said

"We chose this one because we think it's the beginning of most of you and how hard you all said you worked on doing this so we hope you like our take on it" Finn said and the music started and the children started singing **"Loser Like Me" 2:16 Glee – New Directions** mimiking their parents performance from the video

The parents were standing clapping whistling and the like at their children's efforts on stage "That was brilliant" Artie shouted out when they finished

"Thank you, thank you" Dolce shouted over the noise and everyone settled "This next one is dedicated yes I said dedicated so Dads don't come out of that bag on us we have some rights, it's dedicated to the Moms or The Trouble Tones as they liked to be called for this one" he finished and moved back to join the others as the music started and the girls came out singing **"The Edge Of Glory" 3:21 Glee – Trouble Tones** The Moms were choked as their children sang and on finishing they went up and hugged and thanked them for the song while the men clapped and whistled.

"This next song as you might guess for the Dads but we hope you'll all get up and dance to it" Michael announced as the music started and everyone was up on their feet

"Alright" Artie shouted as the children sang out **'You should let me Love You' 3:13 Glee - New Direction Boys,** When the song finished they stood clapping and whooping for a short while

"This song is for you all because we know it reminds you of a time when Mom did good, well that's what we think anyway, happy memories" Noah said as they started singing **"We Are Young" 3:8 Glee – New Directions** Parents were hugging and singing to each other going round the tables celebrating their togetherness until the song finished and then clapped and cheered the children for their efforts

Fanny, Will and Ruth came centre stage "This next song's because we always celebrate when we get together the adults talk about adult things like the future and we talk about school, classes, holidays, boys and girls and things" Fanny laughed as their Dad's ears jumping to alert

"Fanny Stop" what sounded like Deena shouted to Fanny and she looked to the side of her before coming back with

"But no one has a boyfriend or girlfriend yet except Beth cos she's old enough" she quickly added

"But everyone wonders about them" Ruth added randomly

"Anyway about the song" Will said giving dead eyes to the girls on both sides of him making everyone laugh with his classic Santana move "Moms, Dads get to rocking to the sounds of **'Raise your Glass' 5:12 Glee - New Directions & April Rhodes ** cos we are celebrating our family we will live on forever, dare I say End Game" Will laughed

"Yes, Give us one more young ones show us how it's done" Mike shouted when they finished the song

"Okay Dad but this is the very last one we have to get the little ones to bed" Ty Said "Come on Guys let's give them Low"

"You sure about that Ty this is our parents you know?" Mel asked "My dad's the worst, he'll blow a fuse if we get it wrong, has to be age appropriate" she finished but Ty blew her concerns off

"He'll be fine don't worry" Ty replied and they started singing. To their surprise everyone started dancing and cheering as they started singing **"Low"** **by Flo Rida F** **eat. T-Pain**

"Are you hearing this?" Sam asked Mike as they stopped dancing _'She turned around and gave that big booty a smack'_

"Are you watching this Bro?" Puck stopped asking Sam and Mike as they watched Melody being got low on by Noah

"Am I fucking watching this are you kidding me bro" Sam said

"Shut this down now" Mike said to no one in particular as he watched Ty getting low with Mia _'Work the pole I gotta bank roll I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes I'm in to that I love women exposed'_

"Yeah I'm watching are you listening they ain't even PC'ing the song" Jessie said

"Susan is getting real low with Carl I'm going to have to shut this down" Brittany said

"Remember the children said they don't mean what the songs say" Rachel piped in

"Come on Rachel look at them they don't mean that? And it's not even been edited" Sugar said ' _I'm playing baby girl I'm the man I'm dealing rubber bands That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders I knew it was over That …..'_

"Stop this right now!" Brittany shouted shocking everyone to a halt.

"Yeah that was a great show children, but we need to have a word about making music lyrics PC for performances" Blaine said as the children stood on the make shift stage looking terrified. He started clapping which prompted the rest of the family to start clapping too, a look of relief came to the faces of the children.

Sam stood with his fists clenched looking at Puck who was equally pissed but it was surprisingly Artie who came off the calmest "Okay sit down let's get this over with" he told the children but the parents that were still there sat too

Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Quinn had gone to the kitchen, mainly because they couldn't hold their laugh "Such hypocrites at 19 we were up there shaking our thing and they were loving it" Santana said

"I can't believe Britt the dancer stopping them" Quinn said

"Oh she may be a dancer but she's a strict Mom first" Santana said

"Did you see Sam, Puck and Mike's faces they were a picture" Mercy said between a real belly laugh.

"They were just kids having some fun I don't see the problem I'd rather they do it here with the family than out there" Tina said

"Yeah we have a problem if they can't be themselves with us" Mercy said

"Hey that's a legitimate argument for safe space" Quinn said "Let's go to battle" she said, composing themselves before they went back outside

Everyone was sitting looking really serious when they went back while Artie was talking to the children and they all looked sorry "So in future it's alright to sing those songs but you need to find alternative words for the bad ones is that understood?" Artie asked

"Yes Uncle Art, Dad" they said

"Now get on up and do whatever it is you all do before bed it's packing day tomorrow so please be in bed at a reasonable time" Brittany said

"We need to have a conversation about this can we have a safe space session?" Kurt asked as the girls smiled and everyone agreed.

 **Safe space**

Safe space was a concept derived from the chaotic lifestyles the family lived which meant the children were grown by seven sets of parents. In order to keep things consistent they created the Safe Space zone to make group decision about the family mainly I regards to the children, to stop them playing everyone off against each other. "Right absolutely fine to the left, definitely not to the right and Undecided in the middle please and remember the rules, nothing taken personally, when the conversation finishes here it finishes, the decision is final and respect each other" Sugar said and everyone moved to their standpoint.

Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and Santana stood Far Left

Sam, Puck, Jessie, Brittany stood Far Right

Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Rachel, Sugar, Artie stood in the Middle

"Okay convince us" Blaine said

"Well, there is no way Mel and Ria should be doing those kinds of dances, I mean where did they learn that stuff from, they're too young to be talking about legs up on shoulders" Sam said

"I'm sure girls had their legs up on your shoulders at 19 Sam Evans don't be such a prude" Tina said

"No not at the age of 19 they didn't not on my shoulders" Sam said _'I was committed to Mercy by then, it was way before that'_

"So your girl children should follow in your footsteps and wait until marriage to experience sexual activity of any sort is that what you're saying Sam?" Tina enquired

"No I'm just saying they are too young to be performing songs like that and dancing that way Mercy help me out here"

"I'm sitting over here Sam I can't help you, I just want to add why do the same rules not apply to the boys?"

"Yeah why is everyone so down on what the girls are doing?" Rachel said

"Well I know what it's like to be a father at an early age, and I for one don't want that for any of my children, I think children should remain children for as long as possible and doing songs like that with dances like that is not promoting childhood" Puck said

"But well before 19 we'd performed 'Push it' to the whole school with actions and all, it was taken up well by our peers okay the teachers weren't so happy, but we still did it, do we have any room to talk?" Tina Said

"Yes we do, it's called good parenting" Jessie said

"And we were doing a lot more than pushing it at 19 surely dancing and singing is a far cry from actually having sex" Santana said

"May be a far cry but not far enough for me, I don't want my children exposed to any of it, if I can help it they will do it the Chinese way, arranged" Mike said

"But I know for a fact that you didn't do it that way, there was sex before marriage and lots of it, and you didn't need exposure you were experimenting with natural feelings" Tina said

"Not disputing that, but I know different now and what I did is not necessarily what I want for my children" Mike said

"So what you're saying Mike is that you don't want them to fall in love and marry the people of their dreams?" Mercy said

"Of cause I want that for all my children, just not now" Mike replied

"I think the inevitable will happen if the children can't broach subjects like sex, relationships and love with us in a safe environment without parents getting all animal on them, we're going to produce children who do things behind our backs for fear of comeback is that what we really want?" Mercy asked

"I know all the children have had the sex talk, but their individual feelings are factoring in now and we need to keep abreast of that and leave channels of communication open. My fear is some of us have jobs that keep us away from home at times and if our children are in need of emotional support around relationships they will have no one to turn to because they know they will be faced with hostility" Quinn said

"Shouldn't we be putting our own issues aside for the good of the children?" Tina said

"I'm on the move folks" Artie said as he moved to the left

"Me too" Blaine said also moving to the left

"So are we moving away from the fact that it's not alright for them to dance provocatively and sing inappropriate words to raunchy songs" Sam said

"No I don't think we should lose sight of that, but we should acknowledge that they are being exposed to it and we need to help them through all of that mess" Santana said

"But we had the respect to women talk with our boy a while back and he was more filling us in than anything so I think they have that wrapped as they said it was just a song" Rachel said

"So let me get this right Rachel, you don't think that 19 year old Mia and 15 year old Fanny shaking their asses on stage like they had something to sell is a problem to worry about?" Brittany asked

"Not as part of a performance no" Rachel replied

"So I suppose the part where we saw Ty getting all up in Mia's business didn't catch your attention at all, you thought nothing of it?" Mike asked

"When did that happen?" Rachel asked alarmed

"Oh it happened Babe I was there I saw it" Jessie said

"I'm on the move" Rachel said moving to the right

"I think I agree in principle with some of what the right are saying" Kurt interjected "it's time to set some more ground rules for the children give them a simple list of what can and can't be done with the consequences of not following the rules, Artie had the conversation earlier about inappropriate words and I think they all took it in. I agree with the left in that we all need to leave the channel of communication open for all the children as you never know who they will take into their confidence when the time comes, and for that reason I think we should tone it down on the restrictions. They're young adults and we all remember how that feels, we're virgin parents to this we're all learning together, however; I stay in the middle because I believe we have instilled good morals and values in our children I trust them to take the right road and none of them have a problem with asking questions, I believe in them and that is all I feel I have to do" there was a short silence while everyone reflected on what Kurt had just said before everyone moved to the middle and hugged.

"Hey I'm proud of you I know this is a big thing for you" Mercy said to Sam

"I want to be there for our children I have to do what's best" he replied

"This is a hard pill to swallow bro" Puck said to Sam "But if we want to be there so be it"

"It's going to kill me to see my angels grow and leave the nest I need help guys" Blaine said

"We all need help, and we will be that for each other" Artie said

"Even though technically we've been through it with Beth she always lived with Shelby so she ran to us which is different" Quinn admitted "so it's a first for us too" she said looking at Puck who was filling up at the thought.

"My Dad said once you learn how to let go of the first child you've mastered it I hope he's right" Mike said looking at Tina for support in that

"Mike you're an only child" Tina said

"My dad your dad you know" he replied

"Oh" Tina acknowledged

"My parents said it hurt like hell the first time and my Mom cried for a week every time she looked at something that reminded her of me but it got easier and a mobile phone helped" Sam said

"So usual security stays then?" Rachel said

"They're standard because of us, those children are worth a lot individually imagine how much they are worth as a job lot" Jessie said

"Your right Jess but no amount of money could buy any one of them back if anything happened to them" Brittany said

"Very true Britt" Sam confirmed

"Any partners are vetted by our usual agency?" Mercy asked

"Yes and no home visits for the first 3 months for perspective partners" Sam said as they nodded to each other.

"Yep and those are rules enough if we want them to live full lives" Kurt said

"It was a good night though I enjoyed the trip back in time and it was surreal to see our children doing our acts it was like watching yourself through your own eyes" Rachel said

"Looking back on it all I wonder now why I wasted so much time competing against you Mercedes when we both have what we want now our own style, Grammy's, Tony's and we're so famous, there's room for us both up here" Rachel said

"You know what Rachel I think that's exactly what made it for us that we'll not be one upped, to use Sam's word, by the other if we weren't competing against each other we wouldn't be here today, so I'm grateful for it all" Mercy replied

"Well I want to hug it out because although I've never said this I am so grateful to you for getting me back up on that horse and getting me that gig which was enough for me to want to try again" Rachel said hugging Mercedes for the longest while.

"While we are on owing I owe you too Mercedes...

"Hey Hey Hey it's never been the Mercedes Evans show around here, we were a team and everyone had their part to play Tina, Kurt and I had the design business going on and don't tell me every one of those costumes weren't fierce cos I know they were. Santana, Brittany and Mike had the dance moves which won us nearly every competition we ever entered. Rachel, Artie, Blaine and I had it going on vocally; even Jessie joined us at one point and we became a real power house, Sam's sexy body roll and Puck's 'The Saw' move had all the girls swooning, Quinn had the wink for the guy judges to get us those extra points and Sugar well Sugar made it possible for the whole thing to happen by being our twelfth man. Everyone had a part in us being the best" Mercedes stated

"Your right Mercedes but I feel and I suppose everyone else does too that you've been the glue that held us all together through the stress and everything else I remember the meltdown we all had at Nationals when you got sick and nobody felt they could carry the songs, you just made everything sound good, no beautiful" Puck said

"Isn't it amazing people's perceptions I feel like if I don't have you all around I would fall apart and you are here telling me that is how you all feel about me being here" Mercy said

"It's how all of us feel about each other I mean what would we be like without Brittany, I mean; no offence Britt but, in school there was a lot of us that thought you had serious issues hell she wasn't in half the time but after we learned she was a genius, we understood her and even take notice of what she says now. Even in school some of the things she said would brighten our day just for the mysteriousness of them". Kurt said making everyone laugh at a memory

"Well I'm with everyone else I couldn't imagine show choir without Mercy, because I joined for her and I kept my eye on the prize" Sam said earning himself a kiss

"Hey I think what we're all trying to say is that I love you" Santana said to Mercedes giving her a kiss, "and you" She said to Sam giving him a kiss, "and you" She said to Tina giving her a kiss, "and….." Santana went around the room giving hugs and kisses to everyone in turn telling them she loved them and everyone done the same.

"No 10 year plan anybody" Quinn asked as they made to leave the den

"To have retired and living like this outside of LA I think I'm going to aim for" Sam said

"Outside of LA?" Mercedes asked

"Up for negotiation Mercy" Sam replied

"Grandchildren" Artie, Sam and Mike said together

"Grandchildren" Santana echoed smiling

"Hey I'm already looking forward to ad hoc babysitting duties and handing them back" Sugar said

"Holly shit do you realise we'll be in our 50s in 10 years time" Sam said everyone looked in wonderment

"I remember when I thought waiting for 30 was the end of the world" Mercy added

"That was a really dry, I mean wet spell" Sam said and they both laughed, noticing Sam's horny look

"Sam you know the rules not in company" she whispered

"Mercy are you going to start shuddering on my lap" he asked

"Keep it PC Mr. Evans"

"Do we need to go to b..e…d Mrs. Evans" he whispered ignoring her request

"No I'm enjoying the conversation Sam"

"Okay but you know this is waiting for you" he lifted her off his knee and placed her between his legs she looked at him sitting below her smiling like a cat.

"You're not playing fair Sam"

"Hey people Sam and Mercedes are leaving us like now" Santana announced

"We are?" Mercy asked "Sam might be but I'm fine right here" she added

"No, Santana's right we are, goodnight everyone" Sam said dragging her off him and almost carrying her to the stairs

"Come on you two 20 plus years and you still go at it like rabbits, what's that about?" Puck said

"Well if you don't know that Puck I'm not at liberty to tell you, all I can say in my defence is that Mrs Mercy Evans just does it for me, always has always will"

"I'm not saying I don't know that feeling but it's the regularity of it all I mean you guys leave work for that sex, I'm curious what does she do or Mercy what does he do?" Artie asked

"We can't tell you that guys yes or no remember?" Sam reminded them

"Yes" Mercy said as they turned and carry on to their bedroom

"Well I guess that's a goodnight from them and a goodnight from us" Blaine said dragging Kurt with him

"Yep in the morning people" Tina said with Mike waving hot on her heels

"Goodnight all" Brittany & Santana said together and left the room

"Please don't announce that you're going to light my fire Puck it's not a turn on, Goodnight" Quinn said to the remaining few as she left pushing Puck in front of her.

Sugar pushed Artie as he spoke "Goodnight all in the morning"

Rachel and Jessie said "Goodnight" and ventured to their own rooms.

 **Thursday**

"Morning" Mia, Finn and Fanny said as they burst into their parent's room after knocking. Jessie was standing by the door having opened it "What's this" he said "oh it's our sorry breakfast for you we really are sorry for overstepping the mark last night Mom, Dad" Mia said

"I hope you all listened to what Uncle Artie said and we don't have a repeat of yesterday ever again" Rachel said

"you won't Mom, dad" Finn said

"Morning Mom, Dad" Ty, Chris and Jenna said as they were let into their parent's bedroom "and to say we are really sorry for yesterday's inappropriate performance please accept this breakfast, we paid attention to what Uncle Art said and he was right we were disrespecting you so sorry" Ty said putting the try next to Tina

"Yes Daddy I'm sorry for dancing like that" Jenna said running into her Dad's arms

"Morning breakfast is served by way of apology for our inappropriate behaviour last night lesson learned, will never be repeated sorry Dads" Carl said with Deena in tow "speak up Deena" he said

"Yes what Carl said I'm sorry too"

"did you understand what Uncle Artie said last night" Kurt asked

"Yes Dad he said age appropriate and PC next time and we will" Deena said

"Morning Mom's brought breakfast nothing in it just being nice because Uncle Art showed us we were wrong yesterday it won't happen again we promise" Susan said

"I'm still thinking about banning something unless something drastically changes between now and our return home, I was not amused last night" Brittany said

"But Mom you…" Will stopped his sentence when Mom Tana did the no signal "Yes Mom" he said blowing out air

"Morning Mom, Dad, breakfast in bed for the oldies, our way of saying sorry and we hear you, it won't happen again" Michael said "I take responsibility for Sara and Terry because I was learning them some of the dances and I got them off MTV and Aunt Britt" Michael said

"I know she's got moves young man but they are not children moves is that clear" Sugar said

"Yes Mom" Michael said

"Sorry Mom, Dad" Sara and Terry said in unison.

Good Morning Mom, Dad we brought you a sorry breakfast not that the breakfast isn't up to scratch because it is, it's to say sorry if you know what we mean" Noah said

"Did you understand why we had to stop the show last night guys" Puck asked

"Yes Dad it was inappropriate dancing and wasn't PC and we apologize for that it won't happen again" Ruth said

"Dad, Mom the whole idea of the show was ours" Beth said pointing at herself and Myle but that last song was all them but I'm still sorry I should have given them a backup song sorry"

"Nobody died or got hurt and everyone learned something from the experience I call that a result" Quinn said smiling

Melody, Harper, Aria and Dolce were still sitting in the kitchen with breakfast when the others came back without their trays "Why haven't you taken your tray up to Auntie and Uncle?" Noah asked

"You know Mom and Dad it's too soon, we will in about half an hour or even brunch might be better" Aria said

"Yeah they ain't making no more babies their just remembering where we came from" Dolce said rolling his eyes

"How innocent" Susan said "You mean they're going at it like rabbits"

"Going at what?" Terry asked smiling

"Watching TV Terry" Mia said

"Go on bring it up disturb them I would I always do it to my parents" Noah said laughing

"I don't need to see that bro" Harper told him "Dad don't even care he'll sit and explain shit graphically, like he's doing a damn drawing"

"You won't see anything, they have to open the door remember" Ty said

"That don't mean nothing but okay, come on you three lets go or they'll be mad with us all the way home and you know how Dad gets" Melody said and they left the kitchen with the tray.

"Mom, Dad Good Morning breakfast is served" Harper shouted through the door while the others banged it, unexpectedly the door came open quickly

"Morning Munchkins with Breakfast" Sam said standing with the door open for them

"We would have come earlier but we know you two so we waited" Melody said making Sam smile

"Susan said you were going at it like rabbits on the TV but then Ty said we had to knock to get in so it was okay" Dolce said and everyone laughed

"Mom, Dad this is a sorry for last night's wrong music choice breakfast, we heard and understood what Uncle Art said last night and it will never happen again" Harper said

"Yes I'm sorry for the dancing we got it from MTV last minute like" Melody said

"Yea but the twerk we got from Aunt Britt's video" Aria said and Sam and Mercedes looked at each other knowingly

"Thank you sweethearts for breakfast" Mercy said

As the children turned to leave Sam and Mercy shouted "Hey olo (Clan) Love you"

The children smiled telling then "Yes we know olo'eyktans (Clan Leaders) we love you more" as they left the room

Mercy looked at Sam "I love our life Muntxatan (Husband) thank you and I love you"

Sam stopped eating and looked at her "I love our life too so thank you Muntxate (Wife) and I love you more"

The children done their own thing for the morning, while the parents sat around talking "Hey" Sam suddenly jumped up saying "We didn't find our song with everything that went on last night anyone got any thoughts?"

"Well we're never going to agree on one together I think we know that, so men do your best, women bring it" Brittany said as they split off into their groups to do their sing off planning

'There's a sing off happening in the den' Noah texted everyone who made their way to the den

"I haven't sung in ages" Quinn said

"It's like riding a horse; yes I know says the diva with the Grammy, but it's true" Mercy laughed

"Yep and we want to go first this time" Artie shouted across the room as everyone piled in

"Fine" Mercy shouted back, smiling at the parents as they took their seats "I see the phones have been busy" she said to her Mom as she pointed at Noah

Ten minutes later and they were back together making ready to sing their songs, everyone sitting on something waiting

"Okay" Britt stepped forward saying "I picked this song because it's genuinely what I feel about you, after all these years I can't believe you're still willing to be my person I love you Santana" she smiled making Santana blush

"I picked this song because it's what I want to say to you every day, it's what I feel and it's what I need to happen I love you Mercy" Sam said

"Hell we all feel like that about you all, and we could all go round but we need to get his song sung" Puck said "Hey Q I love you"

"Mrs. Chang you know this, I love you"

"Hey woman, your song, I love you" Artie said to Sugar

"Mrs. St James you are the love of my life, you know that don't you?" Jessie asked and Rachel nodded "I love you" he whispered

Blaine pointed at Kurt and smiled before pointing to his eye, making a heart sign with his hands and then pointing at Kurt "I love you too" Kurt said

Sam started strumming the tune and the song started

 _ **Let's Stay Together" by Lemar**_

 _ **Sam:** I'm... I'm so in love with you whatever you want to do is all right with me..._

 _ **Artie: (All)** 'Cause you... make me feel so brand new (make me feel new) and I... want to spend my life with you..._  
 _ **Puck:** Let me say that since, baby since we've been together loving you forever is what I... need..._

 _ **Blaine:** Let me... be the one you come running to... And I'll... never be untrue..._

Everyone was up rocking away to the music as the boys were singing their heart out others joined in on the choruses just for fun

 _ **All: (Girls)** (Ooo) baby... Let's, let's stay together... Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad, good or bad, happy or sad_  
 _ **Mike:** Why, somebody tell me why people break-up Ohhh, turn around and make-up_

 _ **Artie:** I just can't see you'd... never do that to me... would you, baby? Stayin' around you is all I see_  
 _ **Sam:** (Here's what I want us to do)_  
 _ **Brittany: (Girls)** (Ooo) baby... Let's, lets stay together Loving you (whether, whether) Times are good or bad, happy or sad... Good or bad happy or sad_

 _ **Jessie:** Let's, let's stay together loving you whether, whether_

 _ **All:** Times are good or bad, happy or sad good or bad happy or sad Woman let's, let's stay together_

Yeah's and claps went around the room while some where hugging and kissing in appreciation of the lyrics of the song dedicated to them.

"Okay this is back pocket stuff ladies" Sugar said when things settled down

"Yep been saving this one up just for such challenge" Santana said

"We need to set the room up for effect that is a signature song" Rachel finished

The Ladies went about setting out the room putting chairs out for the men to sit on and stools for themselves in front of them "Okay we sort of stuck with the theme from our show yesterday and went back in time to say what we thought then is still true today, more so even" Sugar told everyone

"You women are so extra" Sam said as all the guys laughed in agreement

"Ready" Mercy said giving Sam a dead eye with a smile, laughing when she saw the confused look on his face as he tried to read her mood

"This was the song I was singing when I realised you were my forever person" Tina said to Mike

"This was the song I was singing when I realised I couldn't hide my feelings about us anymore" Santana said to Brittany

"This was the song I was singing way back when, when I realised I was actually totally in love with you" Mercedes said to Sam making his eyes rise and fall with surprise

"I wasn't there the first time but I'm here now and I mean every word I love you Noah" Quinn said

"We have lots of firsts to think about Blaine I love you"

"You" Sugar said pointing to Artie "know I love you?" to which Artie nodded

"Technically I was but I can't lie my life was on another path then and I didn't think I could feel what I felt that day for anyone else but then you came around and took my breath and my heart away all over again and so I am truly singing this to you Jessie" Rachel said

Santana started the music and they started singing

' _ **The first time' by Leona Lewis**_

 _ **Mercy:** Ohh Ohh_

 _ **Rachel (Rachel, Quinn & Santana): **The first time, ever I saw your face I thought the sun (rose in your eyes)_

 _ **Tina (Tina, Kurt & Rachel):** And the moon and the stars were the (gifts you gave)_

 _ **Sugar (Mercy):** To the dark, (and the empty skies)_

 _ **Quinn (Quinn, Tina & Santana): **And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth I felt the earth (move in my hands)_

 _ **Kurt:** Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

 _ **All:** That was there, at my command, my love_

 _ **Santana:** And the first time, ever I lay with you I felt your heart so close to mine_  
 _ **Mercy (Mercy & Rachel): **And I knew our joy would fill the earth and last, and last, and last (till the end of time) my love_

 _ **(All):** (The first time, ever I saw) **Santana:** your face, (your face)_ **Mercy:** _your fa-ace, (your face)_

"Holy crap that was fantastic ladies which bag did you pull that out of it got me all teared up" Jessie said

"We sung that to Mr. Schu when he wanted to propose to Mrs. S" Santana said

"And he chose my swimming pool extravaganza over that, he's crazy" Sam said pulling Mercy into him for a hug "I love you so much"

"I love you more Sam"

Soon after everyone was packed and ready to leave for home the following day "The holidays went too fast" Sugar said

"Lets not waste today" Blaine suggested "Parents can we have the day?" he asked them as heads shook in agreement

"Great" Sugar said clapping her hands "How about theatre tonight?"

"Yeah great" Rachel said happy

"What about a walk around the lake, there's a fair on the other side?" Mike asked

"Fair" Sam said raising his eyebrows "We're in"

They didn't waste time getting dressed they were out for the afternoon at the fair getting some memories back before they stopped off for a light evening meal and then Sugar was shouting at everyone "Come on guys, home, dressed, We're going to be late"

Two hours later the guys stood in the family room all dressed in black suits with white shirts and black ties all looking dappa, even Brittany was wearing a black suit with white blouse and black tie, they were standing around waiting as usual for the ladies to make an appearance. Tina was the first out dressed in a Red dress with low back and high red shoes with her hair down, Santana came out next in a red trouser suit with a figure hugging jacket. Rachel came out in an above the knee figure hugging red dress with a criss cross neck and what looked like a necklace round her neck holding the whole thing up. Sugar came out in her sparkling red skirt suit with a red tunic and red shoes to finish the look. Quinn came out in a barbie doll red dress that was classily finished with a red throw that was longer than her dress and red shoes. Mercedes came out in a calf long figure hugging dress in satin with folded material going in all directions which kicked off at the hips, put you in mind of the dress she wore when singing I will always love you in glee club. Kurt came out in a black trousers with a red shirt and white bow tie and a black and red fitted jacket. Wow after wow after wow could be heard and each lady came out and they loved it, each partner went to grab their other half, a good night ready to be had by all

The opera lived up to the reviews right enough everyone enjoyed the show "Can we go get a drink at Breadsticks or something" Rachel asked

"Yeah good call" Sam said, they had the drivers drop them off and wait out front.

"Back to Breadsticks talk about 360" Mike said as they stood looking around their old haunt

"Between us we've been all around the world and of all the places to end up at it's Breadsticks" Artie said

"But it's home, it's always been our base, when you all left for college that first year, you still came back home to see family and us" Blaine said leaning into Kurt.

"Yeah I think that's why I stayed so long because Mercy would always come back here for family and friends and me hopefully" Sam said looking for clarification

"I came back for you Sam, all the time just a bonus that I saw friends and family at the same time"

"Our love started here it's got to be home" Brittany said

"Yes Britt has hit the nail on the head Breadsticks or Lima is synonymous with love for us and so it has to be home" Kurt confirmed and everyone agreed.

"Lima's End Game" Jessie smiled

"End Game" everyone toasted


	18. Chapter 18

**Sam & Mercy's Bedroom**

"Mercy, I meant to ask this morning" he smiled "If you knew within 2 weeks of me coming back to Lima that we were End Game why did it take you 8 years to let me know?"

"If I'd have let you know then we would have never had our 'human nature' moment I could say I just loved seeing you get your flirt on but, in all honesty I wanted to you have a life before me, no regrets and all that"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you regret anything in your life so far?" she asked as she looked at him laying in their bed

"No I don't except that we should have been together sooner"

"So you regret your relationships with those that are not to be mentioned, is that what you're saying?"

"Well no I don't regret them I shouldn't have dated or whatever those girls, especially you know who but I'm glad I know them in a different way now" Sam said

"See that's what I'm saying, if you hadn't gone out with them you wouldn't have wanted to know them in any other way except what's in their knickers and don't tell me I'm wrong because you would have been lusting I know you sex on legs" she laughed

"Well I was thinking that then I grant you that, but every 17, 18,19 year old boy is generally thinking that about every girl they see. Are you saying I would be wondering that today had I not previously been in a relationship with them because you know that doesn't hold water?" he told her carrying on to say "I went out with them all I admit but I never went past first base with any of them, except one and as I've said before that wasn't really choice it was a compromise because I didn't want to be inside her, regardless of what she wanted"

He looked at her for a short while thinking, feeling himself getting angry "Look Mercy" he sat up to say "I've seen plenty, and I mean plenty of what you would call beautiful girls, since I've been with you, in your world beauty is almost plastic, some of them openly flirt with me and some respect us but, I've never since you came off that plane in Lima and agreed to be my wife looked at or returned advances to any woman because you are it for me. If I had gotten you in high school for keeps I would have been faithful to you for life. I went out with most of those damn girls because you wanted me to not by choice and I thought I was doing what we agreed, now you're throwing it in my face" he said hitting the bed he was so angry.

"No Sam, I'm not it's just the no sex till marriage thing was a biggie for me, no way did I ever think you'd roll with that" she said shocked he'd reacted that way

"You never gave me the choice" he said the look on her face making him smile

"What?"

"Every look you have makes me smile, you know I love you more today than I did on our wedding day if that is at all possible?" he asked

"You know what? I know it's possible because I know exactly how you feel Mr. Evans, because ... I love you more too"

"I feel a song coming on I've got to take this opportunity" he said grabbing his guitar as he started singing **'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran**

"Come on jump in I need that shape of yours" he said as she left the dresser laughing to go lay in his arms

"Sam I think I'm going to do my last tour this year"

"Hey a tour you know I'm coming right? You sure you want to make it the last?"

"Yes, I want some us time before we get too old"

"Too old for what sex? Never"

"Get your mind out the gutter Muntxatan (Husband)"

"Hey you love it Muntxate (Wife)"

"You're frakrr (Always) right Sam Goodnight"

"Goodnight my Txe'lan (Heart), will happen in the morning" he told her grabbing hold of her as she giggled

"Seeing as you ask so nicely" she told him rolling over to start their night

 **Friday**

Sam made the children sweat all the way home changing his mood and giving his looks all the way to the airport and even on the fight, but as soon as they hit LA he was Dad again and even Mercy was happy as they went back to life in the Evans household, school, work, music and love

 **12 years later**

Of cause all children at some point dealt with relationships, marriage, love, heartbreak, the New Directions were more in Ohio suburbs in their grand 10 bed ground level mini holiday mansion about a mile away from 'The Castle' where the children and grandchildren met annually. All except Rachel and Mercedes had managed to totally break away from work but they were in control of what they did so they were happy with that.

 **The Abrahams Family**

Artie and Sugar's family had extended too at 22 Michael had married June they have twins and another on the way, while Sarah was very much in love with Shane who has been to the house several times and been vetted by nearly every father, poor man and Terry was still nowhere near ready to settle down but had a few, not serious girlfriends, as he called them.

 **The St. James Family**

Rachel and Jessie's family had expanded and some had moved to another state to accommodate partners ambitions Mia's family lived in Canada but they were in New York with her Actor Husband short term while he was staring in a movie they had no children just yet but they had plans to have a big family in the near future. Finn had a wife, Carol and 4 children and was doing well with his up market car sales business and liked the stability of being near his family. Fanny was married to Tony and had 2 children and was doing theatre just like her mom in New York.

 **The Chang Family**

Tina and Mike's family had grown immensely as Mike has said before once marriage was on the cards parents expected children to follow as a given and his children didn't disappoint Ty married with 4 children, Chris married with 3 children and Jenna married with 3 children. Luckily they both had time to sit and marvel at their grandchildren and nothing gave them more pleasure.

 **The Lopez-Pearce Family**

Brittany and Santana had gone through a rough time with Susan who at one time professed to by a lesbian for about a year and then came home with a boy who she was madly in love with and after establishing the truth, which was that she just wanted them to not be in her business, she got married to Mark and has 3 children. Will married and had 2 children so far and Santana is settling well into Grand parenting mode. No one can believe how Brittany lets the grandchildren get away with everything but she just says it's her job to spoil them.

 **The Anderson-Hummel Family**

Blaine and Kurt's children are happy Deena got married at 23 to a lovely man in the business and they have 3 children. Kurt insists that Blaine calls him a lovely man because he works with him and he watches his every move but the children are the apples of their grandfathers' eyes. Carl has a girlfriend who he feels he may be getting serious about but Blaine is encouraging him not to rush into anything cautious as ever.

 **The Puckerman Family**

Puck and Quinn's family had grown too with Beth marrying 8 years ago and almost straight way having her first child, followed by another 2 in the consecutive years, Noah had met a girl and married her within the year his parents thought he was a bit hasty but he was sure of it. However, it ended in divorce 2 years later fortunately for him his Mom made them do a pre-nup so he got out of it cleanly, with no children. Ruth was in a serious courtship with a guy called Dwayne Puck didn't approve but checks came back good so Quinn would have none of it

 **The Evans Family**

Mercedes and Sam's family were on the up too Melody married with 4 children, Harper married with 3 children, Aria married with 4 children and Dolce married still to have any children, he and his wife went on a fertility programme due to her 2 miscarriage's the relationship is fragile because of this but Dolce is being very supportive.

 **Friday**

As they lazily sit in the den of their new mini holiday mansion that evening reflecting on their lives Puck pipes up "I'm wacked after today I'm glad we decided to have this space away from The Castle I love my bunch to bits but I like the quiet"

"Bro you are not alone" Sam said

"Bath time is a bitch" Santana said

"That shit was so much easier when I did it for my own children" Rachel said

"It's getting on the old knees isn't it that does it?" Blaine said

"It's getting on the old nerves for me I can do an hour tops before I feel like screaming" Jessie said and all the men heard that

"Come on then aspirations" Brittany said

"To grow old and see my grandchildren grow up" Sam said

"I'm with Sammy I've done everything I set out to do with my life" Mercy said

"Stop that Sammy shit Mercy you know I don't play fair" he whispered in her ear

"Note to self, check myself" she whispered back

"I have to admit I'm at that same place Evans clan" Puck said

"Yeah watch the grandchildren grow up quietly" Rachel said looking at Jessie and they both laughed

"You mean spend the rest of our days in bed catching up" Jessie said in her ear

Everyone agreed quietly, as they sat reflecting on their lives

"Hey I love you guys" Kurt said

"We know Kurt" Mercy said

"But you can never hear it too much in life you know?"

"Yeah we can" Brittany said laughing

"No you can't" Tina said quickly and smiled at Brittany

"Goodnight Guys" Puck announced as everyone else made tracks to bed too

 **Saturday**

"Mercy is this your song on the radio you're still doing it Lady" Santana shouted as she turned the radio up and sent the music all around the house so everyone could hear **'Only love can hurt like This' by Paloma Faith** blasting out "Yes people Santana is cooking breakfast so everyone better be ready to eat in like 20 minutes, and Samcedes stop that shit now and you Tike"

"There she goes" Sam said getting just as excited as he did the first time he heard the song as he walked into the kitchen to see a surprised Santana "I hear that voice every day how fucking lucky am I" he continued. "I actually went to her the first time I saw the video to this song she looked right in the camera and spoke to me ' _When your not there, I just crumble... till I feel your touch only love, only love can hurt like this.._ " he sang

"Yeah" Jessie said meaning 'whatever'

"Don't knock that telepathy thing they have going on Jess, I've seen it in action" Rachel said

"Oh I got that wrong then, I never get it wrong is your wife in bed with someone else Trouty?" Santana asked

"No you weren't wrong I just came to get some fruit Satan" Sam said

"Too much information Trouty" Santana said

"I'm joking Satan you were wrong for once" Sam said before he added "We did that already" and walked away laughing

'Hey family we're relaxing today so you may see us later tonight unless for emergency' Blaine sent to the children, great grandparents and parents.

"Good move" Mike came out singing

"Grubs up" Santana shouted and everyone came to the table with night clothes on and sleepy eyes

"Santana, still presenting hidden talent even now in your old age" Quinn said laughing "Food's really nice"

"Food will be all over your face if you carry on, remember the food fight in the main hall" Santana said

"Oh god yeah" Rachel said "I was so pissed off with that"

"No we will not have a repeat of that thank you" Tina said

"There were some good times though weren't there? Kurt said

"I'm just sitting here thinking about all these great songs we sung in school how privileged we were to have been able to do that and how, without knowing it at the time, those were some of the best performances for some of us" Mike said

"Are we not the saddest set of losers you've ever had the privilege of knowing?" Rachel said

"Oh yeah" Artie said "Well we did tell them didn't we, that they'd want to be losers like us" he finished

"A fitting close to the day don't you think?" Puck said

"What do you mean? Jessie asked

"Well we generally mention Finn somewhere along the line at our meet ups and I thought we could go to McKinley for the end of this visit and just do a bit of a memory lane thing you know" Puck said

"Like what do you have in mind?" Artie asked

"Nothing harsh just visit the auditorium and remember that's all" Puck said

"Yeah get in touch with Mr. Shue and ask him for the keys" Brittany said

"Already sorted" Puck said

"What time are we planning on going down there?" Sam asked

"About 8 pm" Puck said and everyone agreed

They grabbed a very late lunch and went round to see the grandchildren for a short while as it was the last day some of them were going to be there. After dinner they announced to the family via Quinn

"Well we've been doing thinking this weekend" Quinn said "And some of us are planning to move back to Lima to settle down in our retirement. We did think about getting big houses but we agreed that this would be big enough for you all to stay in when you visit so we could downsize. I would say it's up for discussion but in most cases it's settled already so sorry if anyone is put out, we have our parents to think about as well so that helped sway some of us" she finished

"Mom, Dad are you moving too?" Melody asked with Harper, Aria and Dolce looking on for confirmation.

"We still need to have a conversation but Mom's work still dictates what we do so we'll see" Sam told them

"But it may well happen" Mercy added

"It's already a trek to see Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jess so now we have more travel to see you all too, that will be less face time and more travel" Ty said to his parents

"When will we see you because I'm not moving here?" Christopher said

"That's all fine folks we're retired remember so we're free to travel as often and whenever we want to it won't seem like we've left you'll see" Tina reassured the children

"I know the rest of you are agreed on it it's always Aunt Mercy and Uncle Sam that have to think about things" Susan said

"You're so your mothers' daughter" Mercy said laughing at her

"Definitely got some of that third eye thing going on" Rachel said laughing

"Well we better go get dressed for this evening" Santana said and everyone got up to go back to the small house to get dressed, after kissing children, grandchildren and parents.

"it's a red and white affair folks and I've ordered the cars for 7.30 p.m." Puck said

"Cars?" Mercy asked

"Yeah to go to McKinley I'm bringing a few cans and stuff no one driving back home you know" Puck said

"Okay" Mercy said walking towards her room

Once in the room Mercy asked Sam

"Don't you think it's odd that Puck, the non-planner has planned this visit to McKinley?"

"No, why would it be odd he's always planning things, for Quinn, him and the children and stuff it's who he is now maybe you're looking at him with old eyes babe"

"Now I'm old Sam Evans, well thank the fuck out of you"

"Hey, addressing husband, and sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that and you know I didn't mean it like that. I mean looking at the old Puck instead of the new revised one" Sam corrected

"I told you already Mrs. Evans, _'_ _We're set in stone_ " he sang pulling her into him _"So lay your head on my beating heart"_ he sang laying her head on his chest _"Cause we both know"_ he sang bringing her head up to look into her eyes before singing _"You are the sunshine of my life_ " seeing her mood was still low "What's up Mine, I noticed you getting jumpy at dinner what is it?" he asked _'Here comes shit'_ he rolled his eyes thinking

"It's not shit it's this fucking conversation we're about to have, it's everything I mean do you realise you're asking me to give everything up to move here, I've been a selfish bitch all our lives it's always been about me; where I'm going to work, where I need to live, how many children I want, when I go away everything has been tailored around me in our life and now I'm fucking hacked off with myself for being selfish again in thinking about myself when you've never asked for anything except this, I should be going where you are shouldn't I?" she asked throwing herself on the bed

"Mercy I didn't ask you to move here and we've always done everything in our power to ensure we both had the life we want. You wanted to be a star, I wanted you to be a star, video remember" he said, she nodded "So why would I stand in the way of something I wanted for you?"

"I don't know"

"I wanted to go to MARVEL in LA did you put me off?"

"No"

"In fact you got based there so we could be together, didn't stop either of us from doing what we wanted did it?"

"No"

"I mentioned children on our first date Mercy come on, you just said when you wanted them, we both agreed that" he said "Please tell me you have no regrets"

"None whatsoever Sam"

"Hey" he said getting her attention "I love you Mrs. Evans" _'I need to dig on this but we don't have time'_

"You know I love you more Mr. Evans" _'I need to make another fucking decision don't I? just tell me what I'm doing Sam'_

 _'What now you want me to make decisions about your life, I love you that's it'_ "Stop talking" he laughed

"You're right we don't have time" she smiled

"Come on let's get dressed for this thing Puck has planned" he said looking at her still concerned

"Yeah let's" she said smiling

"Okay fam let's get this show on the road" Puck said clapping his hands as they entered the main room

They all went to the three cars parked outside the mini mansion in no particular order and once at McKinley piled out of the cars at the front of the building.

"Feels like we should be sneaking in round the back" Tina said

"Remember that night?" Blaine asked smiling

"Yep" Tina said and Sam smiled, not wanting to say anything as that was the night he kissed Tina, as Mercy looked at him

Puck let them in the front door, they walked down the hall towards the auditorium "Our lockers" Artie said excitedly "How long has it been?"

"20 plus years since I've actually walked these halls" Santana said

"Auditorium 1" Sugar questioned "have they got more than one now then?"

"This is the one we know and the one we're going to" Puck said opening the door and standing back for everyone to enter the space

"Hey" Artie said "There are people in here I mean like people" he said to the others, who rushed round to look

"What's going on Puck?" Mike asked

"Go on in have a seat and listen, quickly it's going to start in a bit" Puck replied "Our seats are down the front"

"The front dressed like this?" fashion conscious Kurt said almost horrified

"Go on" Puck said using hand motions to move them on

Everyone filed down to the front of the seats to find all the children, grandchildren and parents already seated, members of New Direction like Unique, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Roderick, Mason everyone you can imagine being there, all sitting on the left hand side of the seated area. Lots of old faces from the football teams past and school in general all sitting around. After giving the look to the family they sat down and took in the hum of the crowd it seemed everyone knew why they were there except them

"What's going on Pu…" Blaine went to ask when Mr. Schu came on stage, now an old man but still had his looks about him followed by Emma

"Thank you all for coming to this event this evening it's been a long time coming but it's finally here. As most of you know we've had to wait for some very important people to get the time to make it for this" Will said looking at their group and blowing a kiss, and they waved back.

"Wait are we the important people?" Brittany asked

"Yes Britt we are" Puck answered

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are here tonight to honor a much loved person who was once the leader in here for some of us for others a teacher, son, brother, partner and hopefully for all a friend Mr. Finn Hudson" he said to gasps from their group as the realisation hit them. Will went on the say amongst other things "Finn Hudson was a ball player, singer, drummer he was lots of good things but I think one thing we all agree he was bad at, even he said it, was dancing. There were many occasions I know about that a member of the team or I would try to learn Finn dance moves for some competition and end up putting him in the back or just singing at the front because we had despaired at his lack of coordination, a different story on the field he was a sharp as a button"

Sam looked at Mercy "Button" he mouthed and smiled at seeing her move in her seat.

"I'm going to ask some of his team mates to come up here and say a few words about him in a minute and I'm aware some of you have no idea you're coming up here so here goes Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Shane Tilsley, Matt Rutherford, Azimio Adams, David Karofsky, Sam Evans, Anthony Rashid and Ryder Mindle come on up. Will hugged each of them and then asked them to pick a spokes' person "I'll go" Puck said at that Sam and Mike stepped forward with him.

"What can I say really Finn, Finn was a friend, a brother, a leader in here and on the field a great all-rounder and not just in sports and singing but in life as well, we" Puck said looking at Mike and Sam "stand here changed men for the impact Finn had on our lives, some of that must be accredited to Mr. Schu I must add our teacher of a lifetime". He lead us even when we didn't want to be led like the time we had to dance to single ladies on the field which won us the championship I might add and the heads will roll breakout psych out performance that won it us again. There was also a personal time when he found out that I had impregnated his then girlfriend but he still came to sectionals and gave us a winning song despite how he was feeling and that's why after all that and more I stand here calling him a brother in every meaning of the word because he loved me unconditionally and told me in many ways" Puck said covering his face with his hands

"Our Quarterback" Sam shouted as everyone cheered and started clapping, Quinn ran up to hold Puck and kissed his cheek before fully hugging him.

"That was heartfelt and emotional" Will said "So we have heard from the Football team and the New Directions in one there has anyone got anything else to say on that?" various people came forward, including Kurt, Carol and Bert all clearly upset at the event, proud to have known Finn and happy that his name was going to live on in the walls of McKinley

"Well in true glee tradition we are going to open this newly named auditorium 'The Finn Hudson Auditorium' with song and yes New directions I am putting you on the spot again to come up with a song fitting the occasion and you have like 5 minutes for that" he said looking at his watch

"Are you serious Mr. Schu?" Puck asked

"Yep" he replied as everyone seated laughed

"Okay" Sam said jumping into action "Get up here" He said to the show choir members

"That's the teacher in him" Will said to the audience and they laughed again as they got organised as instructed

"Angels I thought, what do you say team?" Sam said

"It will make him cry Samm" Mercy started but stopped in midsentence when Sam looked at her "Sam" she corrected herself

"Yeah that would be good and we only sit so that's easy enough" Blaine said

"And Finn's signature 'I cant fight the feeling anymore as the final song" Sam said

"Classic" Puck said smiling his agreement

"God your forceful when you get in mode aren't you?" Quinn said "I like it"

"I love this mode" Mercy said looking at Sam for a longer than usual while

"Mercy I'm not going to play fair" he said, she put the brakes on, too late but on nevertheless, she knew by Sam's look she had crossed that line, it really didn't take much now a days he was mega horny and getting so random about it she smiled

"Five minutes up" Mr. Schu said "Got your song?" he asked

"We got 2 songs actually" Puck said "so sit back and listen for the first one and then come help us out for the second one" he finished

"Last time we sung to you in this auditorium we, well Finn, told you how you'd changed our lives and called you our teacher of a life time because you were in all of us now, and that's still the case"

"Yes I remember" Mr Schu smiled as the music started and his 2010 class sat before him singing their song to Finn

 _ **"Angels"  
**_

 _ **Jessie : Rachel:** I sit and wait, d_ _oes an angel contemplate my fate,_

 _ **Kurt & Blaine: **a_ _nd do they know t_ _he places where we go w_ _hen we're grey and old_  
 _**Arrtie & Sugar: **'cos I have been told t_ _hat salvation lets their wings unfold_  
 _**Quinn & Puck: **So when I'm lying in my bed, t_ _houghts running through my head_  
 _ **Santana & Brittany:** And I feel that love is dead, __I'm loving angels instead_

 _[Chorus] **All:**_  
 _And through it all she offers me protection, a_ _lot of love and affection_  
 _Whether I'm right or wrong, an_ _d down the waterfall_  
 _Wherever it may take me,_ _I know that life won't break me_  
 _When I come to call he won't forsake me,_ _I'm loving angels instead_

 _**Sam & Mercy: **When I'm feeling weak, a_ _nd my pain walks down a one way street_  
 _**Tina & Mike: **I look above, a_ _nd I know I'll always be blessed with love_  
 _**Guys:** And as the feeling grows, __he breathes flesh to my bones_  
 _**Kurt & Rachel: **And when love is dead, __I'm loving angels instead_

 _[Chorus x 2] **All:**_

"Told you he'd cry" Kurt said as they all went forward and gave Will a hug

"Okay this one is pure Finn, he became our friend after singing this song and if he were here now we'd hope he's smile or even laugh at where this song actually took him and the friends he found through singing this next song" Rachel said as the music started in the background.

"We want to remember how he encouraged us along our life's way and always made us hope things changed for us nerds; and they did but we want to also tell him we did it you know" Mike said looking around the group and getting nods from everyone

"So" Puck said stepping forward "We thought it would be fitting to have the name sakes cut the ribbon please put your hands together for Finn St James and Daniel Finn Schuster" as they popped from behind the curtain

"Here goes" The guys said in unison before the whole room started the countdown "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and they cut it.

The curtains opened to reveal the rest of the Show Choir members from times past and present as the boys started singing and the original Club members moved to the side and let them take the stage, joining in on the first chorus

 _ **'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon  
**_

 _ **Boys**_

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer, a_ _nd yet I'm still afraid to let it flow, w_ _hat started out as friendship, has grown stronger,_

 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show,_ _I tell myself that I can't hold out forever,_ _I said there is no reason for my fear_  
 _Cause I feel so secure when we're together, y_ _ou give my life direction, y_ _ou make everything so clear_  
 _And even as I wander,_ _I'm keeping you in sight, y_ _ou're a candle in the window_  
 _On a cold, dark winter's night, a_ _nd I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 **Chorus: All**  
 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore,_ _I've forgotten what I started fighting for,_ _It's time to bring this ship into the shore, a_ _nd throw away the oars, forever_  
 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore,_ _I've forgotten what I started fighting for, a_ _nd if I have to crawl upon the floor, c_ _ome crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

 **Girls**  
 _My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you,_ _I've been running round in circles in my mind, a_ _nd it always seems that I'm following you,_ _girl,_

 _c_ _ause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find, a_ _nd even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight, y_ _ou're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_  
 _And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

 **Chorus: All**

By the end of the song the whole auditorium was upstanding singing along for Finn "Food in the small hall people come through, help yourselves and mingle" Will said as the chatter toned down, his face still awash with memories

"Guys can we have a moment here please" Mercy asked

"You and your moments they always turn out to be deep and so emotional" Santana said

They saw the family off, with most of the security, and kept one of the minibuses back for them to get back in, finally settling in the Finn Hudson Auditorium. So they sat with Ryder, Unique, Kitty, Marley, Jake; Puck's half brother, Mason, Madison, Roderick and Jane and some others from Sam's teacher days talking about the past what happened next for everyone and where they are going also talking about links that can be made in everyone's circles to help each other up.

Mercy went to sit by Sam but he moved away "I said I don't play fair move away" he said

"What?" Mercy asked her 'the fuck' flashing across her face at him

"I said move away from me like now" he said loud enough for everyone to hear

"Are you fucking serious" Mercy asked _'You'll regret this if you carry on'_

"Yep" Sam said cutting his eye at her ' _You'll regret it, if you don't'_

Mercy got up, upset and went to the restroom, the others noticed she was upset and went to go after her

"Leave her for a bit please" Sam said

"Why should we you treated her badly, Sam I am, not cool" Tina said

"Please just a few minutes two at most" Sam asked again "I'm dealing with it honest"

Mercy just about got to the bathroom when she felt her body jerk "What the fuck" she asked looking in the mirror as she grabbed hold of the basin to steady herself, it took her a couple of seconds to establish what was happening as she closed her eyes and took control of her shuddering body "Sam you ..." she smiled into the mirror _'How did you just do that without even touching me'_

Everyone sat in silence for a while until Mason and Jane started sharing Sam signalled and the girls got up to go see Mercy in the Rest room

"If I didn't know better I'd say you just had sex Mercy, you are glowing" Satan said when she saw her standing at the sink looking into the mirror

"I'm in the restroom Santana" Mercy said washing her hands and heading back to the Auditorium with Santana, Brittany and Tina following

Mason and Jane had just finished sharing about their family when a tall, slender lady, with Blond hair pulled back off her face came up behind Sam. "Well Well Sam Evans sure am happy to see you back are you going to be staying for a while, would love to catch up?" Donna asked

"Hi Miss King, you still here?" he asked not waiting for a response he carried on "Donna King everyone Head of this Department" Sam said to those sitting with him before turning to say to Donna "Mercy's just in the rest room if you care to say hello, if not I suggest you step off"

Donna turned to see not just Mercy coming through the door but the other girls that attacked her that day and left hurriedly through the front stage door.

"Who was that Sam?" Mercy asked with a smirk on her face

"Donna King" he said knowing what her reaction was going to be he carried on "I said your name and she fled"

"My work is done" Mercy said before sitting down next to him "So is yours" she said with a smile as he pulled her in

"You guys didn't even have an argument how you making up?" Kitty asked

"Don't even bother asking Kitty, you'll only get a yes or no answer which will mean absolutely nothing to us" Kurt said flashing the whole thing off

"Can we have some songs in true choir tradition to finish the evening off in style?" Brittany asked fanning Santana to leave the Samcedes issue alone

"There's something" Santana said looking across at them

"Okay can we sing something fun please, your flavour of the month?" Blaine asked

"You have the floor" Puck said

"We'll a jam for Finn's" Blaine said and the music started and Artie started the singing they took turns then everyone sung the choruses to **'Human' by Rag 'n' Bone Man**

"Yeah" everyone called out at the end of it

"Fun fun fun" Blaine said, "No time to stop lets push on next song up and then get the next one ready as soon as this one starts lets pump them out put some slow ones in for us oldies please" Blaine said

"Okay we're next" Santana said pulling Britt with her and the music stated as the two done what they do best put on a show to **'Why' by Andra**

"Yes ladies getting your groove on" Mike said "I liked some of those moves Britt, still got it" he finished

"Well I'm going to move away from the theatre for once, We've been listening to this a lot lately, Jess will you please?" Rachel asked signalling for him to get up with her

"No problem sweetheart what are we singing?" he replied jumping up

"It's on the player already"

"Oh" Jessie said when he heard the song start "Changing the mood babe?" he asked before he started singing **'I don't want to live forever' by Zayn & Taylor Swift **

Everyone clapped when they finished their performance "That felt like you had gone back to basics Rach" Kurt said

"You two always sounded good together" Tina smiled at them

"Okay I'm going to turn up the heat again folks Denise and I are going to put a reggae spin on things" Matt said "just to say it's really good seeing everyone after all these year and it still feels like family" Mike gave him a hug "Join in where you want folks, here goes" Matt said nodding at the band as they belted out **'Stay up' by Popcorn** with Denise attached to him for the majority of the song giving a dancehall show, everyone trying the moves and joining in singing in parts and for the ending all the boys joined in _'Dog we stay up'_ they all sang

"Wow I need some Pu... after that can we slow things down a bit please" Artie laughed being one of the less strained trousers in the room "yeah good idea" came back in whispers.

"We'll up the tempo just a notch" Quinn said telling her music choice to the band and indicating for Sugar, Tina and Kurt to come front and centre as they started singing **'I got you' Bebe Rexha**

"I love that song" Rachel said "And you done all crazy things with it, it was great"

"Mercy suddenly held onto Sam tight "What's up babe?" Sam asked checking her for blood reliving the nightmare in his head all over again _'This time we won't be so lucky I know it'_ he closed his eyes and physically shook the thought out of his head "Why are you panicking babe" he asked worried _'Happened to who Mercy, who?'_ "scrap that we need to get home, like now"

"Go to the hospital babe we need to be there" Mercy said

"Stop blocking me out babe, I need to deal with this" he told her frustrated that she wasn't giving him full access to her thoughts

"We have a crisis" she turned to say to everyone "I don't know the details but I feel it we need to go" No one questioned it they just grabbed their things said bye and left.

"I knew it was something I just fucking knew" Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand as they moved

In the car Mercy held onto Sam's hand "Call your Dad babe" she asked

"It's my mom isn't it?" _'Mercy, Mercy'_ he looked at her willing her to answer him but she wouldn't look at him

"Call your Dad Babe" _'Don't ask for details babe I've got none, I don't want any'_ she finally turned to look at him thinking

Sam stopped thinking he took his phone out and called his Dad "What's up Dad?" he asked and sat listening with his face expressionless as the blood drained from him "Which one Dad, which one?" he asked squeezing Mercy's hand she didn't feel it she'd gone to a safe place she was in prayer

"Sam" she whispered as he looked at her praying for a second

"Where are they, which hospital, what do you mean house of rest, what are you saying Dad?" and the phone went dead

"What did he say?" Quinn shouted, trying to get through to someone on her phone, everyone got their phones out trying to make contact with someone

"I don't know who it is but Stevie and Stacy were together someone's dead and Dad's on his way to hospital with the police" Sam said as he felt Mercy shoulders jerking and hugged her

"Dude call them back tell them that all the boys were with them but Stacy shouldn't have been there" Artie said

"What do you mean all the boys were travelling together?" Sam asked his mind wanting to metamorphose into any superhero that could save this day, his body helpless to the task

"This is just not fucking happening, not today not ever" Puck said

"Dude did you say one of them were dead?" Mike asked again his hands in the air waiting for confirmation

"Yeah" Sam said quickly followed by "but that could be the driver I don't feel death right now, not even injury just panic" Sam said

"Oh so that's alright then nobody fucking panic because Sam doesn't feel fucking death" Jessie shouted standing up in the minibus "Stop with the fucking bull shit Evans" he said as everyone looked between Sam and Jessie

"Are you saying that one of our babies are dead, is that what you're telling me?" Rachel said and started screaming uncontrollably, Jessie's attention now focused on her

"What dead" Tina said and fell to the Minibus floor, Mike picked her up and put her on the chair, holding her until she regained consciousness

"Sorry Bro" Jessie said tapping Sam as he nodded acknowledgement as he looked around at the people in the vehicle stressing silently

The silence bringing on louder crying, as all the women crumpled into wreaks the men could only sit beside them looking at each other as the 30 minute drive seemed like a lifetime, no one knowing what to say to the other, yet knowing to say anything might be detrimental to any one of them in the long run. By the time they got out of the transport everyone was crying and no one knew who the child was. They were met at the car park by some of the fathers

"What's happening who is it?"

"They won't tell us anything until the next of kin get here so we can't assume it's not Stacy or Stevie, but the Fabray's, Chang's are all here Artie yours and Sugar's parents are at home with the remainder of the children, Puck your parents on their way with Jessie's and Rachel's it's just Devon and Marcia" Bert said looking at Mercy "And we know Dan's also in a car on his way"

"My family" Mercy gasped falling into Sam's arms

"Artie told us that all the boys went out together tonight so it could be any one of the children" Sam said as Mercy flew out of his arms and away from the hospital

"Oh my god" Bert said "I didn't even think them, not the children" he said hugging Carol.

"I got to get to Mercy" Sam said breaking away from the group

"They won't tell us anything they're waiting for next of kin, I'm praying that we'll walk in and they'll still be waiting for next of kin" Sam said looking at Mercy "Sam I got to sing I can't help it babe I got to sing or I'll go mad"

"Sing Babe" Sam said sitting down with Mercy on the bench outside the hospital and she started to sing a spiritual song. Everyone gathered around listening and humming just holding on to each other all too scared to enter the hospital for fear of being the next of kin

 **'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera  
**

 _When I'm lost in the rain, i_ _n your eyes I know I'll find the light, t_ _o light my way, a_ _nd when I'm scared,_  
 _And losing ground, w_ _hen my world is going crazy, y_ _ou can turn it all around, a_ _nd when I'm down you're there_ _pushing me to the top._  
 _You're always there,_ _giving me all you've got._

 ** _Chorus:_**

 _For a shield from the storm, f_ _or a friend, for a love_ _to keep me safe and warm,_ _I turn to you._  
 _For the strength to be strong, f_ _or the will to carry on, f_ _or everything you do,_ _for everything that's true_  
 _I turn to you._

 _When I lose the will to win,_ _I just reach for you and_ _I can reach the sky again,_ _I can do anything_ _'cause your love is so amazing,_  
 _'Cause your love inspires me a_ _nd when I need a friend, y_ _ou're always on my side, g_ _iving me faith_ _taking me through the night_

 **Chorus: All**  
 _For a shield from the storm,_ _For a friend, for a love_ _to keep me safe and warm_ _I turn to you._  
 _For the strength to be strong, f_ _or the will to carry on f_ _or everything you do,_ _for everything that's true_  
 _I turn to you._

 _For the arms to be my sh_ _elter_ _through all the rain, f_ _or truth that will never change, f_ _or someone to lean on,_  
 _For a heart I can rely on through anything, f_ _or that one who I can run to..._

 ** _Chorus: All_**

 _For a shield from the storm, f_ _or a friend, for a love_ _to keep me safe and warm_ _I turn to you_  
 _For the strength to be strong, f_ _or the will to carry on f_ _or everything you do,_ _for everything that's true_  
 _I turn to you._

 _I turn to you..._

"Mercy" Marcia shouted from the hospital front door breaking the song off as everyone jumped "Don't stress girl just come here" she said waving her forward "All of you Come" They all went running towards Marcia

"They've contacted the next of kin now and it was none of us apparently there was another car involved" Marcia said as Mercy landed in her arms "Your Dad's in there pulling his weight around he's got everyone jumping" she chucked

"How the fuck are they going to do something like that to us the bastards" Devon said coming out the hospital and going directly to hug Sam as the tears of relief came for them

"I'm glad that was you Daddy but you said something all of us are thinking just a bit tame with the words "Mercy told him

"So hold up, where are our children?" Sam asked looking around the group

"At some club apparently according to the police inside" Rose came out saying

Club?" Sam couldn't catch his breath "I'm sorry Mom I don't care how big Stevie is he's getting a slap when I see him" Sam told the parents

"Well we can't blame them really babe they reported a man that nearly crashed into them driving erratically on the road apparently. He'd nearly crashed into them and Leo got the car details and they phoned it in, unfortunately the next car they came across wasn't as lucky as our lot they got hit but it's the drunk driver that is laid out in there, his poor wife".

"So you mean they don't even know what's happened?" Puck asked almost relieved

"We just got hold of the driver apparently they've left phones and wallets in the car must be in some dodgy area or something" LeRoy said as he joined the group and went to Rachel who was still being held up by Jessie "Is she okay Jess?" he asked over her head as she lay on his chest now

Jess said a quick uncertain "Yes"

"Most of the babies are all in the hospital we need to get them home" Marcia said going back towards the front door, followed by everyone else.

Marcia stopped short outside the hospital making everyone halt "I need to hug my babies" she said walking towards Mercy and Sam for a hug, creating the domino effect as every parent hugged a child, before grabbing a child and leaving for home

When they got back to the house Stacy and the girls had just got in, having been on their jolly, and where wondering where everyone was, the parents explained what had happened and after some crying and hugs they eventually calmed down sat around waiting for brothers, cousin, husbands and friends

At about 4.30 a.m. the front door opened and the guys walked in firstly excited but then shocked to see everyone up and waiting

"What's up" Harper said running towards his Dad while scanning the room

"What" Noah said to his parents walking towards them "is it grandma?"

"Mom" Finn said looking blankly

"Sit down will you it's none of us, but we'll make this quick as you'll need to get to your families" Jessie said

"Who'll be...?" Terry asked

"You know what Uncle Jessie means son" Artie said

"Sit that was the first instruction and you're all still standing" Brittany said

They all scurried to sit down, as big as they were Aunt Britt was still the strictest of the lot and she carried punishments to another level, Blaine went through the events of the evening "God that must have been horrible" Dolce said

"The worst 60 minutes ever" Sam said

"Please guys there is a reason you have mobile phones its to keep in contact with you we may have to put the trackers back on if you're all going to become irresponsible again" Puck said

"Dad too far" Noah said rolling his eyes

"Now get to your better halves and explain yourselves or make love whichever but no more children" Sam said laughing

"That just had to be you didn't it Dad, your answer to everything throw sex at it" Harper said laughing as he walked away

"It's a good answer if you know what you're doing" Sam shouted after him as Mercy slapped him on the shoulder laughing

"Bed Mrs. Evans" Sam said dragging her to him

Mercy turned to look at Santana on the way "Oh and Satan for the record, you were right"

"I knew it, I'm never wrong" Santana said and everyone laughed at first but then stood in wonderment

In their bedroom Sam and Mercy talked

"Mercy I know you gave Satan that snippet of information but, you can never tell her how we did that"

"Hey they will stay up guessing all night, it will be the main focus of conversation all day tomorrow and they'll be all up in our business"

"Yep" Sam said "because you want to set records straight after all this time"

"Yeah foot in mouth syndrome" she laughed

"I do remember having to keep kisses secret for over a year with one Miss Mercedes Jones because you didn't want to have the show choir all up in your business how times have changed"

"Well if you hadn't done that in the first place my face wouldn't have been telling tales and ….."

"Mrs. Evans that is not the mouth I want open right now Stop" Sam said pulling the sheets back inviting her into the bed.

Mercy got in the bed and settled in "Home" she said

"Amazing isn't it after all these years this is still home to us" Sam said pulling her in

"You know I often ask myself why we fell in love"

"What do you come up with?"

"A feeling"

"I know what you mean there is no reason is there it was a feeling"

"Did you ever think this thing we feel would have lasted past our school years Mercy?"

"To be honest Sammy, I thought I had the biggest crush on the hunkiest guy in school like every other girl, absolute bugged out luck that you asked me out, I thought you just wanted to saw through all the choir girls and then I got to know you, I hoped but would have never dare say it out loud"

"And now, now we've gone for the long haul any regrets?"

"Not a fucking one Mr. Evans we lived we're living the family is safe"

"I know what you mean when you start using your words Mercy, I aim to please" he smiled kissing her neck

"So we have no reason or season just a lifetime then" Mercy asked

 _"Cos I'll still be loving you till we're 70 and my heart could still fall as hard at 23"_ Sam sang "I need to say eternity there 70 isn't that faraway now is it?"

"I love you so much Sammy Goodnight"

"I love you more Mercy, but not goodnight, you just gave me two of the three codes"

"I did didn't I" Mercy said wiggling her ass on him

"All three codes Mercy you're gonna get it"

"I hope so" Mercy said turning round to show a big grin on her face and her eyes looking as sexy as hell

"Five codes this is getting serious" he grabbed her hands and flung them up over her head saying as he pinned her body to the bed

"Teyr tsyoklit (White Chocolate)" Mercy said with a smile

"That is baby making code now Mercy do you want another one?"

"No Sammy I just want lots of practice runs all through till Trray"

"Till tomorrow, red rag to a bull babe" they both laughed coming to a pause as they lay looking into each other eyes, Sam on top of her smiling "Now do you believe we're end game?" he asked

"You were always my end game Evans" she said as she reached up to find his lips, closed her eyes and felt at home

 **The End**


End file.
